


Chasing a Whisper

by msmadeline_clancy



Series: Jim and Melinda Greatness [6]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothels, Class Issues, Consensual Underage Sex, England (Deep Country), F/M, One Night Stand, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, poacher caught by high lord, searching for lost love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 114,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy
Summary: When a woman is caught poaching on his father's lands, Lord-to-be Jim Clancy has the ultimate say over what is done with her, but what if Melinda can make him a proposition he cannot resist? AU
Relationships: Jim Clancy/Melinda Gordon, Ned Banks/Katherine Gordon
Series: Jim and Melinda Greatness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747282
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Meowser and I were chatting and this idea came forth. She gave a bit of help as usual and is my savior lol. Hope you all enjoy a little Jim and Mel au xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
Daniel - 22  
Melinda - 20  
Ned - 15  
Katherine - 15**

* * *

Jim deposited the night's firewood, freshly cut, and sat down beside his brother Daniel. He gratefully accepted the canteen of whiskey and coughed a little in surprise as he took a swig. "This is fine stuff, brother! Finer than your purse typically would allow, aye?" He teased, laughing all the while.

"I nicked it from father's personal supply back home," Daniel said with a grin, eyes glinting in the red light of the fire. "Figured he wouldn't miss it. And if he does, he'll have two days to forget about it before seein' me next."

The party had split into two that afternoon. Their father had taken a number of people with him to replenish supplies at a nearby trading hub, while he and Daniel continued on with the collection of rents. They would meet up again two days hence at the crossroads.

He took another long swig before handing back the canteen. "Aye, well, you better mind your back once he does see you again, else—"

"What in God's name? Who's coming through the brush like that?" Daniel shouted, glancing over to hear the rustling bushes nearby.

Jim jumped to his feet at his brother's exclamation, instinctively drawing his dagger. There was the sound of a kerfuffle and suddenly a figure burst from the woods in front of them. The figure was headed right towards them and Jim instinctively reached his arms out to stop them. Probably a damn poacher.

The figure slammed right into him, having been looking over their shoulder at Ned Banks, who was not far behind from the rustling brush. Jim held tight to his prisoner as Ned came running out and bent over, panting.

"She was giving me some trouble," the young boy gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I caught her down by the ridge. She was emptying a few of her traps when she tried to run. I chased after her for quite some time, but lost my footing and, well, careened into her, and she, ah, she fell down the bank and into the water a bit."

She?

Jim reexamined the woman fighting against his squire's iron grip. Just then, her hood fell and her riding cloak along with it, revealing a shapely figure as she fought against Ned. Her dress, which had ripped open, revealed her shift that had gotten wet in the stream and Jim almost groaned from the sight of the see-through material. Surely he hadn't been without a woman for so long that just looking at one semi-undressed made him hard as a rock.

Apparently, he had. The woman who's dress had ripped had pale flushed skin, long curling brown hair and matching eyes that were wildly trying to find an escape route. It lit a fire inside him that he hadn't felt in so long that he chuckled as he watched her fight against his young squire and kicked him in the groin, moving to find somewhere to run.

Three men quickly surrounded her and his brother zeroed in. She tried to duck, but he punched her square in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She struggled to stand and his brother landed another blow over her head to knock her unconscious. The other two men from their camp moved in to grab hold of the woman once she was on the ground.

Daniel, however, had other ideas. "I've got her. You two go piss off." He crouched down and touched the woman's face, chuckling. "When was the last time I had a woman so close and undressed already for me, brother?"

Jim quickly moved to pull his brother back. "No. You won't lay another hand on her," he said, waving his squire over. "Ned, carry this mistress to my tent for me. Make her comfortable and bring another plate of food too, hmm?"

"Yes, milord," Ned said and quickly moved to pick the woman up.

Despite his overall size for only being fifteen, the boy was rather strong. He had worked on a farm his entire life before Jim had met him. It had been during a drunken tavern fight that the boy held his own with him and earned a rightful place as his squire. He would be a knight one day if he wanted to.

"Why would you go and do that, brother? She was awfully pretty," Daniel sighed and stood, groaning. "Are you going to take her for a ride yourself first?"

"I won't hear another word about you raping that woman," he muttered. "I thought you were to be a man of honor."

His brother scoffed. "Always about honor with you, Jim." Daniel sighed.

"Give me some privacy and go find some more firewood with lads, huh?" He shouted at Daniel over his shoulder.

His brother stared at him but listened to his words, drifting into the woods and bringing the rest of the men around the camp with him. Now that there were no listening ears, Jim felt more at ease and went to his tent. He could hear a bit of struggle but had expected as much from the fight and aura the lady had given him in the few minutes he had spoken with her already.

He entered the tent to see that Ned was not there, but two of his other men, Timothy and Gabriel were fighting the woman to lay down on her back on the bed now, one her hands bound to the makeshift post. This was not what he had intended.

"Stop this mess and get out! I have this under control," Jim shouted and both men froze, giving the woman the upper hand to kick Gabriel in the groin and elbow Timothy away from her. He could only chuckle as they both stood rather quickly, not happy to have been shown up by a woman half restrained in front of their lord. One moved closer to get his revenge, but he grabbed hold of him before he could. "Get out." Once they made their way out of the tent, he quickly unbound the mystery woman's hand. "This was not what I had intended for them to do," he whispered, holding her wrist in his palm. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I am fine. No thanks to you," she replied and pulled her hands away, scowling at him. "You're sure you hadn't intended for them to tie me up on your bed like a whore? One moment I was awake and the next here... what did you intend you bastard?"

"No, it was not and has never been my intention to rape a woman." He answered flatly, standing up and walking over to his meal and working table off in the corner. "And you should address a nobleman politely, should you not? Especially one with your life in his hands."

It was a rather large tent, one that Jim was not used to, but as the highest-ranking man in the party, it was befitting for his status. He poured a greedy glass of whiskey for himself before thinking of the woman on his bed. He produced a glass of wine for her as well and returned to find her standing about, staring at him.

"When was the last time you kissed a woman, milord?" She asked daringly.

"It has been a long while, I will admit," he said, hearing her teeth chatter. He grabbed one of the blankets from his tent and wrapped it around her, grateful to put an additional barrier between them. "Why would you ever ask me such a thing? You were caught poaching, were you not? Why fight?"

"The punishment for poaching is death and I couldn't let that happen without a fight." She explained. "If I don't come home, my family won't make it through winter."

"You obviously knew the risks so it's time to pay your dues," Jim observed her and hardened his face the best he could.

She took a greedy sip of wine, staring at him with anger. "Sometimes the risk is worth it." She muttered.

"Be that as it may, Mistress, give me one reason to not take you back to my after and have him deal with you?" he sighed, giving her another second glance.

She stared at him, eyes luminous. She was starting to give, realizing that she was totally helpless in this situation. She hesitated, before opening her mouth. "Come closer," she said, and he did so without thinking. "Are you truly naive enough to think a woman would never try to kill you because of your handsome face?" She pulled out a hidden dagger and held it to his throat.

"No, Mistress." He gulped, trying his best to keep a straight face while his heart pounded. He knew better than to let his guard down like that, especially to a woman. "I only believe you to treat me to the same kindness I have for you. Have I threatened your life?"

"The punishment for poaching is death," she replied and sheathed her dagger.

Jim soon grabbed the dagger from her hand and sighed, grabbing hold of her arm as loosely as he could, but pulled her over to him and searched her quickly for any other weapons. His hands ran over every inch of her, and God have mercy on him he had to hold himself from temptation. The feel of her soft skin against his fingers was more than enough to tempt him to want more, but he held in his desire.

His hands went between her legs and up her thighs, but there was nothing there. "Find what you are looking for, milord?" She said, glancing down at him as he lingered against the warmth of her skin there for a moment too long, a smirk playing at her lips.

He cleared his throat he stood. "I needed to make sure you had no more weapons on your person," he said, feeling his face flush. He turned away and walked toward his desk, placing the dagger she'd given him there. "You were wrong about the punishment for poaching, it is not death in the case of women. Your sex is often given a bit of… leniency for maternal reasons. Are you a mother?"

"No, but I care for my sister the same as I would a child. She is barely sixteen... please, if you have any compassion... try to understand." She said, her eyes sadly pleading with him as he turned back around. "My husband left me without any children. A drunken fool is what that man was after our first died when he was a babe. I hope he rots for how he treated me after that, and I am glad he is gone." She spat on the ground to curse him.

"I am sorry for your... unfortunate past, miss, but I cannot pardon you for that." He sighed, nodding and turning back to glance over the ever so many parchments rolled up on the surface of his desk. "I am tempted to give you some leniency for if everything you have told me is truthful, you must care for your sister." Jim didn't think he could have taken any longer of a glance at her shapely figure. His balls were aching and he could feel his heart thudding against his chest. Could she hear it? Surely she could, and he had blushed red again at the thought of what else she might have picked up on.

"I see..." She said, and he heard her dress rustle, still waterlogged from having fallen in the river, as she came toward him. Then he felt her small hand brush up against his arm next. "Is there something you would like me to do for you, milord?"

She began to untie the stays in the front of her dress, but he turned toward her quickly and stopped her from going any further. She had thought he was making some sort of proposition to her for leniency, and while he knew his father would have offered her that deal, it hurt his head that this woman was desperate enough to sell herself to him at the drop of a hat.

"I am a man of honor," he replied and shook his head. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "I never meant to have you think I would need something from you. I would never think of using a noblewoman for such profane—"

"I am not a noblewoman, milord," she corrected him, voice quiet and still angry with him. She pulled her hands away from him, crossing them over her bosom. "I was only a cobbler's wife, but my husband has left me. He was a meek, old, drunk who spent all of our money when our son died. He even stole some and got caught, so he ran off. That's what brings me back home. When my father died... someone had to look after my little sister, and she will have no food in two weeks' time if I don't return."

A common tale.

One he had heard spilled before him as a child time and time again, but it never held any shred of power to change his father's mind. He would still want this woman tied to a post and whipped. Two-hundred and fifty lashes. He could never dream of seeing her hurt like that, but could not let her know.

"A sad story," he sighed. "It doesn't change the law, Mistress."

She was silent awhile, and when she spoke, her voice was soft, unsure. "What does?" She stepped closer to him, one of her hands moving to lay flat on his chest.

"It wouldn't be honorable of me to take a bribe," he hissed at the contact of her hand and his eyes stayed glued to it.

"Fuck honor," she cursed, and it burned him alive with lust.

His eyes fell closed at the idea of this woman in his tent, all alone. She would share his bed if he wanted. He had never been with a woman that he hadn't had to pay, and while they had been willing, it wasn't the same. He knew that deep down all they wanted were the coins in his satchel at the end of the night.

After a few minutes, Jim reopened his eyes to see her moving toward his bed without him even telling her to. She quickly moved and he strained to look again when he thought he saw a flash of her pale skin and not the fabric of her dress. That was when he noticed her damp dress, corset, and many layers laid out over his closed trunk of belongings, which meant she wasn't wearing anything besides her shift under the furs and blankets.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he even hesitated, but when she held her hand out to him, he quickly began to tug his boots off. He untied the strings on his breeches to ease the tightness there and removed his coat and sapphire-colored doublet following along with his breeches. He hovered at the side of the bed for a moment, but then he quickly slid in wearing only his tunic.

There was tension as he tried to stay separated from her in the smaller sized bed, their breathing the only sound between them until he didn't hesitate this time before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight against him. She gasped when he kissed her, and trembled against him, clutching his tunic in her fists while he told her everything he couldn't say with words. When they finally parted, gasping for air, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I will not force you to do this," he chose his words carefully and shared a smile with her. "But if you wish to share my bed, I will not speak of what I saw today. I will have my brother, squire, and rest of the camp swear to forget it as well."

"I will share your bed, Lord James," she replied softly, bowing her head in courtesy to him.

"Aye, so you do know who I am…" He cocked an eyebrow at her and with a greedy smile.

"A lady should know her high lord or the lord-to-be," she said teasingly, a slight smile being revealed to him. "And you are talked about quite often... you are a sight to see."

"Will you do me the honor of sharing your true name with me since you know mine?" He asked as she tangled her hands in his shirt and settled her feet between his calves.

"Melinda," she breathed out a whisper. "My name is Melinda."

Wordlessly, Jim took a moment to rake his eyes and down Melinda's form. He committed to memory the wanton beauty that was laid out beneath him: wild curls framing her face, dusky pink heating her cheeks, whiskey eyes pleading with him, the marks of his possessive kisses on her bruised lips. "You are so beautiful, Melinda. I cannot believe you are mine, even if only for tonight."

Her voice was thick. "I do not… I-uh... no one has even said such a nice thing to me before." She spoke softly to him, her hand coming to rest on his chest.

He wasn't certain if he saw a tear in her eye, or if it was simply a trick of the light. "Not even your husband?" He asked.

"He thought of me in a different kind of way... he never screamed or hit me... but I never felt any love from him. We were married because my father lost a card game in a tavern... and he bet me." She whispered, eyes cold as she thought of him and shook her head. "Everyone I have ever known was cruel to me, except for my little sister."

He stretched out to cover her body with his own, shielding her from cold, from prying eyes, from anything and anyone that would separate them. As he tipped her chin up with the crook of his finger, he told her, "I would tell you every day how beautiful you are, if I could. I am sorry for what you have gone through."

She nodded and then he kissed her, this time gently and sweetly while dipping his hand between her legs, fingers stroking at the warmth there. Another moan drifted out of him and he teased her for a bit, rocking against her. He eased one finger, two even, inside her and she was soon mewling like a kitten underneath him.

He didn't think he couldn't wait much longer, but she was rolling her hips toward his hand, pressing into his touch. He wanted to drink this in forever. The soft little sighs drifting from her and were the sweetest things he'd ever heard. He brought his mouth to join his fingers and she sang for him, soon coming undone under his fingers.

When they were face to face again, he tried to be careful with her, to be gentle as he eased his hard cock inside her. "Are you sure?" He asked, breathlessly, never wanting to take advantage of her, and she smiled up at him, urging him on with one hand tangling in his thick hair.

"Oh, Jim," she moaned, nodding. "I want you... all of this."

"Melinda," he breathed out against her skin as their lips met and he seated himself inside her. "You feel too good for me."

 _Yes_ , he thought through his haze of satisfied lust. _Call my name. Call to me, sweet Melinda. Beg me to claim your body as though it was mine._

He brought one hand up to palm gently at her breast, while his hips began to move, rocking, slowly at first. His movements were getting harder now, her body moving in time with his. It had never been like this before, not with Annalise or Lorelai or any of the woman he had in bed before this. He loved her tenderly, smiling as her hands explored over his back and up to his sides. He couldn't stop kissing her anywhere he could reach.

"Oh, Jim…" She whimpered against him, thighs quaking around him. "Yes! Oh, yes… oh…"

Moving a little harder, he couldn't help but smile. She was writhing against him now, pulling hard at his tunic until it was tossed over her shoulders and she grasped his bare, slick skin. That only drove his lust for her further ahead. Then he felt it, that glorious moment when she lost herself in the pleasure of their joined flesh. It was over too quickly, much too quickly. He wanted to have her again and again until neither of them could walk.

His seed flooded deep into her in the next moment, bringing words of praise from his open mouth. Somehow it felt like he was putting his soul inside her, not his seed. Something that he had never done before, even with a whore. Her eyes were closed in bliss and she pulled him down for a sweet kiss. It was tender and warm, making him wish he was a selfish man.

"Melinda…" He gasped and rolled them both to lay on their sides. "Rest a bit and when you wake there will be food. I do not want you to be too sore in the morning when we ride out. I would like to guide you back to the village, unharmed."

With a nod and quiet yawn, she rolled onto her other side and curled up. He put his arms around her, holding her close and keeping her warm. He waited until she was fast asleep, her breathing deep and even before he slid from the bed and redressed himself, going back out to speak to his brother and Ned by the fire.

* * *

The canteen hit Jim's jaw squarely with a sharp THWOCK.

"Ah, fuck!" he snarled, looking wildly around and finding the culprit at once. "Damn you, Daniel, what in God's name was that for?!"

"To see if I could get your gob to close all the way," his usually-dour brother said with a smirk, arms crossed. "A wee brown-haired lass seems to have broken your hinge this evening. Did she wet your tiny cock then?" Daniel saw the canteen he threw coming and ducked, laughing as it clattered against the nearby tree. "Careful, you wee bastard—that's the good whiskey!"

"Since he didn't drink it, toss it over here!" Ned shouted from across the firepit. "Aye, Jim, I wouldn't have thought the lass would sell her cunt to you so easily. She put up quite a fight through the woods."

"She put quite the kick to my groin too!" Gabriel guffawed. "Was she as good in bed?"

"Aye, shut up, you fools. I would have hoped to see better from you, Ned." He muttered and stood up, walking over to the provision cart. "I none of you bastard's goddamn business what happened in my tent." He grabbed a bit of meat and laid it to roast over the fire, spreading a bit of butter and spices over it. He went about to get a portion of bread, honey, and cheese, along with some wine while the meat cooked.

Despite his annoyance, his brother and Ned continued to poke fun at him. "Aye, brother, don't let some whore witch get you all rilled up. We all heard her whining from the tent… I am proud my brother can make a woman sing like a pretty little harp," Daniel came up behind him, wrapping his arm around him. "Maybe I'll go take my turn with her as well and you can listen to it this time."

"Watch your mouth, brother. She isn't yours to take like a common whore. I told you that before." He shrugged him away from him and grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Do I need to grab you by the balls like when we were boys? Speak of the woman again and I will run ye through."

"Your own brother?" Daniel asked, a stern look on his face.

"My own brother," he countered and shoved him off, walking over to the fire and grabbing the cooked meat, and tossed it onto the serving plate he held. "Now piss off, will you?" He walked back over to the tent, approaching quietly and slowly so he wouldn't wake Melinda as he did. "Go drink yourselves into a stupor."

When he opened the flap, a bit of light strewed onto Melinda's pretty face where she laid inside. When the flap closed behind him, she was reduced to an outline again. Jim moved about to light an oil lamp or two and sat beside her. He set the food down as he tried to trace her frame with his fingertips - her soft buttocks tucked beneath a thin blanket, her warm stomach, her taut breasts, her cold still-damp hair, her soft lips.

He pressed his thumb to them, just hard enough so that he could feel the plump lips part and her front teeth nip at his skin. She was asleep, he knew, her breathing across his hand warm and steady as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. He took hold of the blanket and drew it further up as he slipped closer to her. He could smell her now. He could smell them together on her skin; sweet and salty like the ocean.

When he dragged his thumb across her closed eyelids, he remembered how she tasted. He remembered how she looked when he was inside her. He remembered the face she made when she came, and when she felt him follow behind her. Just then, her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment Jim was frozen in place. Even in the dark, her gaze was piercing - it bound him, commanded his attention.

He felt his lips go dry. He licked them and cleared his throat. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, dropping his hand from her face. He turned on the pillow, allowing himself to face her completely as they laid side by side. "I didn't mean to do that just yet."

"You did," she whispered, licking her lips as she gazed up at him. "But I do not mind seeing such a handsome face when I awake, Jim." A begrudging smile was already tugging at her lips.

"Good," he laughed—God, how it delighted his soul to laugh with this woman— "Best eat then since you're awake."

"Are you sure? I would never want to overstay my welcome." She pursed her lips to hold back her mirth.

"Well, do what you must, miss," he grinned and held out the plate for her. "You won't be overstaying any welcome. There is plenty of food for you to eat."

Melinda made a small sound of kind acknowledgment but looked away, suddenly shy. The silence rang between them so acutely, Jim could hear the voices from Ned and Daniel by the fire, many yards distant. She began to eat slowly before beginning to devour the food quickly as though he may have tried to take it away from her as a rude joke.

After staring for far too long, he got up from the featherbed and walked out of the tent. He went about the same course of actions he had before to make another plate of food, but this time didn't attempt any conversation with his brother or Ned.

They didn't either, at first. After having gotten another portion of bread, honey, and butter, he sat waiting for the meat to cook and Ned was the one with balls big enough to speak up this time.

"Do you truly think she will stick around 'till morn, milord?" The boy asked, lifting his flagon of whiskey up in salute before drinking a slew of it.

"I don't think that is any of your business if you want to keep your tongue, boy," he scoffed at him. "Go to bed. All of you. We have to be up at dawn." As the meat finished cooking, he shot up and fished it from the fire. When he entered the tent, Melinda had finished eating and he set down the second plate near the bed. "It should rest. It is too hot." He warned her.

"I can see the steam," she replied matter-of-factly, a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you for the food, and for respecting my image… even now. It was kind of you."

He nodded. "I am only sorry to see you are so hungry, miss. I cannot imagine... and I am sorry." He sighed with another shake of his head.

"I don't wish you to experience it," she said, reaching for the bread and spreading a bit of honey on it. She ate it solemnly and smiled at him. "I am grateful for the food and your kindness. It is not often found in these parts of the country and especially not by men with enough standing to do anything they wish."

"No, I suppose not." He replied solemnly.

"At first, I had not put it past you to bed me and still bring me to your father for poaching on your lands. Now, I see I was wrong." She said and the silence between them resumed as she continued to eat.

He appreciated that she had said that to him, even if it told him that she hadn't fully trusted him until now. He knew that it was hard for anyone of the low class to get respect from a high lord, let alone just someone with more money than them. When Melinda finished eating, he took the plate and set it on the floor before joining her in bed once more.

They took quick refuge between the furs to keep warm and he was swift to lay her onto her back, capturing her mouth with his again, supporting himself with his arms on either side of her as a protective barrier to all who would seek to cause her harm. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands roaming over him the same way his own did over her.

Moaning softly, he relished in the warmth her body brought to him as they clung to each other, a tangled knot of limbs. He broke away then, leaving a trail of kisses down her belly and between her warm, pale thighs. His mouth quickly went to work and as he brought her to the edge of her release and back again, she was unable to restrain herself and tugged at his hair, silently ordering him to return to her.

She pressed her tongue into his mouth eagerly once he rose to meet her face again, the taste of her on his lips as he nestled between her legs. Suddenly, he paused and pulled back, searching her eyes for permission and with a breathy smile, she slid her hands down the small of his back to his rear and guided him inside her again. His heart leaped, overwhelmed by the raw emotion of their joining, and felt her tremble below him with what he only hoped was something similar.

Slowly he built up a rhythm, taking care with each roll of his hips. The tension built quickly from deep in his belly and touched his soul with a fire of lust he had never known before for any woman. Somewhere between moments and hours, Melinda's head fell back with a gasp as her muscles trembled with release and he pulled back at this moment, savoring the heave of her breath and the euphoria in her eyes as their gaze remained locked.

It wasn't long before he sensed his nearness and she pulled him in deeply, their lips meeting again in a hazy, warm kiss. With a soft cry and a stutter of his hips, he filled her with a warmth that flooded all the way from his fingertips to his toes.

Moments pass and they lay panting, joined still, and relishing in the closeness of their bodies. A breathy chuckle, something between a laugh and a sob as he dipped down to capture her lips deeply. "I am sorry if I am crushing you," he sighed, resting his forehead gently against hers and closing his eyes.

"You aren't," she hummed, her lips pressing light kisses against his sweaty neck and chest.

He moaned at the feel of her lips, soft and warm against his cool skin in the chilled air. "If you keep doing that, Melinda… I will want to have you again."

"Who says I would want to stop you, milord?" She teased, a grin on her lips as he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to publish this with two chapters since it is always great to be able to read a bit into a story when you first read it :) Hope you all enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

In the dead of night, Jim's ears pricked up. There was someone moving surreptitiously about the camp. Clasping his dagger, he slowly sat up high enough to survey the clearing. Ned was supposed to be on lookout tonight, but as he sat up in bed and checked outside, he noticed the lad was sound asleep.

As he quickly began to dress, he realized that Melinda was no longer in his bed. He took a glance around the tent and noticed all of her things were missing as well and finished dressing as fast as he could. As he suspected, he gave a silent prayer of thanks to only see Melinda moving quietly about the camp.

He wanted to be angry with her, wanted to blame her for the anguish that was coursing through him for having left him in the middle of the night after every bit of kindness he showed her but couldn't find her at fault. He knew her reason for fleeing. She was only ensuring that she would be free to leave, in case he didn't allow her to go home. Yet he also worried that his father and his party of men would not be far down the road from where they were now, so he followed quietly.

When they were far enough away to be out of earshot of the men at his own camp, he spoke out to her quietly. "Melinda?" She jumped and whirled, and he instantly raised his hands up, palms facing forward. "I'm sorry—" he whispered and walked slowly toward her. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"I suppose you are here to stop me then?" She asked, eyes deadlocked on him.

He froze, seeing her clearly now in the moonlight. "So you are running?" It was not a real question, for he already knew the answer was yes. She was wearing her traveling cloak, and the bundle she clutched clearly contained the belongings she had had on her when Ned had found her. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils flaring with deep breaths. She was pointed toward the road, in the opposite direction of the horses. "And you are going to leave on foot? That is incredibly stupid, Melinda."

She shrugged stiffly, tensed as though ready to bolt if he came near her. "I didn't want to risk waking anyone. I wanted to get as far as I could… I know my way through these woods better than you and your damn men do."

"And where are you headed?" he croaked his voice still thick with sleep.

_Why? I promised you I would bring you home safely_ , he wanted to scream.

Her eyes were defiant, wide with alarm and determination. "Back to where I came from—the same place I've been trying to go since one of your men spotted me and took me captive," she muttered.

"I believe you and I both know that is not true. You cannot just run off into the woods, Melinda. It isn't safe for a lady like yourself," he said, trying not to come off too harsh.

"May I remind you, I am not a lady." She replied and her face was as set like stone. "I can and I will. I know my way around these woods."

"Melinda, I will not let you do this." He stepped closer to her.

"You do not own me, milord. I was under the impression that we had a deal. I held up my end. Now, what are you going to do, clap me in irons now?" She was backing slowly away from him and his desperation was mounting at every pace.

"It's a wild country out there! Wolves and wild boar, bandits and rapers, and—" He was petrified, heartbroken, grasping at straws to keep her from vanishing. "At least let me accompany you as I promised. I only want to see you home safe! Is that too much to ask of you?" There was a sudden revelation through him that made him wish to reach for her hand. "Please, Melinda–"

There was only ice in her eyes and a few fat tears. "I don't need your protection, milord." She whispered. "I only wish to go home now."

Her words were like a knife in his gut. However, she did have the grace to look abashed when he finally looked away from her to conceal his own emotions. "I see," he replied nodding.

"Jim… I did not mean to offend you or to tarnish your hospitality you have shared with me." He saw the muscles of her face and throat working furiously; even the regret and pain in her eyes. She took a step toward him and touched his arm. "Please forgive me, I only wanted to ease your pain by waiting until you were asleep. I know you are a good man... and I am sorry for scorning you like this."

He moved away from her touch, as he could no longer bear it, and skirted silently around the edge of the camp. She followed him, hissing out his name quietly, but he did not slow his pace until he reached the horses.

He located one of the extra horses and unhobbled it, leading it a hundred yards away from the others, picking up saddle and gear as he wanted. When she, at last, caught up with him, he plucked the bundle from her arms, fastening it perfunctorily to her saddle.

"Please, wait—" She said and her face was upturned to him, so white and so perfect it made the pain writhe within his chest. "What are you doing?"

He marshaled his features into his mask of impassivity and gave a cordial nod. "I wish you the best of fortune in your life, Melinda."

She reached for him, pleading. "Jim, listen, let me explain more to you—"

"There is no need to explain or apologize," he said as he went around to gather some food, remembering how hungry she had been and that she had mentioned she had a family to return to. He gave her the parcel of food and pressed the smaller of his daggers into her hand. "Goodbye, Melinda. I will pray your journey home is safe."

And without a backward glance—though he wished to throw his arms around her and beg her, beg her not to leave, he knew she wouldn't stay. He turned on his heel back toward the fires, listening first to the silence, then the jingle of harness and the sound of hooves going quietly off into the night.

He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. He lay awake, breaking apart, wrapped in a blanket that still held the scent of her hair and he could hear a whisper of her voice in his ear.

* * *

It was eight days later that Melinda rode into the courtyard in front of her family's farmhouse, just as dawn was breaking. She could have gotten there sooner, certainly, but she had kept off the main roads to the greatest extent possible, taking no chances of falling into the hands of strangers.

She'd had quite enough of that, and while her stint with one highland clan had turned out rather well, she had no desire to try her luck with another, let alone James' father. She had overheard the two men he had with him talking about another party not far from them that they would have been meeting.

And, despite the danger and the fatigue of the journey, her heart had been light and ready to burst for all eight of those days.

As foolish and romantic a notion as it perhaps was, Melinda had found herself many times on that hopeful, frantic journey wondering….was it fate that she had come to meet future Lord of Edinburgh, Jim Clancy the way she did? Could she honestly believe that mere odds should have allowed two people— so exquisitely attuned to one another, and yet separated by class, custom, and country—to run into one another in a dangerous, lonely universe?

But even as she had wondered endlessly in the long hours and days and nights through the woods, she knew it didn't matter. Jim would never care to remember her, and if he did she hardly thought it could be kind after how she had left him.

What mattered to her though was the burning in her chest as she swung down from the horse; the reminder of him singing out from her heart; that he was the only thing her bleary eyes wished she would see among the dozens of faces that gaped staring—glaring—at her from around the mist-laden courtyard. The stablehand came to grab her horse as she grabbed her package of food that Jim had given her.

"Mary, Michael, and Bride–MELINDA! Where are you been?"

It was not her sister as she had first thought, but the kitchen hand Delia barreling toward her from the kitchen dooryard, eyes wide…and wary. Nonetheless, the older woman had genuine affection in her voice as she clasped Melinda hard to her bread-and-herb-scented bosom.

"Oh, m'dear," Delia said, sniffing, and voice tremulous with emotion, "everyone has said—Och, child, they have said such terrible things—!"

She returned the embrace, feeling affection flood her heart, even at the same moment as fear and dead-panic. "What—what have they said about me, Delia?"

Forewarned was forearmed, after all.

Delia pulled back to stare searchingly up into her face, whispering each word so as not to be overheard by the many watchful onlookers. "That you had run away and left your sister to take over. That you had been killed in the woods by a boar or worse, caught hunting like your brother was and hung in Edinburgh…"

Well, all things considered, she supposed she couldn't expect any better gossip than that. She had been gone for quite a few days. She'd carefully formulated her story, rehearsed the details forward and back—all she could do was pray that people would buy it and not continue to gossip, but that hardly ever happened.

"I did not run away," she said, as confidently and reassuringly as she could, bending to kiss her warmly on the cheek. "I can assure you, it's all a dreadful misunderstanding. I nearly did get caught, but I am here in one piece now aren't I?"

Lord knew she was not a grand actress, but Delia gave an enormous exhale of relief, looked both flustered and pleased as she took both her hands in hers. "I did not wish to believe any of it, m'dear," Delia said, ushering her inside. "Such behavior, I could not—No, I did not myself believe it, child, but a lot of gossips has been spread."

"I understand perfectly. Truly, I do. I promise that I'll explain the truth as soon as possible, but I am quite tired and am in need of some rest. In the meantime," Melinda said and was literally swaying where she stood, "Might I—trouble you for a warm meal—and perhaps a basin of water to wash? Before I attract more attention and see my sister?"

The water would be pleasant, but it was food that she needed desperately. The cheese and bread Jim had given her along with the portions of meat were long gone when she finally got back home. She had saved that meat and hunted a few rabbits, along with finding what roots and berries she could forage along the roadside.

"Of course, of course!" Delia said, already guiding her toward the kitchens. "Sweet child, you are starved and half-frozen."

She followed her inside and down the familiar corridors to the kitchens. She ushered her—ignoring the stares and whispers from a few members of kitchen staff—into a small room behind the kitchen hearth that she hadn't been in since she was a child.

Less than a minute later, Melinda was gulping a mug of thick beef broth, while Delia and her teenage steward drew her a warm bath in a small wooden tub before the fire. While she had protested that cold water was perfectly sufficient, the warmth of it and the sweet scent of the chamomile soap were together as comforting and bracing as wine to her weary body.

Delia helped her wash and rinse her hair, then wrapped her in thick towels with a second mug of broth as she went up to her room and conjured a clean gown, shift, and corset for me, and then helped her herself to dress. She continued sat with the older woman by the fire as she inhaled porridge with honey and a small loaf of bread with soft cheese.

Delia's manner was still kind and sympathetic, but her eyes remained sharp and leery. "So what did happen to you then, Melinda, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind you asking. That is my private business," she huffed in rebuttal, shaking her head and continuing to eat.

"If something happened to you, child—" Delia began.

"Nothing happened," she muttered. "That's enough on this subject."

"Oh, something definitely did if you took eight days to return home, dear sister. Do you mind explaining to me if not to Mistress Delia?" Katherine's voice startled her, but then she glanced up and smiled at her.

Melinda was happy to see her sister after this bit of time apart. "Leave us," she said, glancing at the older woman who sat beside her. "I need to speak with my sister alone."

"Let us go upstairs then. Where there aren't any ears to listen in on us," Katherine said, holding her hand out to her. She stood up and embraced her tightly, feeling her younger sister laugh as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Why were you gone so long?"

"Must you get right to it?" She sighed, walking with her out of the kitchens.

"It is not like you to be gone for ten days when you said you would only be gone for three," Katherine reminded her, a worrying tone evident in her voice. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"Not physically," she whispered as they walked through the small hallway that led to the few rooms the farmhouse held. They entered hers and she stood in front of the warm hearth. "I have never felt this way before about someone I hardly know... it is so hard to explain."

"Is he the man responsible for your delayed travels?" Her sister shut the bedroom door behind them and was a little startled as she felt Katherine's hands around her waist. She pulled her close and slowly, her baby sister's face dropped into her hair. "You can tell me. I am almost sixteen now and I know what it is like to... feel things for passing strangers."

"Yes, I believe you do. This was different. It was either give myself up or lose my head for poaching." She explained simply not wanting to say much more.

He still plagued her mind. She could still hear his voice, like a whisper in the wind. Even though every bone in her body told her to leave, her heart hadn't wanted to. She had never found anyone outside of the people at her farmhouse and sister that were truly kind, let alone a man like Jim.

"You were caught? By whom?" She turned her and Melinda could see her sister's worry-ridden face more clearly. "Do you have any idea what they could still do to you? It doesn't matter what deal you made, sweet sister, they could still come after you."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't, Katherine. I don't think he will come looking for me," she whispered and lowered her eyes to the floor. "It hurt him when I left… I could tell. If he had wanted to hurt me, he would have never let me leave."

"Then for revenge… he could come after you for a scorned heart, Melinda." Katherine sighed, her jaw tight with a worried look on her face. "Do you truly trust this man? Do you even know his true name?"

"I do, and how does that matter? It doesn't change that he was the one who gave me a horse and food. He let me go," she explained, her emotions spilling out into freely roaming tears. "What else do I need to say? Katherine, I said I would not have your judgment and will not hear any more of it from you." She yelled, pushing her away and walking across the room to lay down on her bed. "I think it's best if you leave me. I should get some rest."

What a ridiculous fool she'd been, so be lulled into a prisoner's security when she was in Jim's arms. She should have never gotten caught in the first place.

"Melinda, I did not mean to cause you any distress—" Her sister's words of comfort fell on deaf ears.

"Go. You are too young to understand, Katherine," she muttered. "Please. Just go."

Katherine quickly left the room without another word, but she knew better than to think she would stay away for long. Her sister was just as persistent as she could be when she wanted to. Melinda felt further and further away from those she loved the most even though she had come home in one piece, but the more pressing matter of Jim and everything that had occurred between them weighed heavily on her until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jim Clancy shut his chamber door behind him, leaning against its cool wood, and cursed.

"Damn," he muttered, with no heed to the pain in his shoulder. He was coming up to twenty-five years of age, but he had lived twelve lifetimes' worth of pain in those short years; what bothered his muscle was nothing to what ate at his heart.

Even in the weeks after, he could still imagine the feel of her hair and the smell of her presence. He could still see the shine of Melinda's tears against the milky pearl of her cheeks that night when they last parted, the way her hair curled around her neck and just touched her shoulder and catching every glint of light from the fire, sable and dark water and oak, hints of gold that echo her eyes.

"Damn," he said again, his cock half-hard under his breeches at just the thought of her.

She's a contrary woman, with a mouth as foul as any man. Others may take offense, but he liked that about her. He liked the brisk attention to detail, the surly note to her eyes and voice when he had tried to give her an order. Her touch was firm but soothing, and her face –

A glass face, he thought as he broods against the door, ignoring the ache in his arm. He thought to hear her breathe in the deep throes of sleep. She had no face for lies. A beautiful woman was often a liar, but not this one.

Not his Melinda.

And if his father ever did grab hold of her as he had promised to, she would not survive the day. It had been nearly three months since he had let her go that fateful night, and his father still had not given up on finding all of the poaching hunters in their woods, especially the witch Daniel wouldn't quit raving about. He had wanted to kill his brother for that.

Even after buying him a pint of whiskey to keep quiet, the man had spilled his guts the moment they had arrived home. He had expected that more out of the lad Ned than his own blood, but Daniel had done it all the same.

"You only let her go because she seduced you… an English witch!" Daniel had argued with him afterward, spitting on the ground with rage. "A whore, brother! How could you think she was anything else? We should have taken her life the moment she was thrown in front of you."

His arm, which rested at his side, twitched with anger. He curled his fingers into a fist against his hip. Perhaps he should go on his own to find her. To keep her safe from his father. He had promised Melinda the night he met her that no harm would ever come to her, and he meant it. Why he felt the urge to make such a vow, to a woman he knew nothing of at the time, he could not know even now why he had truly spared her.

Maybe it was that he was too kind of heart, but he did not see a fit reason to kill a person for wanting to feed their family. His eyes shut again in thought and the castle air was cool, the spring sunlight of the day no match for lingering winter chill at night. Yes, he knew her. What he knew of her, he could not place or name; but this woman, Melinda, his beautiful little outlaw– he knew her.

In the end, he slept for a time, but woke at dawn and rode on his own search for the woman he loved. He had to find her before his father had the chance to.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not for another three months until Melinda finally woke and felt refreshed, but her heart still hurt from the turmoil she had still only just suffered not too long ago. But in the light of a new day, she felt that maybe things weren't as bad as they had first appeared. She had gotten away without over two hundred lashes or even losing her life. She quickly got dressed in an effort to hopefully forget about it all, but that was never the case.

Her mind floated back to Jim as it always did. To the way, his lips felt against hers and the passion she felt when they had come together in bed as one, and the feel of him inside her. No one had made her feel that way in a long time. Rick hadn't ever truly made her feel like that either, it had only been a fleeting warm sort of feeling nothing as passionate as what burned in her for Jim.

As she called for her breakfast to be brought up and to have a bath procured for her, her stomach felt the need to purge itself. Around the clock, every morning since she had arrived back home, she would find herself throwing up the contents of her stomach whether empty or not. She knew what morning nausea was a sign of, yet refused to believe it.

After eating a bit of food, only for it to come back up after her bath, Melinda sought out Delia from the kitchens. She knew well enough that Delia was a good enough friend to keep a secret if she told her to, especially one of this nature. The older woman revealed the news as flippantly as if he were discussing the weather, breezing swiftly past and prescribing remedies for her churning gut as if she'd a simple case of food poisoning.

Truly, she cannot blame her. Delia must've tended to more births than she can possibly fathom. What was one more babe to the world, even if it be a bastard? To the older woman, such a thing was frowned upon but did happen. To Melinda, it was anything but. She may have only been twenty, but after losing her first babe there had been a hole inside her that she never thought she could fill.

The very notion of the idea of another was enough to incite a whirlwind of apprehension and she'd yet to find any of the traditional joy. Instead, she felt only what she could only describe as preemptive grief, a crippling fear that she could not do this on her own, let alone reach out to the father of the child without putting herself in harm's way. What if this babe died too? It all echoed inside her mind.

She swallowed at that revelation. She truly would be all alone, and despite having her sister and Delia, she would have no one to raise this child with. With a deep sigh, she rubbed at her eyes with her fingers, suddenly far more exhausted than she recalled being just moments earlier, her limbs far heavier.

Tentatively, almost shyly, she rested a hand upon her belly, simultaneously awed and terrified at how swiftly the fabric of her dresses would soon begin to tighten against her body. It wouldn't be long before whispers around the household began stirring if they hadn't already since her suspicious disappearance and then sudden arrival.

"Shall I leave you alone then, Melinda?" Delia asked after another moment of silence, reaching out to touch her hand. "I cannot ignore that this news has taken its effect on you."

"Yes, I would like to be alone. Can you see what is taking my food so long to come up here?" She asked, and just then as if on cue, a knock at her chamber door.

"Mistress?" A voice not immediately recognizable, she imagined it to be a newly bought in kitchen hand and gathered her composure swiftly.

"Yes, come in." She said softly.

The girl entered noisily, tall and dark-skinned and a bit scrawny-looking. "Forgive my lateness, Mistress. The tray was a bit hot to the touch at first." The young woman set down a plate full of food that must've been made with the last bit of rations James had given her.

"Yes, thank you. I understand," she replied, still feeling rather impatient that he had forgotten to bring up something to drink. "Will you please go get a flagon of water for me as well."

"Of course. I am sorry for not remembering to bring it up." The woman replied and quickly left the room along with Delia.

"No need to apologize," she said softly as she relaxed into the chair she was seated in and began to eat, her mind feeling as though it was closing in on itself.

Melinda let out an unsteady breath as she rested her hand on her stomach, a slight smile playing at her lips. There was a child growing in there, one that had happened to be her and Jim's. She wished her mother were here now to help her through all of this, but couldn't wait to tell her sister and knew that she could count on having at least one supportive person in her and her child's life.

She pictured a skinny little girl that looked like her with knobby knees and brown hair running about the house and playing in the mud. Or a boy, with blue eyes and a thick mop of black hair and a big, wide grin like his father. Her breath caught in her throat and she brought a hand to her mouth and willed herself not to weep.

She couldn't think of Jim now, not without feeling a sense of guilt. Did she owe it to him to tell of his child that would come to be growing inside her belly or would she be better off keeping the secret to herself and letting her child grow up fatherless?

She didn't want to tell him, but she knew even if she didn't, memories of that night would haunt her forever. He had been so, oddly, gentle. She'd expected him to ravage her as any other man would have, but instead, he'd made love to her. He had been kind and brought her more than one share of food, even gave her a horse when she left him in the middle of the night.

He didn't judge her or yell. He gave her what she needed and let her go as he had promised her he would do. Didn't her baby deserve a man that didn't take advantage of such a situation?

Her hand fell back to her stomach, which was barely beginning to show signs. Her dress was snug and her breasts were sore and heavier than usual, but that was all. It was strange but she was glad that, if she was to bear a child, it was his. A child could hardly have a better father than Jim. And few women were blessed with such generous lovers.

Her cheeks grew hot as she remembered his actions. If only she had the chance to have one more night with him… no, she couldn't bear to think of that. It was too much. She could imagine his excitement when she told him of their child growing inside her and how he would kiss and hold her close with a grin so wide that it would stretch onto her face as well.

She loved him and a piece of her always would, she knew that now. She ached to find him again but knew she would never see him again. She had thought enough on this, and now she had to consult with her sister on this. Katherine held her opinions of the Lord to be Jim Clancy, and while he had been gracious enough towards her, it was not enough to win the affections of her sister.

She steadied her breath, wiped her eyes as she moved to stand. She slipped on one of her simplest dresses that flowed more comfortably and realized how the little swell to her stomach was able to be hidden so well under the billowing blue fabric. Then she set off, she knew just where to find Katherine.

Melinda walked the length of the country house, through a long hallway and down the rickety staircase until she was able to exit through the small kitchen door. She walked through the grassy grounds of the courtyard.

She strode purposefully past the stables, nodding and smiling at the folk going about their daily duties as she made her way toward the overgrowing garden her sister kept for her healing herbs and anything they might want to grow to be used in the kitchen.

Katherine was sitting amongst the green, a basket in front of her as she picked the herbs she needed with care. As she approached, her sister turned and grinned good-naturedly at her, patting a spot beside her. "You look better today than you for some time, Melinda," Katherine said softly.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" She could sense some hostility from her sister, mostly because she had been withdrawn from her for some time. Ever since she had returned from her hunting trip after being let go by Jim.

"Yes, you look healthier," her sister said with a smile. "Is there a reason you came to talk with me while I am in the garden?"

"I came to talk with you here because we are alone," she said, reaching over to turn her sister's head toward hers. "Can we take a minute to talk? I have something important to tell you."

"Important how, Melinda?" Her sister put the last bit of herbs that were in her hands into her basket before fully turning toward her. "Why do you have such a serious look on your face?"

"This is a serious matter, little sister." She sighed, smiling sadly as she took hold of her sister's dirt-stained hands. "I found out I am with child today, Katherine."

"You did? Who told you this information?" Katherine looked her up and down, her eyebrows knitting together. "Who is the father?"

"I am," she replied with a nod. "I had Delia confirm my suspicions this morning."

"I see," Katherine chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You do know the entire household will know by supper. If not already, correct? And why didn't you answer my last question?"

"I know," she sighed and squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Delia is quite the gossip, but I didn't know if you would know for sure? I wanted to know for sure, and now I do."

"Who is the father, Melinda?" Katherine asked, shaking her head. "You aren't one to flirt with many people… except is the father Samuel Lucas? The handsome carpenter who came to fix our stairs?"

"No, that would be one of your flirtations. You flirt with anyone who comes to work for us, dear sister." She snickered, remembering clearly noticing her sister's often plump and bruised lips, and how she would disappear for hours on end.

"Oh, yes. That was me," Katherine giggled. "I remember. Then who? It certainly better not be Mr. Elias James!"

"The man who runs the apothecary? Heavens no!" She laughed for a bit of time before containing herself and snickering softly. "Elias wishes I would grace with my presence in such a way, but no. Not him either."

"Then tell me who, Melinda," Katherine replied, with a serious look on her face. "I have no more people who I could guess. It certainly was not Rick. He left months ago and you never let him touch you after everything that happened…"

"Let's not speak of my husband, please?" She whispered, her laughter died off and left her voice soft as her emotions threatened to push through and a tear freely rolled down her cheek. "Why must you remind me of what happened? It happened to me as well as Rick. We both lost a child. I remember clearly."

"Melinda, I didn't mean to upset you," Katherine muttered quietly.

"Enough about that. Do you not remember the man I told you about recently?" She asked. "The lord to be that could have turned me in for poaching?"

"James Clancy? He's the father of your child?" Katherine said out loud to herself softly, looking away from her.

There was a silence that fell between the women as her sister took the news in, beginning to gather a few more herbs.

Katherine had grown well into her beauty at twenty while growing taller and more graceful too. However, her eyes held within them the depths of innocence and naivety.

They gave her a soulful, piercing stare that would have the guilty squirming in their seats and pleading mercy; yet, when she smiled (as she so often did), her face would soften into something gentle and kind. That was not the look her sister had on her face now.

"I did not think a Lord to be would be as mindless to leave his… seed behind." Katherine said the word as though she were a child again, and blushed a bit. "You are pregnant with his child of all the people?"

"Yes. There has been no one else," she scoffed with an eye-roll. "I am not a flirt. That is you, Katherine."

"I take offense by that accusation, Melinda," Katherine gasped, giggling while her cheeks blushed a bright color. "I may flirt here and there, but I am still saving my maidenhead for my husband, dear sister."

"As you should. I only wish I had the confidence you do," she replied. "It is too bad I will tarnish any remaining reputation I had when I have this child… will you promise to help me raise him or her?"

"Of course. I would do anything for my niece or nephew," Katherine smiled, standing up slowly and helping her up onto her feet. "For you too, Melinda. I would do anything you asked of me."

"I may not be always grateful for your candor in certain situations, little sister, but I am happy to have you by my side." She said, smiling at her in return. "I do not know what I would do without you."

"That we both know very well to be true by now," her sister chuckled in answer and Melinda's laughter joined in with hers too.

* * *

"I know you're there, and I know you are growing," Melinda whispered, "Grow, my child."

She wouldn't allow herself to be scared anymore, to let her fears overtake her. No, not anymore, she was telling herself. This was a good thing. She would deter any looks she was given or whispers she heard in the air. Her child wasn't going to be a monster. Bastard or not, her child would be loved and she would not let any hatred come towards him or her.

She was going to make the best out of this situation no matter what anyone said about her. She deserved this after all the heartache in her life. She had once known happiness, a time when her husband hadn't been a drunken fool. After Rick had tried to drink his grief away when a child was lost early into their marriage, he left her all alone. She deserved this second child, the voice inside her head told her, and she wanted to cry, she wanted the whole world to echo with her screams.

_Hear me, you fools, I will not let you crumple my happiness._

"Can you move for mama, my sweetling," she cooed, pressing her fingers against her own skin. "Please, my little one, can you move?" This time she pressed her fingers deeper and her palm cupped her bump.

She laid there, on her side, nothing but a silken nightgown separating her hand and the skin of her belly. The winds of the beginning winter weren't all-merciful.

They howled, each blow stronger than the previous one, and the village that sat just a dozen or so miles away began to look like a ghostly forest, not a trace of light illuminating in the distance. The dirt-covered every surface of her cold, crummy chamber, except the sheets of her bed, where she kept rolling from side to side until she finally allowed herself to rest.

In the last month or so, Melinda had tried to fix up her family's farmhouse the best she could, but the beginnings of winter had prevented them from doing much more than repairing the roof. Most of the house was starting to fall apart, including her bedroom which now resembled a stall more than anything else. She couldn't complain.

If nothing else, at least she had a bed and a hearth big enough for a warming fire. Everything would be fine, but not today. Today was one of those days where everything felt wrong. Her hair felt dirty, her dress felt too tight, her back ached in more than one place, and her head felt like it was spinning. And it wasn't only her feelings overwhelming her, but her child worried her.

"Why aren't you kicking me, my little love?" she cried out loud. "Please, let me feel you... let me feel your kicking, please?"

Her son would have been a small boy now, had he lived past the few sickly weeks he had lived. Thomas. Her sweet Thomas whom she'd named after her father. She hated to remember his scrunched up pale face as he cried because of the fever. He had looked much like his father, but with dark hair like her. She would remember his unseeing blue eyes forever when he had laid still in her arms.

"What are you going to look like, my child?" She whispered and began drawing circles around her navel.

Her fingertips barely touched her skin, until she rested her hand against her lower belly, sleep slowly overpowering her weak body. She deserved this. Everything will be fine when she woke up. his would not end the same way. She had to believe that to stay positive.

"Melinda?" The voice behind the door called, followed by two silent knocks. She didn't answer and smiled to herself when her sister came in uninvited. "Did I wake you?" Katherine asked, feeling guilty, but by her tone, her little sister was hoping she would allow her to stay there with her.

"I think I was just about to fall asleep, but I don't mind," she smiled weakly, not bothering to get up and greet her properly. "Thank you for coming to see me," she smiled again, but her face betrayed her, and this time she was brooding, and she could tell Katherine was concerned.

What a funny twist of fate.

Her sister was the one who usually let her feelings build up inside more than her. Katherine approached her, slowly, observing her. The dim light illuminated the right parts of Melinda's body, there was nothing done to her hair, only untamed waves of brown spread on the pillow. She looked like only a young girl with so much hope in her half-closed brown eyes.

Her sister knelt beside her bed, facing her. She placed a kiss on her forehead and kept them there for a little while, just to savor the moment. "Are you alright? I was told you had dinner sent to your room again."

"I'm alright," she whispered.

Katherine pulled away from her, breaking the contact she was trying to maintain. "Are you sure?"

She wanted to ask her to stay, but she wouldn't beg, or force her. It was what it was. Melinda was lashing out at everyone, including Katherine, she thought her sister deserved a break from her after yelling at her in front of everyone in the kitchens the other day. She hated the cold. She hated the warmth. She hated the quiet. She hated the loudness. She hated everything and everyone. Yet she loved them all.

"I actually came here to talk to you," Katherine said. "I worry about you, sister."

Melinda felt her heart skip a beat or two. She did not wish to talk about the things that plagued her mind just yet. She closed her eyes, and the exhale she let out felt like a relief. She shouldn't cry. There was no reason.

When a tear fell from the corner of her eye, it gave her away. "Actually, no, I'm not." She whispered.

"You're not what?" Her sister asked.

"Alright. I am not alright," she whimpered, more tears spilling out. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday morning, Katherine. I really am. When you started speaking I felt the urge to stab you in the eye for being too loud."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful you chose to yell then, huh?" Katherine giggled and when she saw her frown, her sister's smile faded away. "Melinda, I am being serious. Don't worry about this. You are growing a child… you can yell at me any time with that mean look on your face."

"That's not why I'm upset, little sister," she whispered as if she was ashamed. "The baby, Katherine... I... I haven't felt it move in days..."

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to call for Delia?" Katherine moved closer and her hand came to rest on her belly.

"No. The entire household will know then," she shook her head.

"You didn't bleed, did you?" Her sister asked and she shook her head again. "That's good, that's very good. Sometimes the child will just lay still for a few days… it is common, but still frightening."

"I know, but I worry… after everything that happened to Michael," she cried openly against, cradling her swollen belly.

Katherine swallowed, nodding slightly and she sat beside her quietly. "Would you like me to lay with you for a bit?"

"Yes," she said and her sister moved to lay beside her, pulling the furs over to cover them. "You're cold," she kissed her shoulder.

"Warm me up then, Melinda," Katherine giggled and hugged her tightly like the way she had when she was smaller, wrapping her arm around her as her bosom pressed against her back. "You just need to be positive."

Her sister was still so naive at nearly sixteen, but she loved it in a way. Sometimes it scared her. Katherine waited for her to get comfortable, then she went lower and rested her ear on her belly and her fingers instinctively went to rest on her sweet sister's head. She would do anything to try and soothe someone's worries and pains away, especially those she considered family.

"I know you're in there, alive, healthy, and growing," her sister said soothingly. "See, your mama is really worried about you, but I know you're strong. Your aunt Katherine knows."

"Oh," They both suddenly gasped at the same time as soon as the words left his lips.

"A kick," Melinda smiled, her worries fading away for now.

"A kick," Katherine repeated, placing a soft kiss where she felt it. "See, I told you, sweet sister. No need to worry. All the baby needed was a bit of encouragement."

Melinda found a smile creeping up onto her face, a warm feeling of contentment spreading through her entire body as she laughed. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

The winter night became blessed with a light snowfall as the moon was swallowed by the clouds. All around the farmhouse, many souls were sleeping with a gifted slumber. But there were those who could not enjoy such a feeling.

In Melinda's bed chambers, there was one soul who was tormented with nightmares. She kept dreaming of her child being born dead, and she couldn't survive another loss like that. Unable to regain the desire to sleep and fearing that she might have another nightmare, Melinda slowly moved and climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake up her sister as she did so. She put on some easy to wear boots and her winter robe and left the room.

She went to the kitchen and quickly made herself something to eat, not wanting to wake anyone to make herself something when it was simple enough to find some bread and honey. After cutting a few slices of bread and spreading the honey over it, she began to eat and looked about the small first floor of the house.

It was nothing like what it was during the day. There was no sound of people moving around in the kitchen and people tending the fires, no sound of saws cutting through wood outside or people shouting in the courtyard. It was utter silence. But, even with the mood as peaceful as it was, the snores coming from the stables distracted Melinda from finding peace, so she began making her way back to her room.

She traversed the length of dark stone walls and wooden floors, her hand sweeping over the rough stone blocks absently as she walked through the house, heading to a small balcony open to the night air to catch her breath and cool down before going back to bed.

She tried to think of dull things, like having to make a space for her child to grow in or the name she might pick for him or her, even difficult things like a strategy for the upcoming winter and what they were going to do for storing food, but it was useless.

She could only think of him. The care she held for Jim tingled in her hands as she grasped the balcony railing and stared blindly at the stars, and tingled in other places. She wished he were here. That she had met him some other way somehow and they could be together, not only for the children she could imagine having with him but for their own good as well.

"Bloody hell," she cursed to the empty night sky, and shook away the descending lust angrily, tilting her chin and composing her face into a mask of decorum. She did not want to go back to being a lovesick girl over some man. She had felt that way for Rick, at a time, and look at what he had done to her.

So she stiffened her spine and returned to the hall, her determined steps clicking against the tiles, and faltering. As she glanced up from where her eyes were on the floor, she imagined him there and there he was. Jim Clancy, walking in her direction, the wide hallway suddenly shrinking around her, the flickering torches dimming, the darkness growing as the scenario flashed into her brain, making her reach for the wall in support.

In her treacherous thoughts, she was pressed against the wall under the weight of leather and fur and hard muscle, a sharp yet musky scent filling her nose, her mouth open and gasping for breath, his teeth nipping her throat. She blinked it away fast, but he still stood there in front of her as she had imagined and his low voice cut through her soul.

"Are you all right, Melinda?" He asked, cupping her cheeks to raise her eyes to meet his.

She sucked in her breath, nodding. She couldn't answer. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to say to him yet.

"Is it the babe then?" He asked, kneeling in front of her and pressing his lips against the sheer material of her nightgown. "You have blessed me... I truly have no way to repay you for this, you know?"

"No, our child is fine," she finally answered, and as he stood, his mouth was curled slightly in a smile. "Would you like to feel?" She slowly brought his hand to meet the swell of her stomach and they each felt a soft kick and then another, his eyes glancing up to meet hers, drawing her in with a siren's song.

"A blessing," he said, smiling at her. "Our blessing."

Melinda swallowed and licked her lips, sharing a wide, ecstatic smile with him. She wished this was real. God, she wished he was real and with her right now. If he was she would grab his jaw with both hands, holding him in place as she leaned up for a long, slow, heady kiss. Then she would have buried her face in the shelter of his neck while he wrapped his arms so tightly around her that she could feel his heartbeat.

A soft, sleepy voice cut through the fog of her dream, making her blush crimson as she remembered he wasn't there in truth. "Melinda? Is that you? What are you doing out of bed?" Katherine's melodious voice came to her, and her sister was standing in front of her now and not Jim.

"I am fine. I just needed some air," she said firmly, her gaze bouncing around until she found her composure and settled, hoping what she had been thinking did not show.

In the light of the torches, her sister's eyes were dark and featureless, but her mouth was curled slightly as if she knew who Melinda had been thinking of. Get out of my head, she hissed inwardly, but remained quiet and in thought.

"Is the baby keeping you up?" Katherine asked. "Is he or she kicking?"

"Yes, but that's not it." She said, her hands running over her stomach. "I was thinking about him…"

"I thought you said it wasn't that serious?" Katherine snickered.

"I did not," she replied.

"Your exact words were, 'it was only one night, Katherine! What feelings could I possibly hold for him other than gratitude for letting me go?" Katherine replied, mimicking her for a time before placing her hands on her hips. "Just tell me the truth? Do you care for him?"

"How could I not?" She explained softly, a few tears rolling down her face as she cradled her belly. "He showed me true kindness, Katherine. I-I… I have never had anyone treat me so well before."

Her sister nodded and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I believe you," Katherine said. "I do. I believe you. How about you tell me more about him once we lay down?"

She nodded, slowly moving back to the room with her. One way or another, she needed to get what she was feeling out of her system, and fast, before she went mad.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jim entered his father's courtyard through the main gate he found it bustling with activity. After not sleeping well the night before, his dreams filled with visions of Melinda and his awakening thoughts too, he set off on his mission. He had to find Melinda fast, and for more reason than one.

His father wanted him to find the whore of a poacher who had run out on him after his brother, Daniel, had filled his head with too many inconceivable truths about the woman who had taken hold of his heart. Aiden Clancy was also set on this mission to find her for his own reasons. Jim was as well, but he only intended to get her far away from this. Maybe even as far away as the Colonies. Then she would be safe and out of reach, but if only he found her first.

His father had also sent Daniel with his own party out to search a day prior to get a headstart on him. He knew that was because Aiden didn't trust him anymore, and that strung, but it wasn't like his father was entirely wrong in doing so. It only meant Jim had to catch up, and quickly. As he made his rounds through the courtyard he could see horses were being saddled and loaded with arms and supplies and instructions shouted across the square.

According to the plan he and his father had agreed upon the previous day, eight scouting groups consisting of ten mounted men each were supposed to ride out in all directions on their family's lands. All commanders were instructed to turn their troops around after three months at the latest, regardless of whether sightings had occurred or not. He himself was going lead the five of his most trusted men riding towards Glenmore, a town he remembered Melinda mentioning to him.

He had to start looking for her somewhere, and that was the best guess he could come up with. While part of him was thankful for the opportunity to leave his father's watchful eye, the manor was safe, a fortress that seemed impenetrable.

But he had mainly felt trapped, initially unable to convince anyone that he wasn't smitten with this wretched woman everyone made Melinda out to be. The thought of his impending departure somewhat reconciled these feelings toward the woman who held his heart, yet his zest for action was tainted by the nagging worry over her safety. The idea of his brother finding her and bringing her to stand in front of his father troubled him thoroughly.

"Milord!" The gruff voice shouting across the courtyard unmistakably belonged to Ned Banks. When he turned around, he saw the pale-faced green boy of a squire marching towards him. His coat was covered with snow and he had the usual, slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Are we leaving now?" The boy was still shouting, despite standing right next to him now, "Who's shiny idea was this to go after this woman, heh? Your father's?" He laughed heartily and gave him an amiable slap on the back. "I don't reckon she will want to be found."

"My father wishes to find her more than anything after the lies my brother has spewed to him," he interrupted sharply, which, to his own surprise, effectively silenced Ned.

The boy looked like she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the nose, but successfully stifled the urge and replied fairly politely: "Does that truly mean we ought to find her then?"

"Yes, except, you're not going." He sounded disgustingly patronizing and he knew it, but this was too much. Worrying about Melinda was already more than he thought he could bear. Letting Ned participate in the scouting was out of the question, especially after the boy nearly let Gabriel and Timothy rough her up in his tent.

"Looks like I am, actually. Not on your orders, milord." Ned said, pulling out a scroll from his snow-ridden cloak. "I do want to apologize about leaving the Mistress alone in your tent. I thought I would have enough time to get your food as you asked, but the other men... they had ideas."

The parchment read that he was to take the boy on his as his squire, a promotion for finding Melinda in the first place, and an insult to him. His father didn't trust him. Not even a little bit. He could feel anger rising up inside him.

"I see. You will have to earn my trust back, but I see." He tried to swallow down as much of his frustration as possible before answering, "Now saddle up, boy. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Melinda was seated at a desk by the window penning yet another journal passage when a soft knock sounded at her door. Andrea, a young maid who wasn't new to the household, but was new to being her chambermaid.

They had always been close despite her father telling her not to be, but she saw no difference in her from the other serving girls around the house. Her skin may have been a darker color, but that never bothered the way it did to other people. To Melinda, the only thing that mattered was being a kind and honest person to her, and Andrea had always been kind to her.

The woman smiled at her when she bid her consent to enter and she saw the journal and quill in her hand. "Good evening, mistress," Andrea said as she closed the door. "How are you, Melinda?" She asked once she knew that no one would hear them.

She lifted her shoulders in a helpless shrug and returned the smile half-heartedly. "I am feeling better today, and I know, I know... it doesn't make much sense to use up all of the pages, but it occupies my time." She said. "I write things for the baby sometimes... maybe one day he or she will read it. I think that would be marvelous for them."

In truth, Melinda knew she just really needed something to distract her, something to do, something other than thinking about Jim. Or worrying about Katherine and if she would ever return. She knew what the letter said, but would Ned want to stay for long?

"I understand. That sounds wonderful and I admire your perseverance. As soon as you are finished with that one, I will find you another." Andrea nodded down at the tray she was carrying and continued, "I have brought some hot stew and fresh bread from the kitchens. Eating will help warm you up a bit."

Andrea was one of the few people Melinda had regularly talked to over the past few months since her stomach had begun to grow and the rumor everyone around the household had been whispering about was finally confirmed. Though they had always been friends in truth, she hadn't known if she would cast her out as subtly as everyone else had around the house.

Not many people outwardly made rude comments or treated her harshly, but she knew everyone was always whispering or staring at her. Her own feelings of unease and vulnerability of being at the mercy of others caused her to limit her time outside her favorite spots around the property.

"Thank you," she caught the woman's eye, and for a nice moment, her gentle gaze made Melinda's day a little brighter. Melinda gestured towards a table in the middle of the room: "You can leave it over there, I will eat after I finish this ."

"Please do. I asked Mistress Delia to prepare this specifically for you," Andrea said as she slowly stood up straight and her hands came to rest behind her back. "It was my mother's recipe. Your baby needs good food to grow healthy and strong."

"Oh, that is awfully nice of you," the smile on her face widened as she replied.

Even in their closeness, she hadn't told her directly that she was with child, and she hadn't known that Andrea would have been able to pick up on anything over the past two weeks since she began seeing her every day.

Melinda tended to wear her dresses that were discreet enough for her to pass as though she had on a bigger skirt, but more than one maid had caught her in only her shift since she had begun to show and the whispers never stopped after that. That was why she had requested for Andrea to only tend to her, and the woman had been happily obliged to do so.

Melinda followed Andrea's eyes down to her own stomach. Yes. Yes, of course, she knew. Stunned at her own naivety, she forgot to be offended by the maid's bluntness. She finished her thought on the page and put the quill down and rising from her seat. She moved over to the table where her food sat and took a tentative sniff.

It smelled wonderful. Not that bad at all.

"I assure you that I won't tell anyone, but I fear most people might already know. It's quite— " Andrea shuffled on her feet uneasily in case she was upset with her.

"Yes, it is quite obvious now, isn't it?" Melinda sighed, a hand coming to rest on top of the curve of her belly. She moved her hand over her stomach in a slow circle, "I am near to end of this road, well the first part of it that is." Taking the chair that had pulled out for her at the table, she began to stir the soup in front of her with a silver spoon, then tasting it and immediately plunged her spoon into the stew for more.

"Good, that's much better, " Andrea encouraged and nodded. "Now, I understand what you are saying. Admittedly, I don't know much about having children, but I was there with my mother for all seven of my brothers. You can always call me to help you when the baby comes."

Andrea paused briefly when she saw Melinda motioning for her to take the seat across from hers, looking at her dubiously. Melinda, mouth full of hot soup, merely repeated her gesture and nodded for the woman to continue once she had sat down.

"Uhm, yes. Well, you have my complete discretion on any matter. I swear it." Andrea's eyes were downcast as if she was trying to shut out the fact that she was, in fact, sitting at the same table and speaking to the head of the household. But her voice held an impressive amount of determination and she went on: "I know people are skeptical because of your… the current situation, but I know you are a good person. You were the only person to talk to me when I first arrived... most people still cannot stand to look me in the eye… and those who do are hardly ever kind. You and your sister have been the exception."

Melinda had put her spoon aside and was listening to the woman in front of her intently. Her friend's declaration of faith touched her deeply. For the first time in months, she was speaking to someone other than her sister who showed not even the faintest hint of hostility towards her.

She felt her broken spirit soak in every word like a dry sponge, and a pleasant warmth spreading in her chest. She wanted to thank Andrea, let her know how much her words meant to her, but she remained silent for the moment, eager to hear everything the girl had to say before interrupting her.

"I understand that you may feel trapped. I understand that you may want to leave and find a better life for your child…" Andrea did not finish the sentence, instead cleared her throat and added: "Well, it's really not my place to say any of this. I must apologize. Please forgive my bluntness. I just thought with nobody else around…" A blush was creeping up Andrea's neck now. It seemed all confidence had drained from her.

Melinda nodded, smiling at the woman before her, who was staring at the wooden tabletop in front of her again. "Thank you, Andrea. Your discretion is well appreciated, and I promise you that I would never ask you to do something that would bring you dishonor." She reached out and grasped one of the maid's hands with her own. Startled by the intimate gesture, Andrea lifted her eyes and met hers. "I would like it if you would come onto my permanent service from now on. If I ever decide to leave... I would like you to come with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Most certainly. It would be wonderful, Melinda." Andrea said with a squeeze of her hand.

"It is settled then," she said with a head nod.

* * *

Initially, it had seemed as if Jim's plan had worked. When he rode into Glenmore and asked around, a few people had recognized his description of Melinda, but most did not have anywhere to lead him. However, he had found a local merchant who had pointed him in the direction of where she ought to be. According to the man who sold eggs and other types of poultry, the woman he spoke of would travel twice a month with her sister to sell goods to merchants and he was one of them.

The man did not know exactly where they were from but knew it couldn't be far because they would only bring a small wagon that was used for light travel. It was not much of a lead, but it a start, and after searching the last ten surrounding villages, and crossing two hundred miles or so of where he had encountered her the first time, Jim was happy to have found something in his favor after weeks of searching.

The ride to the Inn was short and he itched to get inside, out of the breezy weather. Dismounting from their horses, a stableboy took the reins, heading toward the stables at the back of the building. Jim and his team of men made it inside quickly and the Inn was already near claustrophobically packed by the time they arrived. A motley mix of all sorts of visitors and local families passing stories back and forth through alcohol loosened lips as if the tales were a form of currency.

It wasn't unusual for an Inn to be so busy, especially if it had become one of the most popular places in the whole city for those seeking half-decent drinks and somewhere to sleep that was only a tad less uncomfortable than the hammocks or straw beds most lowborn's were used to suffering with. It was borderline luxurious for most people.

In front of a very large fireplace with a roaring fire, a middle-aged woman looked up from her sewing, a wide smile blooming across her face as she moved swiftly towards them. "Lord James, dinna think ye would be gracing us with yer presence again so soon. Looks like ye could use a good washing and a bit of rest."

"Aye, Mistress Cameron, it has been quite a long journey and even longer since I have slept in an establishment as good as this one," Jim said as he pulled out his pouch full of coins, giving her enough for what he knew to be her overnight stay prices along with enough for their meals. Any drink, his men would have to provide for themselves "There are five of us and we will all need a meal, a warm bed for tonight, and some warm water for washing."

"Let me see about yer arrangements, milord. I will have a room for you, but some of your men may have to bunk together. Have a seat and I'll get some food and wine out to everyone shortly." The woman bustled away, disappearing through a door behind the large wooden bar.

Jim and Ned moved to a table close to the heat of the fire, while the others of the party moved about to find somewhere to sit. The occupants of the room eyed them as they walked past before going back to their conversations as though nothing had happened. After a few moments, one of his men came towards them with three whiskeys and joined them at the table. Timothy had definitely earned himself another round on him this time. The three sat sipping quietly, letting the warmth of the spirit infuse their tired bodies.

Soon, they were digging into three bowls of lamb stew with fresh warm bannocks on the side when Mistress Cameron came back around. "You have the last two rooms at the end of the hall on the right. There's warm water in both rooms and we can discuss anything else you may need tomorrow," Mistress Cameron said. "You need your beds by the looks on all of your faces."

"Aye, that is very true, miss. A bed sounds delightful," he said as he finished the last of his food.

"Just this way, milord," Mistress Cameron guided him and his group of men upstairs and brought him directly the hall. "I can promise the utmost discretion. No word of you being with us this evening will leave us, and all payments have been taken care of. What you choose to do tonight, is free of charge. One of your men paid for all her services for you. She is at your disposal."

"She—?" Jim's words were cut off by the opening and closing of the chamber door behind him.

He found himself left alone in the chamber, his golden clasps on his cloak caught in the glow of candles. It was a private chamber, with a four-poster bed draped with ruby curtains and an old, dusty mirror in the corner. Perched on the stool was a petite girl, her silk robe hanging off her shoulder as she flushed her cheeks with rouge.

Startled, the girl clutched her robe tight around her and spun around on her seat. "My Lord Clancy," she breathed out, a hand patting on her chest in an attempt to calm herself, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

The whore must have hoped to have more time to prepare herself for him. Standing, the young girl turned around slowly, taking in the sight of the man who stood before her. She must have hoped there would be a charming smile on his lips, but now, there was only a confused scowl.

"I don't know how to remove your cloak, my lord—" The whispered and ran her hands through her chestnut hair that glowed in the candlelight.

"There will be no need," Jim assured, his heavy boot taking a step back towards the door to open it and usher her out quickly and down the hall to one of the other rooms. While the woman was more than pleasing to the eye, he could not imagine being with another woman. He felt too much for Melinda and was too close to finding her again to be unfaithful to her now. "I will not be needing your company this evening—"

"If it's another girl you would rather have, my lord," the girl spoke up meekly, her voice weak with embarrassment, "I can inform Mistress Cameron of any request you have."

"No, no," Jim assured, an arm reaching out for the girl to prevent her from making her way out of his chambers. "You would do just fine, it's only… I am not in the mood for this tonight."

"Do you not think I can please you?" her face twisted into confusion. "I know I may look young, but I assure you... I know what to do, my lord."

"My heart is promised to another," Jim told her bluntly, trying to keep his eyes focused on her captivating stare. It was like looking into two glistening sapphires - while his father liked his gold, he very much liked any kind of treasure, but especially jewels.

The girl's head leaned to the side, her lips pressing together into a pout. "Most men share more than one bed. Why shouldn't you do the same, my lord?" She spoke slowly, her hands leaving her robe, the silk sliding from her skin to pool around her ankles on the floor. "Your friend… the young golden-haired one, he picked me out special for you… he said that you had grown lonely on the road and he was sure you would not be disappointed in me…"

He wasn't disappointed, but he didn't know how to tell her that in a way she would understand without driving his lust further for her. Her small, delicate hands traced over her own freckled flesh, drawing his attention down to her small but perky breasts and the flat plane of her stomach. She wasn't like the other girls he'd bought before. She didn't reek of sex and other men, nor did she move with promiscuity. The girl must be new and quite possibly - dare he think it - a virgin.

"Do you even know how to please a man?" he challenged her, his cloak clamoring as he took it off and a step closer to her.

She swallowed hard, her mind quickly racing with what she had probably only been taught a mere few hours beforehand. She was trying to be coy, a temptress. He could tell she wanted to make him want her and fill his desires. "Do you know how to please a woman, my lord," she countered, eyebrows raising in temptation.

It reminded him of Melinda. Of how she had encountered him with the same ferocity and challenged him on when the last time he had kissed a woman. The girl's petite frame backed up towards the bed, turning around, the brunette bent over, her full behind put on display for him.

That was hard to look away from and his glazed eyes followed its curve to the pink flower between her legs that begged for his lips to touch. It was then that his cock twitched alive in his breeches, slowly stiffening with arousal.

He had to make a quick decision. He could make the girl leave and possibly have some sort of unlawful accusation thrown at him. Or he could have her stay, commit yet another sin to bed the girl, and a little mind-numbing pleasure.

His hand went to reach for the door when he took one last look. The girl had perched herself upon the many feather pillows and splayed her legs wide open for him to see. Her delicate hands rubbed at her thighs before toying around between her legs.

"Aren't you coming to bed, my lord?" She hummed. "I am... waiting for you to join me."

"You are not making this easy on me," Jim informed her, the cold brass of the door handle slipped from his rough touch before he moved to strip himself free from his waistcoat. Maybe this one time would help him forget Melinda, in case he never found her. Ned had paid for her services anyway... and it wasn't a bad thing to take what was so easily offered to him. "Now what is your name?" He asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," she replied, smiling.

"What did your mother call you?" He asked, laying his waistcoat over the chair by the fire.

"Amara," she told him, smiling as he crawled up the bed toward her.

He poured himself another glass of wine though he doubted that he needed it. "Is that something they taught you, Amara?" He asked as he perched himself over her. "Or have you always been a naughty little one?"

The smile that spread over the young girl's features was nothing less than triumphant. A woman could rule men with their seduction if only all of them knew it. Some did, most did not. Her hands left her own body to trace over the muscles of his chest. "Do whatever you want to do to me, and maybe you'll answer your own question." She answered happily.

His hot breath washed over her features, looking down over her delicate features. She seemed so fragile, so pure. How did she end up in a world like this? Had she been forced to make these decisions as Melinda had felt she was? Or was it an even worse tale?

Shaking his head quickly in an attempt to clear his mind, Jim pushed up to give the girl room. "Roll over onto your belly for me," he said, his hands guiding her over onto her warm stomach.

She did as he bid her to and he brought his lips to the swell of her rear, then his hand there to smack the supple flesh. If the slap bothered her, she did not give any voice to it and as his hand traveled over her body, he had to stop himself from indulging in her supple flesh for too long. From behind, any woman was just as captivating as another, and the girl reminded him of Melinda. In some ways, and not in others.

Amara tasted different when he used his mouth on her, but she cried out in the same way one might think an innocent and never pleased woman might. He stopped short of her released and moved to stand beside the bed. His hips were cushioned against her rear as he started grinding his cock at her needy core. A hand left her hip, sliding up the curve of her narrow waist, over the hills and valley of her pert cleavage and to the silky skin of her neck.

He grasped her there, drawing her up from the plush pillows and back towards him. "Tell me what you want me to do," he breathed into her ear, grinding himself against her.

"Whatever you want, my lord…" She purred to him, moaning enthusiastically as he slid a finger into her.

It was almost too tight for his liking as she tensed slightly underneath him. As he'd suspected, she was still of virtue and had never truly been with a man in that way. She tried to hide her body's movements with an appreciative moan as he pulled back, slowly retreating his hand from her and drifting back up her side. "You have never been with a man before… have you?" He asked, dropping a tender kiss to her shoulder.

"No, my lord. I hope I haven't... dishonored you in any way," she whispered and slowly turned to lay on her back as he motioned her to do so. He could see she was regarding him with a sense of fear, as though he might hurt her. "Does that bother you? I have never heard of a man who doesn't want a maiden in their bed... "

"I am not like most men," he sighed with a chuckle and laid on his back for a moment before sitting up. "I do not allow lust to rule over me."

"I suppose that makes for an easier life for you," she said as he went to tie the waist of his trousers tighter and stood up from the bed. "My lord... have I offended you?"

"Yes, but not always," he sighed and stretched his back out while pouring a glass of wine. He brought it to her in the bed. "And no, you haven't offended me, sweet girl. I just want to make sure this is what you want." A bath was in order and some sleep real soon for him if she turned him away.

Amara finished off the glass of wine quickly and her lips parted slowly before closing as she tried to find exactly what to say. "Forgive me for saying this if it offends you, but I have never heard of a man to pay a whore and not bed her..." She said, handing him the glass.

"I am not most men like I said before," he told her. "Would you like another?"

"Yes, my lord." She said and he returned with a full glass again, this time another for him. They linked together and shared a sip before she leaned in to kiss him. When they parted, her cheeks were pink from heat. Most likely from the wine. "I apologize, but I wanted to do that."

He finished his glass and set it aside before he reached for her as she did the same. "I know my squire paid you, but I will ask you this all the same as I would ask any woman, would you like to share my bed?" His hand reached up to push back dark hair that hung into her eyes.

"I would," she blushed harder now. "I want you to be my first. A one of a kind man who cares."

"Than I shall," he smiled at her generosity and kissed the young girl's hand before he laid beside her in bed again. Their lips met in another, short kiss as her hand worked his breeches open and grasped his cock. "What do you have in mind?"

She moved him to lay on his back and took him into her mouth, leaving him speechless as he grasped her hair. This was certainly not her first time doing that. She took his cock into her mouth completely and it was slow going, but after some time, she felt a bit more confident and paused every so often to tease him.

After some time she took a moment to catch her breath. She slowly stroked him, sliding her fingers up and down, up and down his shaft as she stared up with a playful grin on her face. She bit her lip, giving him as much of an innocent, doe-eyed glance as she could manage before he had her back flat on the mattress.

Jim spread her thighs and feasted upon her pink flower, drinking in her arousal and her cries for him. After a few minutes and working two fingers out of her with ease before he was ready. When he entered her, he felt the blood trickle down against him and tried to ignore it. She was tight and warm, just like Melinda had been, and when he glanced over her quick enough he could imagine it was her.

He set a slow pace from the beginning, but after a time he sped up and for a little while he felt whole. The girl felt good, and he only had to keep his eyes closed for it to be her. His sweet and ever-demanding Melinda was underneath him if he wished her to be. Soon, his pants and moans turn to whimpers, and he could tell he was close and she was too, as far as he could tell.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to feel his release crashing upon him and he pulled from inside her to spill his seed on her warm belly. His body stilled, and his cry of her name muffled as he pressed his face into the valley of her lavender-perfumed breasts.

“Melinda,” was all he could say, over and over, her name a prayer upon his lips.

“Yes,” Amara said, a different name not bothering her while stroking his hair as he finished, panting against her skin to reclaim his breath. “There you are.”

* * *

Melinda shifted her position in bed, trying to ease the pain in her back. She felt pressure in her hips and lower, the babe heavy in her body. Small cramps had been plaguing her all night, but there was no pattern and they were manageable.

Delia had told her two weeks prior when she was so sure it was time, that her body was just getting itself ready for the birth. Still, her babe was still content inside her womb. She had grown increasingly miserable, and larger than she ever thought was humanly possible. Katherine had been ever so diligent, sometimes suffocating, in her quest to ensure her comfort and contentment.

Melinda moved one of the many pillows behind her back, desperate to apply more pressure to quench the ache. One day, she had mentioned to her that the one pillow she had made had been a great relief to her back and legs and had come to their chambers to go to sleep that evening to almost five more every available for her choosing.

Her younger sister had also seen how difficult it was for her to rise from the bed on her own, without needing her or Andrea's help to get pulled up, and how frustrated she had become at being helpless. The next she knew, Katherine had personally installed one of their father's old leather belts to the ceiling above so that she may be as independent as possible and pull herself up using the belt to hold her weight.

Sighing deeply, Melinda rubbed her belly and opened her eyes to the ceiling. She couldn't help but worry today could be the day. She knew her sister worried too because she had begun to sleep beside her most nights.

She gazed over to see the girl's soft features before her, relaxed with sleep. Melinda thought to wake her but decided against it. Both of them hardly got any sleep in the last two weeks since they had begun truly preparing for the baby's arrival.

Every single sharp movement she made, or grimace of discomfort, would send Katherine to her side asking if she felt alright. Her behavior had relaxed some after a midwife they had sent for in the village had examined her the morning prior, confirming she saw no signs of impending labor and that the pains were normal, but only temporary and not birthing pains.

"Already stubborn like your mother," she would whisper to her babe as she continued to rub her belly.

She wondered what traits her child would gain from its father. Would he or she take after Jim or more so her as she raised the little one?

Melinda let her gaze drift past her sister, out towards the great open window and terrace. The moon was bright in the sky, the night as dark as ink with stars shining like diamonds. She wasn't sure of the time but knew it was the middle of the night because everything was silent.

The air was calm and the winter air drifted the smell of the woods into their room. The smell was a welcomed one, as Melinda had grown very fond of woods. She always had been and she couldn't wait to bring her child into the to explore one day.


	5. Chapter 5

When they touched the ground outside the make-shift gate in front of a farmhouse, it was all Jim could do to keep himself upright and his eyes open. Exhaustion had taken hold of his entire body, numbing even the throbbing pain in his leg. He had tried to staunch the blood flow with a makeshift tourniquet he had made out of a piece of cloth ripped from his tunic.

It had all happened so fast.

He and his small party of men had been ransacked and set upon by robbers on the main traveling road. After fighting off two of them, he was stabbed in the side by a third and had been helpless to the rest of them, beaten bloody along with his men and stripped of anything of value. Two of their horses were injured as well.

It was the first thing he had noticed when Ned had finally helped him onto his feet from where he had been half sitting, half lying on the ground, his upper body rested against his steed's stable side. Heavily leaning on Ned to get up and into his saddle, he managed to preserve and brought them to the closest piece of occupied land he could find. When he tried to get down from his horse he collapsed just in time for Ned to rush to his aid and he sent him toward the house to get help.

Someone had to help or he was going to die. He could feel more blood sleeping through the cloth on his leg and he had already lost a substantial amount of blood by the time they reached this land, and even more by the time, someone was able to come out to his aid. The person he saw kneeling beside him was a young and beautiful woman. She did not flinch at the sight of his blood-stained clothes, rather kept her eye on everything to assure what had happened to him, but couldn't find the strength to speak.

"We need to get him inside and out of this rain now," the girl shouted at a man who stood above her, face paling. "I said we need to move him now, not in a year! Now!"

With a flash of golden hair, Jim knew whoever the girl had just been shouting at would've been Ned. It shocked him to see the boy stay quiet at her sharp tone because he knew the boy not to take much flack from any woman, let alone one he had just met. But then she was a beautiful girl and a little too young for him, but she looked more like Melinda than any other person he had ever laid his eyes on.

That intrigued him because no woman truly resembled her in the same exact way. Once inside, he was laid onto a wooden table and the girl began her work. He was rid of his clothes and laid there stark naked as she examined all of his wounds. As embarrassed as he wanted to be, he barely stayed conscious to feel much of anything by the time whoever she was got to work.

* * *

Melinda had been hovering ever since Katherine had brought in a mysterious and nicely dressed man who was injured to tend to his injuries. His traveling companions had been injured too, but far less than he had been and the story that came along with it was frightening.

They had been beaten and robbed by a group of men just a few miles north of here on one of the many frequented traveling roads throughout this vast section of the country. It was something that happened to her father once when she was a girl, but thankfully she had been left at home with her then-pregnant mother.

The more she stayed around the group of men, the more she recognized one of them from that night she'd been caught checking the few traps she had left set in the woods. It was the same boy, the golden-haired one who had chased her through the woods and literally into Jim's arms. That wasn't a good sign. He didn't necessarily have any loyalties to Jim directly and could possibly ruin things, but considering he was with Jim when they came here that gave her a bit of trust in him.

Thankfully, the boy hadn't remembered her though, at least that she knew. He probably wouldn't recognize her insanely pregnant. So close to the end of her pregnancy, Melinda had been unable to go anywhere much past the overlooking window that was near her chamber door. The minute she put together who the boy was she knew who the well-dressed badly injured man had to be. It was either Jim or his brother. She couldn't remember his brother's name, but Melinda tried to push down the anxiety of possibly seeing Jim again if it was in fact him.

It spooked her all the same as anything else might've. It made the child inside her flip in excitement, kicking all the same whether she was worried or not and it brought a smile to her face. She had a bit of hope inside her that was wishing he would be there, but she did not wish for him to be gravely injured either.

She waited outside the door for her sister to appear and could see the blood that stained her clothes and hands. "Is it him?"

"I am not sure. He hasn't told me his name," Katherine said, walking past her and toward her own room, wanting to changes clothes and wash up.

"Let me see him then," she told her in a clipped tone, following her as quickly as she could down the hallway and to the left. "I will be able to tell you."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Is that what you want?" Katherine asked, having come to her chamber door and opened it. "He is badly injured, Melinda. I have no say in if he will survive the night."

"I want to know if it is him," she said and followed her into the room.

"And if it is? What is your plan then, Melinda?" Her sister was facing her now, washing her hands of dirt and blood in a dish full of lukewarm water. She looked five years older with the worry-lines that had begun to set in on her face over the last year. The blood and grime didn't help. "Come on. I am sixteen now. You can tell me."

Andrea had been working hard to get the room prepared for her sister once she was done tending to the injured men's wounds. "Mistress, the rooms are ready. Yours as well. I can have someone from the kitchen bring the injured man up to one of the guest rooms. Who shall have the other?" There was also a steaming bath ready for Katherine as well as a warm meal and a freshly turned-down bed.

"I only want you to think this through, sister," Katherine called out to her as she began to walk toward the chamber door. "If it is him, he could turn you away and still take the child… do you truly know this man as well as you think you do?"

Melinda bit her tongue to hold back a sharp reply about her sister's opinion of Jim, but then again she hardly knew who Jim truly was. She had only shared one night with him. "You should give the extra room to the golden-haired boy. He may remember me. You might want to see if you can do something about that..." With that, Melinda left the room.

* * *

The first thing Jim noticed when he woke was the warmth surrounding him. It was not an uncomfortable feeling at all, but a rather peculiar one after so many days of not being able to get rid of the chill that had settled deep in his bones. He shifted his head on the pillow and spotted a slender girl, standing with her back to him, tending to the fire in the hearth.

As if sensing his eyes on her, the girl turned, a bright smile spreading across her young face at seeing him awake. "It is good to see your eyes open and you aren't yelling in pain." She said, coming up beside him.

His voice was hoarse, unused for so long, but he did not have to say much. "Water?" He gasped.

The girl understood and brought him something to drink. "You're finally awake."

The water felt like the best thing he'd ever had in his life as the cool liquid went down his throat. "How long have I been asleep?" His voice rattled in his throat and clearing the air did not make it any better, only made him cough loudly and struggle to regain his breath.

"You have been in and out most days, milord, and it looks like you were beaten near to death and sliced up along with your men," the girl replied, explaining the nature of his injuries. "You have several broken ribs and a few nasty slices from a blade. I do believe you will recover nicely under my watchful eye. I stitched you up myself. You might've bled out otherwise."

"I owe you a debt I cannot repay," he said with a solemn face and cleared his throat reluctantly again. "Thank you… may you honor me with your name?"

He could tell she was treading lightly as she brought the cup of water to his lips again. "It is Katherine, milord." The girl said softly as the floorboards creaked and she turned her head to look at the doorway. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be up… it is not good for the baby."

Katherine quickly stood up and left the room as Jim craned his neck, but his vision blurred and black spots sporadically showed. He had seen a figure and heard the soft hum of a familiar, but different woman's voice. He couldn't exactly tell what she was saying and it hurt too much to try and move anymore.

Who was in the doorway?

He heard the creak of a shutting door as the same girl came back to sit by his side. "Take it easy," Katherine said and helped him lay back down comfortably. "You need to get your rest, milord. You do not want to rip your stitches."

"Who was that at the door?" He asked, craning his neck again, but only to see darkness. "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

"It was... uh-" Katherine said, hesitating to tell him for some other reason while bringing a different cup to his mouth that tasted like honeyed herbs. "It was no one, milord. Just close your eyes and rest. This will help you sleep soundly."

He nodded and then slowly allowed her to bring it to his lips, drinking cautiously and slowly swallowed even more so. A whisper could be heard in the back of his mind. Her voice. Melinda's. Only Melinda's. And then, one last glimpse at the ceiling through drooping eyelids before everything went black.

"Melinda…"

* * *

Ned Banks had gotten used to sleeping on the ground. It had been a surprise to him when he was offered his own room, but he hadn't rejected the offer. It was too kind of a gesture to do so. He'd been away from home for a while now – first to France, then back to England when he was recruited by Jim himself. How long it's been since he'd been home, he was not sure, but the feel of a nice comfortable bed was nice enough to make him forget.

Though his life experiences don't comprise of the most upstanding cast of characters, Jim could certainly be worse, and the machinations of life at his side are, to say the very least, interesting. One thing that was certain was he did not want to lose the man like this. Jim deserved better.

These observations aside, though, Ned's heart was not split. He does not share any love for Jim's father, Aiden. The man had never been a fair lord and had always overtaxed the smallfolk who lived on his lands. For that, he held no care for the man, but he had not passed that judgment onto Jim.

It was not his fault that his father was a terrible leader of his people. He considered the man to be a friend.

He knew Jim would be a good lord one day, and that he deserved to live to see that day.

His eyes traveled over the dimly lit room and to the door that leads directly toward the backside of the kitchen. The distant smell of roasting meat made his stomach ache with hunger and his mouth water, and the idea of opening the door to possibly catch a glimpse of her (in some handmade gown with her beautiful pearlescent breasts hitched up) was stomping carelessly through his mind while engaged in other more survival-oriented pursuits.

Mistress Clancy. Katherine, as she had told him to call her. She was younger than him by a few months, he could tell, but she didn't want him to know that.

He was half asleep and half-hard at the thought of her – changing his bandages with too-soft hands and nail beds as pink as petals, asking him about his missing ear without pity, looking at him like maybe-just-maybe her lips would part and she would arc into him if he kissed her. But she was far too pretty for him to do anything like that. Far too pretty.

The sounds of those around him in the house working about to get dinner prepared have blended and merged with the assistance of a few sips of the whiskey he had in his personal flagon, his subconscious urging him to just stay put. He decided not to do anything about his urges, figures that it's easier if he just let himself ache and ache until he fell asleep, waking with the pretty girl far from his mind.

And that's when the same girl who had driven him absolutely mad with came into his room. He hadn't sent a servant to bring his dinner, but she had brought it herself. Of course, he doesn't know it's her right away – the source of that uncomfortable swelling tenting his trousers, the ringleader in his mind's afternoon distractions. It was his protective instinct to draw his hidden blade, to rise up out of his sleep, adrenaline making his fighting spirit soar.

It wasn't until the interloper made some exclamation, "Oh, Christ!" that he realized it's her that was about to be speared by the sharp tip of his dagger.

He couldn't help his smile as he pulled back from her. "No, Mistress, just me." Though she made him feel like God himself. "I am sorry for scaring you. You only startled me awake."

She looked so damned pretty in the dress she wore now, in a color he had never seen before. Something dark, almost blue, but darker. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth letting out little frustrated pants, her breasts heaving as her own adrenaline surges through her. "I should have knocked... I was assured you had gone to help carry Lord Jim to his room. Though I am glad to see you did not. I thought you might hurt yourself again and need my healing talents again."

"I see," he said, nodding, putting away his weapon. "That food smells wonderful."

"Yes, well, I should set it down for you so you can eat. After an attack like this one, you will need your strength," she said, bringing the bowl of stew toward the small table by the bed. There was also a plate of bread and cheese. "If you need something to satisfy your thirst I can see if we have any mulled wine."

And as the adrenaline faded, he shook his head. "What is one night without wine is fine. I have gone much longer, Mistress." He teased her a little – her blood-stained dress and mud were splattered on her cheeks – his condensation-laden breath coming in pants. "Looks like you ruined your pretty little dress today."

She chuckled, shrugging. "It is certainly not the first time." Instead of turning to leave the room she stayed put, and a smile came across his lips.

"Is there another reason you came by?" He asked, smiling at her in return. He moved to sit at the table in front of his food. "Other than bringing me my dinner that is."

She blushed. "I may have come to seek your company and to check your bandages. Have your wounds begun to heal?" She asked, coming over toward him. "Take off your tunic for me."

"Yes. Very nicely. Not much pain," he said, smiling. He slowly pulled the fabric over his head and felt her warm, soft fingertips tracing over the wound on his shoulder. She had needed to pop the joint back into place along with stitching a few cuts up on his chest. "I have you to thank for that, and for this nice room as well. How is Lord James fairing?"

"He is resting," she answered him the best she could. Her hands still roamed over his back, slower now. He had to control himself from moaning at her soft touch. "I have begun to assess his wounds, but have not had the chance to fix them all yet. How have you been feeling? Your wounds are healing nicely." She moved to sit across from him now and he pulled his tunic back on.

He focused on her lips as she spoke to him. How was someone as beautiful as her still speaking to him?

"Resorting to flattery already, Mister Banks?" Her laughter hummed in her throat while she smirked at him, leaning back into her chair.

"What?" He asked.

He had said it out loud. By now, she was standing only a few feet away from him. Had he moved? Or perhaps it had been her. Or both of them.

"You said—" She began.

"Yes," he cursed himself inside his head this time. "Katherine, I know what I said." He moved to stand and she looked confused as he moved in, but she smiled as his lips pressed upon hers before either of them could say anything else, his arms coming around her, picking her up and bringing her to lay on his bed. He had never kissed a girl like this in a bed as nice as this one.

She wrapped hers around his neck, eagerly responding to his kiss in a way he had not expected. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind, glorious and bittersweet all at once. Should he have kissed her then as well? When they broke apart, she smiled and moved up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You are certainly a wonderful kisser, Mister Banks," she whispered.

"Call me Ned," he breathed as his hand came out to caress her skin, which was the softest he'd ever felt. "Your skin," he confessed breathlessly. His mind was melting being this close to her, and the fact that she was letting him was even more of a surprise. "Is—uh—very smooth… I have never— I, uh—"

She shushed him by pressing her pointer finger to his lips and he fell silent, under her spell almost. "I take it you have never been intimate with a girl who still had her maidenhead… though I am saving it for my future husband." She teased him.

He shook his head. "No— uh, I— I would never force you to do something against your will," he gulped, then took a leap of faith. "Though do you think I would have a chance at being that future husband?"

"Lucky me then," she smiled, leaning up to press another kiss to his cheek. "I will have to think about that… considering we just met and all, Ned."

With that, Katherine left him there in his bed all alone. The feel of her, warm and flush against his chest and under his grasp, imprinted onto his muscle and bone. He had never felt so lucky, tired as he was when she'd graced him with her presence, he was awake now.

"Damn," he muttered, with no heed to the pain in his shoulder.

Ned was coming up to twenty years of age, but he has lived lifetimes' worth of struggle in those short years; what bothers his muscle was nothing to what eats at his heart.

She was a contrary woman, with a mouth as foul as any man. While others may take offense, he liked that about her. He liked the brisk attention to detail, the surly note to her eyes and voice when someone tried to give her orders. Her touch was firm but soothing when she had come to tend to his injuries, and she was a fine healer, even if he had no idea how she could have come to be so.

And her face– a glass face, he thought as he brooded against the warm bed underneath him, ignoring the ache in his back and arm. He wished to feel her beside him in the deep throes of sleep. She had no face for lies. A beautiful woman was often a liar, but not this one. He knew that.

His injured arm, which was pinioned to his side, twitched. He curled his fingers into a fist against his chest. Perhaps he should sleep, but his mind stayed awake. He moved out of bed and opened a nearby window, and the countryside air was cool, the spring sunlight of the day no match for lingering winter chill at night. In the end, after eating his dinner and going to bed, he only slept for a time and awoke thinking of her again.

A familiar, searing warmth settled in his chest, and he swallowed thickly. Katherine alone already held his heart and there was no doubt about it. His cock throbbed at the memory of her tripping over him and imagined the feel of plush lips against his again. Much, much too late, he realized he was lost. With a grunt of resignation, he turned on his back, impatiently folding back his blanket. He'd meant to reach for the hem of his tunic next but stopped short.

If he was going to sin tonight, he'd savor it.

He rested his hands on his thighs, not quite touching yet, and this time, he closed his eyes in concentration. When he thought of her, he remembered that afternoon. He had been mending and replacing the rotten fence posts near the forest, something he could do to repay the people who had let him in free of charge and took care of him. He was content working in the solitude of nature. Ned always had been. He'd heard all kinds of rustling and pawing and cracking all day, thinking nothing of it.

When there had been a particularly loud stramash, he'd thought he might well need to deal with a boar. But no, the dangerous boar in question had greeted him with an "Oh, Christ!" He'd time enough only to realize that he'd recognize her voice out of a thousand. Then Katherine abruptly emerged on the path before him, stumbling and swearing, just a few feet away from where he labored.

He remembered that they'd talked pleasantly, but God, the way she'd looked! Most of her hair had come free whilst she'd been creeping through the undergrowth, her skin looked the loveliest shade of pink from her struggles, and she was breathing hard. So hard that it took all his willpower not to stare at the way her breasts swelled against her dress. To add to his misery, he saw little droplets of water – or sweat? – low on her neckline.

He'd remembered her telling him about nearly falling into the river, having been gathering some herbs she didn't keep in her garden, but there was no other thought in his mind than to lick these drops off her. He groaned and threw his head back against the pillows, finally gripping his cock with his left hand. He hissed at the contact, stroking once and that was when he knew he couldn't draw it out much longer, but there was still more to remember, more to relish in.

This evening, they'd met again. He had thought she looked happy to see him again, if not a little nervous. She had even brought him food and shared time with him even if she didn't need to. They had both been a bit shy, but after neither of them had moved he had more than enough courage to lean in to kiss her. They had fallen into bed together and he wanted that again. He wanted to have her forever in his bed.

He licked and bit his lips, slowly massaging the head of his cock with his thumb. He wanted to thread his fingers through her soft, fragrant hair. To carefully pile it up atop her head and then to slowly let it fall on her neck and collarbone.

She had fascinated him from the very first moment he saw her. From how she talked to the other men - and to him! How she had ordered him around to save Jim and bring him inside the farmhouse. When he'd met her, everything shifted. His every thought, his whole world was now focused on her. Although he was scared at the time, and he couldn't quite grasp how he knew it was meant to be that way. He'd wanted her, so much more than he'd wanted anything in his life. The same way he wanted her now.

He'd settled into a rhythm while reminiscing, not fast enough to end it, but fast enough to make his breath catch in his throat. Fast enough to allow the most tempting, most sinful of thoughts. How would the lovely Katherine feel like, against him, with no layers between them anymore? How would she look, bared to his hungry eyes?

He moaned and sped up the motion of his fist, letting his fantasies take over.

What would it be like to bed her? To see her underneath him as he truly wanted?

He must have thought about it a hundred times in the last few days, but in his daze on this night, something novel struck him. Of course, being a virgin, he'd have to show her everything. He would need to teach her the ways of his body, and maybe even the ways of her own.

If he'd felt hot before, now there was fire racing through his veins. He keened and writhed under the blanket, his toes curling and his hard flesh pulsing against his hand. All his thoughts were jumbled images. Dark brown curls, porcelain skin, whiskey brown eyes. Her lips her smile, and the way she smelled of herbs and sweetness. The curse she'd made this morning, only better somehow, louder. His name on her tongue too, but whispered into his ears.

Her underneath him, his hands full of her beautiful, plump curves. Their legs tangled, his fingers roaming across her body before grasping her hand, worshipping her. And then suddenly, she was there with him. Somewhere deep with the euphoria in his subconscious, he imagined her there with him. It was no longer his hand that touched him, but hers. She covered his body with hers and worked him thoroughly, faster, harder, tearing him apart at the seams.

Katherine watched him and smiled like the vixen she was, enjoying his response. And he was completely at her mercy, he knew he was lost, that he would break, he would enjoy the vision of her on top of him-

He shouted, a hoarse, broken sound. Everything was pure and blinding white for just one second, and then pleasure spread like lightning through him. His release left him limb, gasping for breath, and grinning like a loon. He basked in it for a bit, then reached for his handkerchief and cleaned himself swiftly. He had one more thing to confess now, but he couldn't seem to care yet.

Still smiling, he turned on his right side and closed his eyes again. Almost immediately, he felt his mind drifting, succumbing to sleep. A blissful one.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Melinda sat by the fire in her chamber, her hands mindlessly drawing circles over her belly, thinking about the future. Was her sister right? Did she have to consider that she did not know the true Jim as she remembered? Or would he cast her away like a whore and not believe the child is his?

As she pondered these demanding thoughts, Delia walked in unannounced and took a seat next to her with a tray of food. "Ye need to be eating every few hours, Melinda. There is another person to be feeding, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." She said and sat up in the chair. "What have you brought for me?"

"I've brought ye some oatmeal, bread, and honey. There is also some tea," Delia set the tray on the table in front of her. "Eat it all up now."

"I will do my best," she said and began to spread honey on the fresh bread. "Thank you, Delia. Have you seen my sister?"

"Aye, your sister came down to check on the wounds of the man staying in the room beside the kitchen. She even went into his room alone with him," Delia explained, brow furrowing as she thought. "I can hope she was only holding a conversation with him, but who knows with that girl. She is only sixteen. Though I don't know how she can hold herself with men as freely as she does."

"Which one did she give the room to?" Melinda asked, covering her mouth as she talked with a bit of food in her mouth.

"A golden-haired one," Delia said, nodding her head. "He was quite handsome, I will say. I believe they were talking about you."

If there was any more confirmation she needed besides seeing Jim's face lying abed down the hall, she knew that he was there and she knew that her sister was flirting with the boy to keep him quiet about her for now. Like she had told her too. That was just how her sister worked. Katherine had been able to use her looks to get out of anything since she had come of age.

"I bet they were only talking, Delia," she sighed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't worry about her. She is not dumb enough to lie with any man if she wants to marry someone that is."

"Dare I say, people used to say that about ye lass," Delia said, glancing down at her stomach. "Are ye ever going to me tell the truth of who the father is?"

"It is no one's business but my own," she replied and began to eat again to avoid any more questions.

"Doesn't the father deserve to know?" Delia asked anyway. "That is his son or daughter."

She only stared at the woman beside her as she continued to eat and thought deeply. She knew that Jim deserved to know, but was wary of how to do so now that he was injured. She worried if he would even believe the child was his.

Yet, Delia did not even know of these worries because of the cloth of lies she had told her. For all they knew she had a drunken encounter at a tavern on one of her journeys to get supplies.

Once again, her fears returned to the surface of her mind. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I can't help but wonder if I'll be any good at it. Being a mother…" She met her gaze and she took hold of her hand over her belly.

"Of course ye will," Delia whispered. "I didna mean to make ye think—"

"What if I'm terrible at it though? She asked. "I know you didn't mean any harm, Delia. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Ye will no' be terrible. That I know." Delia replied with a smile. "Every mother kens what to do. Ye will with time."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"The same way ye knew Katherine to be good with her virtue. Ye will be a fine mother, Melinda." Delia replied easily. "I do believe ye should tell the father of the babe. He may surprise you and propose marriage."

Melinda could only hope Jim would be grateful enough to want to marry her, but he was a Lord's son. He did not have to do anything. He could cast her and the child aside or claim the child and cast her aside, but that was a worst-case scenario.

"I do not believe he will propose marriage, Delia," she sighed, shaking her head. "That would be a fool's dream."

"Why do you believe it to be so?" Delia asked.

Melinda hesitated, meeting the woman's gaze who sat next to her and sucked in a breath. "The father of my child is not someone you would know, Delia." She said. "He is not the usual man that I would lie with… and I am not sure how it would go if I told him."

"Who is it?" Delia asked, holding her gaze.

"I cannot tell you. Things could get out of hand if you tell others," she said, glancing up at her. "I know you have the tendency to gossip and while usually, that can be harmless… this is not the same thing as the usual kitchen gossip."

"I ken that, Melinda. I willna tell a soul if that is what ye wish." Delia replied with a sad smile. "I still believe ye should get this off yer chest though, lass."

"I know that I need to. It has just been a secret I have kept between me and my sister until now," she answered solemnly. "The truth is that when I went on my last hunting trip I was caught by a traveling party. I was brought in front of a lord's son and I begged for his mercy… and then I spent the night with him." She paused, letting her eyes fall closed and her hands come to rest on her stomach. She knew she ought to feel more guilty for throwing herself at Jim the more she thought about it, but it had felt right when she was with him. "Now he is here… he was the one who was gravely injured and I don't know how to tell him. I never thought I would get the chance until now."

There was a moment of silence and even Delia could sense the tension in Melinda's posture as she tried to finish eating in the silence. That moment turned to minutes and soon she finished all of her food.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"I havena idea of what to say to ye," muttered Delia. "Ye know how the nobility can be. They never claim their bastard children unless they have to."

She sighed and nodded. "I know that. Why do you think I am wary to go see him?" She whispered and shook her head in disbelief. "What are the chances he would come here?"

Katherine came in the room then, the door having been left open by Delia when she came into her bedchamber. "I think that it is fate, Melinda."

"Ye think everything is fate, sweet girl." Delia chuckled, standing up and turning toward her. "Ye ken how I feel about this man, Melinda. Do what ye choose. This is yer child and yer decision."

"I know that," Melinda laughed with a shake of her head. "Thank you for the food and advice, Deli. I will let it sink in."

"Ye best, child," Delia said, taking the empty dishes and leaving the two sisters alone.

"Has she only gotten more mean with age?" Katherine asked once the woman left and the door was closed and latched behind her. Her sister went over to the dish of water and rinsed her hands of grime before coming to sit beside her. "I swear that she used to be kind to both of us more often."

"I believe that there has never been a truer statement, but she is only speaking the harsh truth." She sighed and leaned back into the sitting couch they were relaxing on. "Though you used to believe in the fairies when you were a girl and now you speak of fate in the same way."

"Harsh," her sister rolled her eyes and then looked over at her seriously. "May I speak freely now that we are alone?"

"Always," she said with a smile to her.

Her sister nodded and returned the smile. "I believe that this man, Jim as you call him, may care for you, or else I would not be speaking of fate," Katherine argued. "As you said what are the chances he would happen upon our farmhouse if not for some reason?"

"I— I cannot," she whispered, closing her eyes to try and think of all the reasons going to see Jim was a bad decision. "I need to think about this."

"No. Do not think. That is all you have done for months," Katherine replied and reached over to grab her hand. "Go to him, Melinda. He could die. The babe will be here soon, and he deserves to know."

"I—"

"He speaks your name in his sleep, sister. Go to him!" Katherine yelled and squeezed her hands. "Go to him! If not for his sake, then for your own. I know you care for him more than you'd like to admit. You have been hovering for days and asking me anything you can about him."

She sighed, "I know. I only worry about the consequences."

"He is bedridden. There is not much he can do to you, and he owes me his life." Katherine replied suavely, helping her up from where they were sitting. "If he harms you or the child I will have a say in if he does a damn thing. Trust me on that."

Melinda laughed and waddled slowly toward the door, leaning on her for support on the way. "Now that I believe, sweet sister." She said, unlatching the door. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell you have been doing with that golden-haired boy?"

Her sister's cheeks were a rosy pink by the time they were in the hall. "Oh, Ned Banks?"

"Yes, him," she replied as they continued to walk. "I have not seen you blush about a boy like that since Timothy."

Her sister's face was anything but blushing then. Katherine had a cold, distraught look as they walked in silence until they reached the room Jim was in just down the hall.

She wanted to take it all back. To not have reminded her sweet little sister of the boy she had loved more than anything. The same one that died in her arms.

"Katherine, I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized.

Her sister waved her off in reply, pressing a goodbye kiss to her cheek. "No one ever does," muttered Katherine as she left her in front of the door.

Melinda still had a decision to make. Was she going to tell Jim?

* * *

"Ye look overlong at the healer woman," Old Timothy said to him in the stables, his weathered face glinting sharp. "I dinna ken Lord James will be too happy if ye go putting yer cock in her. I"

Ned blinked and did not move a muscle of his face. He learned many years ago that to show the truth of oneself on their face was a death sentence. He would not be so naked to anyone ever again

Timothy was a good man and spoke of Jim's father as if he knew him well enough to trust, but Tim had worked for the Clancy's his entire life, and Ned knew better than to trust any of them and their loyal servants farther than he can throw them. Jim had come to be the only one of them he could trust entirely.

"She is a lady worth lookin' at," he said with an easy grin and a warm feeling in his chest when he thought of her. "I'd consider myself lucky if a woman like her let me in her bed. Though I would like it better if she married me first."

"Wouldn't every man want to marry her if they could?" Timothy chuckled. "I hear she had quite the reputation of letting laddies in her bed from the cook... what is her name? Delia, that's the woman."

A younger lad who had joined their group during one of Jim's travels to Spain piped up. "I bet she would let me in her bed if I paid her well." The lad was named Gabriel Lawrence and he looked giddy at the thought.

Ned had to pick up a bushel of apples and walk down along to the whinnying horses before he could beat the living hell out of Gabriel. He went inside upon dusk and after bathing and redressing, thankfully, Katherine came to bring him food for the second day in a row. Only this time she had food for herself too and sat with him to keep him company.

She told him it was her duty as his healer – and he did not miss the way her lips hesitated forming the word and wondered at it. Did she hold affection for him as he felt for her? While eating, he told her of his mother and three younger siblings back in Ambleside. His father had died of the plague when he was just a boy and they had had to evacuate in order to save themselves.

She had looked sad for him and told him about how both of her parents passed. Her mother had died on the birthing bed a year after she was born along with her baby brother, and her father a few years back from sickness. It was what fueled her into wanting to become a healer. They had sat in silence for a time after that and he knew it that moment, that he loved her.

* * *

Melinda came forward slowly and settled herself in a chair next to the bed, tracing the bruises and bloodied marks all of Jim's body again and again with her eyes. She was initially not aware of the change. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable in its gradual seeping into the very core of her.

Seeing Jim lying there prostrate on the bed, half-dead, the scars indicative of wounds no man could have gotten from being treated kindly… well, it awoke something in her. A feeling so fleeting and so rarely experienced by her that it could easily be misinterpreted as something wholly different.

It was a foreign sensation. Or was it?

She remembered thinking she had this feeling before with Rick, and even for a boy named Kevan who had spurned her heart when she was just a girl. But did she truly feel this way about those men? She knew she cared for both of them, but in different ways. When Kevan had gone off to war and not come back it had made her sad, but it certainly had not affected her the same way it did when her sister lost the boy she loved to the war.

Melinda had felt that way for Rick when he had begun to drink himself to death, but eventually, that ceased to hurt her after a while. But seeing Jim half-dead made her heartache again and she wept by his bedside until she felt his warm hand caress the top of her head. When she raised her head, she found his eyes opened and looked back at her.

He was squinting against the bright, golden light that now flooded the chamber. Jim cast about for a confused moment, not knowing entirely where he was at first until he finally gathered his bearings enough to clear his throat and manage a scratchy, "I thought it was you. But instead, I thought I was dead and in heaven to see your face so close to mine again."

She smiled, her heart easing a little at the sight of him awake. "How did you know?" She was blushing was his compliments toward her.

His eyes fell closed again for a moment and a smile graced his face. "I remember the way your hair felt on my chest," he said softly. "The way you smelled…"

Her cheeks felt warm as he spoke about her in such a way and she grasped his hand where it lay close to her. "It broke my heart to see you lying here like this," she whispered. "I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away."

"Your sister says that I should be walking in a few days' time," he spoke softly, his voice still tender and quiet as he woke up from the sleeping plant Katherine must've given him. "If I am lucky, she said."

"That would be wonderful," she said, slowly moving to sit back as she grew uncomfortable bent forward with her large belly. Their child that grew inside agreed, kicking harshly and causing her to gasp. "I would love to— ah…"

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded worried and she rose to see his eyes watching her carefully as she sat back in the chair beside his bed.

"Yes," she said. "There is something I need to tell you."

He nodded and stayed silent, waiting for her to speak. Melinda held his gaze awhile more, before finally dropping her sights to her lower abdomen as a reply. Even if it was now covered with the silky material of her dress, she knew that Jim could still spot the overgrown roundness of her belly as she came toward the end of her term.

"Are you with child?" He asked, unable to help the hurt in his voice.

She looked back at him, pain visible in his eyes as he let out a long sigh. "I…umm... Jim, I am so sorry for not telling you before now." Her voice broke and tears rolled down her cheeks as she prepared to tell him the rest, even if she knew she could not survive his rejection. "But yes, I am, and you are the father. I still hardly can believe it, even though I am this big," she concluded with a watery smile.

"Melinda," he breathed out and his face broke out into a large smile. "You didn't have to go through this alone. I should've known." He squeezed the hand that he was holding. "You… you left me out of this. Why?"

He didn't mean it to sound accusatory, but the soft tone he used certainly doesn't soften the blame or the guilt rising inside of her. But Melinda doesn't seem in the place to confute him, deciding instead to bring his hands to her lips and press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "I am so sorry, Jim," she whispered. "I was scared. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Scared of what?" He saw her swallow, and he understood she was measuring her words now.

After all this time spent apart, every day of every month, Jim realized how much he had missed her. How much he had wished to find her again as he had now, but even in the best outcome he had not imagined her carrying his child. At least not right at this moment.

"I was scared of letting you down," she said this all while avoiding his eyes, looking down at their tangled hands instead. "I am not sure if you remember me telling you this, but I lost my first child a few days after the birth… and I worry about that happening again. I know I was young at the time and all, but... I can't help but worry."

"Melinda… you could never let me down with such a thing," he told her. "I want to be with you always, regardless of the baby, you understand?" She nodded, eyes watering again with emotion. "But I have to say," he then added, letting one hand wander down her body until it reached the curve of her abdomen, covering it fully with his big hand, "I have never felt happier in my entire life to hear news like this from you. You have gifted us both with a beautiful blessing, Melinda."

He stared at her, honest and in awe, and Melinda looked back at him just as lovingly, before she let out a teary laugh, a burden finally crumbling off of her shoulders only to turn into something warmer, more tender in both their chests. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Jim met her halfway, even as broken as he was, his mouth finding hers at once.

Their mouths moved slowly; he pulled apart only a few inches to see her eyes fluttering in pure oblivion, before he closed the distance again and deepened the kiss, her hand now on his jaw to pull him closer, the other sliding over his chest to feel his erratic heartbeat against her palm. He felt the swell of her stomach against him, the kick of their child, and he wept with joy.

A smile of love and relief crossing his beautiful features, and suddenly gravity has nothing on them, Jim feeling so light that he thought happiness could be enough to make him fly. They separated after a few moments of bliss, searching each others' eyes as an automatic movement, and when he reflected himself in her eyes, all he saw was the undeniable love that pumped in his heart, and an immense sense of gratitude for the miracle that they made happen together.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim Clancy sat on the edge of the bed, his right arm stretched out as he moved his fingers in and out of his palm.

"Good, now try to flex your other arm for just a moment, milord," Katherine implored him. "I want to make sure your muscles are healing as well. You were out of it for a while."

It had been several days since he had woken up and he'd had a fast regain of body movement to his luck, despite how long he had been out of commission. Per the medical advice of Katherine, he had been taking it easy and wore light clothing to give himself a chance to heal more.

The girl observed his hand curling and releasing before she eventually laid his arm down. "Hmm. If you were someone else, I would have said that you probably wouldn't have survived, but you certainly have luck on your side." Katherine examined his wounds on his chest and the bruising around his ribs, dabbing a small dose of medical ointment as she changed his bandages quickly. "I would say give yourself another week and you will be back to normal. But for now, I'd advise you not to overextend yourself again and give your body a chance to heal, milord."

"I am eternally grateful to you, Katherine," he replied, smiling at her. "Please call me Jim. I have heard enough titles my entire life."

She nodded. "I don't believe I have ever had a Lord instruct me to not call him by his title," Katherine chuckled, a smile that mirrored her sister's on her face. "You are certainly one of a kind, Jim."

"I certainly would like to think of myself in that way," he joined her laughed as he slowly stood up from his bed, elevating one side of his body to avoid applying too much pressure on the other while he dressed. He handpicked one of his nicer doublets, one that his mother used to tell him would bring out his eyes. It was a dark gray color with black velvet lining. He wore a pair of nice-fitting black breeches with it. "How is your sister doing today?"

"I've told her she should try to stay off her feet, but you know how well that went." Katherine was on her way out of the room as she spoke and while he didn't know Melinda very well, he knew her to be stubborn. "Speak of the devil."

"Is that the way you talk about me when I am not around?" Melinda gasped, laughing as she hugged her sister on her way out of the room.

Slowly easing his arms through his leather vest, Jim heard her footsteps approaching and turned to see Melinda enter through the swinging door. "Somehow I knew you'd stop by."

"You should still be resting," Melinda advised.

"I could say the same to you," he replied as he gave her a wry smile and a half-nod. "I have rested for eight days and walking around will do me good."

She returned the smile, and in a rare moment, this smile does reach her eyes. "Why don't you enjoy your morning tea in the courtyard? It's a beautiful day."

"That sounds lovely, Melinda. Would you care to join me?" he asked and offered his arm to her. "I wish to speak to you about pressing matters." She nodded and took his arm, walking with him through the house and out into the courtyard. It was a beautiful day. "I am sorry if I worried you at all, Melinda, I never meant to cause you any distress."

"It's not your fault that you were beaten half to death," she said as they walked towards the makeshift table and chairs not far from the house and positioned to look out at the beautiful green countryside. "I am grateful you were able to reach my family's land. I don't like to think of what could've happened."

They sat in comfortable silence for some time as they sip tea. Then the baby kicked again and Melinda winced, causing concern from Jim, but she only smiled.

"Here," she took his hand and gently placed it on her pregnant stomach and mere seconds later the baby kicked again. "Did you feel?"

Jim cannot hide his wide smile. That was his child in there and he could feel the powerful kick. "I do," he said happily, coming to kneel by her side and press both hands there. "That was a strong one for a babe."

"They are always strong kicks with this one," she said, blushing. "Something different from the last time I was with child."

"My mother always told me every time a woman carries a child it is different. She had three sons and she had every time brought something new to experience," he explained as simply as he could, almost wishing his mother were here to soothe any of Melinda's worries if things were different. "On another note, there is something I wish to speak to you about now that I am stronger and healing nicely."

He could sense her uneasiness as her hand came to protective rest on her stomach. Did she think he was going to take their child from her?

"If your worry is that I will use my money to take our child from you, you were misled by the actions or words of others." He said, moving his hand up to place his on top of hers. "I only wish to help you with making our child's life better and if that is without me in it, I will respect that."

"Jim," she said as soft as a whisper that could be carried away by the wind.

He squeezed her hand. "Let me finish, please?" She nodded and fell silent, listening to him. "All I have ever wanted was to find my place in this world. I never felt at home with my family and I want to have my own. Seeing you carry my child has been eye-opening and I would love to build that with you."

"With me?" asked Melinda, her voice light and asking out of reassurance to herself. "Are you sure I am the right person?" She wasn't sure if she could trust him, and he understood that.

He would never ask her to do something she was uncomfortable with. "You are one of the only people who has ever made me feel a semblance of happiness," he said as he smiled and then laughed like his body could not contain the joy he was feeling.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I may not have a ring or money… not until I can take care of my father's wrath toward you, but I can still offer you a good life." He said, bearing his heart to her. "I want to give that to you and our child, and the only way to do that is for me to fix my relationship with my own father."

"So you brought me here to tell me you are leaving?" She looked sad at the news, but was good at hiding her emotions and soon the stone face he was used to, returned. "I wish it were better news you were telling me than of your departure."

"Yes, but also to ask for your hand…" He felt his cheeks blush a bit as he asked, leaving his heart open. "I would love more than anything to be your husband if you will have me."

"Jim, yes," she whispered as she took hold of his hand. "I will have you. I will."

He smiled and bent his head down to give her a chaste kiss. "Wonderful," he whispered. "I wish to spend the rest of my time with you because I am leaving as early as tomorrow if the weather fairs well."

She nodded slowly and then sealed their lips together again. "I wish I never had to part from you again," she whispered.

"After I return, we will marry and I will never part from you or our child again. I swear." He promised.

* * *

There was something heavy and warm that bloomed within his chest whenever she was nearby. Ned had thought the sensation would fade as time passed. But no – whenever he happened to see Katherine, he wanted her.

He wanted her hands on him for reasons other than wounds and scars, wanted to kiss her again until she was warm and soft in his arms. It was why he was a loose-lipped fool around her. Why, when she came by to invite him to sup with her and the rest of the household, he kept a watchful eye on her. He felt out of place but was happy to eat in the dining room.

When the meal was done and Katherine was worse for the wear due to the wine, he took her from the dining room and to his chamber, stripped off his shirt, and let her poke and prod at his shoulder to make sure it was healing properly. The men who worked in the house looked at her too much when she was fresh with a drink, a bit more friendly and loose.

He liked the pliability of her with wine but wanted no one else to see her. He wanted to own this woman's heart as she seemed to already own his.

When she ran her fingers over his shoulders, he could hear her thinking, so loud in this empty chamber of hers. She had her long hair uncommonly tied up with yellow ribbons tonight, and all he wanted was to undo them and thread his fingers in the mass of it all.

It was a gnawing ache to have her – and he knew he could not.

Her hands flatten on his shoulders as she lingered behind him. They were cool and firm, callused and hardy; she knew danger and blood and hard work, his Katherine. Her gaze bored holes in his back and he thought she could see straight through to the walled heart of him, where he knew he loved her.

He wanted to touch her in return and moved his large hand to cover one of hers that rested on his uninjured shoulder, squeezing. Everything in him yearned to touch and to take, to turn around and ask for her mouth, her hand, her life.

"You have been kind to look after me," he said at last, and a quiver ran through her body to his, the points of contact with their hands. "My shoulder feels better." His words released him from his inner struggle. She was a healer once more in his mind, brisk and professional, though he knew it was more than that.

"Good," she spoke quietly. "It is healing quite nicely. The bruising is gone and your movement isn't limited anymore."

He heard the thickness of her voice. He longed to see that glass face of hers, the milky pearl of her skin, the uncommon clarity of those hawk eyes. But he does not turn; he reached for his shirt, for if he saw a hint of longing in her face, he would take it.

He was no robber of women. He could never hurt a woman either, especially one who held his affections so well.

"Thank you, Katherine," he said near the doorway, the awkwardness stretching out between them. "Truly."

The light of the hearth washed her in yellow-gold, warming her pale cheeks. She clenched those steady hands of hers at her sides and watched him with fierce intensity, her curly hair slipping from its ribbons.

"God knows no one else would have kept an eye on you," she muttered in that brash way of hers, and he laughed, grateful for the release. "You get into more bloody messes than anyone else I have ever met..."

"Yes, well. Trouble follows me, you know?" he murmured.

She blinked at him, the effects of the wine still softening her mouth and her gaze. "I hope not for much longer," she said quietly, the sincerity on her face unbearable.

"Me as well," he said, scratching at the back of his neck. "You'll come by the stables tomorrow? I know a lady such as yourself might not like the smell... but there is a newborn foal you might like to visit if you have the time."

Her eyes light up, a slight smile playing at her lovely mouth. "I would love to," she said happily.

Lust punched him in the gut as she agreed to come by and slipped out from his chamber then. He was grateful that there was no audience anymore to see his wicked erection in his breeches and the hard flush covering his neck.

Lord, how he burned for her. He was going to hell for the way thought of a girl as sweet as Katherine. When his mother had spoken to him of marriage and love, she never said it would be as painful as a lance to the heart.

* * *

After having spent most of the day with each other, Melinda and Jim retired to her chamber together. There they had food brought to them and they ate together, enjoying each other's company as much as they could. He wished he could stay, but he knew the best way to keep Melinda and their child safe would be to mend his relationship with his father.

He would do that if it meant giving them a life without any struggles for money, but knew he had to be wary of the situation as well because he would never put Melinda's life or their child's in his father's hands.

When their meal was finished and the silence stayed, he moved a bit closer to her to remove any unneeded space or tension between them. "I sense you may be angry with me," he breathed and reached out to place his hand on hers. "I wish I didn't have to go more than you do, but I must try to fix things with my father. I think it would be the best option for our family."

His eyes stayed on her as he waited for her reply and she squirmed in response. He could see that she was happy to hear him call her family and that he would want that for her, but he couldn't see another better option for him. Melinda was everything he had ever wanted. "I am not angry with you. I just worry… what if you are gone and miss the birth?"

"I will do everything I can to be back in time," he said as he leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek. "I promise I'll be back before the baby comes. I promise." He knew that being alone with her like this could be construed as something bad, but he wished for nothing more than time with her.

"I believe you," she said. "But you realize being in my room like this could cause quite a scandal." She was smiling which was a welcome sight.

"Indeed it could." He smiled back. "I should retire to bed soon. It appears rain may be coming so I am going to leave at first light."

She nodded. "I understand. So tonight will be the last I see of you for a while then?"

"Yes," he replied. "I don't have to go to be just yet."

She smiled again. "Good. I would like you to stay with me a bit longer."

He pulled his head back slightly and cupped her cheek. "I will stay as long as you would like me to."

* * *

Katherine had felt bad leaving her sister alone at a time like this, but Melinda had to make her own decisions when it came to something as serious as a child. And with the forever reminder of Timothy looming over her, she could only remember how his blood had stained her hands for days.

She still felt as though she hadn't washed them clean of blood, and knew while they may look clean, his death would forever stain her heart and conscience. The echoing memory of him filled her with an emptiness that she had never wanted to return.

She walked out of the house as quickly as she could, having needed to take in a deep breath of fresh air and try to compose herself. Though as she walked through the courtyard, her legs buckled, knees sinking into the sodden earth as the salty tears flowed unchecked from her eyes and the sheer nothingness that used to have a hold over her soul threatened to engulf her entirely again.

It was his voice more than anything that brought her back. She knew there was a chance that she was putting too much thought into all of this, but no one had made her feel half as good as Ned Banks had in the last few days. Even if she had started her flirtation with him to keep her sister safe in case he remembered her.

"Katherine!" There was fear in his voice. And when she finally found his face amongst the many that were running towards her, she saw it there, too. "You just fell," he said, taking hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Are you alright?"

His eyes told her he wanted to do more than hold her hands, but she found herself gazing at all the other people who were crowding around her gossiping already. "I am fine," she said breathlessly, brushing it off as though nothing had happened. "I just... lost my footing."

Ned quickly helped her up with ease and most of the people dispersed, yet he continued to keep hold of her hand. "Is that what happened?" He asked, eyebrows knotting together. "I saw you coming running out of the house. You looked… distraught. Did something happen?"

Katherine was stuck staring at their hands instead of answering his question, at enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers while she tried to gain control of her breathing. "You were watching me?" She asked.

He smiled then. "How could I not?"

She felt her entire face flush, her body warming under gaze as she returned his smile. His eyes were always on her. He was still holding her hand. It felt like a lifeline. Her mind was going around in circles, his words still ringing in her ears. She did not want to think about any of the consequences. She did not want to be prudent.

All she wanted more than anything at that moment was him. She could hardly even think straight, but what she could do was soothe her pain. And his. Because Ned was hurting, too.

Katherine could see it in his eyes, and it was even plainer in the raw edge of forced composure his voice held. It was impossible to solve all of their problems in one night. And for the moment, that was all they had. Rather abruptly, she yanked at his hand and he released hers immediately, a flash of hurt in his eyes. But it was only a fraction of a second before he realized she was still gripping his fingers, more tightly now, pulling him out of the courtyard and risked pulling him behind the stables.

The expression on his face changed to one of genuine incredulity, and when she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his, she could briefly feel his surprise in the lack of his reciprocation. But then his hands were cupping her face, drawing her closer, his lips moving against hers with hot urgency and a hint of desperation.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in the soft hair at the back of his head. If she could have had one wish at that moment, it would have been to stay locked to him like this forever. But in the next instant, she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips, before gently parting them to dive between.

When he finally broke their kiss, it was purely for lack of oxygen. She was breathing heavy and in unison with him, their faces only inches apart, their eyes met and she saw the hunger in his green ones that told her they were past the point of no return in any case.

But the man she had gotten to know was sweet, honorable, and selfless, so it did not surprise her when he asked, his voice nothing more than a low grumble, "Are you sure? What about that… future husband... you kept reminding me of before?"

She giggled when his eyes had lit flatteringly as she ran her hands through his hair. She sealed their lips together again in a long, toe-curling kiss. She nearly didn't want to pull back, but to speak she did. "I thought you wanted a chance to marry a woman like me," she said as their lips parted briefly. "Those were your words."

"I remember my words, woman, and I think I am doing a pretty damn good job at pleading my case. I deserve a chance to be with you if you are going to kiss me like this," he gloated and snuck another, quick, chaste kiss from her as though it could be the last one he would ever get from her. His grin was spread wide on his face even as they parted the last time. "Though you'll need to stop me now or else—"

"I want you to marry me," she confessed, not pausing for sake of forgetting what exactly she wanted to say to the man who was with her. "I do. I want you to make me your wife… and I haven't felt that way about someone in a long time." The words were out before she could think of them twice, still a whisper, but a determined one. A hot prickling sensation had begun to spread all over her body and she felt the familiar intense ache between her legs that could only be eased in one way. Upon seeing the hint of doubt still on his face, she added: "The last time I loved someone they died in my arms… I cannot survive that again, Ned."

He nodded. "Then we will marry," he whispered, and then his lips were on hers again, his movements even more insistent than before. When their lips parted again, he spoke, "I will never leave you willingly. Not if I have a say."

Katherine sighed into his mouth at the feel of his muscular arms wrapping around her. That was all she had ever wanted.

* * *

That night Melinda lay alone in her chambers, or as alone as she could be so heavy with child. She had so much on her mind that she couldn't sleep. Especially about Jim. She wondered if his feelings were true or if they were in fact just out of his own sense of duty after everything.

She remembered their first night together when she and Jim had barely known one another and she still did not know how to feel about giving herself to him. While he had been kind to her, she had still shared his bed to save herself.

She sighed and stroked her hand across her belly. She felt a wrench of guilt over it all and for the child inside her. It had not asked for this, it had not asked to be the emblem of her sin. For the choice disgusted her, the idea of giving herself so freely away and the fruit of Jim Clancy's seed had stuck inside her, she had wanted it.

She had moaned like a whore when he took her. She had been in awe of how he could touch her, and God she would be happy to be his wife.

She groaned as the baby kicked at her again and she rolled fitfully onto her side, hoping to fall asleep soon along with the babe inside her. It was a demanding thing, always begging for her attention at the least convenient of moments. Melinda supposed all babies were like that. They were born thinking the whole world existed to serve their needs and had to be educated out of the idea.

The pulse of the kicks reminded her of the thrust of Jim's hips, that first time that night, having laid with her on her back and sheathed himself inside of her. She could have stopped him, she knew that, but she'd wanted it.

She'd wanted it so badly and she'd done everything she could to get close to him the moment she laid eyes on him– not that she had admitted it, even to herself now.

There was a knock on the door.

She looked up, puzzled. With Jim leaving early in the morning and Katherine off doing god knows what, who would come to her chambers at night?

"Come in," she said softly and sat up in bed, staring as Jim came into her room, hand still over her belly – she wore her nightgown, but she felt more obscene than the time they had shared a bed.

She said nothing, and he bowed his head. "My lady, is it alright if I share your bed?" He asked as he barred the door closed behind him to ensure no one could come in behind him. "I thought it best to wait until now to come because everyone is asleep. No one can whisper about us then."

"Come here," she breathed out to him.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed gingerly, and she stared him down. He had not had the courage to come to her chambers like she had come to his when he was healing. He never wished to do her any harm, though most people were whispering rumors about both of them already.

Melinda grabbed his hand, tight enough to bruise, and he looked shocked – he probably thought she was going to throw him out.

She should have, her guilty conscience told her, but of course, she did not. Instead, she pressed his palm against her belly, thin silk shift the only thing keeping skin from naked skin. The baby kicked once more, and she groaned.

"You feel that?" she whispered, looking into his eyes. "That's your child, Jim, and I love you still despite all the sin. That's what you've done to me."

Though he tried to hide it, Jim could not fight back the smirk of pride. It drove her mad. Mad enough that with her other hand he yanked at his dark hair, pulled him towards her, and smashed his lips on hers. For all his brooding, he fell back into the habit in an instant.

His hands pulled at her shift and tore the fabric off of her, her heaving bosom exposed to his rough hands cupping them softly. A hiss of relief escaped her lips as her breasts were freed. They were sore and swollen with milk, bigger than they had ever been before. God, he felt like such a lucky man with them in his hands.

"Jim," she groaned as he buried his face in her bosom.

His back arched over her swollen belly, hard cock grinding obscenely into her thigh. "Mine," he whispered into her skin as his hand claimed her stomach once more as the baby kicked. "Mine. All mine."

She moaned. Jim had so much in his life, even if he wasn't close to his family as he had told her, he had had a life of luxury compared to her. Yet he wanted her. He had passed on the Clancy name with her. Together they had created a child who could, perhaps, be Lord one day if he could fix his relationship with his father, but if not, she knew in her heart now that he would be faithful to her.

She pulled him closer. Jim was right, she was his. As long as she had his baby inside her, she was his. Even longer now that he had asked her to marry him. He placed kisses along the swell, his hands smoothing over her skin and she released a sigh of contentment.

"I am your father," he said against her flesh, pressing his lips against her again.

Melinda swallowed thickly, trying to keep any tears at bay, but as he sat back a bit and she felt his hand swirl nonsense patterns over her belly, she couldn't stop the small hiccough that escaped. He looked up at her, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She gave a watery laugh. "Stop being the wonderful man you are? Never." She replied.

"You are crying," he pointed out. "I would never want to hurt you..."

She leaned into him, inhaling his scent. "I never thought I would find a man who would hold my heart like this again. Not only do I have that, but...you are faithful and trustworthy," she said kindly, "and so very charming. You have given me everything I have ever desired now with our child soon to be here."

He made a face, his eyes narrowing a bit. "I am a lot of things, but charming isn't one of them, Melinda."

She grinned, brushing her thumb along his bottom lip. "Your charm, Jim Clancy, is that you don't realize how good you truly are," she said and pressed her lips to his again. "Now come here..."

It was only another moment before he pulled back again, shaking his head. "This is not right of me to leave you tomorrow if we share a bed tonight... I should not have come." He wiped away her tears and sat on the side of the bed.

She grasped his hand, pulling his gaze back to her. "I want you," she moved closer to him again and he could feel the swell of her belly pressed up against his back while her hands came around to touch his chest. "If you are leaving tomorrow then I wish to have one more night with you."

He heaved a dramatic sighed and she laughed against his shoulder kissing him teasingly. "If I must," he teased and turned his body. "Nothing could keep me from you... if you wish me to be there."

"Good," she said, her lips hovering close to his. "I wish you to be with me... forever."

"Then your wish..." He said as he laid her back onto the bed. "Is my command."


	8. Chapter 8

They rode off when it was late into the night. Ned had told two men, those he trusted most about his and Katherine's mission to be married and they set off together in a group. It was better to have a group than to travel just the two of them, Ned had told her, and she wasn't one to argue with him. He was anxious enough to be back on the same road where Lord Jim's party had been attacked. She knew it was smart to have numbers if something was to go wrong.

Ned sang to her, sometimes to keep calm, or they talked quietly of the things they'd experienced throughout their life, but for the most part, Katherine was content to simply exist in his presence. His body was warm against her back, and it would have been dangerously soothing, except for his habit of occasionally kissing her cheek or the side of her neck. Then she became almost preternaturally aware of him, of his strength and his scent, his essential maleness, a quality she never would have framed as positive except in his case.

She wanted more of it, to be even closer to him, and it made her impatient to get where they were going. But eventually, exhaustion overcame her, and she didn't even protest when Ned took the reins from her hands. Katherine nodded against his chest, and when they finally did stop, she was barely aware of being lifted and carried before being laid on the ground.

When she was next aware of her surroundings, it was daylight. A sheet of the canvas tent was stretched above her, a blanket was wrapped around her, and something else, a warm arm draped carelessly over her waist. Even though she knew who it must be, she could hardly believe it.

She turned, and there he was, his face suffused with the peace of sleep. For a moment, she felt as if she was getting a glimpse of the boy he had been before she met him. It made her breath catch in her throat, and though she didn't want to wake him, she couldn't quite keep herself from caressing his cheek with light fingers.

His eyes fluttered open, his expression momentarily surprised before it transformed into a smile. "Katherine," he whispered, his arm tightening around her. "For a moment, I thought I was dreaming."

"I thought the same," she replied. "But we are really here, together. I wonder what my sister must think… I can only hope she has found the letter I left her." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, at first gently, relishing the softness of his lips against hers.

She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be held in his arms while they kissed. He traced the curve of her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and it made her shudder even as warmth bloomed in her belly. She opened her mouth, twining her tongue with his when it slipped inside.

Songs and stories often mentioned desire, although usually on the man's part, so Katherine needed no explanation for what she was feeling. Nor was she hesitant. She never had been, and she had no intention of letting it pass by. She slid her hand inside his shirt, and he gasped as her cool fingers met his warm skin, gliding along his ribs.

"Katherine, we…" he began, his voice a breathless moan.

"Don't you dare say we should stop, Ned Banks," she said with a scowl. "All this time, I've waited for you, and now you're finally here. We are already running away to get married, and we're out in the middle of nowhere. Give me one good reason why we should wait for another moment."

He blinked at her vehemence, but a smile slowly spread across his face. "I thought that we could wait until we reached a real bed, but you truly are a difficult woman to refuse," he said.

She chuckled softly, and her hands slipped up his back and higher until she had pulled his tunic over his head. He was beautiful. The morning light made his pale skin almost seem to glow, highlighting the lean muscles of his arms, and his unbound hair flowed down his back as he turned to press her into the ground.

He kissed her lips tenderly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You are sure this is what you want?"

"I am sure, Ned." She confessed breathlessly. "I love you, so much. I want us to be together."

Would it have mattered, really, waiting a few more days?

No, of course not, but Katherine was not in the mood to be prudent. And there lived in her the fear, however small, that they would not make it to the next village, that someone would interfere. If this was her only chance, she would seize it with both hands. He kissed her, his tongue once again moving into her mouth, and now his hand slipped down her neck to cradle one of her breasts. Even through the fabric, his touch made her shiver, his fingers almost hot against her flesh.

She moved her hands into his hair, letting it flow, heavy and silken, between her fingers, and his teeth scraped over her lower lip in a way that made her gasp. Then he kissed her neck, sucking lightly at the skin just under her ear while his thumb brushed over her nipple. She moaned, and he paused, looking down at her with mischief in his eyes.

His lips felt nearly scalding on the peak of her breast, and she moaned again. "If you aren't quiet, Thomas and Alexander will know what we're up to," he said, even as his mouth and his hands traveled lower.

"If they don't want to hear they can go away," she said, flexing her fingers against his scalp. The warmth in her abdomen had grown to resemble a raging bonfire. "Ned, please… I-"

He laughed low in his throat as he pushed her shift upward and kissed her stomach above her navel while his hands began to stroke her thighs. "There's no need to rush," he said, his lips moving to the jutting curve of her hipbone. "I want to be sure that you enjoy yourself."

It was hard to argue with him, especially when his fingers began to caress between her legs, touching her most secret area so gently that she might not have felt it, except that every part of her was attuned to him as sharply as the point of a knife. He slid her shift away, and then he touched her again. A spark of intense pleasure shot through her, making her back arch.

"Oh, god," she cried. She hadn't known it could be like this; she had to close her eyes against the intensity of it.

Something was building inside her, which might have been concerning if she'd been in any shape to complain. Something changed, the sensation between her legs was hotter and wetter, and she opened to her eyes to see that was his mouth, a concept she could hardly grasp. But it felt so good, the way his tongue swirled in languid circles, that she let her head fall back, twisting her fingers in his hair as her hips started to writhe without her conscious control. Then his finger moved inside her, so slowly that it felt like a lifetime passed. The groan that escaped her did not sound like it came from her mouth.

"You should tell me if this is too much," he said, his voice a low rasp. She could feel his breath against her thigh. "I don't want to hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"No, it's good, so good… please," she somehow managed to say, and she could almost feel his smug satisfaction. "Keep going, please."

This time, she'd let him have the victory. His finger moved inside her as he renewed his attentions with his tongue. It felt like drowning, like flying, she had no words to describe the pleasure that pressed in on her from all sides until she could hardly bear it, and then it broke. It was like the moment the ice cracks under someone, only instead of freezing water, she fell into bliss so complete that for a moment she lost all concept of time and place before coming back to earth in a dizzying rush.

She panted, her muscles limp, opening her eyes as Ned's shadow moved over her. "That was…. I didn't realize…" She panted and smiled at him dumbly.

His eyes danced with joy and humor, and he leaned down for a kiss. Remembering what his mouth had been doing just a moment ago made her cheeks feel hot.

"Are you still interested in the rest?" he asked.

It took a moment to process what he was saying, and when she did, she was almost embarrassed that she'd forgotten, amidst her own pleasure, that what she really wanted was to be with him.

"Yes, I am," she said firmly, pulling him close with her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He met her with a slow kiss, luxuriating in her mouth before pulling back to slide out of his breeches. It was certainly a diverting sight, and the first glimpse of his erect manhood filled her with shivering anticipation as he knelt between her legs.

"I am sorry if this hurts you," he told her. "I shall be as gentle as I can."

Katherine nodded, swallowing back her lingering nervousness. Melinda had not spared her the details of what went on between a man and a woman, as soon as her moon blood had come at the age of twelve. She knew it would hurt, but now she knew there could be pleasure in it too.

It was worth it, to be with Ned. She loved him.

His arousal pressed against her and he paused, sliding his hand down her body. "I have dreamed of this for so long," he said, his voice shaking, and a surprising thought struck her. Was he afraid? Afraid to hurt her perhaps, or drive her away?

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "It's all right, Ned. I love you. I want this, and you." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and pressed inside her, slow and deliberate. It ached, in a stretching, stinging sort of way, but not nearly as bad as she'd expected, and the heat of him was delicious. His breath came out in a hiss of pleasure as he moved deeper within her and then stilled, giving them both time, she thought, to adjust. His eyes caught hers, his pupils impossibly wide and dark, and then he moved within her.

It was uncomfortable for the first few seconds, but, possibly because of the ecstasy she'd experienced a moment ago, the lingering pain was quickly replaced by bliss. She began to move with his slow rhythm, and his breaths turned into soft panting moans. He held her more closely, kissing her lips and cheeks, his hair falling over them like a curtain, and she wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs as she felt the pressure building in her again. It was faster, this time as if it had been lying in wait.

"Katherine," he groaned, "You are so…"

Whatever she was, she never found out. She kissed him, skating her fingers lightly down his back, and he gasped into her mouth. The sound only made her desire for him to burn hotter. She nipped his lip, and he gave a startled cry that turned into a moan as he thrust once more, deep inside her.

It was enough to drive her completely over the edge of bliss, her body tightening all at once, and as she did, his back arched. A shudder ran through his whole body, and he called out her name as he spasmed within her. They clung together tightly, each the anchor to the other's storm, and when it was over, he rested his head in her chest, and she ran her fingers idly through his hair.

After a moment, she smiled and said, "You promised me everyone in the world would hear me calling your name, but I'm fairly certain you were louder than me."

He snorted and looked up at her, appearing pleasantly disheveled. "You're a cruel woman," he said, "and I love you. But I am afraid we'll have to wait before making another attempt. I am anxious to get back on the road."

She agreed and they shared another kiss, enjoying another moment of bliss wrapped up in each other's embrace. Soon after they dressed, helping each other perhaps more than was necessary, but she was glad they could have such moments. Just the simple pleasure of Ned braiding her hair might one day become a precious memory to her.

When they finally did emerge from the tent, Thomas looked away, blushing, but Alexander grinned broadly. "Sounds like you two had a pleasant morning."

Ned scowled at his friend, but though Katherine was somewhat embarrassed to be called out about their activities, she arched an eyebrow at him. "Jealous were you? I do hope we didn't wake you."

Alexander nearly choked on his breakfast, but Thomas laughed. "She is a fierce one, Ned. I have to say good luck to you for when you happen to get her pregnant with your child."

Ned smiled. "I cannot wait to do just that, but first, we need to reach Inverness so we can become man and wife." He confessed.

They broke their fast and quickly packed up their haphazard camp, Thomas covering the traces of their passing as best he could just in case, and then they went to gather the horses.

"Am I allowed to have my own horse today?" She asked him with a teasing grin.

He smiled back. "Do you truly mind sharing?" Already he knew her too well.

"No," she admitted, "Not with you, at least." Katherine might have been upset by the realization that she was willing to give up any of her hard-earned independence, only with him, she didn't feel that she was. He always asked what she wanted. She always had a choice.

"Then I don't mind letting you steer," he said, and a moment later they were on their way.

* * *

Dawn filtered through the gauzy curtains of Melinda's chamber. Jim shifted under the sinfully warm furs, nose buried in her hair, legs curling against hers, skin on skin. He hadn't slept much– and his thighs and back ached from the exertions of the night before. The twinge that flashed through his muscles as he held Melinda closer was the only thing proving that it all hadn't been a dream.

Proving that Melinda had let him back in her bed, though this time she was carrying his child. She would soon be his wife. She had peaked again as they'd held each other, face to face, the curve of her belly very prevalent to him above her.

To see her face in such ecstasy – and to know that it was him who had given her that gift, was something he wanted for the rest of his days.

Jim's heart clenched at the idea that her first husband – and perhaps other men – had shared in the same secrets of her body. He didn't like it – but he had to accept it. Would accept it – just as he had accepted everything about her. Everything she would give him and has already given him.

He swallowed, and slowly he ran one hand up and over her hip, settling his thumb in the hollow of her navel. His fingers spread wide over the swell of her belly – caressing her and the babe inside. He felt a soft kick and then another.

He had no illusions – he knew how difficult this pregnancy must have been for her. How much she had had to be thinking of her first – dead – child, whom she had never wanted to lose. No mother wanted to lose their child.

He inhaled the curls at her crown, drawing strength from her earthy smell. A smell that now held tinges of him. As it should, the lovesick fool he was, he'd protect her till the end of his days. But he would never force her to do anything – force her to be someone she was not, or did not wish to be.

Even though there was nothing more he wanted – craved – than to take her home to meet his family, that was too risky now. He had to fix things with his family first if he wished to provide her a home here, where they could settle and their family could grow. He could love her under the thick quilt in the lord's bedroom, wake next to her on cold mornings as the clang of Mrs. Crook's breakfast preparations drifted upstairs.

Melinda had a glass face, to be sure – but there was no telling how she planned to live her life once they got off the road. No telling whether another husband figured into her plans.

She stirred beneath his hands, but sighed and settled back into sleep. He moved out of bed, for he wished not to disturb her and put a damper on her day. He was already leaving, and that would cause enough heartache for today.

As he collected his clothes that had been shed the night prior, dressing quickly as he saw a piece of parchment left sitting beside where Melinda slept. He picked it up and read the neat cursive that was there.

_Melinda,_

_I hope that when you read this, you can forgive me. I know I have not been entirely truthful to you lately. While you knew that I was struggling with the idea of my heart being pulled in by another after losing Timothy, I have found that Ned Banks has stolen my affections._

_We have left together, and surely will return soon as I want to be by your side when you give birth, but neither Ned nor myself wish to wait to be married. We will be traveling to Inverness to find the first priest we lay our eyes on, and I only wish you could have been able to come with to see it._

_If anything is to happen, I will write to you again as soon as I am able, though I don't see there being any trouble. Ned said he would find men to travel with us that he trusted to protect me if anything were to happen. I hope to see you soon as a married woman and hope to hear more about what has occurred between you and Lord James. The house is amuck with gossip, and while I believe none of it, it has been rather fun to hear such gossip about you for a change and not me._

_I wish all my love to you and my future niece or nephew._

_Your sister, Katherine_

He read through it twice to be sure he had understood correctly. It was, on the face of it, quite an insane plan to run off so hastily, but he knew Ned to be a good man, and Katherine was a strong-minded woman. The young man definitely couldn't have coerced her into writing such a letter and going with him so easily if she hadn't wanted to marry him all on her own.

Now he knew that he had to wake Melinda. This wasn't something he wished to leave her to battle alone, and if he was to leave her all alone now, he should wish her a proper goodbye. As he sat beside her, she stirred again, her muscles coming to life below his hand. Mesmerized, he felt her flex her fingers and toes as she gathered herself – and then shifted on her side to face him.

She blinked – surprised to still see him beside her in bed, even if he was clothed, – and then smiled shyly. "Good morning, handsome... I am not used to having a man in my bed though I enjoy it very much," she teased, gently running one finger across the valley of his collarbone. "I thought you would have been long gone by the time I woke up."

Jim swallowed. "I should have been, but you would make any man never want to leave the bed," he croaked, paralyzed by those whiskey eyes – by the fire of her touch – by the mere sight of her. "Though there is something you may want to see before you enjoy the morning too much."

"Mmm, that means I am doing my job right then," her smile widened – and she peeled back the furs and sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister," he said, passing her the piece of parchment. "Has run off with my squire, Ned Banks. They have intentions of being married in Inverness."

She took the parchment and read her sister's handwriting, slowly raising her eyes to meet his gaze again. "Oh, well… this was unexpected. I knew she was beginning to have affection for someone, but she hadn't said his name."

"I know this could be upsetting," he said, reaching out to grasp her hand. "I could delay my trip to speak with my father if you would like."

"Katherine has always gone off on whims like this, though I never thought it would lead to a marriage," she said with a slight chuckle. "You do not have to delay your trip. You were right… it is best for our child if you mend things with your father." Her voice cracked a bit then, and she caught herself before letting too much emotion show. "Though I do wish you didn't have to go just yet."

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "I don't. I will stay as long as you need me to."

She smiled at him, anchoring her hands flat against his quivering chest. "One more time before you go?" She asked.

"Yes," he gasped, leaning up to seal their lips together, and wishing that time would just stop so that they may be suspended forever in this intoxicating moment.

* * *

Two nights after they left her family's farmhouse, Katherine saw the light hue of lights as they came towards the Inverness village which was in the distance. A near-full moon rose behind the large watchtower, casting it in an ethereal light, and she was reminded of the first time she had gone to see Ned in the stables.

"I never thought I'd feel such tender sentiment for an old village," Ned murmured in her ear, and she laughed, turning to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad I am not the only one feeling nostalgic," she said.

Thomas turned to look back at them, shaking his head. "You two can admire the scenery and moon over each other when we get there," the man said. "I, for one, am tired of sleeping on the ground."

"Really, Thomas?" He scoffed as she clucked her tongue at Oakheart, spurring the horse to a trot. "We have hardly been on the road a week. You've been spending too much time with Lord James."

"He's just bitter," Alexander remarked with a half-smile. "I think his bedroll has been too cold and lonely of late. He needs a trip to the brothel."

Katherine and Ned both snorted. "Poor, Thomas," she said in dramatic fashion. "Perhaps he left a sweetheart at home, and that's why he's so eager to get back home."

At this, everyone laughed.

An hour later, they were riding into through the guardhouse of Inverness. Thomas gave the guard a passphrase, and they were let into the village as passing travelers.

"Should I find a priest?" Alexander asked.

"Yes. Do that," he said with a nod. "Katherine and I will secure us all beds for the night."

"Aye. Meet us back here in an hour then," Thomas agreed and he and Alexander rode off to find them a priest.


	9. Chapter 9

He was no virgin, but when he and Katherine were finally alone together, Ned felt like one. There had been no women openly flirted with him since he lost his ear, not only he was paying them. Even then he could scarcely look a lady in the eye now without seeing the pity in it, and he wanted no pity in the bedroom.

There was no pity with Katherine. For a woman who has lost nearly everything and everyone besides her sister, she does not abide pity, particularly self-pity. So when he had told he thought she deserved better than some one-eared fool she happened to meet, she had said, "Keep putting yourself down like that and I'll take the other one."

Of course, then she kissed him because while Katherine Gordon was many things, she was never cruel to the ones she loved. Except she wasn't a Gordon anymore. She was Katherine Banks, his wife, and he doesn't know how he will ever be able to love her as much as she deserved.

Ned watched as she started unlacing her dress, her head held high, but he could read the nervousness on her face. Even if she was no longer a virgin, it was their wedding night, and as Katherine hesitated for a moment before dropping her dress, stepping out of it in only her shift.

"We don't have to do this," he blurted out even as his balls ache at the sight of her curves through her thin shift. "We can just go to sleep if you would like. It's not like we haven't already done this…"

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What do you mean, we don't have to do this? We aren't technically married unless it's consummated when we are man and wife."

"I am only saying we can simply go to bed if you would like." He said, shifting his eyes away from her.

The confusion on her pretty face grew, something else starting to creep into her expression. "You don't - Do you not want to bed me again? Is that it? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Of course, I do! That's not - Katherine, I swear that I love you." He quickly stood up and moved closer to console her as she quickly began to pull up her dress and began to lace it back up again. "I want you more than any man has ever wanted a woman before."

"Then why are you suggesting that we should go to sleep?" She asked, her hands slowly coming to a stop.

"I just thought, I mean, you looked nervous." He said uneasily, stuttering." I would never want to make you do something if you did not want—"

The confusion on her face was replaced so quickly with amusement, that he began to laugh. She started to laugh as well, the tension broken, and she approached him, her hands rising to cup his face. His hands settle on the curve of her waist, the movement as natural as breathing, and he still cannot believe a woman as fine as Katherine was now his wife.

"I am nervous, Ned. You've had other girls in your bed before," she said, voice softer now, "and I worry that you'll compare me to them and grow tired of me one day. That's all."

"Never," he swore, pulling her closer to him.

"Not even if we have too many children and I lose my figure?" She teased him, her hand running up between his legs slowly.

"Never," he gasped, shaking his head. "I think it will make you more beautiful... and I will only want you more."

His iron-rod cock twitched beneath his trousers, and he knew she could feel it from the smile starting at the corner of her mouth. "Good," Katherine said and stood on her toes, tilting her chin up in invitation. "You better think that way about me forever, my love."

Ned accepted it, pressing his lips against hers. She tasted like communion wine, and it made him think it fitting, that this will be a sacrament of a different but no less important kind. They work together to undress each other, and she was blushing when they finally remove her shift. He did the same as he stood in front of her in the light of the fire. She ran a hand down his chest, fingers combing through the thick thatches of dark hair there, his cock standing stiff as her nails scratch the curls above it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, intrigued by the look on her face.

She shook her head, hands sliding back up his chest and down again. "I was wondering if it's going to tickle when my breasts are against all this hair."

Ned laughed, nervousness replaced by such love, he cannot stand it. He took her hands, leading her towards the bed, and when he sat down, Katherine reached up to trace the scar of where his ear used to be.

He reached to stop her, not wanting to make love to his wife with that insecurity laid bare, but she pushed away his hands, meeting his gaze unwaveringly as she did it again. When she turned her head to press her lips against the remains of his ear, he found himself blinded by tears he cannot blink back fast enough.

"I love all of you, Ned Banks, and you had best not forget it," she whispered as she joined him on the bed.

He kissed her, trying to pour everything he felt into the kiss, his fingers tangling in her chestnut-colored hair. He urged her to move, twisting their bodies until he was on his back, trying to bring her atop him. She paused, obviously surprised.

"What is it?" He asked, his breath coming fast.

"We cannot do it like this, can we?" She asked.

He laughed, cupping her cheek. "Yes, we can do it this way. I think you'll like it, and if you don't, you tell me and we'll find a way you do. Like before."

She nodded, letting him help her straddle his hips, his cock rubbing insistently at her rear. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he cupped one breast, his other hand slipping between her thighs to explore her by touch.

She moaned as his thumb found where she was most sensitive, and he felt her wetness growing against his fingers. When he urged her up onto her knees, she braced her hands against his chest, exhaling shakily at the brush of his cock against her, and as she began to sink down, they both gasp at the feeling of their joining.

"Did I hurt you?" He panted, his hands squeezing her hips to try to keep from thrusting up into her as his body so desperately wanted to.

"I am just getting used to all of this." She shook her head, moving her hips slightly and wrenching another moan from him. "Show me what to do."

He began to guide her hips, biting his lip to keep from letting anyone in the Inn hear the noises he wanted to make. She caught his rhythm easily, far freer with her moans, and it made him thrust up into her, wanting to keep those sounds constantly in his ear.

Katherine began to move faster, a bit wilder now, and Ned pushed himself up into a sitting position, both of them crying out at how good it feels. She wrapped her arms around him, his face pressed tight between her breasts, sucking at her nipples playfully while his hand finds its way between their bodies, rubbing her above where they were joined.

"Ned!" She cried as she peaked, clenching tight around him, and his control snaps, a pained groan escaping his lips as he spilled inside her. "Oh!" They were tangled together, both trying to catch their breaths when she laughed, a low, seductive sound. "It does," she said, carding her fingers through his hair.

"What?" He asked.

"It does tickle," she clarified, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

Ned started to laugh as well, drawing her down for another kiss, and he knew she would make him the happiest man alive.

* * *

The forbidding watchtowers that were guarding the village of Inverness shone black and gold in the setting sun. Aiden Clancy did not particularly like Inverness, nor their Inn, but after so long on the road, he would be glad to have a bed for at least one night. A maybe a whore or two, most likely two.

The guards hailed them as they approached the gate. "Lord Clancy! Though the Inn is nearly full, they should be able to make room for a man of your social standing. Your son has just come through and let us know of your soon arrival."

Aiden frowned. "How did he know I was coming? I sent no word."

"When we heard the news, we assumed…" The guard seemed to finally take in his expression and paled. "You haven't heard?"

"What haven't I heard?" Aiden asked, gripping the reins tightly in his hands. He didn't need a soothsayer to know that whatever this news was, he wasn't going to like it.

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "They are saying all over the country lands that your son has been seduced by an English witch."

"Seduced? Nothing of the sort." Aiden scoffed. "He shared a bed with a poaching whore, nothing else. Who would dare say otherwise?"

Now the guard looked as if he would like to shrink into his boots. "By your son, my Lord. Daniel… he said—"

Aiden froze. He had given the man specific instructions not to let his anger get in the way of wanting to spread gossip. Surely it couldn't be true?

"Enough about what my son said. What I said is the truth of it, you hear?" He tossed the boy a coin for good measure. "I will be on with the rest of my travels to the Inn then."

"Of course, milord." The guard said and raised the gate up for him, letting him into the outlying ground surrounding the village.

Daniel soon rode up beside him. "Father? I did not think you would meet me here so soon. It is good to lay eyes on you again."

"I wish I could say the same. What right have you to speak ill on your brother?" He shouted, lunging outward at him without falling off his horse. He struck Daniel across the back of the head like he was a child again and his son held in any anger he had from it. "This sort of insult cannot stand! Bad enough for him to bring rumors of dishonor upon us by bedding that whore in the first place, but now these rumors are spreading across the countryside?!"

"Father, calm yourself. At the moment, these are just rumors." Daniel said, placing a hand on his father's arm. "I did not think—"

His temper ran quick and hot and he shook off the restraining hand. "Of course you did not think, boy. You never do. Neither does your brother." His horse reared as he brought it sharply around to ride towards the Inn. "Let's get us some beds for us and our men, eh? I need some food in my belly and a whore's mouth around my cock before I speak to the likes of you again."

"Father!" Daniel called out, but he was already riding away.

Damn both his sons to hell. They had caused him enough misery for today.

* * *

After a few days of travel, Jim felt like he was going to drop, and his horse wasn't doing much better. He had been pushing himself and his horse hard, hellbent on getting back to his father's manor in less than a week's time.

He hoped that he would be able to travel back just as quickly in order to be by Melinda's side when she gave birth to their child, but knew that was a fool's wish. Melinda would be giving birth any day now, he knew that.

Once he reached Inverness, he knew he could afford to stop for the night. It was the only viable route for someone intending to travel across the country safely and with enough supplies, but despite asking for a room at the inn, there wasn't any.

As he made his way out of the bustling tavern on the bottom floor of the Inn, someone recognized him. Thankfully it was a face he had wanted to see.

"Having trouble finding a room, milord?" Ned appeared with a mug of ale in each of his hands, handing him one.

"Yes, that luxury is apparently out of my reach for tonight." He sighed into his mug, taking a large gulp of the cold liquor. As he did so, he noticed the bruises on the lad's face and was confused. "What happened to your face?"

"A little tussle. Don't you worry about me now," Ned chuckled, scoffing at him. "You know I can hold my own in a fight."

Of course, that was ridiculous. Jim knew Ned to be a good fighter, but the bruises on his face told him otherwise about this story. "And what does your wife think about that?"

The lad chuckled. "She is just glad it wasn't any worse than these bruises and few broken ribs." Ned brought his mug back to his lips. "Would you like to see her?"

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Right over here. My wife and I lost our room tonight as well as most of the partons of low stature," Ned replied, ushering him over to the table he realized Katherine was at, sitting beside Alexander and Thomas drinking a mug of mulled wine compared to the rest of them. "Two highly lords came and bought them all out from under everyone."

"Sounds like most high lords. It could be anyone," he said, having a seat across from Katherine. "Your sister is worried sick about you, you know. I did ease some of her worries by telling her I trust Ned to take care of you."

"Thank you, Jim. I knew she would worry even if I did tell her of my plans, so I thought it best to leave a letter for her." Katherine said, taking a sip of her wine. "Though I don't believe I could have spoken to her that night anyhow. You were enjoying the evening with her alone if I can recall."

Jim's cheeks blushed at the idea of Katherine having seen them together when she had come into the room and left the note on Melinda's bedside table. They must've been fast asleep by then, but still, together in bed. There wasn't much else left to be read about the situation.

"Yes. I was," he said quietly into his mug.

"Now, Jim, it was not just anyone. It was your father and brother, I saw them with my own eyes." Ned told him as he sat beside his wife. "They are looking for you, and Melinda."

Jim stood up and glanced around the room, seeing a few different familiar faces from his father's household guard. Damnit. He didn't want Ned to be right, but he had no choice now but to beg for his father's forgiveness. That was an impossible task already, but to have him forgive Melinda too now that he was on such a mission to them both there was no point in doing so.

"Even if that's the case, it's obvious that I am not going to get anywhere by asking for forgiveness. My father is long past that," he said, twirling his mug in his hands. The ceramic was cracked; one good knock would shatter it. It felt like a metaphor for the relationship between himself and his father and apparently his brother as well. Once he would've trusted Daniel with anything, but now… "We'd be better off returning to the farmhouse and see if there's a better plan. I have already sent word to my brother in the Colonies about possibly finding passage there."

Katherine scowled, but he could see that she didn't actually have any objections. "I suppose that Melinda will be happy that you will have returned to quickly and with me in your company."

"I would never leave you and Ned here, Katherine. I made a promise to Melinda that I would protect our family and you are a part of that." He reached across the table and place his hand on top of hers. "You will always have a place with us for I would have died if it weren't for you."

"Thank you. I should have never doubted you, Jim," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "I hold nothing against you for being wary of taking a Lord's word. Not many are trustworthy people."

"See, I told you so," Ned whispered to her as he nudged her side a little and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Jim is a good man. He will make sure we are taken care of."

"That I will and seeing as we cannot get a room here tonight," he finished his mug of ale as he spoke, pausing, and then resuming the conversation. "We should leave before we tip fate out of our hands. I would rather not see my father or brother and cause a scene tonight."

Soon they all finished their drinks and whatever food was still on the table they sat at before leaving the establishment. As men and women entered, the five of them slipped out of the entrance and around to where the horses were kept.

"I think it might be best to make camp a few miles away, don't you?" Ned suggested, keeping his arm tight around Katherine as she walked beside him.

"A dozen or so may be safer," Alexander chimed in, sharing a glance with him. "I have worked for your father for many years and if hears any whisper that you were seen around here he will send men out to look for you. He may even go himself if he is in a mood."

"Aye, Alexander speaks the truth," Thomas agreed, moving around to fetch their horses. "We all know how your father can be when he is angry."

"I think we can all agree the best way to make father angry is to avoid him," a voice spoke from behind them and Jim turned to see his brother. "I thought I saw you, brother."

"You did, and what do you plan to do about it?" He asked, placing his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"I think it would be best if we just went back inside," Daniel said and had already drawn his sword to be careful. "Especially for the young lady in your company. She looks… oddly familiar."

Jim turned to give a look at all of the men in his company and they moved to stand in front of Katherine now. "It's not what you think, brother. Just leave and let me go. Father will make you his heir instead of me then."

"It's not what I think, hmm?" Daniel approached him. "I think you found that English whore of yours before I did, lucky for her."

"That is not her, brother, but speak ill of my soon-to-be wife again and I will run my sword through you." He drew his own sword now, putting a bit of distance between him and his group behind him. "I warned you this once before, did I not?"

"You did," Daniel smirked. "I never thought you would actually dare to challenge me."

"I never thought you would keep me from what I desire. I never wanted to be a Lord like father, that was you." He said and lunged forward.

They began and their swords kissed a shrieking sound. Daniel's strength was well-known and Jim knew he had little on him in that regard, but in return, he was quicker, more fluid. Where his brother was all power and commitment to the blow, Jim was subtler, able to twist his way out of trouble and aim a blow where an opponent was least expecting it.

"And what do you desire that you cannot pay for? You only wish to have a warm place to shove your cock every night," Daniel scoffed. "What makes you a better man for wanting to marry a common woman and not a noble one?"

"I never said I was a better man for it," he muttered.

After several minutes, Daniel seemed to have the advantage, but even as the sweat was trickling down his face, he blocked and parried his brother's slashes, trying to edge him backward and force him to commit to something foolish, but Daniel was like a stone wall of resistance. He even had the gall to laugh in his face when Jim pinned him with his blade.

Daniel's matching blue eyes were dancing as he used his strength to push Jim to the floor and brought his sword crashing down toward him. He swiftly rolled out of the way and the sword clanged against the ground as he shuffled onto his feet. His brother rammed toward him and knocked him back into the wall. He couldn't see straight as he struggled to catch his breath.

Before his brother could draw back his sword Thomas lunged forward then and their swords met, but after two quick moves, Daniel disarmed him and plunged his sword through Thomas' belly. Alexander put up a better fight while Ned managed to move stealthily with Katherine over to him. The sounds of swords clashing as they met filled his ears as he tried to focus on the face in front of him.

It was that of a woman, and he knew it must be Katherine when she began to feed him water from a pouch. "Are you alright, Jim?" Katie asked once they had moved out of the dark alleyway and he had regained a bit more strength as the wind knocked out of him had returned. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, just a bit sore. We need to go. We need to go now before Daniel has the chance to tell my father what he saw." He said, looking around to see that Ned had left her with him. "Where is Ned?"

"He went to get horses for us. We cannot make a quick enough headstart on foot," she said, leading him away from the bustling Inn and away from the sounds of fighting. "He told me where to meet him."

Jim nodded and quickly followed behind Katherine. They had no time to waste.


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily, Jim had been able to escape his brother. Ned had gathered everything they needed, three strong horses and a wagon for Katherine to ride in and for him and Ned to take turns sleeping in while they rode back to the Gordon farm.

One thing he knew was they must make the journey quickly and had no time to stop to make camp because if Daniel was to somehow beat him there, he knew that both Melinda and his child would be dead. Or worse, taken to be judged in front of his father.

They had hardly left the stables before Daniel began to catch up to him, riding behind them screaming like a madman. The past few days had come and gone so quickly that Jim hardly had the time to sleep, but that wasn't what was on his mind.

Melinda was. Their innocent child that would soon be coming into the world. He had to blink away tears to keep his vision from being blurred. After some time passed, he began to tire and called for Ned, knowing the boy should have had enough time during the last few hours to rest up, eat, and enjoy the warm company of his wife.

It was hard not to get a little jealous of the boy, even if times like these, but he had to push past that. After Ned did not respond to him, he used his hand to push open the flap to the backend of the wagon. His eyes told him everything he needed to know about why the boy hadn't given any response to his calls.

Ned had undone the stays at the front of Katherine's dress and was lying on top of her, his face pressed into her bosom, mouth hard at work. His young wife was mewling underneath him, hand in his hair the same was he remembered Melinda's resting in his.

It pinched his heart. He had to turn away, not only for Katherine but for himself.

"I can hold the reigns for another hour, Ned, but you will have to take over then." He said, letting the flap swing closed and spurring the horses to ride faster.

* * *

Jim had left some five days prior and while Melinda had been sad to see him go, she had many things to prepare for now that their baby would be arriving soon.

She had been more than nervous with the amount of coin he had left with her, telling her that whatever she needed for their child was to be theirs, but Melinda had never seen that much money in her entire life.

It was thirty gold pieces and while he had assured her it wasn't anything to worry about, she had needed to ask him more than once if this was all just for her. If had wanted her to save some of it that would make more sense to her, but he had told her otherwise.

"Of course, and you may do with it as you please, my love. I will return with due haste, for both our child and my overwhelming need to be your dutiful husband." He had told as he had pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips before he rode out.

She had held the pouch in her hand and watched until she could no longer see him, and went inside to hide it away. Melinda hadn't known what exactly she wanted to do with it yet and didn't trust anyone enough in the house to tell them about that much money.

When she had finally shown Andrea, the only woman she had grown to truly trust when she was without her sister, the young woman had been shocked to see so much coin in one place as well.

"Lord James is truly a wonderful man to leave so much to you," Andrea said, marveling at the sight of it on the table in front of them.

"Yes, he is." She said, relaxing into the soft chair that Andrea had brought up for her sometime in the last few weeks.

Her friend had put it right near the fireplace where she could relax and be warm during the harder part of her pregnancy. When she moved to sit up and Andrea came to assist her.

"Since the first day, when my father brought you here… you have always been a great friend to me, Andrea." She said, reaching for the pouch in front of her. She took five coins out and placed them in the woman's hand. "I truly hope you know that because I want you to have this. If you need me to purchase anything for you just let me know."

"I cannot take this, Melinda. It's too much." Andrea didn't even try to take the coins into her hand before shaking her head. "Lord James left this for you and the baby."

"I will have more than enough to get what I need without this," she said, taking her friend's hand and placing the coins into her palm and closing it. "Take it."

"Melinda, are you sure?" Andrea said, holding onto them despite the anxiousness knotting on her face.

"Yes," she said, moving to stand and before her friend could help her she did so and moved to put the money back in the safe. "If you would like me to hold onto it for safekeeping, I'll understand."

"That would be the smart idea," Andrea followed her, helping her as she waddled over to a painting on the wall of her mother. "Is it behind this?"

"Yes. I am far too weak in my arms to lift it," she said and took the coins from Andrea as she moved the painting off the wall. "Thank you."

She opened the safe and put all of the coins inside before locking it and Andrea placed the painting back. They moved about to attend to matters of what she wanted to get to prepare for the baby and organizing what she could for her and Jim's upcoming wedding arrangements.

As the day went on, her stomach seemed to tighten on occasion, but it wasn't painful, so she ignored it. It was nothing to what she remembered the last time when she had her first. A few more hours passed and things changed.

"Andrea!" Melinda barely balanced herself against a nearby wall as her legs and feet grew damp. Her friend came into the room from where she had gone and was at her side in a second. Another wave of pain pinched at her stomach. "The baby is coming… you need to get me into bed…"

"Yes, of course," Andrea said, moving to help her sit for the time being. "I will get someone to carry you to your bed."

"This is too early!" She sobbed. "It's too early! I should have some more… time."

"It appears the child wishes to be known now," Andrea reasoned carefully and ran out into the hallway quickly. "You there," she shouted to someone. "Help Mistress Melinda to her bed."

There was a man who rushed inside, one of the many people who worked around the house for a warm meal and somewhere to sleep, picked her up into his arms as though she weighed barely anything at all and carried her to her bed.

"I need Jim… my sister, neither of them are here," she begged, whimpering.

"I am sure that they will be here soon," she heard Andrea try to promise.

She watched as he went and she held her belly carefully. "Please wait a little longer," she begged her baby inside, as though that would make any difference. "Please wait a little longer for your father to come."

* * *

Three nights after they fled from Daniel, Katherine saw the dark shadow of her family's farmhouse in the distance. A near-full moon rose behind the stone walls, casting it in an ethereal light, and she was reminded of the first time she saw Ned when he had landed so abruptly into her life.

"I never thought I'd feel such tender sentiment for such a simple place," he murmured in her ear, and she laughed, turning to kiss his cheek.

"I am glad I'm not the only one feeling nostalgic," she said. Jim was resting in the wagon but could be heard chuckling. "Oh, hush back there. Get some rest."

"You two should admire the scenery and moon over each other when we get there," Jim said as he opened the flap from behind them. "I, for one, am tired of not knowing if Melinda is safe. We need to get out of England as fast as possible. I have arranged for us to go to the Colonies. I have another brother who has been cast out of the family there. He will help us."

"Really, must you always ruin the moment?" Ned scoffed as Katherine clucked her tongue at their horses, spurring them to a trot.

"He's just bitter. He wants to marry my sweet sister and be there in time for the birth of his child," Katherine remarked with a half-smile. "I will not fault him. His bedroll has been too cold and lonely of late."

"I can assure you that while your sister does warm my soul… lust does not rule over me," Jim told her as he let the flap close and they began the rest of their silent travels to the farmhouse.

An hour later, they were riding into the courtyard. They had only had so much time to begin unloading everything when someone came running from the house, just a scream cut through the air. Katherine recognized the woman running toward her as Andrea.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the woman gripped her arm, already pulling her toward the house. Just then another loud yell came to her ears. Melinda. Everything connected in a moment just then.

"The baby is coming," Andrea told her.

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of it – the second hour, the second day, she could not keep track of the time – Melinda was getting dizzy. Jim had not arrived, neither had Katherine and she worried. Were they alive and okay? Would she ever see them again or would she die on this birthing bed?

"You're doing well. Everything is fine," said Andrea, but she thought she saw a worried look upon her friend's face – but was she just imagining it? "Riders were spotted. It may be Lord James."

The woman walked away to fetch new towels and suddenly, in her place was another young woman, with dark hair and brown eyes. "Katherine?" She asked, but no, it wasn't her sister.

She was years older than her, and she looked at Melinda with a sort of anger that Katherine, for all her wild ways, had never managed. It reminded her of her mother.

The woman pressed one hand upon her belly, and then one upon her own. "Stupid. Always making stupid decisions," she said.

Melinda was almost offended, but she couldn't tell if the woman was talking to her, to Jim, or to herself.

"Your child will be fine, Melinda, don't worry," said Andrea, and like that the woman was gone. "Just breathe."

Her contractions grew closer together and grew more painful. It was unbearable and tears began to stream down her cheeks as Delia said she wasn't ready yet. Andrea had been pushed out of the room by her and a few other women from the kitchen.

"Please," Melinda choked on a broken sob. "Please! I want my friend… if Jim or my sister cannot be here. I want Andrea. Please! I'm frightened."

"You'll be fine on your own," Delia said. "Plenty of women have given birth alone before you and plenty will have done so after you."

"I want her now, Delia. I don't care what you think of her she is my friend," she sobbed, slapping her hand away when Delia tried to offer her comfort. "Please, it hurts!"

The door burst open and she looked, hoping it was Jim, but it was her sister and Andrea instead.

"You're not to come in here," Delia said irritably to Andrea but moved out her sister's way as she came into the room. "I told you this, girl."

Katherine was at her side in an instant, holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her brow. But as a commotion raised between Delia and Andrea, she stood and turned toward them. "Delia so help me I have wanted to slap since I was a girl. Do not give me a reason to do it now." Katherine separated the two quickly and the older woman gawked at her. "Leave Andrea be or you can go back to the kitchens yourself now that I am here."

Andrea took a spot on her other side and took her other hand as well when Katherine returned to her side, both with a smile. "Jim will be here soon," her sister told her gently. "Let's allow the baby to have a moment of quiet before its father arrives." Katherine smiled and pressed a kiss to her hand. "It's going to be alright, sweet sister. I promise."

* * *

Of bloody course his child was premature. He doesn't know a single Clancy that hasn't skipped steps in life – God above even Jim himself has almost died before dying for good – and his child was definitely not an exception.

It was supposed to be colder outside, the leaves should have started falling from the trees, and it should be dark already by dinner time. But now it's evening and the sun hadn't set yet; Jim had just arrived and when he heard her scream he hadn't known what to do. Katherine had disappeared quickly and he knew that didn't mean anything good

Ned had assured him he would take care of everything else and he rushed so fast into the house from where the wagon had stopped that by the time he's inside his lungs burn painfully, but Jim couldn't care less, his attention drawn to the stairs where he can now distinguish the voices of people coming from above.

He climbed the steps two by two, and on the top he suddenly found Katherine in front of him, almost crushing the girl from his impetus.

"Where is she? Is Melinda ok?" he managed to ask.

"She's in her chambers, in labor," Katherine explained. "I think it would be best for you not to go inside just yet."

"No. I will not stay out here," he muttered, already on his way to the door. "I told her I would be there."

But as he took a step forward Katherine's hand wrapped around his wrist at once, trying to stop him and forcing him to look at her at the same time. The girl's amber eyes are full of worry, and Jim realized it's the very first-time such sentiment has filtered through her expression since he was nearing his deathbed.

Which was not a good sign.

He wanted to retort, to demand she let him go, when suddenly a horrendous scream from behind the door broke the whispering of the hall and with that, his heart. If he lost Melinda… he would never be able to live on.

"Jim, please…" He heard the girl's call, but his ears were buzzing now, Melinda's shriek echoed in his head and he remained frozen in his place for a moment, unable to move.

It's happening and he was so not prepared. All his fears, the panic that he's been holding back now all came to the surface, the little control he thought he had over his mind lost.

"I need to see her," he breathed out.

Katherine's grip tightened. "Jim," she started, careful. "Your presence in the room wouldn't help the Melinda deal with the complications– she may not even be able to realize you are there."

"What complications?" His blue eyes darted to meet hers immediately. "What's wrong with her labor?"

"Well, honest truth?" Katherine asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, as always," Jim lowered his head, sighing.

"It's a premature child; the situation needs to be treated carefully. And in these cases usually, the mother has more contractions… it will be more painful than her first time and it just requires more care, that's all." She tried to dismiss the argument, but he can still see the anxiety on her face.

Another scream.

Jim's mind blacked out. He can't lose her. They haven't come all this way together to die.

Melinda deserved to live and to see their beautiful, living child in her arms. To raise him or her in peace with him in the Colonies. To grow up with a growing family around and a loving aunt and uncle that watch over.

They haven't made a miracle happen only to be demanded a sacrifice in return. It just couldn't be.

* * *

Melinda screamed when the baby came. "Push!" shouted Delia, and she almost wanted to roll her eyes despite it all.

_She knew. She had done this before._ But it was hard to think much of anything through the pain, as her body shuddered and writhed trying to finally be rid of her child.

Katherine was there, wiping her sweat and whispering kind words that meant nothing to her right now. Andrea too, but all she wanted was Jim to be there and for this to be over, and to hold her child.

The pain was incomprehensible, a wave at its crest, the sun at its zenith.

Melinda felt that her body should not be able to do such a thing, but she knew she could. She had already done it once before but had nothing to show for it.

She realized it was only Andrea by her side for a time, there were footsteps and voices by the door, but they got swallowed up in her screams. Then with one last thrust, finally, finally the babe was gone, and her body was her own again.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Please, pick them both._ He kept repeating it to himself like a mantra. By the third time the words go on, he realized he's crying.

If tears weren't flowing on his cheeks, someone would probably think he had died petrified.

A statue, shaken only by a sob every now and then, cold on the outside yet with a turmoil of emotions rocking inside of him - Jim closed his eyes in order to calm down.

He told himself that it's the normal procedure – not to let the husband in, that labor is painful per se so screaming can't be avoided, that two hours was an ordinary amount of time to wait. But when sleep found him waiting outside the door, and there was still no news it doesn't help. His heart doesn't slow down.

Impatient now, a growl raised from his chest, and without thinking it twice he jumped forward and with a few strides, he's at the door, ignoring Katherine's calls that were behind him.

The door swung open.

If he opened it first or Delia, he was not aware. The middle-aged woman stood in front of him, sweaty and visibly exhausted, with a muddle of towels in her arms.

Furrowing, his eyes study the muddle and his heart almost skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of the small head peeking out of them.

The woman flashed him with a tired smile and handed him the baby, indicating how he should hold it in the process. "It's a boy," Delia said hoarsely.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim felt paralyzed again, yet for a totally different reason. He watched, speechless, the round, flushed face of his son, his blue eyes still half-closed, his little nose, his hair as black as coal-like his. The babe was so small, and fragile, that he's scared to break him. He held him tighter, slightly closer to his chest, and silently promised to protect him with his own life.

"We shall need to check on him a while more, I am afraid. He looks healthy, but since he barely cried while coming out, we would like to be sure that everything is fine," Delia informed him.

"And Melinda," he suddenly let out ad looked up from his son's sweet face. "How's Melinda?"

Delia's face did not look too happy, and that worried him. "She has lost a lot of blood, milord," the woman said, moving to grab hold of his son, but he stepped back quickly. "He should be looked at again, milord."

"And he will be," he said, firmly. "By his aunt… she saved my life and I trust her with my son's."

Katherine came up beside him and rested her hand on his arm. "I think there has been enough yelling for today…" She turned to Delia. "Has my sister held him?"

"No, I came directly to his lordship. He is his son after all," Delia corrected her.

Katherine made an indignant noise and pulled Delia down the hall, despite the woman's refusal and Jim laughed. She had the same fire Melinda did, but as he looked at his son, Jim's stomach contracted. Through the door left ajar, he glimpsed the movements of some maidens, rushing across the room with bowls of water and towels.

His heart stopped when he caught sight of too many that were stained in red. If it wasn't for that little thing cradled in his arms, he would be shaking. When he stepped into the room the first person he saw was Andrea, who smiled softly at him.

"He is quite the handsome little boy, isn't he, milord?" Andrea said smiled at the little boy. "He takes after his father."

"Thank you," he said, but his tone turned serious. "How is Melinda?"

"She is tired," the woman said, and he hadn't realized that was meant to dismiss him. "It might be best for you to leave her for some time to rest, milord."

"I understand. I only wish to see her for a moment, if possible," he said, cradling their child close to his chest. "She should see our son."

"Yes, of course, milord. I will take him to her," Andrea said as she held her arms out for the babe, he realized truly meant for him to leave and he slowly brought the boy to the woman's arms. "Wait outside in the hall for a moment, will you?"

He wanted to question her, but as he caught a glimpse of Melinda looking frail in bed, he nodded and turned to leave. As promised by Andrea, he doesn't have to wait long. He'd just been given a cup of water by Katherine when the woman came out again and allowed him to come in. Jim hurried inside so fast he almost stumbled over his own feet.

With the veil of curtains down on the window, the bedroom looked darker than before, but even in the dim light, he could see Melinda in bed as she looked down the baby in her arms that she was holding. She was rocking their son gently, sitting up on the mattress, from which all the dirty towels and such have been removed.

It's only when he stepped forward in the middle of the room that she moved her head and looked at him. And it felt as though time stopped. Melinda looked at him with huge eyes full of happiness, her smile widening at the sight of him, and he realized it's probably because he's crying from joy as well.

"Come here," she said, patting a spot on the bed. "I want you to sit beside me."

He crossed the room and came to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder and watched as Andrea ushered the last few handmaidens to leave the room. He gave her a grateful look in the process as she closed the door. "I wish I could have been here, but they told me it would be best to stay outside."

She nodded and leaned into him. "I am feeling better, but I am still tried. It was frightening all alone and I wish you could've, but it was messy..." She explained with a sigh. "There was a lot of blood and I was in and out of it, Jim."

Once they're finally alone, Jim let out a sigh of relief that seems to contain all the angst of the past few days, and breathless, he cupped Melinda's cheeks in his hands and leaned in to kiss her with such urgency that it left them both panting. Propriety be damned, she was the woman he loved and she had given him a son. The corners of her lips turned upright against his, the smile remaining stuck on her face even when he pulled away to check on the baby boy in her arms.

As if he could feel himself being observed, his son's eyes fluttered open and stared at them both with dark blue eyes that made Jim think of his father. A Clancy for sure, not that he had ever doubted.

"He is…" He looked around to find the right words, but he can't stop smiling. There were not enough words to describe the sense of blissful joy he felt. "Melinda, I-"

"I know. He is perfect, isn't he?" she said breathlessly, her thumb brushing the baby's cheek. "Do you wish to name him after your father? How did meeting with him go?" She whispered into his neck and Jim felt his throat clenching.

"No. Not him," he said, hating the way his voice croaked.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

He gave no answer, and she watched the way he brushed his fingers lightly as a feather across their son's cheeks. The thought of naming his firstborn son after his father had crossed his mind many times, before this day.

_Everything that I am, everything that I have, I owe to my father. He gave me life, and now he wanted to take it away. He wanted to take everything and everyone he loved away._

He willed away those thoughts from his mind, looking up to the woman he would marry as soon she was feeling well again. He wouldn't force her to love and raise a boy carrying the name of the man that will have brought so much pain to her life.

He still had to tell her what had happened and what was to come.

"Jim, tell me," she pled with him. "If I am to be your wife, I must know."

He recognized worry and bitterness in her voice and it made him wonder if their life would always be this way. So full of threats and beasts trying to hurt them, and then their child after. "My father and I never met," he explained simply before continuing on, "I found Katherine and Ned on the road in a tavern, and they had told me my brother and my father had begun to search for both of us. I knew it was long past making amends and as we were trying to leave my brother attacked us."

He could see the worry knotting together on her face already and he tried to kiss her forehead, but stopped, feeling her body stiffening. "What's going to happen then?" She pulled back and shook his head. "Is Katherine alright? I know I saw her, but we have not had a chance to talk. I was preoccupied."

He chuckled and nodded as he continued his story, "We made it out safely as you can see. I am in one piece as is your sister and Ned, but we will need to leave as soon as we are able. I have found a safe passage for us to the Colonies anyhow. For your sister and Ned as well."

"Could you assure my lady's maid safe travel as well?" She asked, finding no problem with his plan.

"Andrea?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had his facts right.

"Yes," she replied. "She is one of my most trusted friends and a great extra hand. She was there for me until Katherine was during the birth."

"I see no problem with that. One less loyal person to have to find," he said, then pressing his kiss to her forehead. "I am sorry for all I have put you through, Melinda. How are you feeling? Truly." He asked after a while, moving a damp lock from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Tired," she admitted hoarsely.

Despite the excitement and happiness, now that he's so close, he noticed the signs of weariness on her face. The struggle made her look like she hadn't slept in days. He knew she probably hadn't.

"I was so worried about losing you," she confessed in a small voice. "And Katherine…"

"I know." He whispered, one hand coming to her cheek, dragging her gaze to meet his. "But we're still here, aren't we? You have given me everything I have ever wanted… and I love you for it."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He was living a dream, even with what was chasing after them.

* * *

Ned rolled over in bed for what seemed like the thousandth time, uncertain if he had slept at all. He must-have for a while, he knew; it was his fifth nearly-sleepless night in a row, and things had grown so bad that even Katherine had been bestirred enough from her worry about her sister to find the time to worry about him.

He certainly hadn't blamed her when she'd wanted to share a bed for nothing other than sleeping after her sister almost died in the birthing bed, but when she realized how poorly he'd been sleeping, she'd taken it upon herself to resume their nighttime activities—mostly with the aim to try to tire him out enough that he'd simply fall asleep, he guessed.

And it had worked, in its own way, because he'd usually fall asleep for at least an hour or two after they'd made love before waking to the darkness, plagued by his worries and unable to fall back asleep.

She's better than I deserve, Ned thought to himself as he turned to regard his slumbering wife, in as much as he could see her in the dark room. He understood his wife's pain and worry for Melinda as she began to heal from childbirth, and they both knew what was possibly coming for them, and the fact that she'd been able to come out of that enough to worry about him spoke volumes about how caring she was.

But there was nothing for it, nothing that seemed capable of curing his restlessness. He was tired of sitting and waiting to make the next move, with such an unsteady idea of the state of things in his mind.

Ned sighed and turned to stare at the ceiling. It wasn't near dawn yet, so there was no use getting out of bed, but it was impossible to sleep, either, not when he didn't know with any certainty what was happening anywhere outside the crumbling walls of the farmhouse, such as they were.

Only Jim had told him that they wouldn't travel until Melinda was well again, but that worried him and he always felt like if he closed his eyes that he would wake to find Daniel with a sword at his neck. He knew the other Clancy brother to be cruel and knew all too well the havoc he could cause.

It would be his worst nightmare to see what Daniel could force him to watch him do to his wife. He had told him of that once. How he had tied a man up to watch him rape his wife, and that sickened his soul.

There had been a bitter feeling in his belly when the man spilled that tale to him one drunken evening in a tavern on the road.

Daniel would do the same to you, that nagging voice reminded him. You heard the way he remembered every detail, and how he had spurred a whore to take his cock into her mouth as he told—

"Ned?" a sleepy voice asked, and then the figure beside him was shifting on the bed, Katherine's tiny, calloused hand tracing along his chest. She sighed deeply. "You haven't slept, have you?"

He felt a stab of guilt in his chest. "A little," he offered helplessly, and it wasn't a lie—at least, he thought it wasn't because he had dozed a little in the earlier hours of the night. She sighed again, more deeply, and then her little hand was wrapped around his cock. He was shamefully hard in seconds. "Katherine, love, you don't have to—"

"Hush," she said, and then she was climbing on top of him, hiking her shift up around her hips and sinking down onto him. She was still slick with his seed from when they'd made love earlier in the night, and the realization did nothing to calm the reaction of his body.

I can't believe I ever thought this woman timid, he thought dumbly as she rocked atop him, riding him until he found release inside her for the second time that night. He must have slept some after that, because the next thing he was aware, he was opening his eyes to see that it was morning, and it was Jim by his side instead of his wife.

Ned had a terrifying moment in which he wondered if he'd dreamed the night before up in some fit of insanity until he realized that Jim was fully clothed and standing beside his bed, not in nightclothes and beneath the covers as his wife had been.

"Enjoying your marriage duties, are you?" The man said, smirking at him when he moved out of bed and was naked.

"As I am allowed to," he said, moving from the bed. "You only wish you could marry Melinda and bed her as I do my wife."

"You speak truly, but my wife-to-be has given me a son," Jim said with a shrug. "I will obey her in any way she wants after that."

Ned felt a little dazed as he got up and dressed, and it was likely the first time he had felt that he truly did need a chambermaid's help to dress, elsewise he might have ended up with everything backward or laced wrong.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so late," he said, but Jim just snorted, wholly unintimidated.

"You may want to take that up with your wife," Jim suggested, and he almost snorted in return; Katherine was always, 'his wife' when she had done something the man didn't like. "She soundly threatened anyone who so much as went near your chambers this morning. In fact, I might be on the receiving end of her ire, even now."

She is fiercer than I gave her credit for at first, he thought to himself, not for the first time, and only has grown more confident every day.

"So what brings you here then," he said, sending the maid away and going to sit beside Jim.

"My wife worries about my father and brother more than I do," Jim spoke softly about such serious matters, but he listened. "She is still weak, but Katherine believes that she will be up to traveling in two days' time. I need you to prepare provisions and horses and everything we will take with us. Melinda did not have much time to get anything for the babe either so I made a list of what you will need."

"Of course," he said and Jim placed a scroll in his hand along with a pouch of coins. "Katherine and I will get everything we need."

"I have faith in you, no need to assure me of that," Jim said, standing. "But I must go back to Melinda. I do not wish to miss a moment of the beginning of my son's life."

Ned nodded, letting his Lord take his leave as he looked over the extensive list of what he needed to get. After another moment to collect his thoughts, he found his wife out in the courtyard, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him with a knowing smirk, and he just shook his head at her, forgetting his many worries for just a moment.

"That was a wicked trick you played upon me," he teased and she laughed as he embraced her. "Would you care to join me on a ride to the village? Jim has called upon me to take care of some things for him so he can be at your sister's side."

Katherine smiled and turned her head. "Of course, I would." She said.

* * *

The future had always seemed cloud and blurred to him, but now it was clear. As Jim beside Melinda's warm body, everything seemed to be in such peace that he wondered if that was what Heaven felt like until of course, the silence was interrupted by the chaos.

It started with a small fuss that couldn't even be heard if you weren't close enough, but then it became a wail, loud enough to awake a whole household.

He wasn't used to it at all, which caused a momentary confusion before Melinda turned around on his arms, hiding her face on his chest and murmuring something. Then he found himself telling her to go back to sleep because he would see for the problem.

He could see her face, and how she was never expecting him to say that even if he had been hands-on since the moment their son was born. He still did not have a name, but there was no rush there.

However, they did need to rush along their travels. Melinda had told him they could leave in the morning, but Katherine had assured him her sister would still need another two days to rest and heal after the birth before they could even think about it, and even then she may not be in the best condition.

Jim had sent Ned off to gather what they needed to be prepared, and then it was a two-week trip to travel to the nearest port and he could only pray that Daniel or his father would not find them before then.

He pulled away the bedcovers and slipped from the bed, still slightly perturbed by the wails coming from the crib, however, he dressed and followed the strange and yet familiar sounds until he saw him. His son.

The babe was all crumpled and pink, crying with a strength that was incredible for such small lungs, but after all, he was Melinda's son too, and he should be as strong as she was. With that thought in mind, he picked him up, bringing the baby close to his chest with his unskilled arms.

He found a way of cradling him the safest he could, and smiling when he finally adjusted the child to a comfortable position. It didn't mean the wee lad had stopped crying, though, he was still wailing strongly and fussing on his arms.

Passing the pieces of information through his mind as quickly as he could, he sniffed the baby, but he still smelled clean. If he was hungry then, it would be a problem, because he would have to wake Melinda and she looked too tired to attend to his– no, he corrected himself, their – son.

Jim decided to see if that was the case by placing his thumb near the baby's mouth, but he didn't suck it, he just cried more angrily. He was Melinda's boy at heart, of course.

Without knowing what else to do, he took a seat on the chair he had been earlier and reclined himself so he could lay the baby on his chest and hold him in a different way: a hand firmly placed at his bottom whilst the other one gently rubbed his back. He started to sing.

The only lullaby he remembered hearing his mother sing to him came to mind and as if for a miracle, the baby boy stopped crying.

For a quick while, but that for him seemed to be an eternity, the newborn looked at him with an innocent peace he hadn't found anywhere else. Another second passed and the wee lad blinked, distracting himself with his own fist, which he started to suck eagerly.

Jim had felt a silly fool very few times and this was one of them. He knew that he looked stupid staring at the baby with the biggest smiles of all taking his face as he sang and rubbed the child's back. Some may say that he was doing a mother's task, but at that moment, it didn't matter to him.

He already loved his son and would give him whatever he needed. When he looked up and saw Melinda, sitting on the bed, looking back at them and crying happy tears rolling down her face, her body illuminated by the moonlight, making her pale skin that showed from under her shift look like the most precious pearls, it was a dream come true.

He stretched out a hand for her and she came to him, kneeling beside the chair and kissing their baby's head before she pressed her lips against his own. "Did my terrible singing wake you?" He asked.

"It was not terrible, in my opinion," she whispered. "Our son did not seem to think it was too bad either."

"No, I suppose that I am not the worst," he said. "Thank you for waiting to heal before we leave. Your health and state of mind will always matter to me."

Shedding a few more tears, she nodded, leaning her head against his chest as she caressed the sleeping newborn and he kissed her forehead, thinking that all the choices he had made during his life had taken him to his moment, in which he finally felt whole.


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine and Ned made quick travels to the nearest villages to buy supplies, and while Ned had hoped they would do so before dusk, they hadn't. There were still a few things they needed to get in the morning, but after calculating what he would need for those few items there was enough coin leftover for a nice room at the local Inn.

His wife had looked satisfied enough when he told her where they would be staying, even if she wished to take the risk of traveling at night to return to her home. But when he came to the room with their dinner and a mug of mulled wine, he noticed his wife did not look as well as she had when he left her.

Instead, he found her sitting up in bed, a grimace of pain on her face, and a hand on her belly. The sight immediately alarmed him. There was definitely something amiss.

"Are you all right?" He asked, setting the plates of food on the dining table near the hearth along with the wine.

Katherine looked up at him with a surprised expression, as though she hadn't quite realized he'd entered the room. "Oh," she breathed out before forcing a small smile onto her face. "No, I'm fine, just…it's simply I believe my moonblood will be coming soon." Her smile turned wistful. "I was a little late, so I thought it could be something else…but I'm often late, so I should have known better."

Ned didn't say anything for a moment, thinking over his response carefully before he decided how to answer, his mother's words still lying thick in his mind. His mother had told him somewhat of what he should do when he one-day would marry a woman before he left home.

He suspected that if he told Katherine not to worry about the lack of a child in her womb, his wife would simply stop being so forthcoming with him.

It had to be a good sign, he thought, that she was still being so honest.

He glanced at her hand and the way she was pressing it tightly against her lower abdomen worried him.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he inquired instead of overthinking in his head, lowering his gaze to indicate the gesture.

She looked down with a sheepish expression. "Oh, not a lot," she assured him in a light, airy tone, but he had his doubts. Was a woman's moonblood meant to be painful? He realized that he had no idea, but it was blood being shed, after all. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked again.

She looked slightly cheered that he'd bothered to ask. "A cup of wine would not be amiss," she admitted, and he placed a gentle, chaste kiss against her lips before pouring one and bringing it to her in bed.

He looked her up and down appraisingly as she took a sip. "Will you be all right?"

She gave him an indulgent smile, not unlike the one his mother had given him when he'd tried to speak to her on the same subject.

"Why don't you let me worry about my womb, and you can simply focus on getting everything we need to leave? If you wish to go downstairs to the tavern, you may," she suggested, although the words were tempered by a good-natured smile. "I will tell you when it comes… no need to worry."

And so Ned did as she asked. He ate dinner with her and when she went to bed, he went downstairs to enjoy some wine. He attempted to go back to his room as he emptied the fifth goblet of wine down his throat. The world was a blur, but somehow he did it.

He swallowed hard as he leaned against the wall once he was finished with the stairs, and then walked on wobbly feet to the chamber door he knew was his and Katherine's room. He let himself in and tripped on his way in, startling her awake.

"Ned? Is that you?" she said in a sleep-ridden voice as he latched the door. "You were gone so long… I thought you might have been upset with me."

He came to sit on the bed. "Why would I be upset with you?" He knew she had been drinking, too. Her lips were a dark crimson stain in the candlelight.

"For what I told you earlier… that my blood may be coming," she said softly and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I know some men want a child right away… and I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

Ned pulled her down into his lap, where she tumbled with an exclamation of surprise, a sound he swallowed with his lips. That felt better than talking it through and allowed him to push aside his other considerations, if only temporarily.

Katherine was small enough that he was able to shift her easily so that she was straddling his thighs, and almost before he could consider what he was doing, his hands were pushing up her nightdress. She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a startled look.

"Do you wish me to stop?" He asked, holding her face lightly in his hands.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I only… may I speak freely?"

"You know I will always have my good ear open to you," he teased, feeling her finger trace along the scar of where the other used to be.

"You aren't like most men, are you?" She asked something that seemed like such a ridiculous question to him. "You didn't go to the brothel then?"

"Never," he said, shaking his head. "You are it for me, my lovely wife." He pressed as his fingers found their way beneath her nightdress, quickly finding the right spot to bring her pleasure. "What is it?"

She bit her lip to stifle a moan. "I…oh…I simply did not think you would want to…" She flushed deeply.

He laughed at that, feeling suddenly carefree despite everything. There was an innocence to her that was so very refreshing, so different than all he had encountered in the preceding weeks.

He desired her no less now than he had yesterday; if anything, he desired her more, with so much fervor that he could barely contain himself. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked her again, continuing to rub slow circles upon her with his finger.

She shuddered atop him and clutched tightly at his arms, and when he slid his fingers inside her, she was wet and ready for him. "Oh…well…not really…" she admitted breathlessly, and there was something so very charming about watching her war with her own feelings about propriety in her head. "I enjoy your hands… very much."

This was improper, by nearly anyone's standard; their door was not even properly latched, though most would know to knock before even considering the idea of entering.

He kissed her again, reveling in the feeling of her body against his, marveling at how much he had missed her even after such a short period of time. Ned didn't know how he'd spent the first sixteen years of his life without her, without the feel of her in his arms. He didn't know how he would ever go more than a day without her.

He pulled his hand out from beneath her nightdress, moving with drunk fingers to try to unlace himself from his breeches—and after what seemed like far too long, his cock was free, desperately hard and eager.

Katherine followed the movements of his hand, and her flush grew deeper at the sight of his obvious need for her. He found himself moving them back toward the bed, and she was on her back below him with his fingers probing her experimentally as he kissed her.

His cock was resting against her thigh, and it took all the willpower he had not to rut against her like some animal. God, he hoped that was only the wine in him.

All of his frustration seemed to disappear as he disappeared inside her soon after, and Ned felt suddenly as though he could breathe again. For a little while, at least, none of it mattered, not Daniel or Aiden coming after them or any of it.

All of it was something he could worry about at another time, for at that moment, all that existed was her.

* * *

In the morning, they found the rest of their supplies and traveled back to the farmhouse. Ned had ridden the horses they had rough and they arrived near dusk but had parted ways with a chaste kiss as Katherine went to check on her sister and nephew.

He had set out to prepare the wagons they would be bringing, one for them to ride in and another for their things. Ned, Katherine, Gabriel, and Timothy would be in one while Jim, Melinda, their son, and Andrea would be in the other. He brought everything over and left Timothy in charge of Gabriel to pack it up.

"What makes you think you are the boss of us now, boy?" Timothy asked, scoffing.

"He thinks he is better than us now that he has a wife to bed," Gabriel muttered, moving the cases of rations into the wagon. "A pretty one at that. Might have a piece of her on the road, if she wants me too and I think she would."

"Enough talk about all that," Timothy gave Gabriel a hard shove for good measure as he walked toward Ned. "That's his wife and I'll make you regret ever saying that, but no more so than he would."

"I didn't mean to give you any orders," he said, glancing at Tim with a respectful nod. "I have just traveled far in a short period of time."

"Go to your pretty wife, Ned," Timothy chuckled, scoffing. "We will have everything ready."

He laughed equally and left things in their hands, knowing that all they needed would be coming with them on their travels. The days passed by and they remained at the farm for four more days before they left, and in Ned's opinion, it had been far too long.

Melinda and Katherine seemed happiest of everyone to leave the castle, Ned thought, followed closely by himself and Jim. But their eagerness to leave was doubtless tempered by the realization that their travels would be dangerous, a fact that Ned and Jim also knew well enough.

Their first night they made camp some thirty miles of traveling in, he and Katherine went to visit Melinda, Jim, and the babe in their wagon. The pair were still in talks of what to name their son, but he was fussy and anxious more often than not as if he sensed what could be coming for them on these roads.

Ned could not imagine all the traveling would be good for a babe so small, but his wife had tried her best to reassure him that things would be fine. It was a pretty sight to see, Katherine holding the sweet boy close in her arms.

Melinda had even let him hold the boy, which surprised him most of all, but she had reassured him that she knew that as her good brother he would watch over her and Jim's child with as much love as he would his own. Ned knew that was the truth of it and he would protect any of his growing family now with all he had.

They packed up and traveled the same distance the next day, and it troubled him. He knew it would be at least a month at this rate to get to the port in Liverpool, and they were traveling more slowly than even they needed to.

However, a little extra time in his and Katherine's wagon in the mornings was more than appreciated, anyway; if he'd thought his wife timid when he'd first met her, his assessment of her character was less than correct, and she was quick to come out of her shell when he let her know what he wanted from her.

She'd had the bravery one morning to wake him near dawn with a hand on his cock, and he'd been so pleased by that that they'd taken to lying together nearly every morning, and every night as well, sometimes more than once.

And they weren't always terribly quiet about it, either, which Ned hadn't realized until Timothy had sat alongside him with a teasing grin one day. "Trying very hard to make some little sons and daughters, aren't you?" The man had teased, and Ned was thoroughly embarrassed, but certainly not embarrassed enough to stop bedding his wife.

Timothy was right that it was a duty, that he had an obligation to ensure the succession, as odd as it was to consider the possibility of becoming a father when he'd scarce had time to come to terms with being a man, then a husband.

But duty or not, Katherine was gentle and kind and was quickly learning what he liked, just as he was quickly learning how to please her in return. Timothy, Gabriel, and Jim had been glad to give their share of suggestions about that, too, thankfully when both Gordon sisters were far out of earshot.

Either way, the canvas walls of the wagon, even running off a bit into the woods, did less to muffle sound than the walls in a house would, and he'd quickly come to terms with the fact that everyone in camp knew exactly what he was doing in his tent and precisely how often he was doing it.

After a few days, it even ceased to be embarrassing and began to become somewhat exhilarating to let anyone within earshot know precisely how well he pleased his wife. Especially so to Gabriel who never stopped letting him know how much he enjoyed to gaze at his Katherine as often as he could.

Ned might have expected to be tired after all of it, but it seemed that his time with Katherine only worked to invigorate him, and he was more optimistic about things than he'd been in some time. That was, of course, until he had to take the reins of the horses and keep an eye on those they passed on the road until he remembered why they were fleeing in the first place.

The memory of all that was almost crippling, but Katherine had somehow sensed his melancholy and hadn't talked to him about it, just kissed him and held him gently as he'd stayed awake for the bulk of the night, feeling guilty for his own happiness and optimism in the wake of all that could be coming for them.

The next day was better. He had gone to sit with Melinda for some time once they made camp that night, holding the baby in his arms even as the boy slept against his shoulder, drooling all over his doublet. Katherine watched him with a wistful look in her eyes, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing that he was.

He brushed his hand through his nephew's impossibly soft hair. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, actually," Melinda said, smiling. "Jim and I came to a decision last night when we were just watching him sleep in his cradle. He is just so small isn't he?"

"But growing every day," Katherine said, peeking down at the boy. "So out with it, dear sister. What is his name?"

The boy began to fuss as he found, bringing his thumb to his mouth and Melinda moved closer to him. "It is Theodore," the older sister said, taking her son from his arms carefully. "My sweet little Teddy, hmm? Are you hungry?"

"I think I will take my leave to check on dinner," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his wife's lips and leave her to stay with her sister and the little boy.

* * *

A week had passed and they made a steady trek towards their destination, nearly halfway despite the trouble with the weather. It was already long past dark when Ned entered the wagon, late enough that he'd expected that Katherine might be asleep already. But instead, he found her still awake and pacing the length of the wagon, an admittedly small distance, her hair let loose from the plait in which she'd taken to wearing it while they traveled.

He immediately felt guilty. "You needn't have stayed up to wait for me," he told her softly, coming up to take her by the arm. When she turned to face him, Ned saw that there were tear-tracks staining her cheeks, and the weight in his chest at that sight was crushing. "I should have told you that I would be staying at the fire for so long."

But Katherine just shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her eyes, but he cupped her face in his hand and moved her gaze back up to his.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "You haven't done anything wrong. If anyone's done something wrong, it was me."

Katherine shook her head again, appearing lost. "My moonblood has come," she told him finally, her voice unsteady.

Ned stared at her for a few long seconds, at first not comprehending at all. A woman's cycles were a thing he knew of, of course, but not a thing he'd ever had much cause to think upon.

It should certainly have struck him that sharing a bed with a woman nearly every night would mean that the subject would inevitably arise, but was that why she was crying? He wondered. Some women became emotional when their moonblood came, he thought he'd heard, but that didn't explain why she was apologizing to him.

He pressed his lips gently against her brow. "Are you apologizing because we cannot lie together?" he asked her after a moment, delicately. "Because we needn't, not every night— you will not lose my affections because of this. Do not think I wanted to marry you only to bed you… it is much more than that."

He was surprised when she wrenched herself out of his grasp with unexpected fervor. That was when he remembered their talk sometime before, a week maybe, at the tavern. She had told him how she had thought her moonblood was coming and that he would be upset with her, but he thought he had assured her otherwise.

Then as time passed and it hadn't he knew she had been relieved. They both had.

"I know that!" she insisted with a small sob, and it was only then that it struck Ned why she was so upset.

If her moonblood had come, it meant that he had not gotten her with child, and that gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

Ned had been enjoying his time in bed with his wife because he'd wanted to, and he thought she had too—and that if a child came from it, that was only extra merit of the activity. But it struck him that by telling her of his hopefulness of her possible pregnancy before that he had only made the disappointment worse for her.

He stepped forward and enfolded her tiny body in his arms, pressing a kiss against the crown of her head. "It's all right," he assured her gently. "It doesn't always happen the first time or even the hundredth, Katherine. We have plenty of time."

And it would almost be better if it didn't happen for a little while, he thought, and not before he knew the state of things and they were long out of the possible grasp of Jim's father and brother. Her sister lugging the infant that she and Jim had through this was bad enough, and until they were safe it seemed an inauspicious time to be creating a child.

She pulled in a shuddering breath. "I just… I feel indifferent to it all. My sister fell with child with Jim after one night," she admitted quietly, her tone uncertain. "I...I only wish not to be a disappointment to you. Ned."

He silently cursed her sister's fertility, though of course, it wasn't Melinda's fault, either. However, it was an unreasonable expectation for his wife to place upon herself.

They had only barely been married hardly two weeks.

"You're not," he told her with conviction. "We have time."

She sobbed against his chest, a quiet, pitiful sound. "What if we don't?" she asked with desperation. "What if something happens and you die, and I'm not yet with child? I would be a widow and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have anyone to remember you by… or if worse things could come."

And that's the heart of it, he thought to himself, everything seeming to fall into place.

Katherine knew not the details of his and Jim's plan except to know that Daniel was dangerous. She had seen that firsthand and he could not take that away from her. Melinda knew that fair well from her own experiences too.

And she feared to be alone or worse being taken by Daniel or Jim's father, neither of whom would treat her kindly. The Devil could take them both, he cursed in his head.

Ned tried to reign in that anger, tried not to let his wife see it, for she seemed frightened enough already. "I don't intend to die, Katherine," he assured her softly, but her eyes remained sad and knowing.

"But you can't promise you won't." She crumpled in his arms and held him close. "Don't let go… please don't let go."

* * *

The snow began to fall the day after they left Barlaston Square. The trip from there to Marbury should have been measured in days and not weeks, but they'd been blessed with unseasonably mild weather for an English winter already, and anyone around agreed that they were long overdue for a proper snowfall.

It slowed their progress, if not to a crawl then at least to something like it, and Jim once more questioned the wisdom of having left before Melinda had the babe Watch as Ned had originally suggested. Melinda could weather the cold, and even Katherine could, though he could tell that she wasn't much pleased by the turn in the weather.

Even Timothy, Gabriel, and Ned were all used to the time on the road during any time of year, but he was uncertain if the babe could, and every evening he visited his family, he was fearful that every time he would switch off from steering the wagons that Melinda would tell him that Theodore had taken ill.

"Calm down, Jim," Melinda had scolded him after the third day. "He'll be fine. He has only grown in these past few weeks."

He wished that he could have shared his wife-to-be's confidence.

It took sixteen days to reach Barlaston Square and even that had been harder than expected. One of the wagons had broken a wheel and that had slowed them to a stop for a few days while they repaired it. It might have taken longer if the snow had fallen anything but intermittently.

Jim was uncertain if he'd ever been happier to see a place than he had been to see the town of Barlaston Square rise out of the snowy landscape in the distance, for that meant that they were no more than half a week's ride from Liverpool. Depending on the weather.

It took all the willpower in him had not to push to ride on for the port; the knowledge that they would not be able to arrive before dark, that they weren't aware of the state of available accommodations, and that they could possibly be found by his brother and father were all forgotten when Melinda had asked him if he wished to wed her legally there.

That was all he wanted in the entire world, and then they could have their son baptized once they were safe in the Colonies. Jim had taken the time to gather their party three rooms once they arrived in the town and Timothy had sought out finding someone to marry them.

That left him with Ned and Gabriel to help him prepare the rest. "She must have a dress," was the first thing he said when they were sitting in the corner of his and Melinda's room. "A nice one."

"Are you daft?" Gabriel hollered. "You want to spend valuable coin on a dress? Melinda can marry you in the best dress she brought with."

"I am not sure we will have time to find the woman a dress!" Ned reasoned.

The thought of it pricked his pride, but he knew their anger had naught to do with him. He only wished to make the day best for Melinda. "Ned, I trust you. I want a nice gown. Something proper."

Scowling, Gabriel rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Melinda was up there on the third floor, he thought, with their son, her sister, and Andrea getting ready for their evening ceremony in Ned and Katherine's shared room. His pulse was hammering in his throat even as he kept his face impassive.

"Bloody hell—"

"And I won't hear another word out of you," he interrupted Gabriel's rant. "I want my wife to have a pretty gown. That's all I ask." His heart hammered against his ribs, his mouth dry from the wine he had shared with his dinner.

Ned smiled a bit in his direction, face ruddy in the firelight "You drive a hard bargain," the boy said, at last, eyeing him up and down. "But I will do as you ask. Gabriel should stay and help you clean up. You look a mess for your wedding day."

Jim straightened his stance and nodded. "I reckon you better be finding a gown for Melinda, Ned," he muttered, rising to his feet. "Go have them warm me some water for a bath, Gabriel?"

It was only a matter of time before it was ready. He scrubbed himself until the water grew cold and had Gabriel help him trim his beard. His whiskers have grown far longer than he would have liked but Melinda had asked him not to shave for some time because she enjoyed the feel of them on her neck and lips.

When he was as clean and pink and trimmed as he was like to get, Jim looked over his wardrobe and chose a nice fitting pair of black satin breeches and his best doublet, the heavy blue velvet with silver studs.

The moon was peeking over the top of the stone buildings when Ned returned, sending Gabriel to enjoy the rest of the night off. The young man had assured him that a wedding dress had been secured and everything would be fine. His heartbeat told him otherwise.

The door opened and a nursemaid brought him his son, and he enjoyed what time he had with him before knowing he would be going to marry his Melinda. For a time he laid on his bed, the babe on his chest and he had never felt as content as he had just then.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's all the Jimel goodness you have been waiting for :) Enjoy and buckle in for the rest of this story xx Mariah**

* * *

That afternoon after feeding little Theodore and having him brought to his father's chamber, Melinda's wedding gown was yet to be found, and Andrea filled a tub with steaming hot bathwater.

The young maid helped scrub her head to toe until she glowed pink. It had been her first bath in almost a week. Katherine trimmed her nails and washed and curled her hair so it fell down her back in soft dark-brown ringlets.

"I wish you would have let me do this for you," she told her younger sister, who had heard more than enough from her about her sudden marriage, but Melinda was only teasing at this point.

She cared for Ned as a brother now, especially from everything she has come to learn from Jim about their travels together. There had been more than one time on the account of her husband to be's word that the young man had saved his life more times than he could count.

"None of this mattered to me," Katherine reminded her with a sigh. "And you were heavy with child, Melinda. You could not have traveled that distance with us."

"I still wish I could have been there," she replied.

Katherine glared at her but nodded. Her sister had wished she was there too. "Is that why you have told me and Ned to stay at the Inn and watch Teddy?" Her sister muttered, going to grab a dozen of her favorite scents from her trunk.

"Someone has to watch him and it would be frowned upon to have him there. You know that better than anyone, Katherine," she said, choosing a sharp sweet fragrance with a hint of orange under the smell of flowers.

Her sister dabbed some of the scents on her finger and touched her behind the ear, and under her chin, across her collarbone, and then lightly on the curve of her breasts. "Anywhere else?" Katherine asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

Andrea came back with her wedding dress and her sister helped dress her in the new fabrics. The nightgown underneath was all silk, but the dress itself was a pale blue and cloth-of-silver and lined with ivory satin.

The bodice was slashed in front almost to her belly, the deep vee covered over with a panel of ornate lace in dove gray. The skirts were long and full, the waist so tight that she had to hold her breath as they laced her into it.

Katherine brought her new shoes as well, slippers of soft blue that hugged her feet like lovers. "You look beautiful, Melinda." Her sister said when she was dressed.

"I am, aren't I?" She giggled, and spun, her skirts swirling around her. "Oh, I am." She could not wait for Jim to see her like this. "I don't believe I have ever looked this well."

"Lord James will be in awe of your beauty," Andrea said, smiling at her.

* * *

The cathedral was smaller and drabber than Jim would have expected considering the size of the village, but it was larger at least than the one he remembered going to as a boy. He stood at the altar beside the Priest and the air was cloying hot and Jim felt himself sweating beneath his cloak. He would not be sad to take his leave of the place quickly; that was for certain.

Timothy had filled the place of her father to give her away, and it served to enhance Melinda's beauty if that was even possible. Melinda was the most beautiful woman to him already, and her hair was pulled back from her face, though the bulk of it still hung loose down her back in pretty curls.

Her dress was stunning, everything he had hoped Ned would find. The whole thing still seemed surreal, he thought as she approached him. It was near unfathomable to think that within minutes, she would be his wife.

Melinda gave him a shy smile when she stopped before him, and it struck Jim again how small she was. He towered over some men, but was not the tallest man he had ever seen, yet compared to his soon-to-be wife he was nearly a foot taller.

And yet she didn't look like a child, not at all; her dress dipped low enough to provide more than a mere suggestion of the shape of her breasts, and Jim remembered all about her body, plus he could see even more than that from his height.

Today was possibly the first time he had ever been glad of the times that his mother had made him accompany her to church so often because the whole ceremony seemed to pass as though in a blur. He recited the words from memory, feeling oddly detached from the whole thing, as though it were happening to someone else.

When they said their vows, he held her face to assure she knew he meant every word, and when the priest pronounced them man and wife there was nothing to stop him from kissing her. Melinda Gordon no more, but Clancy, and all his for the rest of their days.

They were alone again after a small meal with everyone in the dining room of the Inn, and Andrea had been leaving his and Melinda's room as he came up the stairs. He took a moment to press a kiss to Theodore's forehead before he went inside to find his wife.

Melinda was already in bed, stripped of all her dress as well, though she had already been bundled beneath the blankets. He could see even less of her than he'd been able to see when she'd been in her wedding gown, for the covers were gathered tightly in her hands and pulled up to her chin.

"What took you so long?" She asked, sitting up.

"The men wanted to give me some advice… as though I haven't bedded you and made a son already," he laughed heartily as he shed his clothes as quickly as he could, drunkenly stumbling a few times and hearing Melinda chuckle from where she lay waiting for him. He had almost reached the bed before he finally spoke, "Now, where were we? You seemed to ask me for something before you left to get ready for bed, my darling wife." He sat down on the bed and then moved under the blanket beside her.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling in pretend thought before looking back at him. "Yes. I believe you were about to list all the things you missed about me when we were parted for those six long months in great detail." Her voice dripped with honey and her eyes flashed with a combination of amusement and desire.

He smiled at her. That was not what she had asked him. It was something far naughtier. "Yes. If you say so." He placed a hand around one of her calves so that he gripped the back of her leg and the top of his hand was barely touching the spot behind her knees. He looked at her, smiling. "Should I go through my list from top to bottom?" He traced her body down to her feet as he spoke, "or…from bottom," his hand slid down her calf and onto her toes, "…to top?" Once again, he let his eyes roam slowly over every inch of her until they rested on her eyes.

He felt her breath stop in her throat. She swallowed. Her voice was low as she replied, "Whichever way you want, husband."

He enjoyed that word on her lips and his hand that was resting on her foot grabbed both of her ankles together.

As he rose from the bed, he pulled her legs until she was no longer sitting up but was now laying down, her naked body stretching the full length of the bed. He climbed on top of her, his hands planted on either side of her head.

"If I told you everything I miss about you when we must part, then we might never leave this bed," he spoke, his eyes on hers.

She leaned up to get her face closer to his and whispered, "I wouldn't object to that." She curled her arms around his shoulders and back, trying to bring his body down onto hers.

He closed his eyes, "First would be your voice." She stopped her movements. That was not what she had been expecting to hear him say. His eyes remained closed as he continued, "I miss your voice when I'm away from you. But I can hear it sometimes, in my head."

He opened his eyes again slowly and found hers. "When I need comfort, I can hear you saying that it will be alright. Your voice is tender and full of love when you say that." Melinda squeezed his body with her hands as a means to comfort him without speaking. He continued, "When I'm doing something I know you wouldn't approve of, I hear your stern and serious voice saying my name in warning." He chuckled and she did too, despite her eyes also starting to feel wet with upcoming tears. "And then, sometimes, in the middle of the night, in my dreams, I hear your voice as it sounds now."

His eyes had changed and were darker now as they looked into hers intensely. He leaned down and said the next line an inch from her face, "It's low, deep in your throat…" He traced a finger down her throat as he continued, "…dripping with desire, begging me to give you what you want."

Melinda's eyes had also deepened in color and were flashing at him. The exact voice he had just described croaked out, "Do I need to beg you now?"

She tightened her hold on him, bringing his chest finally down onto hers. She lifted a hand to his cheek and went in to kiss him but he spoke again.

"Your touch, Lord, I miss your touch when we are parted." She responded by bringing her second hand up to cup his other cheek as well.

A little breathless she said, "Jim, I don't think I can make it through this list." She was warm and supple underneath him, in every good way he dreamed of, but he had to stay out of his head.

"You were the one who said you wanted it in great detail…" He teased, raising his eyebrows at her.

She met him with a genuine smile and responded with a childish, "I lied. I want you inside me."

He chuckled briefly and kissed her nose, "Don't worry. I shall say the rest of the list quickly." He kissed her nose again, "Your nose." He continued laying kisses across her face and listing each part that he had missed. "Your forehead…your chin…your cheeks pink from the cold…your eyelashes with bits of snow on them…"

Eventually, there was only one place on her face left that he had not kissed.

He stared at her lips and ran a gentle finger along with the top one and then tugged on her bottom lip until it plopped out of his fingers and back against her mouth.

"Lord, the dreams I have had about these lips…" He cut himself off by crushing their mouths together.

They both moaned lightly upon impact. They opened up for each other and let their tongues explore for a while. As he leaned back and began to release her mouth, he skillfully and quickly gave the tip of her tongue one tiny flick with his own.

"Mmmm, and your tongue," he chuckled as their lips parted.

"I am quite partial to what yours can do as well," she said with a glint in her eye and a raise of her hips to get her meaning across.

The message was very clear to him.

"Yes, I know, but not yet." He smiled at her disappointed grumble. "There's still your whole middle to speak of. Yes, there are some good parts there that I cannot miss." He punctuated his point by moving his lips to her neck and starting a line of kisses. "Mm… you smell like oranges and fresh flowers."

"My sister's doing," she hummed and he continued his dissent.

"Thank her for me," he said, and much like on her face, he trailed her body with his lips, teeth, and tongue, all the while narrating his very important list. "Your breasts which feel as though they were made just for my hands and nipples that stand for me when I arrive…"

He proved his point by tracing a finger around her breast and watching the nipple harden. He kissed it gently, gave it a flick of his tongue, and continued. "Also they feed our son, and then beneath your ivory smooth skin lies your heart of gold." He placed a hand over her chest where he could feel the organ's hastening beat.

She placed her hand over his. "You don't have to miss my heart, Jim. It will go with you, whenever you leave." She said tenderly and truthfully to him.

He couldn't help but agree with her. "Just as mine stays with you," he responded. "But I always need to feel it inside of you. To know that it's still there…that you are still here with me."

Melinda felt the heart in question pull in her chest at his words. They had both been through their fair share of near-death experiences. But tonight was not a time for talk of death.

"I will be here every time you return." She said, mostly as a comfort. There was no way either of them could make promises like that.

He turned his hand underneath hers and linked their fingers together. He brought them to his lips. It was his way of ending the sad talk of separation. He continued down her body, leaving kisses and whispers of love over each part of her.

"Your stomach with skin like silk…your navel…inside…your womb…which held our son…" He said as he kissed her reverently underneath her belly button, his hands on either side of his mouth.

He dropped his hands to her knees and his hands traced each leg up and down, massaging gently. Melinda let out a big sigh, her body melting into the mattress below with his tender caresses. After giving proper attention to her legs, he grabbed her ankles again and gently pushed them apart

Melinda, feeling playful, clasped her knees together as strongly as she could, keeping her legs firmly together. She smiled widely at him when he looked up at her.

"Oh, are you going to fight me now?" He growled and grasped her legs in his strong hands. "I thought you wanted my mouth there…"

She giggled, knowing fully well that there was nothing that could stop him from getting between her legs if he wanted, but he would never do that to her if she truly forbade him. "I would never fight you. Not for this," she said when he pushed apart her legs, devastatingly slowly.

"You should know better than trying to deny a starving man his meal," he teased her back.

He had her legs wide open and stared at her, wet and ready and beautiful. Melinda was taking deep breaths, equally as hungry for him. But when he looked up into her eyes and very purposefully licked his lips generously, she lost her breath.

He nuzzled his face into the inside of her thigh, "Ah, I miss these strong thighs…the way they wrapped around my head that night…" He continued to nuzzle, kiss, and lick them generously until she began to squirm.

Jim smiled to himself at his wife's impatience. He gave a thigh one more good suckle and then turned to face her fully once again. He breathed her in slowly and deeply. He pushed his face into her close enough that the tip of his nose and his lips touched her just barely.

He whispered into her, "Christ…and this." He let his lips run against as he spoke.

Melinda was almost shaking as she felt his breath on her and the faintest whisper of his lips as they ran all against her.

"If I was a writer, I would write sonnets about this and only this. Or a painter, this would be my subject." He continued to caress her so gently, barely allowing his lips to touch her more than a tiny bit.

She grabbed his hair and raised his head enough to force him to look at her. He did, and his heart squeezed at the image of her before him. Her chest and neck were flushed the most delicate pink. Her eyes were hooded and dark and her lips were still slightly plump from his kisses.

"Jim—" she began in a broken voice. She took another breath to collect the energy she needed before continuing, "If you don't give me what I want right bloody now, I will—"

"Yes, I missed the ravenous beast part of you too, Melinda. I do not miss being on the end of it mixed with rage and a dagger though." He interrupted her and gave her a cheeky smile, attempted a wink, and then ducked his head back down before she could respond.

He dove in tongue first. After the first taste, he lost all desire to tease her anymore. Jim was starving for his wife's taste and began to lap at her excitedly.

Melinda immediately dropped her head back onto the pillow and let out a long, satisfied, sigh. Her hands released his hair and she grabbed onto the sheets on either side of her hips.

His arms wrapped around her thighs and pressed down on her stomach to prepare her for his next mission. He directed his tongue's attention to her bundle of nerves and began to circle it. Just as he knew she would, she lifted her hips in reflex but his hands held in her place.

As her body was forced to stay still by his strong hands, she let out a long, shaky, breath and gripped the sheets even harder. He began alternating his attack on her and continued this over and over again as his wife's pleasure built higher and higher.

She arched her back and her legs tightened as spasms of pleasure shot through her body. She gasped loudly and pressed a foot into his back, desperately wanting him as close to her as possible. He wriggled his tongue around inside of her, going first back and forth and then up and down. He swirled it around and moaned deeply against her.

When she felt the vibrations from his moan, her whole body shuddered and she let out another gasping moan. He could feel her climax building and knew it was almost there. He knew just how to heighten her peak and so to prepare her, he moved one of his hands from her stomach and found one of hers where it clenched the sheets.

Forcing one to release its grip, he grasped it into his own and intertwined their fingers so she could now grip his hand instead. Once she had a good hold of him, he brought his other hand between her thighs and two fingers slid under hers while his tongue went where she truly needed it.

Immediately after, she rocketed into her peak, gasping loudly and moaning in ecstasy. When her back finally came back down onto the bed and he felt her thighs begin to shake less, he rested his cheek against her inner thigh and looked up at her.

Finally, her grip on his hands began to loosen and her thighs began to fall off his shoulders as her body went limp into the soft mattress. He gave her thigh one final peck and then he crawled up her body.

He gave her sternum a kiss and then hovered above her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. She did slowly, smiling at him. "Now that might be the sight I've missed the most." He smiled sweetly at her in return.

"I love you." She smiled at him deeply, her eyes showing oceans of emotion beneath them. She pushed her hand further back until her fingertips rested in the hair on the back of his neck.

He grinned and kissed her lips, "And I love you."

He grabbed her thigh and rolled so that they were both on their sides facing each other and placed her leg so that it rested across his hip. She tucked her face into his chest, feeling sated and happy. He ran a hand down the length of her body.

"You know, I didn't even get to half of the things on my list." He teased her.

She chortled into his chest. "I don't know if I can handle anymore right now." She lifted her head to look at him. "In a few days' time… I should be—"

He smiled back, "You mustn't worry about any of that. You just had our son, Melinda, and nearly died. I only am happy you are here alive and in my arms as my wife."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day dawned as dark and dreary as all the previous days had, but this one felt different. Jim laid in bed next to his wife with no qualms about anyone being able to judge them for it. He rose from his bed before Melinda had even stirred. He could scarce make out more than her silhouette through the darkness, though under the mound of blankets piled on their bed, there wasn't much to see in any case.

He dressed in the darkness, in clothes he'd set out the night before knowing he'd rise early. They would need to leave shortly to get a headstart on the road after staying far longer than they should have, even if it was only overnight.

It gave a chance for his brother or father to find them and that would not end pretty.

Once Jim was dressed and left the room, he asked a passing attendant to have some food to be brought up for Melinda as he found himself a table in the dining room downstairs. He wasn't the only early riser, but one of the few. It was something he found himself doing with increasing regularity, and it somehow became easier each time.

He thought about visiting Ned to gather him from bed but had chosen against it because although Katherine had very loudly announced some odd amount of days ago that she'd gotten her moonblood and he doubted the moment that stopped they would be at it like rabbits again.

Timothy was the first one to grace his presence, although it was still very early. They sat for some time before Ned came down, and he didn't look as though he hadn't slept any better than he had.

"Enjoying your marriage bed?" He teased as their food was brought to the table.

"The same as you did last night," Ned replied in kind and the whole table was laughing as they ate.

Although, Jim barely tasted anything he put into his mouth. He went through the motions through most of the meal while making preparations for their travels. Melinda appeared in the seat next to him halfway through the meal.

"You should have woken me," she scolded as she sat, although there was no true malice in her tone.

Melinda was many things, but she certainly didn't have a malicious bone in her body unless she needed to. And yet despite her tone, just the sight of his wife brought a smile to his face, and when he saw the babe that was wrapped close to her bosom, resting contently against her warm skin.

"You needed your rest, and I thought I sent food upstairs to you," he pointed out to her and jerked his head in the direction of their son. "I am very jealous of where he gets to sleep."

"I bet you are jealous and I had it brought to my sister instead when I went to see our son. I feel just fine after last night," she sighed, but none of that took away any of his worry for her or Theodore. When she took a moment to stop eating, she noticed he was watching her. "Jim, I feel fine," she assured him as one of the serving women brought her some of the honeyed porridge that she'd most taken to. "You need rest more than I do, I'd wager."

It wasn't a wager that Jim would be willing to take. He wondered if he looked as much like death as he felt.

He felt as though he hadn't slept well since he last saw his brother, and it was only because his mind and body needed to remain sharp that he continued to try for sleep despite the myriad of pressing concerns that kept him up at night.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted sheepishly after a moment, and the look that Melinda gave him in response was something as close to a reminder of the first look he had ever seen from her, as if she meant to say, you haven't been able to sleep since the moment I met you. And the accusation certainly wouldn't have been far off from the truth had she given it voice.

"I know," she admitted after a moment, her words kinder than her eyes had been.

He immediately felt guilty. "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

She shook her head, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Not you," she assured him, her hand moving almost unconsciously to rest upon their son's cheek "This little one woke a few times and was hungry."

He felt a smile coming to his lips despite himself, despite the looming unpleasantness of the day. It had seemed almost magical, the first time Melinda had placed his hand upon her belly and he'd felt his child move within her.

But that memory brought upon its heels a feeling of despair, for he had to protect their babe from his family now too. He reached over and placed his hand upon his son's head with a sigh.

"I wish that we did not have to run from all of this," he confessed quietly, and she gave him a kind look, her smaller hand coming to rest atop his own.

"As do I," she admitted, her thumb brushing comfortingly along the back of his hand. "But your father would not treat him any kinder than he would I. Who knows what he would do to the rest of those with us…and I can't imagine that your brother would be much bothered."

He could see immediately what she was referring to, for his brother had done everything in his power to make a bad impression on her the first time they had met. Though he had little reason to do otherwise at the time.

"I know," he said, sighing. "We shall leave in an hour and make it to Liverpool in a matter of another week if the weather fairs well." He sincerely hoped they would never have to run away like this again.

He turned his hand palm up and laced his fingers through hers. Melinda looked at him for a long moment, and whatever she saw on his face made her expression soften.

"We shall make another when we are on the sea," she told him confidently, "and you can be there every moment that you missed before if that's what you want."

Melinda seemed filled with a perfect sense of conviction that everything would be all right. He couldn't help but grin. "How come you are so certain we'll have a second child so soon?" he pressed on with his question teasingly.

She blushed, though she did not shy away. "I believe our chances are quite good," she said with a demure smile that did not at all match the topic of conversation, and it was all he could do to keep from snorting.

He may not have gotten his wife with a child on their wedding night, but they had in the same blazing one night fashion which was certainly a promising indication.

And he didn't see himself wanting her any less, certainly not any time soon, but before Jim could tease his wife any further the sound of a man clearing his throat came from beside him.

He turned his head, and Melinda's hand slipped away from his. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

Gabriel stood off to his side, a somewhat guilty look upon his face. "My apologies, Jim, but there is a matter that requires your urgent attention."

He felt a rumble of annoyance in his chest at that, at the one idyllic moment he'd managed to find being snatched away from him so quickly. His fist slammed against the table as he turned away, and the man flinched a little at the sound.

Gabriel had seen what he could do with his anger, he realized, and the man wasn't used to that being directed at him. He placed his hand out in apology and sighed, "What is it?"

Gabriel wasn't the sort to bother him with something trivial, and with a moment of reflection, he knew it to be so by the man's stricken face. He pushed away from the remainder of his food, Melinda shooting a worried look in his direction as he stood. She wisely remained silent.

He was surprised when Gabriel led him outside of the Inn and to a side alleyway. The snow was falling outside in light flurries, though it wasn't yet cold enough to preclude being outside.

Gabriel's expression was grim. "Your father and brother have been spotted a village or two over," the man said finally, stone-faced and emotionless. "People were quick to gossip about you… and your family from your sudden hurried arrival yesterday. I am sure they have both heard about that in their search by now or will soon."

For a few seconds, Jim thought he must have heard the words wrong. "What?" he demanded in disbelief, feeling as though he'd somehow left his mind inside with Melinda, that it hadn't quite caught up with his body. "Are you sue?'

"Your father and brother are hot on our trail, milord," Gabriel confessed. "We must leave now."

He stared at him, feeling a strange sense of disbelief. "You know this to be true?" he asked when he was at last able to find the words. Something about it didn't seem right.

"I kept an ear open at the taverns and whorehouses I visited last night," Gabriel conceded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I may enjoy my nights off but I am always loyal to you, Jim. I heard what I heard, but I also found a few others willing to come with us. Good, fighting men… in case something happens."

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose, already able to imagine what a headache this would be. "Are they trustworthy?" he asked helplessly after a moment. "How can you know they won't turn on us?"

"I told them I would cut off their balls if they did," Gabriel shrugged and then whistled.

Two men came waltzing toward them; one a stockish dark-skinned man who introduced himself as Jameson and another fair-skinned scrawnier man named Robert, but he liked to be called Bobby.

After a short conversation they agreed to be filled in on a need-to-know basis, and all they needed to know was to be alert for anyone wanting to cause him or his family harm.

"I promise you will always have somewhere to sleep and food in your belly, but money will start to be hard to come by soon." He quickly explained. "I have some saved, but that is to get us started once we set sail."

"That is more than some would say to someone like me," Jameson said, extending his hand. "I accept."

"Thank you," he said, shaking Jameson's hand and then turned toward Bobby. "And you?"

Bobby cracked a bit of a smile. "If you could promise some ale that would make it a bit better," the man said as he extended his hand. "I accept."

"I will try my best to do that," he chuckled and shook Bobby's hand before leading them both inside.

He introduced the men to Timothy and Ned, and he could tell Melinda was wary of it all from the moment he opened his mouth. It was as though she could read the worry on his face, but greeted the newcomers as best she could before he brought her back to their room.

He began to pack everything he could quickly instead of telling her anything. He wasn't sure if it would be best to worry her about his family looming closer, but then again he wasn't sure she would forgive him if he didn't.

She hadn't given him the chance to make any decision before she spoke. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to sit and wonder until you do," she said, wrapping the fabric that secured their son against her bosom. She brought him to lay in his cradle before beginning to pack her own things that she had brought out. "Why did we need two more men to bring with us?"

"It will only help even things out, my love. You mustn't worry, okay?" He tried to explain, but when he glanced up to see her, he only found her stern eyes staring back at him. "My father will have brought fighting men with him and—"

She threw her arms up in a dramatic fashion. "How do you know we will even run into them?" She asked, crossing the room to him. "Jim, how?"

He sighed and turned toward her. He took hold of her hands and kissed them both, and anything she might've continued to say to him was forgotten. He let go of her hands and cupped her face as he held her close before he spoke, "Melinda, look at me and hear me true, I love you and I will do everything I can to get our family out of this place safely. Your sister and Ned are a part of that too so I never want you to worry about them having a place with us."

She leaned into his grasp as she listened to what he had to say. "What is this sudden burst about, Jim, please…" She begged. "Tell me."

"My father and brother were spotted on good authority only a few villages away. We must leave now," he told her simply and saw the realization set in. "I did not want to frighten you, Melinda. I hope you can understand that."

She nodded slowly and sighed as his hand moved away from holding her face. They remained close to each other and her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. "I do understand that Jim," she whispered and sighed as their son let out a cry. "I want to continue this conversation."

He nodded. "At least with the extra help I will no longer have to steer the wagon," he told her with a smirk. "My time will be utterly devoted to you and our son."

She rolled her eyes playfully while laughing as she turned to walk over to the cradle. He followed her and made his way to the edge of the cradle, his heart pounding a staccato rhythm in his chest, stronger even than when he'd fought against his own brother. He stopped at the cradle's edge, gazing down at his son.

My son, he thought again with a feeling of awe and disbelief, for it seemed near impossible that this tiny babe could be his son, that he could even have a son. Even after all this time.

Theodore was mostly covered in blankets, but his tiny fist was clenched just in front of his face, as though he'd just had his thumb in his mouth. His hair was dark, not brown as Melinda's was, but the same charcoal black his own was.

He still seemed impossibly tiny as if the smallest touch might break him, but he had grown to be twice the size he was when he was born.

Just then, Jim remembered his brother, Daniel, had been this small the first time he had seen him, he realized numbly, and now knew the same person could even try to lay a harmful touch on his son.

"He seems to have calmed already," he said, gazing up at her over their son.

"I think he enjoys when both of us are with him," she said.

He nodded in agreement, and he knew that he would do everything to ensure that was the way it stayed.

* * *

That night in their wagon and tucked under the many warm blankets of their makeshift bed, Melinda's lips were warm and soft, warmer than they had any right to be with the biting cold outside. They were smooth against his own chapped ones, gentle yet forceful.

Her mouth tasted of honey and cheese, and the bit of wild turkey they had cooked over a fire, and suddenly he felt as though he was experiencing the whole of it all over again through her body, and the second time was much more enjoyable than the first had been.

She had the confidence to lead him, reaching up and cupping his cheek with her small, soft hand. Jim could feel the brush of her gauzy shift against his skin, could feel the radiating warmth of her body against his. His body quickly began to stir, responding to her warmth and her kisses. When she finally pulled back, her lips were pink and swollen, and the slight flush to her cheeks was genuine.

"I had Katherine examine me today," she inquired with an inviting expression, and it was all he could do to nod.

"You did," he said cheekily. "What did she say?"

She gasped him by the hand, her touch light and coaxing as she brought his knuckles to her mouth. "That we may resume our marital duties if we so choose."

"Is that what she said?" He teased her for only a moment and then they were kissing again.

Their kisses were soft and unhurried, the desire building in a slow, steady tempo until he craved more than just her lips.

Jim only broke their kiss to remove her shift at last, and she was before him in all her glory, the expanses of creamy pale skin and the gentle swell of her large, shapely breasts, accented by the dark pink blush of her nipples.

"After last night I could not wait nor deny you any longer," she purred as his mouth found its way to the pink of her nipple, taking one of them into his mouth.

Melinda released a soft murmur of appreciation, canting her hips against him, and he could feel the warmth of her against his cock. He was acutely aware of how easily he could slide himself inside her from right here, but he wanted more than that.

He would never just be a rutting beast with this beautiful woman lying beneath him. He wanted to taste her against his tongue, wanted to feel her shudder underneath him and so he laid her back and covered them both with the furs in case anyone came back as he slid between her thighs until his tongue could find the slickness between her legs.

"Oh, Jimmm…" Melinda gasped, gripping onto the thickness of his hair.

The musky smell of her was in his nostrils, the heady taste of her against his tongue as he explored her with his mouth, and his heart was beating too loud in his ears. He gripped her around the hips and it only took her the briefest of moments to get the message, shifting her body until his tongue was touching her precisely how she liked.

There was no shyness about her with him anymore as she moved her hips slightly to position herself between against his mouth, gripping the side of the bed and moaning with sweet abandon. Her every moan made Jim's cock throb harder, and there was more than one moment in which he wondered if anyone heard them.

He knew in reality they had and part of him basked in the feeling of that and of hearing Melinda's sweet voice beg for him. He wondered whether he might spill himself right then, untouched.

And then as he glanced up at his wife, she was moaning more loudly and gripping the side of the bed so tightly her knuckles had gone white. He could scarcely make himself wait until her climax had passed before he slid out from under her.

It wasn't until her hands moved on his chest and he froze that she moved on top of him, seating himself inside her. Jim could do nothing but groan in muted surprise at the familiar feeling of warm wetness around him.

His hands went back to her hips, then out of instinct, fighting for something to do—for some semblance of control, perhaps, some desperate need to guide her, although she needed no guidance.

Melinda knew exactly what she wanted, exactly how to move against him—and once she'd managed to lower herself all the way with only a slight hint of a grimace, she began to roll her hips in a tantalizing rhythm.

Her movements were like a dance, one whose steps he had somehow forgotten, and he felt helpless to do anything other than let himself melt into it, the feeling of sliding slowly in and out of her body.

She braced her weight against his chest, giving herself enough leverage to ride him—and after a moment, he could do nothing to reign in his own eagerness, his own desperation at the feel of being inside her again. He ground back up against her, helplessly, and her answering moans were indication enough that she didn't mind.

This was different than anything had ever been with them—not anything in the act itself, but with how tenuous his control was, how utterly untethered he felt. He felt, embarrassingly, as though he might spill himself inside her within seconds, but the anchoring knowledge of it doesn't matter because she wanted already to be full with his child again filled him with so much happiness.

Jim was in awe of the silver marks on her stomach, of the extra weight there she shied him away from kissing and holding as he embraced her. None of that did anything to dissuade his lust despite what she thought. He reached for her with whatever feeble control he could muster, making an uncoordinated attempt to rub her while she rode him, hoping to make her climax first.

It took every bit of control that he had in him to hold himself back at her appreciative moan; he rubbed her and let his eyes fall closed, afraid that if he looked upon her face, even for a moment, all would be lost.

And then, finally, her moans changed their tenor and her body was clenching involuntarily around him before their mouths met in a kiss again. The confident feeling of her lips moving against his and her hips grinding out a provocative rhythm against him helped ease the spill of his seed inside her.

He felt it only hazily as she moved to lay against him, both of them slick with sweat. She was small enough, light enough that her presence atop him wasn't a deterrent at all, so he wrapped his arm around her gently, his cock still buried inside her, barely starting to go soft.

_This is what you are fighting for_ , he told himself, tucking his face into the warmth of his wife's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The ever-elusive climax of the story is here ;) Buckle up y'all. It's only going to get more crazy from here.**

**Trigger warning for what is below at the end of this chapter. It does get quite graphic.**

* * *

Melinda shifted Theodore just a bit higher in her arms as they watched the approaching ship or two in the distance. Ned stood behind them with a watchful eye around them while Katherine stood by her side. Jim was off arranging the last few things before their ship arrived tomorrow.

Everything had gone as smoothly as it could to get them to Liverpool, but they had traveled without incident for the most part.

She had noticed, recently, that Jim was very wary about every little thing. Not that he had any reason not to be wary of his father or brother, but it made her wonder if she should be more scared about it all.

Melinda had been trying to keep positive about it for so long that it was hard to think any other way, but what if something terrible happened?

Katherine had been very vocal to her about her worries about what Daniel could do to them after her sister had come into close contact with the man. And while Melinda had her own knowledge of how terrible Jim's brother could be her sister was being a bit melodramatic.

_She'll have to learn to be tougher than this_ , she thought wryly to herself, _or life will eat her alive._

Melinda wondered if she had ever been so delicate, so unsuited for the harshness of life and its ever twirling dagger waiting to be stabbed into someone unaware of it.

Even after all these years, she'd never learned to brave the burden of it all the way she remembered her mother could, but she didn't think she'd ever been quite fond of being as timid or meek as her mother had been.

Katherine had been much too little when their mother died and had only memories of her so she had taken after Melinda moreso, and while that had given them some drag she was happy to see her little sister feel free to be herself.

_When mother died you had to become the Lady of the house when you were only a child_ , she reminded herself, _and Katherine had had no such responsibility_. But she will have to learn soon enough now that she was married to Ned as she had to. Melinda could only hope.

* * *

It was a half-day later when Jim had made an appearance. Melinda had retired to her room with Katherine after some time spent at the harbor and walking amongst the market. Dinner had been served and Jim hadn't shared the meal with her, Andrea, Katherine, and Ned while their son slept, but that wasn't uncommon when he was busy.

When he did come into the room, it was unannounced and rather hurried. He went straight for the whiskey and sat at the empty dinner table to stare at the glass in his hand with a sign.

Whatever conversation she had been having with her sister had ended. Katherine had shared a look with her knowingly and took Theodore from her arms.

"I shall give you two some privacy," her sister said easily holding the baby boy against her bosom.

"It's good practice," she said with a smile as she saw Katherine out of the room.

She was hoping that would ease some of her sister's worries about it all. They had, again, been talking about how she was worried about not having fallen with a child in the short time Katherine had been married to Ned.

While she knew her sister had reason to worry if Ned had given her had reason to, but the boy hadn't. He seemed just as eager as her to grow their family, but there was no rush especially not under these circumstances.

"It feels like he has grown since I last saw him," Jim said once they were alone, giving her his lopsided smile as she latched the door closed. "I feel as though even when I am here I am missing everything."

She crossed the room to him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "You are only worried about everything for good reason, Jim. You are doing everything for our son and I think I can forgive you for missing out on half of the day when he is this little. There isn't much going on."

He sighed and finished his drink. "I know, but I don't want to be worrying about all of this. I want to be there for the little things."

She picked up his hand as he set down his empty glass and brought it to her lips, basking in the warmth of his skin against hers. "We will have more children, you know…"

That was when she noticed he began smiling again and felt her cheeks heat ever so slightly. Jim pulled her down into his lap, where she tumbled with an exclamation of surprise, a sound he swallowed with his lips.

That felt better, allowed her to push aside any other considerations or worries, if only temporarily. Melinda was still small enough that he was able to shift her easily so that she was straddling his thighs, and almost before he could consider what he was doing, his hands were pushing up her skirts.

She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a startled look. "What is it?" He asked as his fingers found their way beneath all the layers, quickly finding the right spot to bring her pleasure.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan. "You want to have me right here?" She asked as she flushed deeply.

He laughed at that, feeling suddenly carefree despite everything. "I will always want you. Wherever or whenever you will allow me to share your warmth I will take it."

"Oh…well… you can have me wherever and whenever you ask," she admitted breathlessly, and there was something so very charming to Jim about watching Melinda's war with her own feelings about propriety.

Most married couples would share intimate time together quickly, in the dark, and with little passion. It was why so many men visited brothels, but then again most men didn't care enough to know truly who the woman they married was.

Jim was different. Melinda had always known that.

He kissed her again, reveling in the feeling of her body against his. He pulled his hand out from beneath her skirts, moving with uncoordinated fingers to try to unlace himself from his breeches—and after what seemed like far too long, his cock was free, desperately hard and eager.

Melinda followed the movements of his hand, and her flush grew deeper at the sight of his obvious need for her. He reached back beneath his wife's skirts without preamble, roughly pushing her underclothes out of the way, and then he was guiding her to lower herself onto his length.

The past few days of worry and frustration seemed to disappear and they both felt suddenly as though they could breathe for the first time since words had reached their ears that Jim's father and brother were hot on their trail. For a little while, at least, none of it mattered, not Aiden, not Daniel, and certainly nothing but them.

Her faint gasps, moans, and whimpers as he pushed into her, again and again, filled the room. They moved together passionately and lucidly, just the way Melinda loved to, and oh how she had begun to love the way their bodies would come together. There had never been another lover as caring or culpable as Jim before.

"Melinda, you are too sweet for me," he panted when he moved faster beneath her.

His hand on her hip had guided her and it was soon enough she hadn't needed him to silently tell her which way he enjoyed the climax when she rode him.

Instead, his hand now snuck down right above where they are joined, and his fingers caressed her in tandem with his thrusts.

"Oh, God," she moaned, her head thrown back to rest against his shoulder as they chased their climaxes together. "Jim…"

Melinda's whole body trembled, burning with pleasure against Jim, and moments later she heard him grunt and felt his seed inside of her, deep and hot. She hoped it would quicken there, even so soon after Theodore, with another child of their making. She wanted that, so desperately with him.

* * *

By the time it was late enough to get ready for bed, Katherine had her nephew's cradle brought into her room. She had gone to bring him back to Melinda but had heard the usual noises that came from coupling with one's husband and thought it wise to watch Theodore through the night.

It was good practice, as her sister pointed out and Ned enjoyed the view of her holding a babe in her arms just as much as Katherine enjoyed the view of one in his.

However, her husband had gone to drink with the men of the party and would not be back until well into the night. It would be their last night on solid ground for a while and she wasn't going to hold him back from a bit of a celebration. She had even gone to join him for some time and Andrea watched the babe, but now she readied for bed.

Katherine had called for a bath and Andrea had come to help her out of her dress and into something more comfortable. With what little money they had, Ned had splurged her with a few new garments to wear. One was a lighter dress for their sea travels and another a silky nightgown from France. It was so soft it felt like a dream that she was the one to be wearing it.

"Do you think he will enjoy the look it has on me?" She asked once she noticed the material came to rest in the middle of her thighs. Katherine was so used to every part of her being covered that even for a nightgown, she felt as though more of her should be covered. "You don't think he will see me like a whore?"

Andrea blushed. "No, milady," the woman said softly. "If I may say—"

"Speak freely," she said, smiling at her friend behind her.

"It hugs your figure very nicely is all," Andrea replied and helped smooth out the last bit of fabric before beginning to let down her hair. "You are a beautiful woman."

"Thank you," she said, moving to sit elegantly and pulling a light blanket over her when the air got a bit chilly. "I can only hope my husband feels the same way."

"Surely he tells you, does he not?" Andrea asked, lightly brushing her hair out as she did so.

Andrea had a calm, method, and yet motherly way of how she combed Katherine's hair out, and it reminded her of when Melinda had done it when they were both younger. It seemed so trivial to wish of those times again, but she did some days.

"Yes, of course." She said, smiling but Katherine's ever-present insecurities were always there. "Ned is a wonderful husband, but I-uh… I cannot help but wonder and worry. I know so many beautiful women whose husband's stray. Who is to say Ned won't do the same one day?"

"He would be a fool, Katherine, and he surely knows that," Andrea said with a slight laugh that she joined in on. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned is what they say now is it not?"

She nodded, falling silent as she thought on that. She had leaned over to pick up her crocheting needle and yarn while the list of all the things she would do if Ned ever betrayed her played through her head.

It was far too long and she sighed. She could not dwell on such things, even if the thought plagued her frequently.

Some time had passed while Andrea continued to brush through her hair and she concentrated on relaxing. Though her first true hint that something was amiss came from Andrea's loud gasp and the sudden opening of the door.

However, she had thought it was Ned's possible drunken arrival and didn't look up from what she was doing, but when there was a long pause she glanced up. It took her a moment, but then everything clicked when she heard Daniel's familiar voice.

"Good God..." The man muttered, slamming the door closed. "You had his child, didn't you? That's why my brother ran off."

An understandable sentiment, to be sure, but the tone was all wrong. He sounded shocked and startled, yes, but also amused and . . . reverent? She watched his growing smile, in the same way, she would a dying patient. It was hard to look away from something so . . . wretched.

Daniel must think her to be her sister and Katherine had no inquiry on wanting to change his mind and put Melinda in danger, except on behalf of her nephew. What would he do to Theodore once he saw him? Surely being a male heir and his own nephew all the same there would be some heartfelt feeling deep inside, right?

"Speak woman," he yelled at her as he ran toward her, grasping the crocheting needle and yarn and throwing it across the room. "Tell me it true. Is that my brother's child in the cradle?"

As Daniel stood face-to-face with her she realized how much he looked like Jim. He had the same shiny teeth, that dark hair and his fine lines, and jaw.

The lines deepened when he frowned. They deepened when he smiled. The look of alertness she had come to love of her good brother was staring back at her in Daniel, but not in the same way. There was too much hatred there for it to be the same.

As Katherine sat frozen and silent in her chair, she wished she was dressed in less than half a nightgown and clutched the blanket around her closer. Her eyes traveled over to the cradle where she knew Theodore was fast asleep and could feel the man's gaze followed hers.

"Since you will not speak to me..." Now, Daniel's voice was speculative and cautiously hopeful as he stepped further into the room. "I don't suppose you would..." Her breath caught as he leered over the top of the cradle and she heard Andrea mutter something behind her, "let me hold my nephew?"

Katherine kept her face perfectly still, eyes trained on Daniel that she didn't see Andrea move or do much of anything until the woman lunged when the man was turned with a candlestick holder. However, he had knocked her away with relative ease.

There may have been one or two blows that connected to the man's skull, but Daniel quickly knocked the candlestick holder out of her hands. The man slammed Andrea into a nearby wall and slid a dagger he must've pulled out into her chest. The woman gasped as she noticed the man before her twist the blade for good measure, blood trickling from her nose and mouth.

There were a few quiet moments as she heard her friend's life come to an end before Daniel tossed her aside. "Any more foolish tricks and I won't hesitate. You mean nothing to me..." She watched him turn to look at her, some confusion present on his face as he began to wipe the blood off the dagger. "Melinda, is it not?"

She spoke for the first time since he'd entered. "Yes," she whispered.

"Good," he chuckled and walked toward her. "And the boy in the cradle is my brother's son, correct?"

Even from where Katherine sat, still frozen in fear, she knew her friend would not survive that wound nor this treatment much longer. Yet she couldn't think of turning this man on her sister. She would never do that.

"What do you want?" She said, intending only to rouse Daniel's thoughts away from her nephew, but had the opposite effect instead.

In a sudden flurry of movement, the man came running toward her and yanked her out of her chair. His right hand gripped her hair and yanked while the other yanked the blanket and such away from her. Before she had any chance to react, she was hauled up and kept pressed against the man's front while she continued to be all too aware of how much he was enjoying the proceedings.

"More than anything you can give me as a woman though I want to know why my brother would marry and run off with you… has to be something more than the passing whore can give, hmm?" Daniel sneered as he tugged on her hair again.

Her body nearly hummed with hatred. Damn him. And damn her for not thinking of the likely effect of no reaction to him. She had thoroughly kept him away from harming Theodore and her sister though, and those were the main two things she had intended.

Daniel sighed, a slow, shuddering "ohhh" of pleasure as he looked over what she was wearing. "Getting ready for bed I see... will my brother be joining soon?" One hand held her closer, too tightly, and she cried out. "It appears," the other hand in her hair tugged her face roughly closer to his, "that my brother has spent a fair share of coin on such a fine, silk shift. If you could even call it that when it hardly covers you at all... though I don't see why we would want to cover you at all." His hand slid lower as his voice dipped to a bedroom whisper. "However, I think we should endeavor to enjoy ourselves and not let it be put to waste... that's what I want from you. Does that answer your question?"

His breath was hot on her ear as he shoved her into the bed and followed behind. Anxiety thrummed through her veins and her heartbeat at a rapid pace as her arms and hands shook, but she gripped onto the furs beneath her fingers and she held back tears.

The humiliation never ceased or went away no matter how many times she grudgingly wished it would. Daniel chuckled as he felt her struggle beneath him and groped her bottom, his grip tight enough on one cheek to leave a mark.

His hands trailed all over her body, ripping the dress from her so easily once he grew tired of it and he said some passing comment about what a waste of money it was. He sighed in pleasure as he rutted against her, though his breeches were still on.

She wondered how long he might torture her until he turned her around and produced a sharp, the same slightly-bloodied dagger, daggling it in her face before she squeezed her eyes shut to block out everything as best as she could. She felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing painfully tight, tugging on her erecting nipples roughly.

"Does he touch you as I do…? That sweet, honorable brother of mine, does he?" Daniel taunted her, all the while not knowing she wasn't his intended victim. Katherine held strong, sobbing all the while. "I want you to think of him when I fuck you."

Ned has never touched you like that. Not in the same way. Not with harm or malevolent purpose.

When she felt him inside of her, she couldn't quiet her sobbing. It was painful and it was humiliating and she just wanted it to be over. Only it changed as he closed his hot mouth around her breast, chewing on her nipple as though it were tough meat, digging his teeth into the tender flesh.

It hurt, she hurt all over. In a way, this never had before.

Her tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes as her body was violated aggressively. He repeated the action with her other breast, taking care to leave bite marks around and on her breasts.

Without warning, he pulled out of her and more tears came to her eyes as she took in his weeping cock, the thought that he let his seed out inside her rippled across her soul.

The last thing she wanted was to carry… his child over Ned's. She felt truly and utterly soiled now.

"No!" she kept shouting at the unfairness of it all over her. "NO!"

He tossed her onto her stomach without care, fighting her all the way. She grasped the bed, trying to breathe through the pain. She whimpered and gasped as he took her again. "Maybe I will keep you alive… to have another bastard? Would you like that?"

Katherine did not answer and disappeared into herself, going to a place far from this room and this bed and this man…

_She laid with her head against Ned's chest, her lover's fingers combing through her hair and humming a song. It was late into the night and the room was quiet. Their wedding night._

_"You make me a better man," he said to her as she curled into his side and let his thumb stroke over the skin of her hip. "And I will be forever grateful that you married me." He took hold of her hand and brushed her lips against her knuckles in a soft kiss and pressed them to his cheek. "I just wish I could provide more for you."_

_Katherine flattened her palm against her husband's cheek and leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips. "You try your best and I have never been happier since you have come into my life."_

_Ned pulled her on top of him and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "I would have nothing else other than your happiness." He kissed down her jaw and sucked on her neck. "I will have you by my side, always. You are everything to me."_

_She gasped and shivered from the kisses and the hands that roamed her skin in feather-light touches. "As you should," she teased him, her own hands moving to grasp his cock. "I am your wife now."_

_"I like the sound of that on your lips," he shifted until his waist was between her legs and pressed against her, earning a gasp, "Say it again."_

_Katherine trembled, pressing her forehead into his as he teased her. "Your wife," she moaned, breathless as they began to make love again…_

A hand tightened around her neck and brought her back. Every thought ripped from her head as Daniel's thrusts became more erratic and brutal. It was getting hard to breath because with each thrust his grip tightened and cut off air.

The edges of her vision began to blacken and she thought she was going to pass out. She reached to his wrist and struggled to get him to let go, to loosen his grip, and he only groaned and thrust faster.

Just as she was about to succumb to it, the all sudden darkness edging around her she felt his seed inside her, and his grip loosened on her throat. She gasped for air and tears streamed down her face, her body shook and she felt liquid run down between her legs.

Whether it was blood or his seed she couldn't be sure, but it could have been both. All she knew was that her body hurt and she could only hope that that was all he wanted. She couldn't take more. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her furs and disappear.

Daniel dropped her onto the bed and pulled out of her without warning; she winced. Katherine didn't look at him, just stared off at the wall across the room as the babe cried. She had forgotten about Theodore during it all, and God willing Daniel had to.

* * *

Katherine didn't move from bed until Ned came stumbling into the room. She hadn't paid any mind to much of anything despite wrapping a blanket around herself after Daniel had left, but when her husband had come to touch her arm she shoved him away so quickly he fell backward into the floor.

"What in Christ, woman! What did I do to you?" Ned yelled, cursing worse under his breath as he stumbled up. She heard him spit, likely blood as he stood, and as bad as she felt it was only because he had frightened her so. "What is that smell?"

Katherine had almost forgotten after everything about what had all happened. Then it came rushing back.

"Andrea... she's dead," she said, lying still on the bed.

"What? What in Christ are you saying?" Ned asked, moving about the room cautiously. "Katherine, what is wrong with you?"

When she didn't answer, he began to light a few oil lamps. Then there was a gasp that came from Ned before he had run out of the room.

It was only once she was alone when she moved off the bed, wrapping the blanket around her tighter and finding the nearest corner of the room and sitting there. She cradled herself, barely noticing when Ned had come back even if he had come with her sister.

Melinda had tried to comfort her and she had crumpled into her embrace. "Sweet sister, what's wrong? Where is Teddy? I did not him in his cradle…"

How could she tell her?

"What's happened? Where is my son?" Jim asked and she flinched as he yelled and Melinda cursed him silent as she comforted her.

"Katherine, can you tell me?" Melinda asked after some time.

"Daniel... he took the baby," she whimpered, her body shaking. "He took the baby. It's my fault. He took him and he ruined me..." She looked up at her sister slowly. "He thought I was you."


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel knew he was a dead man. He had ridden his horse to death to meet up with his father in the nearest village where he had said that they would meet, but when he had shown up with a babe in his arms the man was confused.

"Another one your bastards?" Aiden said but hadn't looked up from the parchment he was reading.

As likely as that could have been, at first, Daniel had felt anger simmer inside him, but he swallowed it down. "No. Your trueborn grandson sired by Jim."

"You are joking, aren't you?" Aiden glanced over at him now, mock happiness on his face as he took a drink of his goblet of wine.

"Take a look if you wish, father," Daniel said, edging closer. "He had a child with that woman. Why else would he marry her too?"

Aiden stood then and came over to take a closer look at the sleeping boy. "The boy has our coloring, but why do you have him? Jim must be furious."

"Leverage, father. And for some reason, I doubt he even knows yet." Daniel said, his chest puffed out proudly. "He wasn't with his pretty little wife when I took the boy."

"You saw the woman? And you didn't take her instead?" Aiden was getting angrier the more he spoke, his jaw tight. "MELINDA IS THE ONE WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOOL!"

"I did more than just see the woman. I left her as a message to Jim," Daniel said smugly. "Had to finally take my piece of her prize like I should have that first night, you know?"

Aiden had never had a soft heart for women, but Daniel could see the wheels turning in his father's head. His father erupted with rage, the last thing the man had been expecting. "You fucked your own brother's wife?"

"She's nothing but a whore, father." Daniel scoffed.

"If your brother married her then she is no longer just some fucking whore! If you are to be my heir when this is all over you should learn that." Aiden dismissed him with another jab and waved him off as he walked back to his desk. "Go bring the babe to your mother. She will care for him until your brother sends word to me, and considering all the mess you've created I will be receiving it soon."

Daniel said nothing more and left the room as he was told to.

* * *

There was a quiet, pitiful moaning that woke Melinda. It was a sound with which she was horribly familiar- the sound of a soul in torment- and she sat up in bed, prepared to fight Jim's demons as she'd had been doing for the past few days since their son had been taken from them.

It wasn't Jim, however. He was fast asleep in the bed beside her and, she realized, the whimpering voice was not his low rumble, but high and sweet as a bell.

Katherine.

She was nearly out of the wagon when she saw that Ned was there before her. Her sister had taken to sleeping under the stars on their journey to where Jim had forced his father to agree to meet. At least there was going to be some solidified and maybe even dignified agreement where they could get their son back.

Theodore was innocent in all of this, and as Jim's father stated, the heir to the Clancy name.

As she came closer, Ned shook his head at her, and she subsided, watching the two of them.

"Katherine," he said, softly in a way he only spoke to her sister. "Katherine, love, wake up. It's only a dream."

He reached out to touch her. Melinda could have told him not to do it, but he wasn't looking at her. All of his attention was on her sister.

Katherine came awake violently with a flurry of fists and shouts of rage and horror. "No! No…no...no," the girl screamed. "Get off of me… no… no, please."

Ned did not move his hands away. Even when one of those flying fists struck his chest, he did not move. He only waited her out as patient and hard as he could, taking every hit she gave him.

It broke Melinda to hear her sister cry her name and Ned's as she fought her nightmare off until finally when Katherine was back in the waking world, her eyes opened, and breathing more erratic.

"It's only another nightmare is all." He tried to soothe her, taking hold of her fists and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "He can not hurt you anymore. I promise I won't let anyone ever touch you again. Not even me if you do not wish me too."

That did Katherine in and she fell forward into his arms, weeping. "I know. I am so sorry." Her sister pleaded desperately, holding him close. "This is all my fault."

Ned told her the same as he had for the last three days. "You could not stop that… wretched man from doing anything," he whispered in her ear. "There is no blame for anyone but him in this."

"I want him dead," her sister snuffled into his shoulder. "I want to kill him myself."

"No, love," he said, stroking that long brown mane of hers. "No, you will not have to kill him."

Katherine, preoccupied as she was with her own pain, did not respond to her husband. Melinda, however, had and knew Ned Banks would not allow her sister's soul to be sullied by the death of her tormentor.

"I have never asked, but how can you forgive me?" Her sister whispered.

"I could never blame you for this," Ned told her softly, and it took a full breath before the words fully registered in her head.

Melinda felt as if something between her heart and stomach dropped and fell far beneath the earth. She couldn't listen to them anymore and lowered her gaze. She knew that Daniel had mistaken Katherine for her and done as he wanted only to torment Jim, and he had definitely done more than just that with his actions.

She felt entirely to blame for this. Surely death felt better than either Melinda or Jim did just then. It couldn't very well feel any worse.

"It is all my fault," her sister whimpered, fighting back the sobs that threatened to force themselves from her throat.

"No, never," Ned continued to say, over and over among other quiet whispered things in Katherine's ear until she fell back into a restless sleep. It was only then when he moved away, tucking the blanket over the top of her frame as he turned back to look at her. "Do you think she will ever heal?"

"One day, with time," Melinda said softly, eyes focused on the low-burning fire in front of her. "Why do you ask?"

"She asked if I was ashamed of her," he whispered. "She still blames herself for it all and it breaks my heart to know she fears me thinking less of her… nothing could ever make me stop loving her." He let out a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

She turned toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We can take care of her now," she replied softly. "And protect her."

"Aye, that we can," he agreed, running his hand up and down her back. Melinda hadn't noticed until Ned placed his hand on her until then. "You cannot blame yourself either." Ned softened as he said that, and then his head whipped over to his wife as Katherine groaned on the forest floor. "I should… be with her. I hope you can get some rest, Melinda. You will need it for the journey ahead."

When he left her there, she waited for another moment before she went back into the wagon to hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

Faith Clancy wrung her hands, pacing in front of the hearth. It had been five days since Daniel had brought her grandson to her and they had only just made it back to the family manor today, and there had been no news from Jim since his initial response asking for his son's safe return.

Gossip among the servants was rife, and she feared what the rumors said. That Jim had abducted a common woman and taken her abed, that there would be a bloody battle over a bastard babe. Of course, she squashed these lies whenever she heard them, but they always cropped up again. It boded ill, and until she had news, she felt powerless to do more.

All Faith could do was pray to God that Jim was at least safe and happy with the woman he had married, and she went to the chapel every evening, but it did no good.

A knock sounded at the door and she drew herself up, smoothing the wrinkles from her gown out of habit rather than need. "Please come in." The servant who appeared was breathless and flushed; it was something important.

"A message has arrived bearing James' seal, my Lady. It is addressed for you." Faith sucked in a breath. Good news, she hoped. "And Lord Clancy's banner has been sighted from the walls. He'll be here within the hour returning from his hunt with Daniel." The timing could hardly have been better.

"Hand over the message and leave me. I must prepare for my Lord husband's arrival." She said flatly.

The servant was crestfallen because, of course, he'd hoped to be the first to hear the gossip, but he produced the roll of parchment and bowed before shutting the door behind him. The signet was unmistakable, a bluebird on a black field bearing a great letter J underneath it, indicating that it came from James rather than anyone else in the family.

Faith cracked the seal with only a moment of trepidation. The handwriting, except for the postscript, was Jim's.

_Mother,_

_I can only hope that Father and Daniel have told you the truth about my last year on this earth, but I thought it best to tell you myself. I have fallen completely in love with the woman that father swears he will hang for poaching. It is why I had to go so suddenly. Likely father, has been telling everyone I was bewitched by her. In any case, that is not the truth by any means._

_If anything, God himself intended for us to be together for I was set upon by bandits and the house I happened to come across firsts was hers. We had not seen each other for months, but I came to find after I was healed by Melinda's sister that she was carrying my child inside her._

_Melinda and I were then married by a Priest with the intentions for our son to be trueborn, and I only wish you could have been there to see it. It was a beautiful ceremony, one I shall hold in my heart forever. However, our happiness was cut short when Daniel abducted him. I can only assume he has brought him home to father and I hope you will watch over him for me._

_With the situation as it is, my wife and I plan to travel quickly to be reunited with him, and in fact, we will have departed by the time this letter reaches you. However, there is more to the story than just the fate of my son, Theodore. Daniel has always had the heart for vengeance, that you and father know very well, and he took it upon himself to defile my good sister, Katherine, by forcing himself on her. The worst of it all is that Daniel mistook her for Melinda, my wife, and did it all the same to injure me. Being that I have made a vow to protect Melinda and her family I have taken it upon myself to seek justice after all Katherine had done for me. She saved me from death's door what else am I do!_

_I hope that you can convince Father to come to his senses and to stand down. After all the damage Daniel has done I wish not to fight with Father and only my brother for all the pain he has caused. I will not submit to Father's will either and take my place as his rightful heir either after all this is done. I only wish to be left alone in the Colonies with my family. In any case, I am sorry for any pain I may have caused you, mother, but I hope you will come to respect my choice._

_I'll write to you again as soon as I am able, though I don't know how long we'll be traveling for with the heavy snows falling lately. I hope to see you all soon and wish it were under better circumstances. All my love to you. And even Father, I suppose, if he can come to his senses._

_Your son,_

_James Clancy_

The postscript was written in a different hand, and Faith had guessed before reading that it was from Melinda, so she was unsurprised by the contents.

_Lady Clancy,_

_I apologize whole-heartedly for causing such a disturbance in your life, and I hope you will forgive me, but I love your son wholeheartedly and even under the circumstances that we met, I knew the day I met him that he was a kind soul. These events over the last few days have eaten him alive, as they have me, and we only wish the safe return of our son along with justice for my younger sister._

_I can only hope that you do not think the worst of me, but I hope in time you can forgive me for the mess I have caused. I only wish to love your son for the rest of my days._

_I hope you can understand._

_Melinda_

Faith allowed herself a moment of relief. Her son was safe, and he had married the woman he loved. Part of her hated her Lord husband for being so rash and to listen to Daniel over Jim, but with any luck, she would be able to fix things somewhat.

Her husband, stubborn as he was, would surely see that giving Jim the vengeance he sought came with many more advantages than fighting a war with him for the rest of their days.

* * *

It hadn't been difficult to convince her husband to have a private dinner with her, however, Faith was accustomed to Aiden's bad temper and hoped she could smooth any fire over with a new bottle of Irish whiskey she had procured for him.

Her husband's eyes sought her out as soon as he entered the room, and he cleared the room with a wave of his hand and without a word to anyone else. "Please tell me that the reason we are supping alone is not to discuss a matter of our firstborn," Aiden said, gripping her shoulders.

"It is, but sit first," Faith said, giving her husband a meaningful look.

"My god woman what could there be for us to talk about?" Aiden murmured, but he released her and did as she bid, his fingers frozen halfway to unfastening his cloak. "He has done our family dishonor and you know this."

"Actually, you lied to me." Faith brought the bottle of liquor to him. "You told me that he married this woman out of spite and he married her for love. That is all I have ever wanted for our son and I thought you did too."

"For fuck's sake woman she is nothing but a common wench! He could have any woman in the country and he chooses a poaching whore who threw herself at him?" Aiden cursed, screwing the cap of the liquor bottle off and taking a swig directly from it. "Forgive me if I don't believe it to be true love and that of a common woman wanting to save her reputation."

"I have seen their love on a piece of parchment and that is all I need to know," Faith produced the letter Jim and Melinda had both written to her. "And Daniel? He has made a royal mess of this all."

Aiden sighed and read the script, cursing loudly with the information he read before him. "You're taking this all rather well," he said, suddenly focusing on Faith with narrowed eyes. "I didn't think you had it in your think of your precious Daniel in that way."

"He raped a girl in the name of thinking it was his brother's wife," Faith scoffed. "He has never done something that cruel and evil before." She sighed. There was no point in keeping quiet any longer. "We have to tread carefully with this. Jim has lawfully made Theodore his heir when he married Melinda, and if a hair on his head is harmed there will be hell to pay. There already will be for what Daniel has done, but our son only wants vengeance from him. You need to meet his demands after everything."

"You want me to help them?" Aiden growled, fists clenched. He was angry, but she knew him well enough to see that he was more hurt.

She pursed her lips. "What am I to do? Sit here and let you slaughter our honorable son and leave the ruthless one in power? Can you not see it fit to let him be happy? You can name one of your brother's as the heir to manor instead."

Her husband scowled, but she could see that he was softening. Aiden's red-rimmed eyes told of his exhaustion, and she had no doubt he had wanted to find a way to make amends with Jim. After a few seconds, he let out a long sigh, passing his hand over his face.

"I regret my actions after Daniel told me false truths of what happened on the road when Jim met that woman he married, but what would you have me do?" Aiden took a deep breath before giving Faith a searching look. "It seems you've been doing things without my knowledge, so I may as well have your counsel."

It was about time, Faith thought, a bit sourly. "Jim told me what he wants in that letter, which was sealed with his signet, all the assurance we are likely to get at the moment. He wishes to be left alone with his family and after what Daniel did, I believe he deserves that. Like I proposed before, you can name one of your brothers as heir to the manor and leave Jim to deal with Daniel."

"Very well," Aiden said, sighing with as much relief as fatigue. "I can find no fault with that plan." He finally unclasped his cloak, letting it fall from his shoulders. "It seems both of our sons are lost to me. I hope I have not also lost your love?" he asked, holding his arms open to her.

It was a rare moment of vulnerability from her husband, and she wondered if perhaps they were getting old. She went to him with a smile. For all his faults, Aiden was a good man at heart.

"No," Faith sat in his lap and he held her close. "I am more proud now to be your wife than I ever was. I'm sure Jim will forgive you or at least make peace once all this is settled and you make sure he and his family are comfortable in the Colonies."

"Very well," Aiden repeated all the same and kissed her.

They broke apart as the babe in the cradle cried, and Faith turned her head just in time to see a servant come in and pick up her grandson. "Would you like to meet him?" She asked, moving to stand and holding out her hand.

"I suppose it's time," Aiden said as he followed her over and watched as Faith took the babe from the lady's maid and dismissed her again. "You said his name is Theodore?"

"Yes, a strong name for a strong boy." Faith eased their grandson into his arms, and he was taken back but held the babe closely all the same. "He is growing just as our boys did, quickly and plumply. He mirrors his father at this age, don't you think?"

"I hardly remember that. It was so long ago, my love." He shook his head with a chuckle. "But he has the Clancy coloring. I believe your words ring some truth. Do you truly believe that Jim loves this woman?"

"He wouldn't have married her if he didn't. He could have left their child in the dust and brought her to you when he came upon her, but did he? No, instead he married her." Faith explained, eyes locked with his. "Doesn't that stand for anything?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," Aiden replied. "Though before I decide anything I want to set my eyes on this… Melinda. Until then, I cannot know the truth, but we will hold Daniel responsible all the same for what he did when Jim arrives. I cannot let him go free after reading our son's words."

Faith nodded as they tried their best to enjoy the time they had with their grandson.


	17. Chapter 17

When Jim spotted his father's manor, he pulled the horses leading the wagon to a stop as they reached a hill that overlooked the large house on a clear plot of land. Melinda was to his left and Ned had slowed his horses in the wagon next to him. "This is my home," he said proudly as he gestured to the house before them. "I wish we were here on better terms."

"It looks beautiful, Jim," Melinda said softly as she looked at the house. "I wish we were as well."

But all either of them could think about was that their son was inside and they couldn't wait to see him again. The manor was covered in a layer of snow that added to the wintery feel. His wife was dressed in a thick white coat, with a hint of red trim to it. Her cheeks were flushed with the tiniest hint of pink as the cold air was all around them, but it only brought out the beauty in her more.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I suppose there is nothing good in us drawing this out," she said, nodding. "I wish to see our son again. To hold him close and know he is safe."

"Of course. As do I," he replied, pulling on the reins of the horses and clicking his tongue for them to begin a slow trot again. "I want justice for Katherine as well."

As they got closer a party came out to greet them and Jim slowed their group to climb down and walk forward. His father was out front, a solemn scowl adorning his face. Daniel waited close behind him, a leering smirk gracing the former - he was enjoying himself. A few of his father's men accompanied him as well but were outnumbered his own group. Ned grimaced as always since Daniel's attack on their family - along with Timothy and Gabriel nearest him. At the back of the party were Jameson and Bobby near Melinda and Katherine.

"Must be a strange feeling, brother," Daniel called out, glaring at Jim while he opened his arms, "To be home, to come all this way to have father spit on you and turn you away… your son is ours now, just like your wife was mine for one night as well. Though I doubt you forget that."

"Are you done yet, brother?" Jim scoffed at him, glancing back at Katherine and Melinda where they stood. That was when he noticed Katherine had stepped forward. Ned tried to stop her and they shared a few quiet words together, but then the boy let her pass and stand next to him. "You don't even know the truth of what happened that night, do you?"

"What truth?" Daniel said and leaned forward, eyes going wide.

His brother must have noticed Katherine then, knowing her to be the woman he had assaulted, and then glanced further back at Melinda. His father had as well and reached over to slap Daniel over the head. "Enough out of you, Daniel!" Aiden raised his voice. "We've come to talk terms. Not folly like school girls."

Jim was tired of the nicety of this conversation. "What terms are there to be spoken about? I told you what I want," he said and turned to his right to look at the woman beside. "You did not have to face him again, Katherine."

"I know, but I want to be here," Katherine replied and set her hand on his arm. "He can't hurt me anymore."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think anything is stopping me?" His brother said and jumped down from his horse.

However, Jim placed himself in front of Katherine just to be safe and placed his hand on the handle of the flintlock holster pistol on his belt. "I will shoot you, brother. Stay back."

"I told you to shut up, you fool. You've done enough," Aiden said to Daniel as he dismounted just as quickly and yanked him back. "Stand here. Don't move." The man walked toward Jim, all while glancing over at Katherine. "You're the woman?"

Katherine's voice was as quiet as Jim had ever heard it before, like a mouse as she stepped forward. "Yes," she whispered and nodded.

"Is there something I can offer you?" Aiden asked. "Perhaps Daniel could take your hand in marriage?"

"There is nothing you could give me to repay what has been taken from me. Besides I am already a wedded woman," Katherine replied flatly in disgust. "Though I would never marry that monster."

Aiden nodded. "I see, and where is your husband?" His father replied.

Ned stepped forward. "Milord, I hope you do remember me," the boy said, arm moving around Katherine when he stood beside her. "

Aiden didn't answer at first but stared at the boy hoping to remember him. "Edward Banks? Is that it?" His father asked.

"Ned," the boy corrected solemnly.

"Ah, Ned. Yes, I remember now," Aiden said with a sigh. "It was your wife, correct?"

"She," Ned corrected again, jaw set. "Katherine is my wife, yes."

"Yes, I see. Name your price then. 100? 200 gold?" Aiden asked.

Ned gave no answer and met Katherine's gaze. "You think that's enough? My wife is worth more than any amount."

"500 and as many diamonds as you can carry?" Aiden offered.

Katherine gave him a glance then, almost as though she wanted him to take to deal. "You think that is worth my wife's honor?" Ned asked, raising his voice. "My wife's life and honor are priceless and who knows if she will ever be the same after this."

"I see," Aiden replied and waved for one of the squires he had brought with him to bring him a pouch of gold coins. "1000 gold then and all the diamonds you can carry?"

"There is no price on my wife's honor," Ned repeated, shaking his head.

"Take it anyway, lad," Aiden handed him the full pouch, something he'd never seen so full in his entire life most likely, but it was so easy for Jim's father to give away. "It's the least I can do after the damage my son has done."

Jim had been watching this all, standing close but not too far and he shared a look with the boy, who looked as though he did not want to take the money.

"I cannot—" Ned began to say.

Katherine spoke up to interrupt him. "I never thought I would put a price on my body or honor," she said, placing her hand on Ned's arm as she met Aiden's gaze somberly. "But we must think of the children we will have one day."

The boy shared a silent look and grabbed the pouch before he turned on his heel and walked away with her. They all wanted it to be over with, especially Aiden as he turned back to Daniel. "And you, your life is in your brother's hands now." His father mounted his horse. "Lastly, Jim, your mother has convinced me to show you some leniency after all this hassle and I am persuaded to do so if you allow me one thing."

"And what is that, father?" Jim asked, trying to keep civil, his hand still on the handle of his pistol just to be on the offensive.

"Has it been that long that you distrust me so, my son?" Aiden said with a slight chuckle and placed a steady grip on his as well.

"After Daniel raped my good sister in the mindset of thinking it was my wife I don't know who to trust," he muttered, shaking his head. "Give me a good reason."

"Sup with me and I will let you have what you wrote in the letter to your mother," Aiden replied.

Jim smiled, knowing his mother had shown him the letter and done as he had wished her to. "And what of my son?" He asked.

Aiden nodded. "He has been well taken care of and may return to you the moment you arrive at the manor. Son, I only wish to get to know the woman you have married and to see if there is truth to the so-called love you share. If there is truth to it, I will name another heir in your place and you can leave for the Colonies as you wish. I only wish to undo the wrongs I have done with misinformation." His father explained. "Like I said before. You can have your brother. I have another heir in mind. A better one."

Generous terms, ones Jim knew his father would not be likely to give in normal times - but the best part of it all was Daniel's reaction.

His younger brother had not expected their father to wilt so easily, but Jim had known from the beginning getting to their mother first was always the better option than to speak directly to his father. Suddenly, the silence was broken with a cackling laugh.

"You must be joking, Father," Daniel said as he was taken by two of Jim's guards and tied up like a prisoner. "He has dishonored this family by marrying a whore and you wish to allow it to continue? Who says the babe is even Jim's? Many around here share our coloring from the whores you fuck. How many bastard brothers do we have running around that could have fucked that boy into her?"

Aiden gave no reply and only kept his eyes on Jim. "If you wish to take your vengeance now I would understand. I only hope after that is done you will come home and let this bad weather pass before going on with your travels. It will give us all time to become reacquainted."

Jim gave a nod and glanced at Ned, who lunged at Daniel the second he was allowed to. Even being a head smaller than his brother, he watched as the boy took him down with all of the pent-up rage that was inside him.

"It was MY WIFE you defiled you bastard!" Ned practically growled throwing punch after punch. "MY WIFE! NOT HIS!"

Even through the entire beating, Daniel did not let out any cry of pain and took it all in stride. The man laughed darkly as though he enjoyed it. "I'd do it again," his brother said once Ned ran out of steam. "Even if it wasn't Melinda, nothing brings me greater joy than a beautiful woman struggling under me… she was rather… sweet… your wife, huh? When did you marry?"

Ned's nostrils flared and Jim placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, dragging him back before he could lunge again. "Not yet. Death is too good for him right now."

Half expecting the boy to punch his brother again as Daniel laughed, he was surprised to see Ned follow his order. "Just remember boy, I will be remembered by her long after I'm dead."

Having enough Jim walked forward and conked his brother good in the head to knock him unconscious and then had his men take care of him and put him in the wagon to be watched over. Only now he finally felt as though he'd accomplished something worthwhile and knew soon he would be reunited with his son now too.

* * *

The main gates were flanked by two towers with an archway above. The Clancy banner hung proudly down the side of the curtain walls. They passed through the gates together and entered the castle.

Jim saw his mother and old friend Matthew to one side and it seemed that the entire manor had come out to see their arrival. He had taken a horse to ride from where they had met his father and Melinda had joined him. Ned and the rest of his men had taken care of the wagons, and he noticed they pulled in just as he quickly jumped off his horse and onto the soft snow beneath them.

Jim immediately went over to his mother and he pulled her into his arms. "It is so good to see you again, mother," he said happily.

"I've missed you too," Faith replied as she hugged him back. "I wish you came home more often, and for a better reason."

Jim held her in his embrace before slowly letting go. "Me too," he replied softly.

"Now where is that lovely wife of yours you've mentioned in our letters," Faith said and her eyes narrowed as he turned and ushered Melinda forward from where she was waiting behind him.

"Mother, this is Melinda," he said, holding her hand as he gazed at the woman lovingly. "My wife."

Melinda mustered the best curtsy she could, but it had never been her strong suit to act like a lady. Especially considering she'd never been graced with the opportunity to meet someone so much higher up before. "Milady it is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance," she said. "I have heard so much from your son about you."

"I can only hope it was all good," Faith said, her face serious besides the small smile that sat on her stone face. "And call me mother, Melinda, that is what I wish to be to you. You both must be itching to get inside and see your son."

"We would love to see him right away if we could," Jim said as he looked at Melinda with a smile.

"Of course," Faith said and ushered them to walk toward the main house. "Let's get inside before it gets any colder. You may have your party leave the wagons to be unpacked by the servants and we will find them all accommodating rooms for the night. I wish you could stay longer."

"As do I, but Father and Daniel both have made a royal mess of things. I will not let my anger for them reflect on you of course mother, but I cannot stay here for long." Jim said as they followed her inside.

Only a few moments later they were inside a small chamber and a nursemaid was handing Theodore over to Jim, who quickly gave him to Melinda.

As much as he had wanted to bask in the warmth of the little boy as he held him close for a moment, the look on his wife's face was all he had needed to calm down for the first time since Daniel had taken him.

* * *

Roasted hams and pork covered the tables from end to end, smell joining that of the hearty stews, fresh-baked barley bread, and roasted potatoes and carrots that were being passed between the guests in the great hall. Serving girls darted about the arrow walkways, carrying large flagons of ale and sour wine for the eager revelers. Occasionally, one would be shamelessly, drunkenly groped. If the women were willing, they'd smile and giggle. If not, a red handprint would grace the male that started it, jeers ringing out from his compatriots.

From Jim's perch at the head table in the seat that had once been so familiar to him now felt odd. He watched as Melinda sat beside him in one of his mother's old dresses that had been fitted for her. It was a soft blue and one he'd remembered her wearing when he was younger, and it looked wonderful on her.

"Would you like some more wine, milord?" A tiny wisp of a thing smiled in front of him, holding a flagon.

Suddenly feeling as if eyes were watching him, Jim politely declined. "But some ale, please."

The girl beamed as she bowed, returning with the frothy liquid. Taking a sip, he forced himself not to grimace at the bitter taste - he had inherited his tastes from his mother but had to act the part at the high table. It would be looked down upon for a man to drink wine with dinner.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asked, squeezing his leg lightly under the table.

Looking up from his plate and smiling at her, Jim shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. It is just odd being back home is all." He replied.

"Yes, I suppose it must feel different for you now." She said, glancing back at her food and picking at it with her fork slowly.

"Much different," he said, reaching out to take hold of her hand. "But it is in a good way. Trust me. I am glad you are here with me."

She nodded and leaned in close. "Shall we retire to our chambers?" She whispered into his ear.

The look on his face told her all she needed to know. She would be shocked if they actually made it to their room with the look he was giving her.

"Of course, my love. I'll escort you to bed," he said softly, turning toward his father. "I shall see you and mother in the morning, but Melinda and I are leaving for the night to retire."

However, Jim's father spoke to him and it halted their movements. "Don't forget, son, slick as a baby seal," Aiden announced.

She looked to her husband, confused, while Jim glared at his father for a moment. "I won't forget, old man," he answered with a scoff.

"I'm not that much older than you, boy," Aiden said drunkenly. "Don't forget!"

His father, however, began to laugh and his mother did too. "Yes, father. I remember," he muttered.

Jim stood and held his hand out to Melinda. He didn't care what they said, none of it mattered but how much he wanted her. The path he led her down was familiar to him and it was a more direct route back toward where their chambers were. As he followed the familiar path to him, he focused on feeling her body so close beside his and on her hand being warmed in the crook of his elbow.

When they passed one of the servants quarters, out of sight of everyone going about their late-night business, Melinda stopped and pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely, wondering at her own boldness as she does so. She told herself she has nothing to be ashamed of: he was her husband, she had given him a child, and she had every right to kiss him, even if she was doing it in a place as though she had something to hide. In any case, he does not seem to mind, simply wrapping his arms around her waist beneath her cloak and deepening their kiss.

Since she was the one who instigated this little encounter, perhaps she should not be surprised when he kneels before her on the ground, lifting her heavy skirts and pushing her smallclothes aside so that he can press open-mouthed kisses to the insides of her thighs. After all, they have lain together outside before, but now she was shocked in spite of herself and her face flushed a color comparable to that of her lips.

Melinda was about to draw away and remind Jim that they are far out of the way out anyone important and that anyone might see them when she realized that it really does not matter—and if someone did catch sight of them, they would likely assume her to be some serving wench sneaking out with a stable hand. Since no one, absolutely no one would think that it could be Lord James who wanted to bury his face between his wife's legs. And that thought thrilled her somehow and pressed her head back against the wall as he finally stopped his teasing kisses and firmly licked where she wanted him, again and again, and again, and her fingers scrabbling for purchase against the slats behind her.

From this angle, everything looked so beautiful—the stone walls, and the torches littering the halls to give them a little light. Jim's gloved index finger slipped inside her and she had to bite her own sleeve to keep from crying out.

"Please, my love, please," she panted. "I need…"

She cannot quite bring herself to finish the sentence, but she did not need to—he added a second finger at once, even as he pressed his tongue harder against her, and she muffled her cries with her sleeve again. The ceilings seemed to spin and her legs gave out when she came, but he withdrew his hand from between her legs quickly enough to catch her by the waist and keep her from falling. Still, on his knees, he smiled up at her, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I have dreamed of doing that for some time now, my lady," he admitted. "Especially in my childhood home."

She had to laugh at that, at him calling her such a noble term. It was something she would never get used to. His hair was damp from the warmth under her skirt when she ran her fingers through it. "Of having me against the wall?" She whispered.

"Yes. Anywhere in this entire house," he breathed out, eyes filled with lust as he looked at her.

Hearing him speak this, she did not feel the cold at all. "And in these dreams of yours…what did we do next?" She laughed again at how quickly he moved to his feet and kissed her.

"We go to my old rooms," he said, taking hold of her hand.

"From when you were a boy?" She asked, eyeing him as he began to lead her away from the wall they had been up against.

"Yes," he pulled on her hand, tugging her down the hallway further. "It's just up these stairs."

"Take me there," she said, smiling at him.

Once they were up the stairs and into the first room on the right, Jim latched the door behind them. He went to the fireplace and started a fire quickly, giving the old room the first light it had probably seen in years.

"I used to dream about what woman I would someday marry," he said, leaning against the window.

"And what was it that you wished for in a woman? In your wife?" She asked, going toward the bed, pulling back the furs and sheets. She had begun unlacing her cloak and slid it off her shoulders, pulling on her corset slightly.

"Let me," he said, coming over to her. He brushed her hair out of the way and slowly began unlacing her dress. "You were everything and more than I could have ever imagined, Melinda. You've changed me completely for the better. I couldn't thank you more."

There was a moment of silence after his words, in which Jim simply looked at Melinda from over her shoulder, taking in every aspect of her. He could see, by the way, that she was looking back at him, the affection that she held for him, and he leaned forward once more, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I love you more than anyone in this whole world," he whispered.

There was a moment of stunned silence after this with Melinda's eyes widening even further, her mouth falling open slightly. It seemed to last forever, with the two of them simply staring at each other, as if time had stopped.

And then it started again. She leaned up on her tiptoes, their lips crashing together. As their mouths opened, their tongues met each other after far too long apart and Jim pulled her flush into his arms, one hand at her back and the other at the back of her head.

They stayed that way for a moment, against each other, their lips connected before she pulled away from him. He was initially confused by this, but then she leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're the only man I'll ever love again," she whispered, as she leaned even further forwards so that their noses were brushing against each other. "Only you."

Hearing the words awakened something within him. All of the desire and the longing that he had felt for her came rushing to the surface. Jim pressed his lips against hers again, hearing her moan slightly in delight at him doing so, before lifting her into his arms, supporting her under her thighs.

Their mouths still connected, he steered them towards the bed, feeling one of her arms around his neck, while the other was in his hair, pulling it from its bindings. When he reached the bed, Jim turned and sat down, with Melinda settling herself in his lap. The two of them stayed that way for a while, gripping each other tightly as they remained joined at the mouth. However, she soon separated them again, this time standing back up.

Breathing heavily he watched as she began to finish undoing the straps and fastenings of her dress. Hardly daring to believe his luck, and thankful that he had decided to discard his cloak earlier on in the evening, he pulled his woolen shirt over his head, before reaching down to pull off his boots. Seeing movement, he looked back up at her and saw her moving back towards him. She seated herself back on his lap, her fingertips reaching out gingerly and touching at the jagged scars over his chest.

"I know I say this a lot, but I'm sorry that this has happened to you. If you'd never met me then you never would have been hurt by those robbers," she said, looking up at him, and he could see that there were tears in her eyes. "I hate that you have been hurt like this…"

He reached up with his hands and brushed them away with his thumbs, "It was not your fault," he whispered. "It's never been your fault, Melinda. If we would never have met our son wouldn't be here."

Before pulling her into a kiss, he reached up and tried to push off her dress. However, he quickly began to have trouble doing so from this angle, eliciting a giggle from her. She stood back up off his lap to take her dress off, with Jim immediately moving to remove his boots and breeches. Once he had done so, he looked up to see her standing naked in front of him, causing his breath to catch in his chest.

Melinda had always taken his breath away.

"Come here," he said and as she laid down next to him she kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the early hours of the morning when Ned was awoken by the sound of Katherine crying into his shirt. He gently tucked a strand of her long fiery hair behind her ear and kissed her tearstained face. He hadn't stopped holding her since they had gone to bed so she was still laying in his arms.

"What is it?" he whispered, rubbing her back.

Katherine sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you—"

He shook his head. He hated to see her cry. "No, there's no need for apologies. Do you wish to talk about it?"

She nodded. "Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see Daniel with that sadistic grin on his face as he shoves me into that bed… as he touches me… I feel ruined and like I will never be rid of him." When she finished her sentence she burst into tears again and held him close as her body shook. "I can hardly look at Jim some days…" She wiped at her face and sniffled again.

He sighed and only held her close, unable to find any words right then that he thought could comfort her in any way. Instead, he gave her his presence, an everlasting one, and would never leave her. After some time he pulled the blankets higher around them and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I went to the tavern that night. I should have been there with you," he said quietly. "This is all my fault."

But she shook her head. "It's okay," she replied. "It's over. Daniel could've killed you… or went to find my sister. I don't want to focus on the bad things that could have happened." She snuggled closer to him and inhaled his musky scent, smiling. "Just promise me that we will keep no secrets. We're husband and wife - we need to be honest with each other and trust each other."

Ned nodded. "You're right," he sighed against her forehead. She felt a bit hot, but hopefully, that would go away by morning. "You are always right. No secrets. There will be nothing between us that the other won't know. I love you too, so much, and I want us to have a happy family. I know that can only happen if we're honest with each other, so from now on, we'll talk to each other first."

Katherine smiled again and kissed the side of his face. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know it will take some time to move past this all… if I ever will, but I love you so much and I want to make a family with you too. I don't want to feel anything but love for you, so I'm not going to be angry with you for not being there if that's what you think. I really believe if we talk through everything together we will be okay."

"I know," he murmured. "Just seeing him today… I was so bloody angry I lost control. He had no right talking about you or Melinda like that after everything he has done… I just wish I'd never left you that night." He reached under the covers and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "Never again," he repeated.

"Ned, please don't blame yourself," she reminded him.

He grinned. "I will always protect you now as I should have then," he told her anyway. "No matter what."

* * *

Ten thousand acres, gifted from his father, was not all it was promised to be. It felt like a dream or a trick, and well, if Jim was honest with himself it was everything he had ever wanted. He never wanted to be a Lord and this was his ticket to freedom.

As Jim looked at the map of the lands in North Carolina that his father had purchased, it felt like a new opportunity for everything he wanted to build in his life. Even so early in the morning, his mind was awake with possibilities. The sun was just climbing over the treetops and light was just flooding into the house.

Sure, there was plenty to do, but as Jim rolled the map up and returned to Melinda's chamber he reveled in the quiet moments with his wife and son. After all, they hadn't been given many quiet moments over the course of their time together.

The moment did not last long, however, as distant shouting and the clattering of people sounded in the hallway.

So much for a quiet moment, he thought wryly, smirking only to himself and getting up from where he sat beside Melinda to see what the matter was now.

Because something was always going wrong, was it not?

He strolled to the door at first, but then the shouts became clearer.

"Jim! Melinda!"

The terror in Ned's voice stopped him dead in his tracks for a moment before he glanced at his wife and sprinted to the doorway. "What is it, Ned?" He demanded once he opened the door and let the boy inside the room. "What's happened?"

"It's Katherine," Ned choked out, desperation more than evident in his eyes and his voice and part of him was still trying to push past Jim to get towards Melinda. "She's…I-I don't know how this happened, but she has been struck with some sort of fever and I can't cool her down. It started last night, but it's only gotten worse and she's half-mad with it…"

"Christ," he whispered breathlessly.

Fevers of any sort were dangerous, but to know it was Katherine that terrified him more than he could say. She should have usually been resistant to most diseases from being a healer or that was what Melinda always said, but everyone had weaknesses.

There had been some trauma from the beating Daniel gave her during his attack and that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

His damned brother. If Daniel wasn't already sentenced to die, Jim would do it himself.

"I don't know what to do, Jim and she's been crying out for Melinda half of the night," Ned said wildly. "I have nothing to give her because I don't know what herbs work best... she's never shown me and... I feel useless because I cannot even care for my own wife."

The boy's panic felt infectious for a moment, clawing at Jim's chest. The thought of losing Katherine after everything she had done for him and now his own brother was the cause of her suffering. This wasn't supposed to happen. His mind nearly ventured to a scenario where they would have to bury Katherine and then he swore he could hear Melinda's voice in his head, urging him to take a deep breath and focus, but then saw her beside him.

"Jim," his wife said as he noticed she had come to stand beside him and held his face. "Look at me. This is not your fault. I will see to her condition. Katherine did teach me some ways of healing throughout the years and I am the older sister."

"Yes, I suppose," he said and watched as she brought their son toward him.

"Here, stay with him. Hold our son close and relax," Melinda whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. As she slowly stood, she faced Ned. "You should stay as well."

The boy did not want to do that and he quickly snapped back, into reality, to hold him back. "But what if Katherine dies while—" Ned asked.

"My sister will not die, Ned. I promise you that," she said, flatly. "Now, I'll go to take care of her but you need to stay with Jim. You don't need to possibly get sick if this is something worse than I think it is."

Melinda turned around quickly and immediately moved out of the room. As she ran through the halls, she tried to steady her breathing because being panicked would do Katherine no good. She forced himself to breathe as she was let into the room by a servant.

"My lady," a young woman who she didn't recognize sighed with relief when she came in. "It's good to see you. Will Ned be coming back as well?"

"How is she?" She asked worriedly, not directly going to see where her sister laid in bed as she walked into the room. "He will, but not for some time. He needed a moment."

"I see. Your sister is weak, hot to the touch, and afflicted with chills, but she will not let us come near her with anythin' to cool her fever…" The young woman said worriedly. "She's been cryin' for you and her husband since the middle of the night. Ned thought her fever would break by morning, but it hasn't yet." Melinda kept fruitlessly looking around every corner as if her sister would suddenly just appear as if this was all just a cruel joke. "She is in there behind the french doors. Lord Aiden thought it best to make her comfortable… in case… anything was to happen."

"I will not let my sister die or be alone. Not when she's been calling for me. Go get as many blankets as you can and then leave us be," she replied desperately as she tried to catch her breath again. "Now, I'm going to see her."

"Just…be careful, my lady," the young woman said quietly.

Melinda nodded her thanks and pushed forward through the closed doors. "Katherine?" She said quietly.

Her sister flinched at the sound of the door opening and tried to draw herself into a small ball. Katherine, a girl of hardly sixteen, looked like a child again with how frail she looked in the large bed. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her hair was all but plastered to her face. Her normally bright eyes were glassy with fever and it all scared her. She had seen far too many people just like her sister die from fevers exactly like this. Was this going to be the end of her road?

Melinda immediately took a nearby vacant chair and drew it beside her so she could comfort her.

"No…" Katherine mumbled fearfully. "No, please…"

She gently reached out and tried to stroke her cheek. "My sweet, darling, sister," she whispered tenderly. "You look so pale."

"No, please… no." Katherine whimpered and tried to hide away from the hand coming toward her face.

She moved her chair forward slightly and leaned over so her sister could see her face. "Katherine, it's me. It's your sister…" She told her softly.

"Melinda?" Katherine gasped, her eyes softening when she realized it was her. Her lower lip trembled and the tears rushed forth and she tentatively pressed her head against her hand. "I thought…I thought you were him."

Her sister was burning to the touch and Melinda tenderly brushed her cheek, trying to soothe her. She felt her heart split in two at the crack in her voice. "No, just plain old me." She tried to say, smiling.

"He's going to break free… I just know it… and what if he does?" Katherine babbled feverishly, her eyes fluttering shut. "I kept calling for you, but you never came… and then Ned left… he cannot bear to look at me anymore." Her sister tossed her head weakly, trying to get comfortable, but even that small gesture seemed to take so much energy.

Melinda gingerly sat at the edge of her bed, unable to bear the distance between them any longer. "I'm here now," she whispered, leaning down to kiss her head, making sure to keep her movement soft and slow. "And Jim will never let him break free. I promise you that."

"Don't let him get me, Melinda. Please don't let him get me…" Her sister begged weakly. "Please…"

Katherine moved against her side, looking for her protection even in her weakened and feverish state.

Even as a child her little sister had proven to be a strong and independent person and hadn't clutched at her like this. It broke Melinda's heart even more.

"Never again, Katherine. I promise," she whispered, wrapping her arms gently around her.

Katherine's trembling and feverish body felt so frail in her arms and once again, despair threatened to swallow Melinda whole. This was all her fault.

If she hadn't crossed Daniel in whatever way she did or had never happened upon Jim then none of this would have happened, and as beautiful and happy she was with Jim and their son, she would give all up to heal her sister. Every bit of happiness to see Katherine whole again.

"You are going to be just fine," she said as she cradled her sister close and rocked her in her arms. "Let's try to get your fever down." Delicately, Melinda picked up the cloth and brought it to her hot skin, hoping it would cool her down. "How does that feel?"

Even so, Katherine was watching her warily as she began to blot her overheated skin with the cloth, shivering. "It's cold," her sister complained, resting her head back on her shoulder. "I don't like it."

"I know, I know…" She chuckled softly. "But it will help you feel better faster… you know that."

Katherine rolled her eyes and that brought forth some joy as she kept blotting her skin with the cloth. At least her personality was still shining through it all, but it all faded rather quickly.

"Melinda," her sister cried out weakly, tears streaking down her cheeks again. "I don't want to die…"

"Shhh, shhh…" Melinda soothed her, blotting her forehead and neck with the cold cloth. "The fever will break, Katherine. I promise you that I will not go anywhere until you are better like when we were children."

Melinda kept wiping her down, praying that her sister's fever would break and that this would do something to help Katherine rather than hurt her. Her hands were shaking so much that she could barely hold onto her, but she was honestly more terrified of what could mean if the girl's hands ever stopped shaking.

Many have survived a simple fever and Katherine will too… she thought, looking back down at her sister. But the same amount of people had died from it too.

When the young servant woman returned to the room, she quickly tucked another blanket around Katherine. Her sister curled into it, bringing the blanket up to her nose and hiding away in it then burrowed back against her. With a nod of thanks from Melinda, the woman left them alone rather quickly.

"Mel?" Katherine croaked out when it had been silent for far too long. "Are you ashamed of me too? I know Ned will never say it, but he can hardly look at me…"

Her heart all but plummeted to her stomach and she hoped it did not show on her face. They once had a variant of this conversation before, shortly after the attack, and it shook her more deeply than she would've liked to admit.

Melinda would forever hold on so tightly to these feelings of guilt and shame because it was supposed to be her Daniel attacked and not her sister, but instead, Katherine let him believe she was her to save her in some way.

"What…? Katherine, of course not. Why would I ever be ashamed of you?" She asked worriedly, pushing her sister's hair back. She leaned back to look at her, to try and get her attention, but Katherine didn't look up at her. "Katherine," she pleaded desperately, hating the way her own voice cracked. "Sweet sister, please look at me."

Her sister's gaze was so wretched and full of despair that Melinda's heart nearly broke. She did everything in her power to hold her even closer and protectively kept her sister against her side.

"I could never be ashamed of having a sister like you, Katherine, and Ned?" She said, smiling when she thought about her brother-in-law. "He is a good man and he loves you more than you realize. He isn't ashamed of you either."

"I was not strong enough to fight Daniel… I should have tried harder, but I let him do what he wanted… I just laid there," Katherine said, the tears trailing down her cheeks. "I do not deserve Ned…and I am so sorry for the shame I've brought our family." She let out a gasping, heaving sob. "It was my fault."

Her cries only intensified her trembling and Melinda wished that holding her tighter would solve it, but it wouldn't. Only time and patience would.

"You cannot blame yourself for the deeds of wicked men, sweet sister," she promised her softly, gently tilting Katherine's chin upward, silently praying that the seriousness of her words could give her comfort. "You stood before him and Jim's father saw that. If that doesn't make you stronger than him then I don't know what does." Melinda delicately stroked her cheek with her thumb, desperately trying to hold back her own tears. "I will never be ashamed of you and you have done nothing to our family name. There was nothing to protect anyhow. A new life awaits us in the Colonies, remember?"

"But what if I fall pregnant?" Katherine's head lolled weakly away from her. "He kept whispering that to me… over and over again… that I would carry his bastard and that was the only reason he left me alive."

Her sister's sobs began anew and Melinda did her best to comfort her to no avail. She didn't know what to say to her or how to soothe her worries. There was no way of telling that Daniel had gotten her with a child right now, but she prayed that would not happen the same Katherine did.

Gingerly, she tucked the covers back in around her and sweetly brushed her hair out of her face once more. "Try to get some rest," she told her. "Don't think about the what-ifs, all right? It is not going to do you any good."

"He comes whenever I close my eyes for too long," Katherine whispered with the shake of her head. "And how do I know you won't disappear once I fall asleep?"

"Hold onto my hand," she told her and though the tone was soft, the words were firm and strong. "Then you will know that I am here and you are safe." Melinda slowly lowered her hand so her sister could hold it. "Now, will you take some water?"

Katherine suspiciously eyed the cloth that was draped against the side of the bucket of water. "I am pretty sure I have had enough water for today," her sister muttered, and she chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"I meant to drink, Katherine." She reminded her with a sigh. "You need to replace what you have lost, remember?"

Her sister weakly nodded and rolled her eyes. At least that meant she was still somewhat lucid.

* * *

When Melinda finally returned to her chamber, Jim and Ned were eating a small meal together. It looked as though Theodore was sleeping in his cradle as she passed by him. She stopped by a washing dish to rinse her hands and dry them with a cloth.

She had planned on checking on her son, but the moment Ned realized she had come in, he abruptly stood from his chair to meet her and Jim chuckled in his seat when he saw her try to brush past him. The boy was frantic the moment he'd started to think about Katherine again and she tried to calm him down by having him take a deep breath.

"How is she doing?" Ned asked.

"She is doing just fine, Ned. I need you to relax, okay?" she said as he hugged her. "Katherine's fever broke about an hour ago and she was just eating when I left."

"I see. That is wonderful news. Come eat with us as well, and then I will see to her health through the rest of tonight." Ned said with a smile as he pulled back and moved a chair for her to sit. "Thank you for checking on her, Melinda. You truly have my gratitude."

"Of course. She is my sister after all," she said, moving to sit beside Jim where he pulled a chair out for her. "Thank you. I hope you were able to steady your panic. Both of you, that is."

"Yes, I am relaxed," Jim spoke then, looking up from his plate. "Though I still have worries in my heart for your sister. I will pray for her tonight."

"That means you care about her and that is worth a lot to me, Jim. Truly," she said as he set a portion of food in front of her. "Thank you."

Her husband shared a smile with her and he could tell there had been a shift within. Jim could see it in Melinda's shoulders and the way she was quiet while eating dinner. She only answered when she was spoken to, but other than that, she was silent in a way that was not his wife's taste. In the middle of the meal, he watched as she tended to their son when Theodore began to cry and waved off the two nursemaids that his father had hired to care for him when Daniel had taken him from the.

Melinda sang to him, an easy smile resting on her face now and her body relaxing into the sitting couch in the middle of the room. Soon after, Ned left quickly to check on Katherine once he finished eating. Something was exchanged between the boy and his wife on Ned's way out of the room, and Jim was too far away to hear, but whatever the boy said eased something in his wife too.

He saw the tension leave her shoulders and the small smile return to her face. Ned then gave Jim a slight nod as he left as well and then they were alone again. Once he finished the last of his wine he stood up and made his way towards Melinda, who had begun to feed their son now that they were alone as she tried to get him back to sleep.

He startled her slightly as the floor creaked and he got down on one knee before her, tilting her face up towards his. "I didn't mean to scare you, love." He kissed her forehead and stood up, reaching for her hand.

She neither protested nor said anything, but obliged, taking his hand and rising to her feet with their son in her arms. "He won't settle," she said with a sigh. "Or take my breast."

"I see," he said, seeing the scrunched up and crying face of his son with a slight smile. "Son, your mother does not appreciate your off-pitch harmonies tonight."

She laughed at him and gently placed the boy into his arms and then began to fix her dress again. "You try then," she said and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I want to finish my dinner."

"I'll do my best," he said, enjoying the view of her waltzing away from him.

For a time, Theodore still cried despite Jim's efforts as well, but soon their son tired out and had fallen back asleep. Then he joined his wife at the table and once she finished her meal, they both shared another cup of wine. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but he was sure he knew what it was. Ned had told him Katherine was half-mad with the fever... that she couldn't sense reality from her nightmares. The ones about his brother.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he told her, reaching his hand out to hold it.

"Neither should you," she said, squeezing his hand in reply.

He eyed her suspiciously and sighed, taking another sip of wine. "I know, but Melinda... I see the guilt you hold for all of this and I wish I could take it away." He replied sadly.

"It's not that simple, Jim," she said and finished her cup as she stood up from her chair.

He did the same but pulled her into his embrace, enveloping her as if he were shielding her from whatever was to come their way.

She took a breath and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Today was frightening seeing my sister like that," she whispered. "I love you." She whispered into his neck.

He could feel the warmth of her tears on his neck. "It seems you have something else on your mind besides Katherine." He took a step back and examined her from head to toe. "You look well, though. A little tired, I can see the line on your forehead."

That earned him a laugh and a shake of her head. "I am fine, Jim. Really." She reached for the buttons on her dress, undoing each one methodically. "It's been an exhausting day, for sure, but I just want to go to bed."

He crept across the room and sat on the bed, the truth was, he was bone-tired too. They had spent the last two days in an exhausting adrenaline rush along with today too, and it was starting to creep upon them.

Jim followed suit, undoing his belt and own jacket, admiring the view of Melinda's routine of getting herself ready for bed. One of his favorite parts of his day was always asking if she wanted her stays undone. It was always his way of regrounding himself to her, the simple touch and undoing of all the bad that happened during the day.

"Come here," he reached for her hand again and pulled her into his lap. "I'll undo your stays and help you out of your dress."

"Mmm, Jim," she hummed in slight disapproval, but she didn't stop him. "Fine."

Quickly she came over to him and efficiently had them undone within seconds and once she realized he was done, leaned into his sturdy frame. His hands found her shoulders and he massaged them in circles, pressing kisses there. Melinda let out soft moans of pleasure and it put a smile on his face.

"Your shoulders are tight, love." He whispered and then pressed another kiss against the crook of her neck. "You must relax… everything will be fine now. We have ten thousand acres of land to think of what to do with." His hands made their way from her shoulders and down to her waist. "Are you ready to come to bed?"

"I believe so," she said as he pushed down her dress and left her in only her shift that was underneath once he removed her corset too. "But I should put away the dress."

"You don't have to right away," he said as he moved from her shoulder and kissed her smiling mouth, watching her reaction.

It was these little moments, knowing what was coming in the next days, these moments he could surprise her with a laugh and make her forget for an instant of what's to come. Jim took it upon himself to do everything he could to ground her here, to himself, them, to the love they shared after a day like today.

Her amusement filled him with light and she moved off his lap to put her dress away as he laid back in bed. Then she quickly moved back onto the bed and straddled him, and he felt short of breath. His hands settled on her hips that tilted just so to brush his standing cock with her slick heat.

"I see you still didn't listen to me then," he teased and inhaled deeply as she dipped down to kiss him.

He watched her, afraid to close his eyes and miss even a moment of this precious rare woman the Lord had given him to love. Melinda filled his senses like she always had. Then she sat up and her fingers pulled at the string to loosen her shift.

"Mmm no," she teased him back as she slowly shimmied the fabric down her shoulders.

She was a vision from him to see every time she undressed for him. Her shift caught on the stiff peaks of her nipples as he groaned before lifting his hand to pull it down and then slipped into a puddle at her hips. God, her breasts. She leaned down to him again, and he ripped his gaze away from her ivory skin so he could drown in her eyes.

He brought his mouth to one of her breasts for he craved the taste of her on his tongue and she keened against him with a breathy sigh. The feel of her velvet skin under his hands was a dream come true. He chased her mouth after a time, pulling her back to him when she moved slightly away. Then her hips tilted again, catching the tip of his cock at her entrance, and she eased down over him.

His mind went blank and then exploded with sensation. For a moment, Jim laid paralyzed and let the emotions flood his body and soul. She was moving and softly singing her pleasure over him, but he couldn't comprehend her words anymore as he held onto her hips and moved in sync with her.

The pleasure crashing through him that was her. His wife, Melinda, rising above him like a goddess demanding due worship, riding him like a warrior determined to subdue a wild beast and bring it under her power. His cock throbbed with heat and lust and joy as she claimed him over and over. He reached up for her lips, filling his hands with the shapes of her body, filling his nose with her scent.

"Melinda, ah… I uh…" he gasped into her mouth.

Her hips rotated sensually, blinding him, and depriving him of speech. "Yes, my love?" She giggled breathlessly above him.

Jim had no idea what he had been about to say anymore. The only thought pulsing in his mind was that if he didn't slow her down he would be cutting short their time together. Wrapping his hands into her curls and around the back of her neck, he rolled her underneath him, unsheathing himself from her warmth. Melinda gave a mewling protest that he captured with his mouth.

He broke away from her kiss reluctantly but filled his mouth with her bountiful bosom while his hands quickly stripped the shift off completely. "I don't want this to end quite yet," he promised her as his hands trailed over her skin.

She was a living flame, a blazing ember in his arms combusting with every touch and stroke, and he would forever surrender to her blaze. Melinda urged his head down, silently urging him to taste her hot core. He obeyed gladly, letting his hands follow his mouth, cupping and sucking as he went.

When he reached his goal he didn't hesitate, but pushed her thighs flat to the bed and drew his flat tongue over her like a butterfly's wings, over and over until she was arching and gasping for him. She called out his name, begging and breathless, and that was when he rose above her and drank in the sight of his wife was flushed with passion. The rosy hue spread between her breasts and up her neck and across her face drove him wild.

Her head was thrown back in abandon and her fingers dug into his arms, his shoulders, pulling him to her as they kissed. He found his way inside her again, carefully and fully. Her eyes rolled close, the pleasure vibrating through their bodies. He felt her begin to tremble as he slammed home, driving her down, pinning her beneath him.

His hand slid up her neck to wrap around her jaw and he pulled her into his mouth, anchoring her as he drove into her body and then held, throbbing, shivering, burning together in a blind raging climax that left them limp and glowing in each other's arms. He was aware of nothing save for the woman beneath him, the way his heart stuttered in his chest to match the slamming of her own.

When the pleasure began to ebb, he laid beside her, folding Melinda into his arms as she shuddered. Opening his eyes, Jim looked down at her face, "What should we do with ten thousand acres?" He murmured.

For a moment there was no response, but a slow smile spread on her lips before raising her eyes to meet his gaze. Cradling his cheek in one hand, her smile widened to show teeth, eyes wrinkling in the corners. "First, to build a big house for the family I want with you," she said happily. "To build a community. To find friends and people who will want to settle there. Katherine and Ned will be the fist and we can help them build their home as well."

"I like that. A community," he whispered.

His smile matched hers and neither disappeared as Jim captured Melinda's lips for another kiss. Their night was hardly over.


	19. Chapter 19

Despite all efforts and Melinda fast asleep after making love that night, Jim could not sleep. He had something else on his mind and rose from their bed. He did his best to be quiet and dress without waking his wife or son and went to check on the sleeping babe in his cradle. Thankfully, Theodore was still fast asleep from the last time he woke and he took in a moment to bask in the peacefulness.

Jim took one last look at Melinda as well before he made his way to the door and slipped out quietly. He walked through the hallways and down to the dungeons and then was met by a guard, who with a glance opened the steel door. It wasn't long after when he walked through another dimly lit hallway toward his brother's cell door.

Another guard was keeping watch, but he let himself in the room. Daniel had to be tied to a chair inside the cell to contain him and was still mangled and bleeding from when Ned had beaten him the day prior.

His brother groaned and coughed, then raised his head to see him standing there. "Ah, hello brother," Daniel chuckled. "Come to visit me have you?" The man spat out blood and saliva in his direction, though it didn't bother him much at this point. "Miss me did you?"

Before Daniel could speak again, Jim bashed his fist against the man's face twice, knocking him over in his chair. He then bent over and unshackled him, kicking his brother over. After a moment, he kicked him again when his brother didn't move, "Get up," he said. "I won't beat a man when he is down and unguarded. You know that."

Daniel struggled for a second, but after a moment the man stood in front of him. "What is it that you want?" His brother asked, smiling slightly. "I always used to kick your ass when we were little."

"A fair fight," he said and dodged a slow blow Daniel tried to throw, catching his arm and twisting it. He quickly overpowered him, having been chained up his younger brother had little strength and Jim kicked him to the ground. "Is that all you got?" Instead of letting Daniel get up, he quickly kneeled beside him and then punched him in the face over and over. His brother had tried to get a few blows in, but he took them in stride. It was nothing Jim couldn't handle. "You thought I would leave you here to rot? You raped my sister."

"Your sister by your marriage to a whore. Who says she's any different?" Daniel spat back as he tried to kick him off, but missed Jim landed another blow. "She wanted me all the same as any girl I bring to bed."

"Don't speak about my wife or sister ever again, you bloody bastard," he said and punched his brother once last time to knock him unconscious.

There was the sound of footsteps against the gravel floor and Jim turned, noticing Katherine standing behind the cell door. He shackled the restraints against his brother, just to be sure, where he laid on the ground and then walked away.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he came from out of the cell and locked it again behind him.

"I was feeling better… but I couldn't sleep. Sometimes I come to make sure he's still here," Katherine sighed, glancing over at Daniel as he groaned on the cell floor. "Plus I wanted to make myself some tea… to wash the toxins and avoid another infection. I think your brother gave it to me."

Jim nodded and pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her. "I'll accompany you to the kitchens then," he said. "He'll be dead before we leave. I swear it."

Katherine nodded and looped her arm in his as they walked out. "I'll see to mending your hand and any other wounds as well. To make sure you didn't break anything." She said when he winced after a few moments of their time together.

He sighed, leaning onto her for some support. "Yes, I suppose you should or Melinda will wring my neck," he replied with a chuckle.

She laughed with him and it was good to hear. "That sounds like my sister," she countered.

* * *

Movement from the cradle beside the bed woke Melinda from her sleep and she was listening for Theodore's cries, but all she heard was the baby's breathing, then deep and even sound she'd memorized quickly when she listened to it so intently in those early days when it had been thick wheezing that twisted her heart.

It didn't take long for her to make out her husband's form in the dim glow of the moonlight. He was seated beside the cradle watching their son sleep.

There was a dim light coming in from the windows and she knew it had to be early in the morning. Melinda was both touched and annoyed. "If you wake him, I'll throttle you. Come back to bed," she warned him.

"In a minute, love," he answered, reaching in and adjusting something in the cradle.

She shifted onto her back with a sigh, turning her head back to watch as Jim reluctantly gave up his seat to circle the bed and sit. He undressed again and she was confused, thinking he had only just gotten up and realized that wasn't the case once he crawled under the covers beside her.

"Where were you? When did you get out of bed?" She asked as he propped himself up on his elbow, noticing his other hand was wrapped in a cloth. "What happened to your hand?"

"Don't worry about that. Nothing happened," he said, shaking his head and looking past her body to where she could just make out the edge of the cradle. He was too far to be able to look into it and see their boy himself. He frowned and she chuckled quietly. "What's so funny? I only care about him."

"It's not funny, really," she admitted as she curled into his side. "Just… sweet of you. He will be fine until he's hungry again or needs to be changed, I promise. Now tell me what you did to your hand. I know you better than to think it was nothing."

"I couldn't sleep and I went to see Daniel," he began, but Melinda cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Enough," she told him. "I don't need to hear what happened then. Is it done?"

"No. Your sister came down to see him and interrupted me," he sighed before playfully nipping at her finger. She laughed, but kept it quiet, glancing over her shoulder to the cradle. "I saw her back to her room after she made herself some tea. I shared some wine with her as well and some equally as interesting words too."

Jim sank back against the pillows, his arm coming up around her, pulling Melinda close to him. "That is good to hear. I am glad she is doing better, even if she went to see him. Though I can understand why she might want to." She said, relaxing against him. "She took care of your hand then?"

"Yes. She made sure everything was fine. Don't worry." He told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "In the morning we begin making the necessary arrangements to leave," Jim continued. "There are some things I'll need to arrange again for passage to North Carolina and with my other brother in the Colonies. I'll go ahead and take care of the arrangements so I don't want you to worry, but we may need to stay another day or two because of the heavy snows."

She nodded, understanding. "We need to be extra precautious because of Teddy, I know." Melinda interrupted. "I know you don't want to stay..."

"It is for the best, I know. Plus I still need to tell Brian everything," he explained, his eyebrows raising. "I never realized until right now that he doesn't know much of anything or how you faired other than that I lived and had found you. He knows nothing of our son yet either." Pride returned to Jim's voice as he strained once more to get a glimpse of the boy's sleeping form. He turned back to Melinda, the smile fading into solemnity and sorrow. "I know you've asked me not to dwell and I am not, I promise, but I will promise you this. You will not be without me next time."

She raised a hand to his cheek, brushing several strands of hair back from his brow - the low light from the window glinted off the dark locks slightly. "Next time?" she said with a suggestive smile in her voice, lightening the mood. Though they had already spoken to each other of wanting another child, she enjoyed playing games with him.

Jim grinned and bent to kiss her, his hand slipping beneath the covers to tug up the hem of her shift again. He came into contact with the bare skin of her thigh, moving up to cup and squeeze her behind. Her hand began explorations of its own causing him to groan her name a bit too loudly into the crook of her neck.

She tensed reflexively, her ears straining. Sure enough, there was a stirring from the bassinet followed by a weak whimper that strengthened into a full cry on the second breath. Melinda pushed herself up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm afraid we're going to need to get used to being interrupted." She told him.

"I'll get him," he said, eagerly pushing back the blankets and climbing out of bed.

"Let's see how eager you are after a few nights of interrupted sleep," she remarked, yawning and sitting up in case their son decided he was hungry again.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Lay back, love. This is not something I wish to leave on your shoulders alone. He is my son too," he said, lifting the squirming infant from the bassinet carefully. "I think he just needs a change is all." With her to instruct him as to where things were because he had been quite busy since their arrival at his father's manor, Melinda watched her husband set about changing their son's soiled diaper, calming his cries with soothing tones. "You need to go back to sleep, you hear? For I mean to lie with your mother at least twice before breakfast."

"Jim!" Melinda exclaimed with a sigh. "Don't tell him that!"

"Then we're going to take you to North Carolina," he continued, ignoring her outburst. "You are going to meet your Uncle Brian and Aunt Jennifer. You have two cousins you'll soon play with - and many more that might come from your Auntie Katherine and Uncle Ned someday too."

She laughed quietly, leaning back against the pillows as Jim walked and rocked their son back to sleep. It didn't take long but he looked reluctant to lay the child down again - though he hurried back to bed eagerly enough when he was safely tucked in.

"You'll need to be quiet," he warned as his hands once more found their way under the covers to the hem of her shift.

"Me?" She hissed with an eye roll as she moved to push him off in retaliation. "I wasn't the one who woke him! That was you, remember?" He stopped her objections with a kiss and she leaned into him all the same as she would have a few moments later anyhow.

* * *

Two days later, as promised, Jim had prepared for them to leave. The carriage lurched and Melinda's grip on Theodore tightened reflexively. The baby cooed and continued to gum the silver rattle his grandmother Faith had given as a gift as their things were strapped in place.

That's when she heard Gabriel debating the merits of sitting inside the carriage with her and Teddy or riding beside the driver - the man settled for sitting with the driver as it felt more official or, as he told Melinda, sitting inside the carriage would put him at a disadvantage should anything arise.

"Milord entrusted the care of his family to me and I must be ready at a moment's notice to serve you and defend you," Gabriel said.

After the carriage door had shut, she rolled her eyes and chattered to a curious Theodore about the silliness of some men and their sense of honor. Her son had responded with a yawn showing that he was tired of such silliness too.

"You will be like your father in that regard and know how to balance in without such silliness," she whispered to her boy with a kiss to his forehead as she settled him back into his cradle beside her.

Melinda realized later on that she must have dozed off as the terrain outside the carriage was different. Packed earth had been exchanged for cobblestones, their pace had slowed, and the peaceful quiet had grown to a noisy din.

Her son's little legs kicked and he dropped the rattle, his body straining towards the spectacle of passing buildings, pedestrians, and other carriages even at only a few months old. She adjusted her grip on the baby to try and reach for the rattle but her stays wouldn't allow her to bend that way.

"We'll just have to grab that later and be sure it's properly cleaned before you play with it again, how does that sound?" she asked her son. Melinda wiped a trail of drool from his chin as the boy began to chew on his balled-up fist. "I suppose that tastes as good as the rattle."

A quick glance out the window showed a familiar street - they were near the docks. Melinda prayed that Jim had been able to secure passage across the channel for some time in the next few days. Already the windows of the carriage were beginning to display the dirt and grime that came from passing through a crowded ship port.

Theodore sneezed as though to validate her thoughts. She pulled a handkerchief out and wiped at her son's nose, a difficult task as the babe twisted and shifted his head out of the way and the carriage rocked uncomfortably. The boy began to fuss just as they were pulling up to Inn. They hadn't yet come to a full stop when she caught sight of Jim bursting through the front doors, heedless of the footmen whose job it was to do such things. There was another small jolt as Gabriel jumped down from his perch and dashed to the back to oversee the unloading of their things.

Jim pulled open the door and held his hand out to her. She took it happily and greeted him with a chaste kiss as he took their son from her. "A safe journey, I presume?" he asked before settling Teddy more solidly in his arms as he cooed loudly.

She first paused to retrieve the rattle and tucked it away in her pocket. "Yes and I think your son is trying to tell you about all the things he saw from the carriage window in his cradle while I slept," Melinda decided with a smile. Jim's free arm came up and pulled her in so he could kiss her temple. "He can't wait to see all the sights a ship has to offer."

"I've been looking for you in the window for the past hour," he remarked as he led them into the Inn. Gabriel was giving the footmen firm instructions for handling the trunk and boxes behind them. "Your sister and Ned arrived first."

"We were late getting off," she explained. "Your mother had a little gift for Teddy, but had misplaced it and insisted we stay till it was found." She pulled the rattle out to show Jim. "It needs to be cleaned before he can play with it again - I'm afraid he's already beginning to grow teeth so we'll need to be extremely careful of what he puts in… his mouth." Melinda reached over and tugged the end of Jim's cravat from their son's mouth.

He peered at the soggy fabric briefly before tucking it back in and tapping their son lightly on the nose with his finger. The four-month-old grabbed hold of that instead. He bent it so he could gnaw on his knuckle.

"Our passage is booked for tomorrow. Before that Daniel will hang at dusk and then in two months or so depending on the weather, we'll be back in North Carolina," Jim informed her as they seated themselves in the common dining room of the Inn at one of the empty tables. Though she knew he dreaded the channel crossing, the eagerness in his voice was tangible and contagious. "Arranging for horses shouldn't take long once we make port in Wilmington and then it'll be a few days on the road before we reach our land."

Gabriel cleared his throat as he approached the table. "You and your wife's things have been sent upstairs to your room, Milord. She said there was room for more in a few trunks if you were not finished packing yourself." Melinda nodded to confirm the man had done as she wished. "Is there anything else, Milord?"

"Only to have some food sent over from the kitchen to our room and fetch yourself a bite while you're in there," he told the man with a nod. "Oh, and if you see Ned, let him know Melinda and our son have arrived."

"I was wondering where those two had gone," she remarked once Gabriel left and they stood from the table. "I would have expected Katherine to have been waiting too. Though I suppose she might have some final things to prepare as well before the voyage."

"Yes, I believe Ned had some inquiries he needed to make as well before he left," he said with a frown as he led her upstairs. "It was something to do with his family and Katherine went with him."

Melinda nodded and they quieted as they passed a few tables full of people. "He doesn't mean to stay behind and take another passage with her, does he?" She asked once they were somewhat alone again, now by the stairs.

"I think the thought had crossed his mind, but I told him we preferred them to travel with us. He's still only a lad though and wished to see in on his family to introduce his wife. Once we are on the ship, he'll no longer want to be looking back anymore." Jim explained while leading her up two flights of stairs and then to a room on their right with ease even as he rearranged their son in his arms when he squirmed slightly.

"Do you think that will be enough for him? Speaking to his family that is?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't know, but… I fear he'll not be settled until he proves himself to his father."

They'd been speaking in quiet tones while in a crowded room and with their son, now settled in his cradle again. A knock at the door startled the three of them and Teddy whimpered until Melinda rubbed his belly a bit to settle him.

Katherine took a few tentative steps into the room after shutting the door behind her. "Gabriel said you'd arrived and were settling in," her sister explained, her attention drifting between Melinda and the babe in the cradle before settling on the floor. Ned came in a bit after her, looking more agitated than anything as he yanked his waistcoat off. "I hope your travels went smoothly, sister."

"As I hope yours were," Melinda said, walking over to embrace her. "How are you?"

"Better than yesterday," Katherine said positively with a sad smile. "Ned brought me to meet his family today."

"How did that go?" Jim asked, holding Theodore in his arms now since he'd begun to cry when he could hear the visitors in the room but not see them. Even at four months, he was still as curious as the day he was born. "It seems your nephew is as interested in the topic as I am."

"It went as well as it could've. My mother is dead and my father too. We visited their graves to pay our respects," Ned replied solemnly. "One of my brothers is still around, but the rest have spread throughout the country."

"I am sorry for your loss, Ned. Do you wish to hold him?" Jim asked, clearly amused by the terrified expression that flitted across the boy's face. "I don't think we've had much time to just enjoy the moment before."

"I have held babe before," Ned said and felt the need to remind Jim as he came close.

As her husband held Teddy out for the boy to take - Ned paused to wipe his hands on his breeches before raising them to take the babe - his face puckered and a whimper escaping his quivering lips. Both men both froze with the boy suspended between them, Teddy working up to a wail.

"I think it's your whiskers, Ned," she explained rising and interceding. She glanced at her sister, who was still being too quiet for her liking. "Do you remember when our brother Brendon was little how he would cry when Father held him?"

"Yes, before he got the Pox," Katherine muttered softly.

Melinda brushed her sister's comment away as she took Teddy from Jim and let her son's head comfortably rest against her bosom while she took a few steps closer to Ned. With her free hand, she reached up and pointed to Ned's beard then touched it gently. "It's all right, my sweet boy. It's soft," she cooed. "It's only your uncle, see?"

Ned remained still as a statue while Melinda shifted her son in her arms and took hold of the little hand. Teddy quickly wrapped his fingers around hers and she guided the little fingers out until they could just brush against his uncle's bushy beard, using the back of his hand to pet it slowly.

Melinda soon felt her son relax against her as his fear faded away. "Just like I told you, there is nothing to be afraid of," she whispered, seeing Ned relaxed as well when he got a good look at his nephew again in her arms and how Teddy was now responding to him.

Katherine then sighed, wiping away a fallen tear. "I am afraid I'm not feeling all that well," her sister complained. "I am going to go lie down if that's alright?"

"Of course. Go make yourself comfortable, sister," she said as she shared a glance with both Jim and Ned then as her sister left the room quickly. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to follow after her?"

"She found out something today that she did not wish to know," Ned sighed, offering to take Teddy in his embrace now that he was more comfortable. "She's carrying our child."

There was a distinct word there that made Melinda's heart soften. She hoped Katherine would come to realize that her husband felt that way soon too.

"I see," she said carefully as she moved to stand beside Jim again, sharing a look with him. It was their own private conversation. They knew whose child this babe could be. "That's wonderful news."

She could tell the boy was happy, beaming with really after everything that had happened today Ned was happy to have his own family now that his parents were gone. "It is. I hope Katherine comes to see it that way sometime soon as well," Ned replied.

"It did take me some time to warm up to the idea at first as well," she informed him all while smiling at her own son in the boy's arms. "There are many fears there, Ned. More than just the one she's having."

The boy nodded. "I know that it's not only the baby and all that comes with one that scares her. She fears I will stray… if she cannot share… her time with me." Ned said quietly, uneasily really. It was hard to talk about that for a man in front of a woman that wasn't his wife. The boy shuffled back toward the cradle and placed her and Jim's son inside comfortably. "I should follow after and check up on her."

"Yes, you should. Katherine needs you now more than ever," Jim finally spoke and led the boy out of the room, stepping out to speak with him.

Melinda took the chance to make sure her son was comfortable before making herself at home and when Jim returned after nearly half an hour, he poured himself a glass of wine. He mulled on his thoughts for some time before he finished his glass and poured himself another, along with one for her.

"What did you say to Ned?" She asked after he sat beside her on the couch by the fire.

"That he should be patient and continue to reassure your sister of his love for her," he said, sipping his wine. "He has come a long way from the boy he was when I first met him since he met Katherine. Before that, I don't think he would have been able to move past all of this."

She nodded, sipping the wine as well. "When he said their child it really meant something to me," she replied. "You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do," he said, reaching over to take her hand. "Ned is a good man at heart. He won't leave her."

She laughed then, shaking her head. "I wish Katherine could see just how smitten he is with her and then she wouldn't worry as much."

He nodded in agreement as she tucked herself into him slightly. "Just as I am smitten with you," he told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

Ned found Katherine sitting in their chamber at the Inn reading a book when he came into the room not long after she had excused herself. Her long dark hair was brushed out from the updo it had been in and she was wrapped in this thick robe, the bulk of which made her look even more petite than she was. When she glanced up at him, a smile lit up her face and she closed the book she was reading.

_God_ , he thought, _she becomes more beautiful every day._ He walked to where she was seated and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I want to apologize if I overstepped today at all," he said as he kneeled before her. "Are you comfortable?" At his touch, her smile deepened to one of sheer contentment.

It was easy in moments such as this to forget – what had happened and what was now to come. "Mmm, a little and I doubt you could ever overstep. I trust you," she confessed and then sighed. "Though today must've been much worse for you. How are you doing with losing the idea of your parents being alive?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. That's nothing to worry about. I wasn't close to either of them because I left home to work when I was so young." He shrugged, gathering her hands in his and pressing a kiss on the underside of each wrist. "I want to know how you are really doing, my love. I can see it on your face."

"I feel indifferent about the baby. I am overjoyed, but at the same time I am dreading any outcome," she sighed as her hand came to rest on her flat stomach.

Ned slowly placed his hand on top of hers and she met his gaze when he did so. "Nothing will change how I feel for you or our child."

Her eyes plead with him as though she wanted him to leave her. "You say that now, but what if—" She tried to argue.

"Never. He or she will always be ours. No matter what," he said, squeezing her hand as he moved to sit beside her and her fingers brushed the light waves of his hair. "For better or for worse was only one of the vows I took and I intend to uphold them all."

While she brushed her fingers through his hair, she was quiet in that manner when she went through her emotions, picking them apart, and attempting to craft them back into words. Well acquainted with her moods by now, and even better with her silences, Ned knew better than to probe for answers, giving her time instead.

"You don't have to say anything else," he said after a time.

She shook her head. "Yes, I do," she told him. "There has been so much on my mind lately and I cannot hold it all in. Come to bed with me, will you?"

Ned stood and offered her his hand so they could walk together to bed. Katherine crawled right under the covers while he methodically undressed until he was only left in his tunic. Before getting into bed he bent forward slightly and blew the candle on the bedside table.

It went out at once with a spiral of lingering smoke, leaving the room suddenly covered in near darkness, with the only light coming from the embers in the fireplace.

"It is a bit early, is it not?" He teased her once he laid beside her and she laughed, tucking into him slightly.

"A bit, though I did say we were going to bed. Not to sleep," she confessed as her hands with its able fingers gently pulled his face towards her. "Is it wrong of me to want you?"

Ned looked at her reluctantly, torn between the desire to have her again and the shame before God and the fuzzy memory of the father who raised him to be a better man. He knew better than to just follow his lust-filled mind. Katherine deserved better than that. "It's not wrong of you, no," he confessed to her truthfully, smiling, but trying to survey the situation. "I want you all the time."

She nodded, continuing. "I thought I would never want anything ever again after what happened," she sighed and a few tears were shed from her eyes, but he wiped them away. "However, finding out about our child has filled me with so much joy that I wish to share it with you like we used to, and I miss the way you used to look at me… the way your hands would play with my skirts... I hope that one day, we can be like that again."

Her voice was a bit unsure, but her eyes were intensely clear with no hint of hesitation. There was only love in them and beyond that, strangely enough, there was a gleam of hope. He shook his head again, this time forcefully. His eyes were blurred with tears that clung to his long dark lashes, though he saw her leaning in and covering his lips with hers.

Ned exhaled in surprise, his body suddenly aflame with temptation. He wanted her so badly. "No, Katherine, I… I-I…" He tore his lips from hers abruptly, as if they had scorched him, and rose to his feet with incredible dexterity, taking a few steps away from the bed. "I won't rush you. I told you that I can wait until you are ready."

He started pacing around, mumbling under his breath with restless energy coursing through his veins. He was usually a calm collected man, the most powerful emotions boiled slowly and steadily but when they blew up it was all-consuming, and he was fast approaching the point of no return. He wanted her, but should he give into such lust so quickly? Would she regret it all after? Would she hate him for it too?

He never wanted her to think he needed her to give up her choices for their marriage. Ned was so tangled in the battle between his mind and body, that he didn't see Katherine move from the bed and cross the short distance toward him.

"You haven't," she told him as she stepped closer and held his face firmly between her hands. "You have been everything I needed, Ned, and I love you and am sorry for the pain Daniel had put us both through."

"How can you still apologize for him? You are far too good of a person and he doesn't deserve your mercy," he pleaded as more tears rolled fresh down his cheeks. "None of this was your fault."

"It is the only way I can move on and I need you to accept that. I knew what I was getting myself into by letting Daniel believe I was my sister. I did not make his choices or make him do what he did to me, but I made mine and I stand by them even through it all." She explained as she opened her robe slowly to reveal her nakedness underneath to him. "I wish for tomorrow to be a new beginning for us both. Daniel will be dead come morning in more ways than one."

He stood, frozen in place, as he took the view of his naked wife in before him. She smelled of the soap she used to bathe and slightly perfumed by her usual healing herb aroma to her. "I hope I am up to your standards, my love." She whispered softly as her hand was on the back of his neck, fingers cool.

"Christ, you always will be," he breathed, raking his hands over her body as he smiled. "You are far too beautiful for likes of me."

Katherine opened her mouth to argue with him, but he kissed her instead. Her breasts rose against his chest when he did so, but her mouth opened under his as she kissed him in return. Ned felt her hands traveling over the expanse of body and laid flat above the strong beat of his heart. He picked her up with ease acquired by their time together and she wrapped herself around him while he walked towards the bed, their lips never parting.

The bed groaned under their combined weight when they landed ungracefully on the mattress, with him safely between her open legs and the outline of her body molding perfectly to his. One of his hands rested at the top of her thigh, close enough that could feel the damp curls brush his finger. Despite his inner battle with himself, his hand slid farther, dying to cup the soft slipper fullness he could sense, so close.

With an effort that made him dizzy, he stopped. "Katherine, I want you to be sure." He whispered to her.

Her hand was on his arm, pulling him back down. "Please," she whispered. "Please, I want you to."

Ned felt hollow as a bell; his heartbeat echoed in his head and his chest as painfully hard between his legs. He closed his eyes, breathing as he descended on her, kissing down her body. His hands followed, stroking over the peaks of her breasts, her nipples hardening with desire. She arched into his touch as he paid attention to her nipples, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger until she squirmed.

He moved his head so that he could flick his tongue over the tip of her nipple, his fingers squeezing the supple flesh. She gasped when his fingers drifted lower and he looked up at her, those bright green eyes taking her in as he climbed back up her body, hoving above her.

"I want to make sure you're to be ready," he said against her lips, his warm breath fanning over her features.

He allowed himself time to re-memorize her, inch by inch, until he finally raised his eyes to meet hers. In the candlelight, Katherine's face was flushed and glowing, her brown hair backlit and free, the curls loose and awry, tumbling over her shoulders. She was magnificent and as he looked up at her, he gasped. He could smell her redolence from here, that exquisite scent wafting to him, lemongrass and rainwater perfuming her skin and hair.

Still making eye contact, he leaned in before ducking his head between her knees, nuzzling her legs apart with his head and pausing just inside her right knee cap to linger a kiss on her skin while inhaling deeply. He bent further to taste her, lapping her up, thirsty for everything she was offering up to him.

She crooned softly, willing herself to remain aware and in control but soon her mind began to blur, her body tremulous and limpid and her eyes began to close as she relaxed underneath him. He played her body like a harp, her moans as musical as any song.

"Ned, please," she pleaded, but this tone was different. She needed something from him, so close, yet so far from her release. "I need-"

She fell silent when his fingers slid inside her and then she was trembling, an orgasm flooding through her not long after, body breathless and aching for him when he pulled back. His beard was slick and pungent, his fingers sticky and glazed, while her rosy body laid trembling beneath him. He was painfully throbbing and ready to have her, but he resisted.

Ned had dug into the reservoirs of his discipline, so determined to set the pace of his adoration. He had to be sure she was still ready. None of this mattered if she wasn't. He hovered above her, cradling her face, gazing into her eyes that were barely open as she smiled at him tenderly.

He knew by the look in her eyes, the sated, happy look that had felt like a forbidden fruit for him to drink in. When he finally entered her, it was not before he'd hovered his mouth over her belly where their child would soon begin to grow. It was not before he had pressed his forehead to hers, gripped her eyes with his own, laced his fingers through hers, and whispered, "I love you."

It was not before she was so open, so flushed, so languid and so a part of him already, that when he entered her he was not sure if he ever truly left-that was how at home he felt. He caught her in a bruising kiss while sinking into her heat, his body claiming hers.

"I'm ready," she reassured him and moaned into the kiss as he filled her, though he stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. "I promise. You won't break me..."

"Katherine, I know," he sighed against her lips, cupping her cheek.

Ned didn't want to hear that now and kissed her again, wanting to will any thought like that away as he began to thrust into her, his left hand gripping her bent leg to give him leverage against her. He moved with abandon then, driven by the desire to remind her of how good they could be. Her hands went low on his back, on a trail led by her nails, and held onto his bottom, pushing him deeper inside.

Groaning loudly and embolden, Ned let go of the last fragments of conscience altogether, his body alone took over and his thrusts gained momentum. Katherine sought his lips in reply, turning them red and sore with her own yearning, while his hands scratched and groped over the softness of her skin, making her whimper in a blend of pain and pleasure underneath him.

With one of his hands, he held hard to her hip and drove their bodies together, again and again, until he buried his face on her neck and shuddered loudly, blissfully emptying his mind and body into her. He was at once reduced to incoherent gasps, but his name was still on her lips, breathless and urgent.

He went on though, unable to stop and blind to anything else except her until he felt heat spreading over her body and her back rising from the bed. She was pulsating around him like a warm heartbeat and breathed out a long sigh when he collapsed on top of her completely spent, with labored breath fanning across her breasts.

As she held his motionless body against her, he was faintly aware of long fingers caressing the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine along with the remaining muscle spasms. Beneath her own heavy breathing, he heard the scattered words of prayer and he wondered briefly what or whom she was praying for, though he was too far gone to ask. The warmth of her was too much to turn away from.

His fingers slid into the mess her hair had become, long digits sliding through the waves of brown that were pooling around them. The night was quiet when he whispered to her softly, "You know that I will always choose you, right? I would never lay with another woman. That's one vow I take seriously unlike other men. It's always going to be you, Katherine."

"It's always going to be you for me as well, my love," she whispered against his chest, and her heart was hammering against her chest when he rolled off her to lie sweatily beside her.

"Mmm good, even if I die young?" He asked.

"Don't say that," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest as she rested her chin there when she looked up at him. "Don't ever say that."

"I only want the reassurance," he teased her lightly.

She jabbed him in the side lightly in annoyance as she sighed. "I will never marry again is that what you want to hear?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled, tilting her head up to kiss her again. They slept in each other's arms that night and Ned focused on Katherine's breathing, and she felt the warmth of his arms around her.

She closed her eyes to the sounds of his heartbeat, and peace fell upon the entire night as she drifted into sleep, only then did he feel safe enough to fall asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, the guards dragged Daniel up onto the dais in the town square and he was finally unshackled and pushed forward toward the crowd. He was pale-looking and bloodied, his face beaten.

There was a crowd around that had gathered to watch his execution of townspeople along with Melinda, Jim, Katherine, Ned who were all gathered off to the side. Sadly, as much as they had all wished rape had been the charge, it was Andrea's murder that Daniel was being executed for, to spare her sister's reputation.

"The said Daniel Clancy feloniously and willfully did kill and murder against His Magistey's peace, his crown, and dignity," the judge said behind him, reading off a scroll of parchment and rolling it closed afterward. "He is hereby sentenced to death."

The older man gave a nod and a jailer stepped forward to put the noose around Daniel's neck.

"Confess now or forever hold your sins!" The judge exclaimed.

As they looked on, Daniel said nothing before the false bottom fell out from underneath after a signal. There was a gasp when his neck audibly snapped from the drop, but no one looked away until the last twitch of his foot. They all left as a group and boarded the ship after that, never looking back. Somehow everything had begun feeling better.

Later one, Katherine moved about the boat slowly and went to sit on the deck with half a flagon of wine. The ship ran on a small crew at night and they had left dock not so long ago, but it was still a distant, murky bump on the horizon. She kept out of the way, knowing where people would most likely need to go at this point or that point, and made a clear path to avoid them.

Her path led her to the back of the boat where she leaning her back against the railing and watched the stars. A door creaked somewhere, but she heard no footsteps. She didn't even see a shadow until Ned was there beside her. He didn't speak, just standing beside her, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder.

Katherine didn't look back at him, she didn't have to. His posture and the way his body touched her just at certain points, she didn't question that it was him. "I needed a bit of fresh air. It got cramped down there," she whispered and passed him the flagon.

There was another long pause between them. He offered her the bottle again without having answered her, which she took and drank down more than a gulp. That surprised him, too. "I noticed when you didn't come back after some time," he said, eyeing the flagon as she took another drink. "You've almost finished that… is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I feel awful for feeling good about it all," her voice was soft as she said that. "For him being dead... for looking forward to carrying our child."

He dared a glance and her eyes seemed sad. "He does not deserve your sorrow," he said, turning completely to look at her.

Katherine nodded at his words, but she didn't look at him this time. Her eyes were trained off in the distance like she was somewhere else. "I know," she whispered. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, inching closer to her.

"Nothing more than what you are doing now," she muttered under her breath. "Just stand here with me. There is nothing you can do."

He was quiet then and turned to look at the dark waves of the sea. The ship's sails flapped in the wind and sailed through the waves as they crashed up against the side. "Do you like sailing?" He changed the subject.

"I don't hate it," she said softly. "Why? Do you know anything about navigating or reading the stars?"

"No," he shook his head. "They don't exactly specialize in that sort of teaching when you're a gutter rat on the streets of Liverpool." She snorted softly at that, at least he could still make her laugh. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" He asked quietly again. "I only want to make you happy."

"I just want to be here with you," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That's all I want."

He smiled and nodded. "We can stay here as long as you'd like. We have plenty of wine." He pulled out another flagon from under his tunic, popping the cork off and taking a drink as she laughed at him. "I stole this from Jim. Don't tell him. Do you want some more?"

"Your secret is safe with me," she said, and there was stillness between them again as he held it toward her.

Katherine shook her head as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he let his hand drift down to her neck. His thumb rubbed gently against her throat as he kissed it. She didn't move, just waited and her fingers curled around his side, holding them close. She knew Ned enjoyed that when he actually felt like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Gently, his fingers moved through her hair, brushing along her jawline as he heard her sigh and she leaned into the palm of his hand. "Wine makes me sleepy," she muttered.

"Oh?" He smiled down at her. "Too sleepy to let me have you tonight?"

"We'll see how I feel when we go to bed," she teased him with a giggle as his lips started softly, brushing against hers until she kissed him.

He drew back teasingly. "Oh, is that right?" He asked as he cupped her face and kissed her again. When he deepened it, letting his tongue dip deeper, she pulled him close, and her hands on his chest slid lower, drawing her fingers up along his thigh, then tugging at his shirt to find his skin. "Shall we go below the deck?" He asked against her lips.

"We will figure something out in a minute. Let's stay a little while longer and enjoy the moonlight and sea air," she responded in a breath before nipping at his lower lip and initiating the kiss once more.

* * *

Jim heard a soft rap on the door. The sound was timid, but it exploded into the small space of the cabin, causing another wave of nausea to crash into his chest and expel itself in liquid. His insides lurched as he vomited into the bucket placed between his legs. "Come in," he managed to mumble, spitting at the floor, almost daring it to comment on his pathetic condition.

Katherine and Melinda both hurried in, his wife shutting the door behind her sister. "I've had just enough of these sailors," she began. "But I thought it would be best for Katherine to bring you something to help with your vomiting—" Melinda stopped when she caught sight of him hunched over himself, sitting on their bed, his head between his knees. "Oh, Jim," she said in hushed tones, slowly stooping to his level.

As she knelt, the scent of what food she must've brought with her reached his nostrils and he groaned loudly. "Please, no food. I can't bear the sight of it," Jim huffed out, a hand flying to his mouth.

Melinda chuckled softly. "No, I'd imagine not." Her laughter, however soft, was a welcome guest into the otherwise lifeless body he inhabited at the moment. He heard her place the tray as far from him as their cramped cabin would allow and then felt a hand brush the damp hair out of his face, briefly cooling his forehead.

Slowly, Katherine lifted his chin, her chilled fingers grazing the stubble that was beginning to grow and he felt his strained muscles relax slightly as she examined his face. "Does your head ache too?" The girl asked, concerned registering in her youthful eyes.

"Yes," he responded with a ground. "Very much."

"Can you lay down?" Katherine said quietly to mind his splitting headache. "That might help."

"I don't think so," he sighed with a shake of his head. "Not without the entire cabin spinning like a mill."

The girl hummed a murmur of assent before feeling how hot his head felt with the palm of Katherine's cool hand and then moved out his line of vision. There were a few hushed whispers shared between her and Melinda and then the girl handed his wife a pouch of herbs and left soon after.

She came toward him then, slightly tapping him on the shoulder. "Alright, move over," Melinda told him, soothingly, but firmly. "Lay on your side. It will be better for you and hopefully easier on your head than lying on your back."

He did so—slowly—making room for her on the bed and lying on his side. Melinda got up behind him on the mattress, a knee on either side of him, anchoring him to the reality that he was not in fact being tossed around on this ship, regardless of what his body was telling him. Gingerly at first, then more firmly, she began massaging his temples, and after a few moments, the relief from the headache elicited a deep groan from his throat.

Praise Mary, mother of God was this what her sister had told her to do? No wonder Katherine had left as quickly as she did. He was aware of the way he was slowly melting into his wife's frame behind him, and he had no desire to stop. This was everything he had needed during the last day at sea.

Another soft rumble from her chest forming into a chuckle flitted at his ear and he opened his eyes. "Does that feel better?" She asked, giggling.

He was only able to grumble something incomprehensible in appreciation while her fingers continued their circles, a welcome respite from the prior throbbing. Jim didn't know how long they sat that way, in silence: him taking strength from her fingertips and presence, her breathing in the quiet.

Then she spoke, "I'm sorry I haven't been here today." She told him. "I know it was only the first day, but I feel like the worst wife for leaving you down here like this."

"That's no matter," he gently patted her knee with his left hand. "You are here now like a gift from the heavens."

She sighed, still not feeling as though she had done enough for him. "You've been down here ill and I was—" She said.

He interrupted her. "I hardly could have joined you on deck, Melinda, and you had other things on your mind. You were taking care of our son." He explained softly with a shake of his head. "It is not a matter to be worried about."

Jim couldn't stand being anywhere but their bed—he couldn't stand at all, really—meanwhile, Melinda had found the stuffy cabin claustrophobic and yearned for the fresh air. Theodore seemed to enjoy the sea air as well from what she had told him the last few times she'd come to their cabin since they'd set off from the port. Their son was asleep in his cradle now and he'd spent most of the first day at sea heaving into a bucket while she stared at the open sea from the bow of the ship.

He knew what occupied her mind and the thought of it once again brought another wave of nausea. "Ah, Christ," he swore as his stomach lurched again and he bent over toward the bucket.

After a few steadying breaths and another curse, he settled against her again. They sat in silence a bit longer before she sidled out from behind him and rummaged in their trunk of belongings. Pulling out a piece of cloth, she wet it in the bowl of water beside their bed, and then Melinda returned to his side.

"Sit back. There was one more thing Katherine told me to try," she instructed and he did as she asked, leaning against the wall of their cabin. As Melinda ran the cloth along his brow, he wrinkled his nose as his eyes and nose stung from an intense scent. He didn't have to ask, but she obliged him. "It's peppermint and helps with nausea, and headaches sometimes too. Or it should," she offered kindly with a smile. "Katherine was the one who gave the herbs to me."

"If she says it will work than we can try it," he responded, placing a kiss on her wrist. "I trust both you and Katherine with my life."

The cloth slowly moved across his face and he looked at her. Really looked at her. For the first time since she'd entered their cabin, the nausea was clearing and Jim saw his wife clearly. Her dark hair was messy, curls displaced by the wind on the main deck and she seemed frail.

Still familiar to him—how could they not be? He thought—the lines of her face were sharper than he'd ever seen them. Her traveling dress was simple, a far cry from the lavish clothes he'd enjoyed seeing her in while at the Clancy manor, but she was strong—and so beautiful. Every inch of her.

For a second, her glass face revealed a flash of sadness when she caught his eyes. Just as quickly, the softness hardened. "I can brew some peppermint tea, or ginger even. You'll need to replenish the liquids you've lost, as well and I can apply some more acupressure if the headache comes back—"

"Melinda," He spoke again, more forcefully. "I will not deny this is helping, but there's no need for you to be cooped up down here with me while I wretch my insides out," he said, bitterly cursing the thought of upheaving again. "I know it must not be a sight you wish to see."

Her caresses stopped and she was sitting back on her feet, removed from him. "You don't think I want to be here for you?" she asked, her voice strained.

He shifted slightly to look at her better. "I am only saying you don't have to be if you don't want to," he replied.

Her eyes were pained and, with difficulty, she sighed, "I do. You are my husband, Jim, and I want to care for you." She paused and took his hand, running her fingers along his palm, then gripping with an intensity he hadn't expected.

It grounded him and he was unable to bring himself to look at her with how his head was spinning, so he clutched at her hand tightly. "Thank you for being here," he said, stroking her palm, her thumb, her wrist; listening, but still unable to raise his eyes to her.

After a moment, he immediately enveloped her in his arms, her head fitting into its spot on his shoulder. Jim's hands stroked her hair, her back, her neck, and she clung tightly to his loose shirt. They clung tightly to each other and with their bodies flush against each other every bit of tension was released, and they let themselves both relax for the first time in too long.


	21. Chapter 21

They made port in Wilmington, North Carolina in about ten weeks after they lost the wind for a bit of time and had to stop in Jamaica for supplies and provisions. The journey from the port to the parcel of land Jim's father had already taken days. In fact, their small caravan still had one day left to travel through the green expanse of the North Carolina wilderness.

Melinda watched the horizon bob up and down with the stride of her horse. Purple heather speckled the landscape and the smell of the grass comforted her: it reminded her of the fields back home. Drawing her eyes back to the road ahead, she watched her boys in front of her: her husband on a brown sorrel mare with Theodore wrapped against his chest. They'd taken turns with who held him, but he was particularly partial to his father even at only six months old.

Now, Melinda saw her husband's broad shoulders from behind and mused at the strength he carried even seated on a horse and traced the jet black curls flying free under the rare sunny sky. She would catch his soft words here and there between the two of them, enough to know Jim must be telling their son stories, she thought with a smile. She could only imagine the grandness of the tale as, occasionally, Jim's hands would leave the reins to help illustrate a point or sweep across the skyline, painting a picture for the boy who would giggle and coo at his father's words even though he didn't understand them.

Aware that his wife was hanging behind them, Jim slowed his horse's pace to allow her to come up flush with them. Her husband's sunny countenance proved to her the fresh air had already done a number on their moods. She'd noticed the change in both of their gaits as soon as they'd stepped off the boat and onto solid ground back at the port—the ground being an especially welcome sight for her husband.

"Having fun, you two?" she asked over the heavy thudding of their mounts' hooves.

With the summer air particularly warm today, their horses' coats were damp with sweat; she could tell the weary animals would welcome a rest soon. Theodore's bright eyes danced as his head turned rapidly at the sound of her voice, squealing and holding his hands out to her. She let one hand move toward him, taking hold of his hand for a moment before returning to the reins.

"Just telling our boy about the first time I ever remember going riding," he said, smirking at her.

"I see," she remarked, teasing him. "It must have been a fascinating story."

As dusk neared, they pulled off under the cover of a cluster of trees to make camp for the night. Dismounting rather quickly, Jim crossed to her and as she unwrapped their son from him, he gently kissed her forehead. That was when a sudden movement from the corner of their eyes interrupted their moment.

"Ned! Not like that!" He yelled and rushed off to stop the lad before he unlatched the entire saddle and blankets into the dirty grass.

Ned was still just a boy, she thought, chuckling a bit as she quickly wrapped her son to her bosom. Grooming her own horse soon after, she watched over the curve of the animal's back as Jim showed Ned the proper technique to brush down the mare, following the pattern of her coat. The boy picked it up very quickly and was enthusiastically running the brush in confident strokes.

"Very good," came Jim's voice. "But slow down."

Ned nodded and adjusted accordingly, with Jim's hand guiding him for another moment. "Like this?" The boy asked.

"Yes, like that," he said, pulling back with a proud nod.

She couldn't wait to see him be like that with their son as he grew and their children to come. With that thought heavily on her mind, she quickly finished cooling down her own mount and moved on to help Katherine set up their camp for the night as Jim and Ned tied up the horses and left in search of meat.

* * *

Jim and Ned returned from their short-lived hunt just as Melinda and Katherine finished pitching the tents and gathering firewood. She prepared the fire, as they skinned the unsuspecting rabbits they'd managed to catch. Katherine had gone off with Ned to look for any herbs or other vegetables they might find, but she and her husband had shared a knowing look as he brought the meats over to her and went to check in on their son as she prepared dinner.

Soon, a stew of the meat and some vegetables they'd acquired was done and divvied out. A meager meal, but it would do until they reached their own parcel of land and would begin to cultivate it on their own, and could enjoy a fuller array. With the warm glow from the setting sun enveloping them, they all settled down to dinner.

Ned made a face after his first taste of Melinda's handiwork. "You know what would make this better,? Goat cheese," the boy complained.

"Hm, goat cheese?" She asked, slightly annoyed because she thought the stew had turned out rather nicely, given the limited ingredients.

Ned didn't respond, having been kicked to silence by her sister and then resorted to greedily drinking the soup directly out of the bowl with a smile on his face. It had made her laugh more than anything else had in the last few weeks.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Katherine pointed out and Ned simply shrugged at her, innocently, and she shook her head.

Despite his snobbish taste in food as of late, Melinda appreciated that there was this banter between them now. Her sister had even started to lighten up a bit lately, more than she had during the voyage here. When the meal was finished, Jim had moved on to clearing the tin bowls and utensils and storing them back into a pack so Melinda went to their tent to check on their sleeping babe.

Theodore had to be woken to feed one last time for the night, as usual, though she knew she should consider herself lucky to have such a calm baby. After she finished feeding him and put the boy back in his cradle, she began removing her boots and her own eyes beginning to droop drowsily. Lying down on their own blankets, she stretched her sore limbs. Days of horseback riding after weeks in a wagon were doing a number on her muscles.

Once Jim had confirmed the horse's leads were securely fastened to a nearby tree, he returned to their tent as well, laying down beside her. Wordlessly, she shifted to make room for him; his body once again next to her, it warmed and lulled her heart further into a pleasant hum. His grunt of contentment as he settled down made her breath catch a bit. Simply relishing the feeling of him, she scooted closer to him, holding onto his solid chest and closing her eyes. She felt him place a kiss on her head as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They soon drifted off, knowing life and all its joys and challenges that may lay ahead for them, but that they'd face them, hand-in-hand.

When they finally reached the Ridge a few days later, Jim and Ned had felled several tall, slender pines in a single day. They cut them into twelve-foot lengths and rolled and wrestled and tumbled the logs downhill. Now they lay stacked at the edge of the small clearing, rough bark glistening black with rainwater.

Jim was pacing out a line, stamping down the wet grass, while Melinda had set up their tent and situated Theodore for his midday nap. Katherine had a fire started on the top of a large flat stone— having learned from watching the men with the canny trick of keeping a handful of dry kindling along with flint and steel.

"This will be a shed," her husband told himself, frowning at the ground in concentration. "We'll build this first, for we can sleep in it if it should rain again, but it need be so well built like the cabins— it'll give us something to practice on, right, Ned?"

"What is it for beyond that?" She asked as she walked toward him and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Meat," he said, waving her over. "We'll dig a shallow put at the back, and fill it with embers, to smoke what we can for keeping. And make a rack for drying— to make what Ned saw a few other settlers making what they call jerky. We must have a safe place where any animals cannot get to our food."

This seemed like a sound idea; particularly in view of the sort of wild animals in the area. Her only doubts were regarding the smoking of the meat.

Melinda had seen it done in England and knew that smoking meat required a certain amount of attention someone had to be at hand to keep the fire from burning too high or going out altogether, had to turn the meat regularly and baste it with fat to avoid scorching and drying. She had no difficulty in seeing who was going to be nominated for this task. The only trouble was that if she didn't manage to do it correctly, everyone could die of meat poisoning.

"Right," she said, without any enthusiasm.

Jim caught her tone and turned to grin at her. "That's the first shed," he said. "The second one is for your sister."

Katherine, who had been tending to the fire had come over to them. "Mine?" Her sister perked up a bit at that.

"For your herbs and bits of plants. They do take up a bit of room, as I recall." He pointed across the cleaning, the light of a builder's mania in Jim's eye. "And just there— that's where the main cabin will be; where we all will live for the first winter. We will begin yours and Ned's cabin after that. That will give you time to pick a good spot, right?"

Her sister hugged him briefly after that and then went back to tending to the fire. The first day went by rather fast and to Melinda's surprise, they had the walls of the first shed erected by the second evening, crudely roofed with cut branches until time should permit the cutting of shingles for a proper roof. The walls were made of slender notched logs, still with the bark on, and with noticeable chinks and gaps between them.

Still, it was large enough to sleep all five of them comfortable for one night, and with a fire burning in the stone-lined pit at the end, it was quite cozy inside. Enough branches had been removed from the roof to leave a smoke hole; Melinda could see the evening stairs as she cuddled against Jim the second night and listened to him criticize his workmanship.

"Look at that," he said crossly, lifting his chin at the far corner. "I've gone and laid in a crooked pole, and it's put the whole of that line off the straight."

"I don't imagine the meat will care about it," she murmured into a kiss against his chest. "You built the blood thing in a day with nothing but a felling ax and a knife, for God's sake it looks fine. Try to get some sleep."

He didn't speak for a time and she could hear the soft giggle and kissing sounds her sister made with Ned across the smallish room, and she thought Jim might've fallen asleep. The fire crackled softly to itself, flaring up now and then as a draft reached in between the logs to ignite it.

"The house is going to be on the high ridge," he said suddenly. "Where the blueberry bushes are."

"Will it?" She asked. "The cabin, you mean? I thought that was going to be at the side of the clearing."

"No, not the cabin. A fine house for our family," he said softly. "It will take time to build, but I want it to have a staircase and glass windows."

"That will be grand," she said, resting her chin on his chest. "I trust you will do it with time."

"It will have high ceilings and a doorway high enough so I shall never bump my head going in," he continued explaining.

"That will be lovely," she said and somewhere in the far distance, a wolf howled. Theodore whined momentarily from the loud howl and she sat up, glancing over into his cradle to resituate him before laying down with a sigh. "What else will be in the house?"

"There will be whatever you wish in our home," he said, his hand tracing up and down her back. "There will be a study for me, lined with shelves for my books."

"Mmmm," she said as he put an arm around her shoulders, and tilting sideways, leaned down to kiss her passionately. "And a bed? You could build a bed, I expect? A large one?"

He hummed against her lips, "As fine as any bed you want."

* * *

Morning broke over the Ridge like a fever a few months later; stifling, stagnant, the moist heat undisturbed by even the faintest breath of wind. Both sheds had been built by then along with the first cabin. The second cabin walls were up across the valley for Katherine and Ned's future home, and the beginning of the roof was being put on. A barn was up with a few animals they'd traded from a nearby village across the way from their cabin.

It was shaping up nicely now and by midday, shimmering waves rose from the cracked, sun-scorched earth, blearing the line between land and sky. Having finished most of her chores in the watery grey light of pre-dawn, Melinda had spent the rest of the morning slumped in a rocking chair Ned had built for both her and Katherine, watching the horizon until her head swam from the effort. She worried about Jim and Ned working in the heat. Though their work ethic would not be hindered by something so inconsequential as 100-degree weather — not when there were trees to fell, crops to tend, cabins, and livestock enclosures to build.

Melinda understood, she did; in this budding little settlement of their land. She understood, but that didn't mean she liked it. She sent him off every morning with two deerskin saddlebags swollen with water, and a command to stop frequently to rest in the shade and drink; told him in no uncertain terms that she wanted both bags completely drained by the time he came back to her.

Every morning he kissed her soundly as he left, and promised. He was a man of his word, her Jim Clancy. Still, she worried about him. The sun had just hit its peak in a cloudless azure sky when she finally spotted him on the horizon. Her husband was on the ground and no longer working on the roof, walking slowly, leading his mount by the reins.

Melinda stood, holding their sleeping son tucked in her arm as she put a hand up to shield her eyes, looking the horse over for blatant signs of distress. Christ, that was the last thing they needed either: their best workhorse out of commission during peak harvest season before winter.

"What's wrong with him?" She called as soon as Jim was within earshot.

He squinted at her in the bright sunlight, brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Finley," she replied, jutting her chin at the grey gelding. "What happened to him?"

Jim looked back at his horse, then at her, the confusion melting into sheepishness. "Oh. Nothing, he's just fine. Just didn't want to burden him with a rider in this heat." He said with an easy smile. "I hope I didn't worry about me."

She rolled her tongue along the inside of her cheek, glancing down at Theodore against her bosom as he squirmed slightly in his sleep. "You know, they are called 'beasts of burden' for a reason, Jim." She muttered quietly enough to ensure she didn't wake their son. Shifting her appraising eye from the horse to her husband, she sauntered down the porch steps and out to meet him on the sun-baked path. "Where's your hat?"

He smiled and shrugged noncommittally, knowing full well that she wasn't really angry with him and only worried. "Not sure." He glanced over his shoulder, then back at her with another shrug. "I suppose I must have left it out in the new pasture somewhere."

She brushed the backs of her fingers of one hand over his neck and upper chest, where the exposed skin had burnt an alarming shade of brick-red. "I warned you, you know," she muttered rolling her eyes again.

He hissed a little, grimacing, and her eyebrows shot up pointedly. "Yes, I know," he mumbled. "I'll be paying for it tomorrow."

"Mhm. Katherine has a cream that will help its no matter," she said and rose on tiptoe to kiss him, the last of her frustration melting as she pulled back to study the lines of exhaustion carved into his dirty, sweat-streaked face. She patted his cheek, then gave it a little push, turning him toward the barn. "Go on. You see to Finley's lunch, and I'll see to yours once I put our son in his crib."

He gave her a tired smile that went straight to her bones, then turned away, clicking his tongue at the horse. She heard him muttering to himself as he walked toward the barn. Feeling her heart swell with tenderness, she slipped back into the cabin.

Katherine was knitting inside, halfway through a nice blanket. She had taken to sitting a lot these days; whether it was outside under a tree or inside the cabin. It was hard for her to do much else now that her stomach had started to grow larger every day it seemed. Her sister thought she might be carrying twins for how quickly she was growing, but Melinda had dismissed that claim as soon anyone beside Katherine could feel her and Ned's child kick from inside her.

Once she put Theodore in his crib, Melinda set to work for making lunch, adding a few corn cakes and honey, some salt pork, cheese, and a handful of ripe cherry tomatoes, fresh from the garden onto a large serving plate. A few minutes later, she heard the slump of boots on the porch steps, the squeak of the door hinge, and her husband's heavy sigh as he stepped inside. The heat was stifling, no better than outdoors, but at least the cabin offered a reprieve from the blazing afternoon sun.

She was still preparing the plate when he stood behind her, smiling softly when he pressed a kiss to her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are those the tomatoes you've been telling me about?" He asked.

"They are." Much to her delight, she'd been able to purchase a few packets of seeds from a tradesman the last time we'd gone into town. They were virtually unheard of in these parts, but as she'd suspected, they flourished in her sister's late summer garden. "Here, taste. They're sweet." She bit one in half, savoring the burst of juice on her tongue, then reached up to offer the other half to Jim.

He made a little hum of a pleasant surprise as he nibbled it from her fingers. "Oh, yes, it is sweet," he said appreciatively, reaching around her to snatch another off the plate.

"Have as many as you'd like. There are hundreds in the garden." She told him.

Still making contented humming noises at the new discovery, he went to the table, popping the tomatoes into his mouth in quick succession. When she sat beside Jim and they began to eat, he tilted his head over to her.

"How was your day?" He asked.

She told him of her daily chores and of their son's, who was now nearly a year old, day too. Theodore was a quiet baby, but very curious and already trying to walk. Jim took her hand as they finished their lunch, and she squeezed.

"I should be getting back to work," he said quietly, though he made no move to withdraw his hand from hers.

Her stomach dropped at the very thought of sending him back out into the scorching heat again; at the thought of parting from him at all in that moment, she suggested just as quietly, "Stay. You should rest a bit longer."

He brought her knuckles to his lips, letting the kiss linger for a moment before he lowered our joined hands back to the tabletop. "I would, but Ned will be expecting me back. He wants to see his and Katherine's cabin built by the end of the week."

"I know. Only for a little while," she promised, shifting in her chair so that his knee rested between her thighs. "Please... for me?"

Jim's eyes flicked briefly to hers and then he glanced over his shoulder at where Katherine was sitting across the room. When he saw the look her sister was giving him, he drew in a shaky breath and let it out in a measured stream. "I'd never say no to you, love." The pad of his thumb stroked slowly along the vein on the inside of her wrist. "But in this heat?"

"I thought we might go for a walk down to the river." She leaned in a bit, reaching out to play idly with the hem of his sleeve. "Katherine will keep an eye on Teddy."

"Will I?" Katherine spoke, breaking the moment.

"Will you?" She asked, glancing over at her.

"Since you asked so nicely, of course, sweet sister," Katherine teased her as she went back to her knitting with a shake of her head. "As long as you return the favor one day."

"I have doubt that we will," Jim's voice deepened as he answered, his voice growing husky. "And what did you have in mind when we go down to the river, Mel?" He closed the remaining distance between them, close enough to kiss her, his breath shaking over her parted lips.

"I have a few ideas," she whispered, grazing her nose along the length of his.

"Do you, then?" His lips ghosted over her chin and back along her jawline. "Like what?" he breathed against her ear.

Despite the rush of heat pooling low in her belly — the warm ache begging her to forget the whole idea and just let him take her there on the table despite her sister's company— Melinda somehow summoned the resolve to pull away. Looking at him through hooded eyes, Melinda rose and walked to the door.

"Come see for yourself," she bid him over her shoulder and stepped out into the sunlight.

Jim didn't need any more convincing than that and quickly followed her.

* * *

Halfway down the path to the river, Jim's steps faltered and a belated thought occurring to him: one of the boards on the dock was tilted, and heaven forbid her ever-industrious husband should waste an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Promising he'd be along directly, he doubled back to fetch his hammer and a few nails. Melinda didn't bother waiting for him; he knew where to find her.

When she reached the river's edge, it took a great deal of willpower not to strip to her skin and dive headlong into the cool, refreshing water. Fortunately, her baser impulses were held in check by the acute awareness that she and Jim were no longer alone in their little sliver of the wilderness. There were a handful of tenants she and Jim, and Ned and Katherine both have invited in their time, who utilized this same dock.

The heat had sapped her of a good deal of her propriety, but not quite enough to skinny dip in what amounted to the public watering station. Had Jim come with her in the first place, she imagined that resolve might have crumbled; alone, she opted for a bit more modesty. Sidestepping the jut of that damned crooked board, Melinda stripped off her boots and stockings so that she could dangle her feet in the water at the end of the dock.

Jim hurried, the promise of what awaited him providing incentive enough to propel him rather quickly through the insufferable heat. She glanced over her shoulder as he loped down to the dock's edge, sweaty and grinning, a few nails pinched between his teeth and a hammer held up in one hand.

"Got 'em," he lisped and quirked an eyebrow at her as he bent to his task. "Thought you would be out of that dress by the time I got back."

She returned the arched brow, tilting her head so that her hair spilled over one shoulder. "I do believe that's your job, Mr. Clancy."

"Yes, it is," he said gravely, with a failed attempt at a wink. "And one I take seriously. I consider myself lucky that you waited."

He stuck the tip of a nail into the tilted dock board, examined the angle with a meticulous eye, and began to hammer it into place. Feeling suddenly fevered in a way that had nothing to do with the heat, she turned back to the river and leaned down to wet her hand, then smeared the cool water over her neck and forehead. After a few minutes of purposeful hammering, her husband stood, made a throaty sound of appreciation for his own handiwork, then came to join her at the water's edge.

"Thank you for doing that," she said, her tone impressively casual, as he pulled off his boots and rolled up his trouser legs. "Can't tell you how many times I stubbed my toe on that bloody board."

"Yes, mine as well," he said, holding up one of his feet to show me a bruise on his big toe. She gave him a sympathetic wince, and he shrugged, letting his feet drop into the water. "Neither of us has to worry about it now."

"My hero," she teased.

Jim bumped her shoulder with his, both of them chuckling softly. They drifted into a comfortable silence then, faces tipped up to the sun as their feet swayed and bumped together in the current.

"I meant it about being rid of that dress, Melinda," he said after a time. She opened sleepy, half-lidded eyes to find him studying her face. He ran the pad of his thumb along her upper lip, brushing away a bit of perspiration. "You are sweating something fierce."

"I do not sweat," she informed him, raising her eyebrows and chin in a lofty expression. "I glisten."

Jim grinned at that. "Oh, is that true?" He dipped his fingertips in the river and flicked a few droplets of water at her. "Glisten, is it?"

Melinda scrunched her nose as she swiped at the drips. When she reopened her eyes, it was with a devilish smirk to match his own. "I wouldn't start something you're not prepared to finish, lover."

"Oh," he assured her. "I am prepa—"

Without warning, she kicked a massive splash in his direction. Caught off guard and soaked from navel to knees, Jim yelped, his breath hitching into a strangled laugh. Melinda tucked her feet up under her and scrambled back along the dock, and he leaned back and tried to snatch at her ankle as she fled. He missed by a fraction of an inch, and she barked out a triumphant laugh as she skittered away.

"Oh, now you are in for it!" He warned, blue eyes taking on a predatory gleam.

Flushed and grinning from ear to ear, she leaped from the dock onto the shore and ran barefoot down the riverbank, purposely headed away from the settlement and out toward the seclusion of the wilderness. Melinda had a good head start on Jim by the time he managed to clamber to his feet. He let out a boisterous laugh as he bounded onto the shore, a feral beast on the hunt. She squealed, heart-pounding, and burst into a full-fledged sprint.

It didn't make any difference; those impossibly long legs closed the distance in a matter of seconds. When his strong arms caught her around the waist, the momentum of his backward pull caused her feet to fly up ahead of her. He grabbed her hips flush against his and held fast while she squirmed violently in his arms, kicking and slapping at him ineffectually.

"Jim, no!" She squeaked out, panting and laughing in spurts as he pivoted and began to march them both closer to the water's edge. "No-no-n-n-n—Jim, don't you dare!"

"Who's starting a fight they cannot finish now?" he purred against her ear.

She didn't have a chance to answer before he lunged, and suddenly they were in freefall; in one well-choreographed move, Jim spun as they dropped, so that his back hit the water first. The river was just deep enough that they both went under for a moment before rebounding to the surface, sputtering shocked gasps of cold.

Gaping at him in mock fury, she scrambled to her feet amidst a tangle of skirts, shoved him, then gripped his shoulders and tried to dunk him again. He'd already righted himself, so her efforts were in vain; kneeling on the rocky riverbed, the water hit him just below his breastbone. He looked up at her, clutching her waist and grinning as she dripped all over him.

"You bloody barbarian!" She shoved him again, hard, but only succeeded in losing her own footing on the slippery rocks.

Melinda tumbled forward against his shoulder, which juddered beneath her chin as he laughed himself into a breathless, wheezing coughing fit. Though she made a valiant effort to hold a scowl in place, her chest clutched with the effort to suppress laughter of her own. Pulling back just far enough to glare at him — rather ineffectually, as her traitorous lips twitched upwards.

"Proud of yourself?" She teased.

Jim's eyes were impossibly blue, sparkling with the reflection of sunlight off the river. He eased back a bit further, making a show of considering her; his gaze roamed the length of her body, the sodden dress clinging to her curves like a second skin. When he'd finished his thorough examination (a second, then a third pass, each slower and more deliberate than the last), he put a hand to the small of her back and drew her back to him with a self-satisfied smirk. Melinda let him, any pretense of outrage dissolved in the hunger of his gaze, the answering burn it stoked in her own bones.

"Yes, I am," he admitted, without a shred of remorse. He reached up his other hand to sweep the wet strands of hair back from her face. Fisting the tangled curls at the nape of her neck, he eased her down until her mouth hovered a hair's breadth from his. "And as you may recall, seeing you all wet like this… if you were in only your shift it would be like our first night together."

Smiling openly now, she teased her lips over his as she murmured, "Then you should take my dress off and we can relive that night."

He huffed out a laugh, the warm breath tingling over her lips. She closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her. When he didn't, she reopened them, watching the subtle shifts in the lines of his face as amusement fizzled into quiet contemplation. He released his grip on her, smoothing the calloused hand downward with exquisite tenderness — tracing the curve of her neck to the hollow between her collarbones, then down the vertical line of her sternum, until he found the spot where her heartbeat against the thin strip of bone.

He held his palm there, cradling it, his blunt fingertips coming to rest in the notches of her ribs. "I wanted to see you like this," he confessed quietly.

She nuzzled the dashed scar on his cheekbone, eyes half-closed with desire. "Like what?"

He didn't answer — simply watched her intently, eyes glinting like polished obsidian, as he pressed down gently with the pads of his fingertips, encouraging her to lie back. Melinda resisted only long enough to anchor her legs around his hips before she surrendered to the wordless request. Muscle by muscle, she let herself unfurl, sinking back into the water with a deep sigh of pleasure. As soon as she did, she understood. There was something deliciously exciting — erotic — about drifting in the water fully clothed.

Melinda felt wicked somehow, uninhibited and wild, with the current rippling through the fabric of her dress, fanning her curls out behind her like a banner. She thought she heard Jim whisper something to her, but his voice was lost beneath the babble of the river. It didn't matter. His reverence was evident in the way he held her, looked at her; in the careful touch of his palm to her heart; in the tiny sliver of blue remaining around his pupils; in the broken rasp of his breathing; in the warm, solid press of his need where her legs parted around his pelvis.

She wasn't sure which of them began to rock first — subtly, slowly, the motion barely distinguishable from the sway of the current. They seemed to become aware of it at the same time; she tipped her head back, breathing out Jim's name, in the same moment that he shifted both hands to her hips, pulling her closer. She ground against him with intention then, trying to create friction where she craved him most.

"Mel," he warned, the half-moons of his fingernails beginning to dig into the flesh of her hips.

Consumed with the sudden, fierce need to hold him, to have him tight against her, she grasped twin fistfuls of his shirt and pulled herself against the current, back up into his arms. Streams of river water billowed behind her as she crushed her mouth to his, panting, capturing the fullness of his bottom lip in her teeth. His arm tightened around her waist as he began to ease them toward the riverbank; lost in the mesmerizing slide of his tongue against hers.

She wasn't even aware that they were moving until the water was lapping at her thighs instead of her ribs. When they broke for air, their foreheads still pressed together, Jim brought one large hand up to hold her between her shoulder blades, then slid them both forward into the shallow water, sprawled out on his belly with her underneath him. When her shoulders came to rest against the supple green reeds of the riverbank, he leaned down to kiss her again, whimpering softly into her mouth.

"Christ, if you could only see yourself," he murmured, his lips brushing restlessly over her cheekbones, her eyelids, and the bridge of her nose. "You look like a goddess. Like Venus, rising from the sea."

She rolled her eyes, laughing at him even as a warm blush swept across her cheeks. "The things you say to me, Jim Clancy."

He smiled against the downy spot behind her ear. "I mean them."

"I know." She cradled his face in her hands, drawing him back so that he could see the genuine appreciation in her eyes before she pulled him down to kiss her again.

They went slowly, taking the time to taste, to coax hums and grunts of pleasure from one another as they rediscovered all of the dark, warm places sacred to the two of them. When it came to sharing a cabin with her sister and Ned it wasn't all that easy to find privacy so both couples were itching for the other cabin to be finished. Her fingers found the hem of his tunic and peeled it back in bunching inches, reveling in each crevice and puckered ridge of scar tissue they unveiled.

Melinda knew them all by heart now, every last line a well-loved route on a roadmap she'd memorized with fingers and lips and tongue. Once she had the tunic rolled up to his armpits, she drew back long enough to let him slick it the rest of the way off and toss it up onto the grassy bank behind them. She barely had time to take a gulp of air before Jim was on her again, his kiss hungry, fevered; he dragged his mouth along her jaw until he found the spot at the bend of her neck that made her hips lift out of the shallow water.

He paused to suck there intently, teasing, knowing exactly what she wanted and holding back — making her gasp out a plea of "do it" before his hands went to the clasps on her bodice, hers to the back of his head, both of them suddenly frantic, clawing. Without thinking, she raked her nails through his damp curls and down the sides of his neck—

"Ach!" Jim yelped, his mouth detaching from her skin with a wet smacking sound.

She startled, eyes snapping open, releasing him on instinct. Mind still fogged with pleasure, it took her a moment to recognize what the problem was. Once I did, she half-sat up with a wordless exclamation of her own, reaching up to soothe the skin he was rubbing with his broad, blunt fingertips. In the heat of the moment, she'd left him with a matching set of vivid white claw marks on both sides of his poor sunburnt neck.

"I am so sorry!" She bit down on her lower lip, torn between amusement and guilt. "I forgot."

He shot her a sidelong glance, lips pursed, nostrils flaring, but he couldn't keep up the ruse for long though. After a few seconds, he was smiling again, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "It's all right," he murmured, kissing her gently a few times until the tension melted from them both. He nuzzled the tip of her nose, eyes half open and locked on hers. "It would not have been a problem if I'd listened to my wife in the first place, hmm?"

Her smile spread against his, their lips gliding softly together. "Mmm. You know, that may be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." She chuckled.

He tipped his face forward as he laughed, so that his nose pressed into her cheek. "Oh, come on now! Give me some credit."

"I am!" She insisted, scooping down to place a kiss on the stubbled cleft of his chin.

"The sexiest thing?" he demanded, scrunching his nose at her.

She smiled, kissing the wrinkled skin smooth again. "Mmhmm."

"I beg to differ," his tongue parted her lips, and she hummed her appreciation as her own slid forward to meet his.

She relaxed her chin, trying to encourage him deeper, but he swiftly pulled away, dropping open-mouthed kisses to the skin just above the collar of her dress. He finished the task of unclasping the bodice in a few practiced flicks, then peeled the homespun fabric back, so that the only barrier remaining between her bare skin and his ravenous mouth was a thin muslin shift. It may as well have been nonexistent; the water had plastered it to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination as it had the first night they'd met.

He took one look at the outline of her nipples, puckered with desire and the chill of the water, and made a sound so deep in his chest that she felt it rather than heard it. She expected him to devour her, then; to suckle and bite, hitch her legs up, and drive home with abandon.

However, he didn't. "Do you remember that first night… how you came running from the bush with Ned chasing after you?" He asked huskily, teasing his lips along the underside of her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut as she arched up into his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed, humming in pleasure. "How could I ever forget?"

He kissed his way slowly up her ribcage, bypassing her nipples entirely and Melinda made a low whine of objection, trying to grab his face and bring him back down. He steadfastly ignored her, proceeding up her neck until he reached her ear. "I made that entire camp rage with jealousy that night… and I recall you telling me I had a way with my words." He whispered against her skin.

"If you say so." Her hips were rising of their own accord, seeking friction. She wrapped her calves around the backs of his thighs, opening her legs wider to him in a not-so-subtle invitation. "I recall having to tell you to be quiet too," she countered breathlessly.

"And I felt like God himself when I was inside you," he murmured against her skin. "Every time it is something new."

She slipped her hands beneath the wet fabric of his trousers, pulling his muscular rear down hard in the same moment that she ground up against him. Jim's mouth fell open in a gasp against her jaw, and she took the opportunity to turn in to him, to find his tongue with hers again

He kissed her hard, losing himself for a moment, both of them rocking together, creating a wake in the shallow water. Unfortunately, she had married perhaps the most stubborn man alive; he'd set out to make a point. After a few seconds, he disentangled his mouth from hers, panting, amidst her whimpers of protest.

"You cannot forget the time I had you after we were married…" He told her.

"Jim," she moaned, positively writhing underneath him.

"Or under the willow tree last week…" He teased her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Did I not say things to you then?" He asked. "When you woke aching in the middle of the night and rolled over and begged me to take you?"

"Oh God, is that what you're on about?" Melinda threw her head back in exasperation, laughing, then tipped back forward and took his face in her hands. "Jim, it was a joke." To prove her point, she took his right hand and brought it down to the slick heat between her legs. "You know what your words do to me, don't you?" She whispered against the corner of his mouth.

His smirk would have been infuriating if she hadn't been so unbelievably aroused. "Yes, I do," he murmured, his thumb beginning to work her in slow, tantalizing figure eights. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You are a bloody fool, Jim Clancy," she said as he dropped his grinning mouth back down to her breast, his tongue dragging a lazy circle around the perimeter of a muslin-clad nipple.

"Tell me what you need," he murmured, toying with her mercilessly, his lips dipping to meet the soft mounds of her breasts in delicate, quick flutters; first one, then the other, steadfastly refusing to give her what he knew she wanted. "Should I tell you what I want to do to you?" He took a nipple deep in his mouth, gave a single, firm suck, then released it and whispered, "How I mean to make you beg before we're done?"

His thumb began to work faster, and she arched up out of the water, her face screwed tight in concentration. She twined her fingers into his hair, needing some sort of anchor as white-hot pleasure began to coil tighter and tighter in her belly, like a thread of light winding and looping with each swipe of his thumb.

Melinda was climbing dangerously close to the edge, growing frantic, desperate. "Right now," she gasped, her chest heaving against his, "I want you to shut your bloody mouth…" She raked my teeth up his jaw, then hissed into his ear, "and make love to me."

Blessedly, that seemed to do the trick; as he wriggled his sodden breeches down and kicked them away, it appeared Jim had no words left but her name and a few curses. He breathed both of them into her open mouth as he sat her up and slid inside her in one fluid movement. She made a noise loud enough to startle a few roosting birds from a nearby tree, bowing her forehead to rest in the crook of his neck. She took a few steadying breaths, then shifted her weight to take him deeper, moaning appreciatively at the gratifying stretch of him.

"Hard and fast, love," she demanded breathlessly. "Don't hold back."

Heat be damned, she couldn't remember a time in recent memory when she needed or wanted him so badly. He nodded into her hair, one big hand gripping the nape of her neck, the other pressing into the small of her back. The water lapped at their mid-thighs, and after a few quick thrusts, both of their knees digging painfully into the rocky riverbed, they both arrived at the same conclusion.

"Should we move up on the riverbank?" he gasped.

"Please," she agreed.

Melinda meant to climb off of him, to let him up, but Jim had other ideas; both of his arms scooped down to hold her under her thighs, and with impossible strength borne of hard labor, he rocked back and then launched suddenly to his feet, carrying her with him. The shift in position allowed her to sink even further onto him, and she crushed a moan into his warm neck.

His footing on the rocks was precarious enough without her writhing in his arms, so she forced herself to hold still as he maneuvered them carefully up the bank and onto solid ground again. "Where do you—?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter—" The air slammed out of her lungs before she could finish as he pressed her up against a massive oak tree.

Jim leaned his forehead against hers, eyes seeking approval; when he found it, they both dropped their heads onto each other's shoulders. His hands held fast to her thighs, her to the strong, broad muscles of his back, and then they were moving together — bucking and rocking, circling and grinding at a punishing speed. He felt good, so good, battering at an ache that had been building all day, but the angle wasn't quite right. She tried to hitch herself higher against the trunk, trying to find the right position, but every time she started to climb toward release, to coil and tense, the sensation would slip out of reach again.

Panting and whining with the recession of the most recent one, she pulled back to look him helplessly in the eyes. "Jim, I-"

"You want to lay down?" he huffed, kissing her sweaty brow.

She sighed in relief, nodding. She physically ached as he slipped out of her, her thigh muscles trembling with unfulfilled need. He didn't need to ask how she wanted him; he settled down on the grass on his back and reached his hands up to steady her as she straddled him and sank down. Her whole back arched with the sensation of being filled again — deeply, fully, and exactly where she needed him this time. He smiled, panting, as she gave a guttural moan and began to move on him.

"Better?" he whispered.

Laying down on top of him naked, her breasts pressed to his bare chest, she sighed into his mouth, "Much... better." Melinda returned the breathless smile and peeled the sodden shift off, discarding it with a wet plop beside them.

His broad hands kneaded her arse and then gripped her firmly to him, an axis to center her. "Hard and fast, love," he echoed her own command with a devastatingly handsome smile and an attempt at a wink. "Don't hold back."

And despite the sweltering heat, the midday sun evaporating the last of the river droplets from their skin, she did just that. She crushed her parted lips to his, riding him at a gallop until they were both breathing too hard to be able to maintain any semblance of a kiss. She pressed my forehead to his cheekbone as her whimpers and groans pitched higher, her husband's grunts dissolving into choked sounds that let her know he was getting close.

They wound tighter and tighter, faster and faster, muscles taut and straining, hearts hammering frantically against each other's ribcages. Melinda was close enough that she thought they might finish together, but Jim made certain of it; as his hips began to snap and stutter out of rhythm, he quickly brought his thumb around to press and circle urgently just above their joining. She screamed as she came undone, arching instinctively away from the pleasure that was so hot it burned, shuddering and contracting violently around him.

Jim had just enough time to choke out, "Jeez — oh, fuck, Mel," before he went still beneath her, muscles clenched, as he spilled himself deep inside her.

She collapsed on top of him, limp and boneless, and laid there for what felt like hours, until their breathing slowed and the frantic thrum of her pulse evened back to its normal, even tempo. Despite the heat — or perhaps because of it — she found herself too exhausted to move, even though a sheen of sweat had gathered where their skin was pressed together. His fingertips drew lazy patterns along her back, and after a while he was the first to stir, propping himself up on an elbow.

"How about we take a swim?" he suggested, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hm? To cool off a bit."

"Mm," she hummed in agreement, opening sleepy eyes and smiling at him. "Just as soon as I remember how to move again."

He chuckled, moving his lips to her temple. "I can carry you if you'd like."

Melinda shook her head, nuzzling her face against his chest as she did so. "No, I can do it." She sighed into his skin, kissed it, then laid her head back down again. She was half asleep against his chest when he moved and slid his head between her knees. She lifted her head a little from the grass, eyebrows raised, laughing at him. "What are you d—?"

"Hold on to that," he instructed, indicating a large willow root that jutted out behind me. She didn't have time to question him before he hitched her thighs up over his shoulders and slipped his tongue inside her.

It became apparent almost immediately that Jim intended this to be an agonizingly slow process. All of the urgency that had gripped him earlier had been spent in a delirious blaze on the riverbank; his tongue was heavy now, lethargic, tasting and stroking with the patience of a man who was thoroughly sated himself.

She whimpered and tried to grip him closer with her thighs, whispering a breathy command of wanting him to go a little faster, which only made him draw back and fix her with a glistening smile. "Relax, my love," he murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to her inner thigh. "We have time."

And then he dove back in and hummed his approval as the limp weight of her thighs settled fully on his shoulders; he rewarded her by slicking his tongue upwards and circling a few times, just long enough for her breathing to quicken before he dipped back inside her. Melinda moaned then, the sound reverberating so deep in her chest that it was almost inaudible over the noise of the river. He must have felt it, though; he smiled against her, the tip of his tongue curving just slightly with his downstroke.

"Oh, Jim…" she gasped, her knuckles going white as they clenched into his curls.

"You liked that, hmm?" he murmured, pulling out to place open-mouthed kisses along the crease of her thigh.

"God, yes." She drew his head back with shaking fingers. "Do it again."

Over and over, alternating his depth, his tempo, knowing exactly when and where to exert pressure. With a precision born with practice — a tongue that knew her every intimate secret — he expertly stoked the ache deep inside her, building a tight wave of burgeoning heat and allowing it to ebb again, just a little bit hotter, a little brighter every time. She dropped her head back and to the side, groaning and gasping in turns, her hips lifting with each stroke, unable to keep still.

"Jim," she keened, a gasping request he understood intuitively.

Without pausing at all in his tongue's relentless assault, he released his grip on her right thigh and laid his palm over her pubic bone, exerting a bit of pressure to hold her steady as his thumb ventured downward. At the very first touch to the hyperstimulated, almost painful bundle of nerves, she jolted up as if he'd shocked her, ready to shatter violently with the slightest provocation. So he stopped and she might have screamed at him in outrage had he not looked up at her at that moment with such pure, perfect, heartbreaking tenderness.

His eyes glowed with adoration that bordered on worship, and she drowned helplessly in those bottomless blue depths. Collapsing, she begged between panting breaths, "Kiss me?"

Jim pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh one last time before he gathered her close to his chest, his broad hands cradling her as though she was something extremely delicate, stroking the pads of his fingertips over the smooth expanse of her back.

She melted into him, shaking and vulnerable, and whispered an almost soundless, "I love you," against his skin.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

Tilting her face up with the crook of his finger, he brushed his lips over hers, light and fleeting as a butterfly's wings. She could feel the length of him pressing against her belly, hard and ready again, but allowed him to lead, to ease her down from the trembling edge with soft, chaste kisses until the sparking ache between her legs smoldered back down to a warm glow. Sliding one hand down between them, she grasped him and guided him inside her.

She looked up into his face, he gave a subtle twitch of a nod, and then they both moved together, letting out matching gasps as he sank deep inside her again. They were still for a moment, her forehead resting against his chin, feeling his breath shake into her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, hesitantly.

She hummed agreement and lifted her face to kiss him. "You feel so good," she whispered against his lips.

"So do you," he confessed into another kiss, and then they were moving — weightless, sliding together effortlessly beneath the river's surface.

It was a dance of shocking juxtaposition; the heat of him against the chill of the water providing just enough contrast to heighten the building pleasure. And Christ, how it built. She molded her fingers to the muscular curve of his shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises; his palms pressed to either side of her spine, one staggered slightly above the other, to pull her down and in with each thrust. She whimpered between clenched teeth, feeling as though she were climbing without end — pushing past the boundaries of her own tendons and muscle and bone, the brilliant white pressure expanding upwards and outwards, higher…

She meant to cry out his name, but the sound hitched into a desperate wail of vowels. She put her teeth into his trapezius muscle, gasping out a curse. And still, higher... He took his cue, doubling his pace and taking control for her, moving to lay her on her back. He pressed his head into the curve of her neck, his own soft, strained sounds growing more choked with each thrust.

"My love," he croaked. "Christ—" She knew what that meant, and pressed down hard, grinding desperately against her. She couldn't see, couldn't hear anything beyond the roar of blood in her ears, the metronome of his fevered panting just below it. "Melinda," he begged.

"So close," she sobbed. "Jim, I'm so close..."

He twisted his wrist down between them, fingers groping, parting, then pressing in tight, hard circles. And finally, the long-burning fuse exploded. Lightning ripped through her in blinding shocks of ecstasy, juddering up his spine and out through her nerve endings. He came directly behind her, still choking out a mix of curses and terms of endearment as his muscles drew taut as a bowstring. Shuddering and gasping against one another, they were both lost in the dazed aftermath of powerful orgasms, stunned into breathless silence.

Though his bruising grip on her (and hers on him, eventually) softened into gentle, soothing caresses, they clung together for quite a long time, as if they might shatter into pieces if they separated. When at last they eased back far enough to look into each other's eyes, it was all they could do to stare at one another, quietly awestruck. Entire conversations passed unspoken between them before Jim dropped his forehead to hers with a shaky sigh.

"We should get back," he murmured, lifting her wrinkled fingertips to his lips with a crooked smile. "Before dark."

She nodded, nuzzling the tip of his nose with hers. "Do you have to go back out to the field today?" She asked quietly.

"No, I'll not leave you tonight," he said, sealing the promise with a kiss. "I will make my excuses to Ned and reward him with some whiskey tonight."

"And what exactly do you plan on telling him?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"The truth." He shrugged, blue eyes sparkling. "That I came down to fix the dock, mindin' my own business, and my wife started a fight with me that I was very happy to finish."


	22. Chapter 22

**For reference - ages:**

**Jim - 26**   
**Melinda - 22**   
**Katherine - 17**   
**Ned - 17  
Theodore (Teddy)- 11 months**

* * *

Katherine was not, as a general rule, particularly fond of surprises. As a woman who greatly valued her autonomy, she was none too keen to surrender control of her person, her environment, or her senses without strong provocation. And when she was so close to giving birth it pained her greatly when Ned had the nerve to walk up and startle her that morning.

He came up behind her in the main cabin's kitchen while she was grinding herbs. "My love," he whispered, giving her earlobe a delicate nip before his mouth dragged open along the curve of her neck.

Ned's fingertips ran across the expanse of her belly before he began to tease the thin cotton of her blouse, tracing feather-light circles until she shivered, her nipples pebbling in his hands. She tilted her head back to him with a breathless sigh of pleasure, melting into the wall of solid muscle behind her.

Katherine started to whisper something beguiling to him in return, but whatever endearment had been budding on her lips, it warped into a high-pitched yelp when – without warning – her husband's wandering hands suddenly clamped tight over her eyes, his fingers interlaced to form a makeshift blindfold.

No amount of protesting, threatening, squealing, thrashing, or kicking at his shins had been able to dislodge him, either. "I have a surprise for you," was all he would tell her, a beaming smile pressed to the back of her neck.

Then her husband marched her forward, across the cabin, out the door, and into the woods beyond. She had lost all sense of direction since then. She couldn't see a damn thing, not even shades of light that might give some indication as to the sun's position. All she could do was clutch desperately to his wrists for balance, giggling and cursing in spurts as he guided her carefully over the sloping, leaf-strewn terrain.

"How much further?" She asked for the third time in as many minutes. "My feet hurt when I walk too long."

"Just a few more steps," he said.

"You said that twenty paces ago!" She groaned, leaning onto him for more support as the terrain changed to more a decline. He laughed but didn't deny it one bit. "Ned, this is ridiculous! Where on earth are you taking–"

"We're here, my love." He said to ease any of her worries, for now. His grip tightened on her head, effectively halting her in her tracks. "Now, put your hand out straight ahead of you."

She hesitated, feeling irrationally afraid of whatever it was Ned wanted her to reach out and touch. The fingers of her right hand stretch and recoil several times before finally landing upon something solid. It wasn't moving, whatever it was, and found that to be slightly reassuring.

Still, with some reluctance, Katherine felt the surface and found it to be flat and rough and grainy – a plank of wood, maybe? Groping blindly down the area in question, her hand caught on a piece of curved metal. Definitely a handle of some sort.

"Um, alright. It's… it's a door?" She said, slightly annoyed.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes," he whispered in her ear. "Open it, then."

"Oh, God. Is something going to jump out at me?" The irrational terror struck again; apparently, this was a side effect of sudden blindness, coupled with total reliance upon one's devilishly gleeful husband/captor. She moved back against him, letting out a squeal. "Ned!"

He rubbed his grinning stubbled face into her neck, which only elicits more writhing and squealing. "My love, would I do that to you? I would never harm you or the baby."

"Well, I didn't think you'd blindfold me and march me out into the woods either," she practically hissed.

"Just open it!" He laughed. "Nothing will harm you."

Still tittering nervously, she pushed once, met some resistance, and then tried pulling instead. The door swung outward on a squeaking hinge and felt him lift his foot to catch and hold it for her.

"Alright, then, ready for your surprise?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, but she had begun to grin anyway at the sound of her husband's excitement. "Should I be?"

"I hope so," he said as he planted a kiss on the back of her head, and finally let his hands drop away from her face.

The sudden onslaught of light was blinding, and she squinted and blinked furiously to try to clear her vision. But even when she did, she couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. Katherine hadn't the faintest idea how he'd managed it or when, but Ned must've been working from dawn to dusk with the harvest. In any case, they were standing in the doorway of a small, sturdy cedar woodshed that she was fairly certain did not exist the day before.

Feeling wildly disoriented, she turned her head, trying to get her bearings. They were several yards behind the main cabin, somewhere between the smokehouse and the river. She could see the finishing touches being put on their cabin finally and everything made sense.

What had been here before were wooden posts … the same ones that Jim had placed there a few months ago, to mark the spot where he promised her a shed for her medicinal herbs and such for when she had to help heal any wounds from the gathered families on the ridge after they had first settled there and she'd forgotten.

She'd forgotten all about it.

Katherine had been wrapped up in preparing for the baby and the incoming winter while waiting for their cabin to be finished. The priorities of everyone at the ridge were finishing the livestock enclosures, planting crops, and building the smokehouse and two cabins before winter struck, but Ned must've finally found the time to take the task upon himself.

"Oh…" was all she said, letting out a peaceful sigh of content.

He smiled against her shoulder and pressed a kiss there. "Happy birthday, Katherine," he said softly into her ear.

If she wasn't shocked into silence already, that would have done it. The weeks and months had passed by so quickly that her mind worked frantically, counting... Tuesday, Wednesday, Thurs… yes. God, he was right.

Her seventeenth birthday.

She turned to look up at him incredulously, mouth hanging slightly open. "You remembered even when I didn't," she teased him.

He was smiling down at her, green eyes warm and twinkling. "Have a look," he suggested, giving her waist a little nudge. "I brought most of your herbs and supplies out already. Hope you don't mind."

With slow, faltering steps, she stepped into her new shed, trying to take in everything at once. A broad wooden beam stretched across the back wall at waist-level, forming a basic counter and workspace. Above that were three built-in cabinets, each containing ten rows of tiered shelving, spaced such that the labels on each jar or bottle can be easily read at a glance.

He had organized her collection of herbs, tonics, and salves alphabetically from left to right, top to bottom, exactly as she would have done. A few of her more recent acquisitions had been taken from the mantle in the cabin and strung up to dry in the window that overlooked the river.

A sturdy three-legged stool was tucked neatly beneath the counter, and a matching one sat in the corner by the door. A deerskin cot took up the entire length of the wall to the right, a fine woolen blanket folded up at its foot.

"I wasn't sure exactly how you'd want things arranged," he said uneasily, "so feel free to move anything around."

"How?" She stammered, wheeling back to face him. "When?"

Ned shrugged modestly. "It was Jim's idea initially, but I built it. I wanted it to be my gift to you."

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. "I gathered that rather quickly, but when? I just – I had no idea you were… Ned, oh, Ned," she sounded like a blubbering fool and took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that you've taken me completely by surprise with this."

"Well, that was the idea," he smiled tenuously, his hands wringing the fabric of his trouser legs with nervous anticipation. "Do… do you like it?"

"Like it?" She said breathlessly, still spinning on the spot, trying to take it all in. "Ned, it's wonderful. You're wonderful. I love it." She let out a gust of incredulous laughter, pressing her forehead to his. "I just can't believe you managed to slide this past me."

His mouth was on hers, then, and she opened to him with a moan of relief. This was a better idea anyway; much less chance of her making a rambling fool of herself again, and there was still plenty of opportunities to thank him properly for his efforts.

She pressed him back into the wall, and he grunted as she pressed her full weight against him, the bulge of her swollen belly pressing against him as she kissed him hungrily. It had been a full month since they'd been together like this, she realized, suddenly conscious of how tired she had been lately or how busy they had been preparing for winter.

When Ned opened his mouth to gasp for air and she pressed her advantage, slipping her tongue forward to thrust against his in a blatant imitation of what she needed from him. With a strangled moan he surged back against her, his own tongue hot and urgent, while his hands fumble down to her skirts, rucking them up at the hip.

"My love," she whimpered, and he pulled her up into his arms. His lips crushed against hers as he carried her to the middle of the shed. They broke apart briefly, panting, as he looked around, considering their limited options: against the wall? The floor? The cot, maybe? That's an inviting possibility, and both of them eye it appraisingly, guessing at its strength. It would hold either of them individually, to be sure, but the combined weight of them while she was heavily pregnant, moving frantically…

Their eyes meet in the split second before their mouths do, coming to the same conclusion: the counter would do just fine.

He shifted her weight onto one strong arm and used the other to push her skirts back up again before he set her down on the wooden beam. She spread her legs for him and took a single scoot back.

She realized her error immediately, eyes flying wide and arched off the counter with a piercing shriek as her backside seared with lancing, flesh-ripping pain. "SCHZZZ— OW! Owowowow! " Her feet landed on the floor and she doubled over as she cursed and hissed through her teeth.

Above her, Ned was frantic. "Katherine? Are you all right? What's happened? Did I hurt you?" His hands hovered over her, desperately trying and failing to locate the source of her pain. "Did I hurt the baby?" His hands touched her belly and they both felt their child tumbling against his hand.

"No," she hissed at him. "Bloody fucking son of a—"

"I'm so sorry!" He said, realizing he hadn't, eyes wide as he glanced up at her.

"Not YOU!" She growled, and then her gasps of pain dissolve into sputtering fits of giggles.

She leaned forward, burying her head in his neck, her whole body convulsing. He's gone stone-still, and it occurred to her that he must think she was crying. She can't breathe she was laughing so hard but didn't have the ability to correct his misconceptions at the moment.

At last, her husband began to catch on. "Are you… laughing?" She nodded helplessly against his shoulder, shrieking for air, and Ned let out a choked sound of relief. His hands buried themselves in my hair, holding me steady, and after a moment he laughed, too. "Christ, you scared me half to death! What the devil's the matter with you?"

"I… my…" Katherine wheezed, burst into another fit of giggles, make a hum of restraint, and try again. "Oh, help. It's my… it's my arse!"

Ned can't help but shake with laughter too, watching her incredulously. "What about it?"

"Oh God, I think it's splintered to Hell." She grasped his arms and tried to right herself, giggling and wincing in turns. "Damn you, stop laughing at me!"

That only made him laugh harder. Ignoring her attempts to raise herself upright, he stepped around her and lifted up her skirts to inspect the injury. His warm fingers skim lightly around the stinging areas, and she sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"You were right," he said, sighing. "At least five splinters, by my count. Big ones, too."

"Well take them out!"

He made to pinch a splinter between his nails, and she screeched. "Wait! Ake sure to pull them slowly," she told him. "You won't want to leave anything behind."

He nodded and set his tongue between his teeth in concentration, and she lowered herself to the floor on her hands and knees, bracing herself as she felt his thumbs press into the skin around a splinter, followed by a sharp sting as he pulled a shard of wood free.

Tears spring to her eyes and she bit down on her lip to stifle a cry. He crawled around to the front of me, holding the tweezers up to show her a bloody fragment of wood. Pride and concern took turns flickering over his face. "One down," he offered comfortingly.

She touched his arm and tried to smile. "Good. Keep going," she told him. "Just keep going until it's done, all right? Don't mind me."

"Oh, I mind you and don't think for a moment I'm enjoying this." He said, sighing.

She gave a little snort. "You should have just had me against the wall. Or in our bed, like a normal person."

He blinked both eyes at her owlishly – his endearing, baffling version of a wink. "Yes, I'll remember that for next time." Crawling back behind her, he resumed his appointed task, digging into her flesh with quick, efficient little pinches and tugs, talking to her all the while in the same low murmur he used to calm horses. "Although come to think of it, I don't reckon it would be any better that way. It's the same wood made the walls as the counter, you know. It splintered our hands bloody in makin' it, too. Shoulda thought of that before setting you on the counter, I suppose."

"Next time," she agreed charitably. Then, with a wince, "How many more?"

"Last one. It's the deepest, and not very big," he said with a kiss to her bare skin that made her smile. "I'll have to dig for it and I'll try to be gentle, but…"

"Just do what you can." She wished she had something hard to bite down on. Lacking anything else, she took a mouthful of her shirt and clamped her teeth into the wad of cotton.

He was right. He did have to dig, and it took everything she had not to jerk away from him as he pried and twisted his fingers repeatedly into her irritated skin. At last, he managed to clinch his prize – he uttered a little 'aha!' as he did so – and pulled it free of its flesh prison.

She could feel a rivulet of blood begin to trickle down the curve of her buttock, and before her husband can even think of wiping at it with his shirt, she rasped out, "Bandages, Ned! Get clean bandages and alcohol."

He was up in a flash, digging through the cabinets again. She heard him reading labels under his breath until he found the bottle he's looking for, then the sloshing of liquid, and then he was back behind her again, wiping up the dribble of blood with a startlingly cold cloth. It doesn't burn until he reached the open cut, but then she hissed out a string of curses that she was sure was making him blush red straight to his ears.

"I'm sorry," he muttered with sincerity, exceedingly familiar himself with the sting of alcohol in an open wound.

"Just—hold—it—there," she muttered. "Until—the—bleeding—stops."

He did as he was told, but she could feel the tension radiating off of him, as palpable in the air like static electricity. It went against all his instincts to inflict pain on her, no matter how necessary. She forced herself to take deep, slow breaths so that there wasn't the faintest hint of a tremor in her voice when she instructed him, "Good. Now get a fresh bandage and a bit more alcohol, if you would, please. You'll need to cleanse the other sites as well, so they don't become infected."

He was stone silent as he went about his task, and she bit again into the shoulder of her blouse to keep silent herself. A few more burning swabs later, and it's done. She heard him release a shuddering exhale as he carefully lowered her skirts back down. He climbed to his feet and reached down to offer her a hand. With clenched teeth, she hissed in a breath and let him pull her up.

As soon as she was on her feet, his arms wrapped around her, clutching her to him. She realized suddenly that he was trembling. She pressed a kiss to his breastbone and then nuzzle into the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, unsure of who was meant to be comforting whom.

Katherine suppose it doesn't matter – she was comforted, and so was he; though his grip on her didn't slacken a bit, she could feel Ned's breath coming easier, the hammering pulse in his carotid slowing gradually to its normal, steady rhythm.

"I did not like that one bit," he whispered into her hair after a long while. "Hurting you."

She made a little hum of assent, pressing her lips into his shoulder. "Now you know how I feel. Do you see why I'm constantly reminding you to be careful?"

"Mmm… but you're a healer, no?" He said, still holding her tightly in his arms. "You do this all the time."

"It's different," she whispered, "When it's someone you love."

A shiver ran through him, and he nodded, holding her tighter. Without a word, he dropped his forehead in an invitation, and she lifted up to meet it, rubbing her nose against his. A large hand slid up to cradle the base of her neck, and then he kissed her, slow and tender.

He made a humming noise in his throat when she touched the tip of her tongue to his. She expected him to open up to her and was momentarily confused when he pulled away. She looked up at him, searching, and found his eyes moist with devotion.

"Lay down on your side, my love" he murmured, with a gentle nod in the direction of the cot. "I want to cherish you for a while."

Her mouth was suddenly dry and she swallowed, breathing hard, but she supposed it was her birthday, after all.

* * *

Rain fell on the ridge, steady drops against the buckskin hide covering the window. The door to the cabin was left open to let in the air and Jim was thankful for the cool breeze. The past few days had been scorchers, leaving everyone absolutely dripping with sweat.

He sat on a chair by the table and Melinda had just come back from taking Teddy on a walk to help tire him out before bed. Which meant he and his wife would have a few moments alone before their son would inevitably start to cry for his nightly feeding.

She set the little boy down as she came into the cabin and he ran about on his wobbly legs to hug Jim. "Where are Katherine and Ned?" She asked him as she bent over to pick up yarn that had fallen out of its basket, no doubt the doings of Teddy's fast movements once she set him down.

"I think Ned took Katherine to show her the new shed," he said, pressing a kiss to his son's cheek as he picked him up. "I told him he could take all the credit."

She laughed as she came to sit across from him, close enough that their knees touched. "How nice of you," she sighed and smiled at him.

"Come here," he gathered her onto his lap, her round bottom and swelling breasts enough to make him want to bend her over the table and take her right then. He kissed her, taking his time about it too, pretending as though there was no toddler running around making a mess and no chores to be done.

She pulled back, both hands pressed against his chest and a wicked grin spread across her face. "I should put Teddy down first... then you can have me."

Jim liked where this was headed. "Hurry back then..." Placing both hands on her hips, he gave them a firm squeeze and pressed his a kiss to the crook of her neck.

Melinda made a delightful squeal when his hands had begun to roam beneath her skirt and suddenly stood up and moved out of his grasp. She whisked their son into her arms, whispering to him as Teddy giggled and screeched to be put down.

"It's nap time, my darling boy," she said, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek and then setting him down in the cradle across the room.

In the few moments he had, he readied two glasses of wine and added a log to the hearth. When she reappeared, a smile was stuck on her face when he offered her a glass and they clinked them together before sharing a sip together. After another moment, Jim hesitantly closed the gap between them until they were only a breath apart.

Melinda briefly wet her lips before he placed his hands on her face and brought their lips together. They hardly even broke apart as they began to remove their clothes. It was a harder feat than they'd realized it would be, and they frustratingly worked to take off each layer. When she was left in only a pale sheer underdress, she pulled away from him.

He looked at her with intrigue as she grabbed his hand, led him to sit on their bed in the other room. As she stood over him, her naked body clearly visible through her dress, he took in her beauty with a look of awe. She leaned towards him and unlaced his pants, sliding them down with his help. She never glanced away from his eyes, nor did he from hers.

But, in all of her confidence, there was a touch of nervousness as she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. Very slowly, she began to move against him and kissed him softly. She removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, and the sensation as she continued to roll her hips in circles was nearly too much for Jim to bear.

His hands slid up her legs until he grabbed her backside almost roughly and their kisses turned deeper than before. His hands then went to untie her underdress and slipped her straps down until the dress pooled at her waist; her breasts exposed to him. He kissed from her neck to her bosom and her body arched towards him in response as he placed his lips gently on her nipples.

Overcome, he gripped her by the backs of her thighs and lifted her, placing her on her back. Her heart raced at the act, but he wasted no time moving on top of her. His lips grazed down her chest, stopping briefly at each of her breasts once more before kissing down her stomach painfully slow. Jim pushed her knees further apart, and his face neared her center. He paused, gazing up at her face for a moment, and gently ran one finger against her.

Melinda let out a gasp at the feeling of his finger easing into her and then another, massaging her slowly. When she felt his tongue parting her, his fingers still at work, she threw her head back with a loud moan and dug her teeth into her bottom lip. Her fingers twisted through the fur blanket before reaching down to tangle in his dark hair, urging him further. And he obliged.

Every move he made was for her and with love. He wanted nothing more than to satisfy her and when she was nearing her edge, she locked eyes with him just as he glanced up to see her face. He grabbed her hand as she came with a soft whimper of an exhale and sunk into her pillow, catching her breath as she stared at the ceiling.

Jim shifted his body to lie on his side next to Melinda, thinking that she was exhausted and grazed his fingers lightly between her breasts, but she rose up to kiss his lips again. She gently pushed him on his back and he went where she led. Sitting on top of him now, she leaned down and kissed him with even more passion than before.

With his hands bracing her hips, she eased herself down on him. Both of their breathing was staggered as she rolled against him in a wave-like motion, taking more of him inside of her. The flickering candle beside them cast a shifting glow against her body. His eyes followed the way the glow illuminated the side of her leg, tracing the shape of her hip and waist, and curving over breasts. He couldn't help but let his hand trail where his eyes had followed, stopping to cup and massage her breast.

Melinda's eyes fell closed as she sighed and grabbed his hand against her, but her hips never missed a beat. Jim quickly sat up, wrapping his arm around her back and holding her securely against him. Both feeling close to climax, he bucked deeper into her. Their moans and sighs came out as sharp gasps as they pressed their foreheads together. Even with their eyes closed, the energy from the closeness they felt between each other coursed through their bodies like fire.

She ran her hand gently over his jaw, and their lips lightly brushed against each other. Shortly after, they each finished as his trembling hand dug into her back. The light reflected against their sweat-glistened skin and he rested his head in the crook of her neck as she draped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the head, and they took in the silent moment wrapped together.

After eventually lying back on the bed, she propped herself up and was observing him, her leg resting in between his. She ran her fingers through his dampened hair and down to his chest, again resting them against his crescent-shaped scar on his stomach before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss there.

She kissed her way back up to his lips, and he held her close as they continued once more passionately.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This turned out to be more Katherine and Ned than anything else oops sorry not sorry ;) There is a nice Melinda/Katherine scene as well though to make up for it lol**

* * *

It wasn't long after the trees began to change colors when Ned and Katherine's cabin was finished. Their first night was spent in bliss and no splinters, and that morning they laid in bed watching the sunrise. She was nuzzled into his side with his arms wrapped around her; it was a peaceful intimate moment, a luxury they would likely not enjoy for a while once the baby arrived.

She knew the baby would come any day now so Ned wanted to make sure they took these times to be together before their lives changed forever.

"You did a really lovely job with this cabin," she said. It was smaller than Jim and Melinda's but had a lovely sense of coziness that will be important for a young family.

"We'll make a nice home here, I believe that." He kissed her head and she nuzzled closer to him or as close as her heavily pregnant form would allow.

His hands were roaming, all over her body, and his lips soon followed until his mouth landed on her breasts.

"We will need more space soon if you keep this up," she giggled and he gave her a little pinch.

"If I keep this up, Jim will have my hide," he sighed, nibbling on her breast once more before he stood up and rubbed her eyes.

Katherine stayed cozily in their bed, dozing off momentarily. What felt like immediately after closing her eyes she felt hands shaking her awake, a little more forcibly than necessary.

"I'm sure someone has told you not to wake a pregnant woman," she teased, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

Daniel Clancy was standing over her and climbed into the bed with her.

No. No. He was dead. "No!" She screamed and started hitting him, desperately trying to get away from him. "No, no, no, no... please go."

"Ah, my girl, you'll do what I want you to do." Daniel just laughed and grabbed her arms. "You can't stop me, remember?" He said and shoved her down into the bed.

That was when she woke up. Ned was desperately trying to wake her from her nightmare, and finally, her eyes flew open and she saw that her husband was right in front of her.

"Katherine, are you alright?"

She froze and he doesn't move either, letting her decide how this moment would play out. Eventually, her breathing calmed down and Ned sat down next to her on the bed.

"Was it him?" He asked and all she could do was nod. "Can I hold you?"

She didn't have any energy to say anything and nodded again, tears rolling down her cheeks as he gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back while she sobbed.

After some time, she finally opened up. "After the execution, I knew he was gone, and my nightmares of him tapered off," she told him, whimpering. "I don't know why they started up again. But they're worse than before… they are just too real."

"Maybe it's because the birth is nearing and…" Ned tried to reason with her, but Katherine cut him off.

"I don't want him invading these special moments," she whispered. "What if the nightmares keep coming after the baby is born? I want him out of my head."

Ned only held onto her tighter and kissed her hair, "I know and I want him out of your head too. What can I do?" She knew there really wasn't anything he could do for her, though he was kicking himself for not being able to.

"Just stay close?" She held onto him. "Do you think you could reason with Jim and stay with me?"

"Of course. To hell with Jim for right now," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love the man, but I'm not leaving you." They laid down again, hoping to calm their racing minds as the sun finished rising. "What were you going to do today?"

She knew he was hoping to try and occupy their minds with something other than Daniel. "I was going to help Melinda a bit. She was meaning to finish the laundry today. And I think you are meant to go with Jim to check on some of the new tenants arriving at the Ridge. If not, Jim is going to finish the bassinet he's making for our baby today. The one he is certain of trying to keep a surprise."

"We are going to check on the new tenants and look for a few able-bodied people for field hands in the village a bit later," he said, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her belly. "I can't blame Jim for trying. I pulled out the best surprise with the shed."

"That was wonderful, despite the splinters," she said, smiling. "When will you have to leave?"

"Jim will come by soon and grab me. I have no doubts about that," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then trailing down the side of her neck. "Let's just enjoy what time we have."

She nodded, finally feeling the grip of the nightmare loosen. Her hand came to rest on top of his and she smiled. "I've been thinking of names for the baby," she said and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Have you?"

"A few," he said. "I like Jeremiah for a boy."

She rolled onto her back to look at him better. "That's a strong name," she said, running both of her hands over her pregnant belly as their child kicked. "I think it's a girl."

He laughed and kissed a kiss to her forehead. "Good," he whispered. "I hope it's a girl. They take care of their papas when they grow old."

She shared his sentiment at that, knowing she had done that for her own father. "If they are good," she teased him and he played along, looking shocked. "But I have no doubt about that with you."

* * *

Later that day Katherine joined her sister at the laundry line, at first they went about their tasks listening to young Theodore giggle and run around in the grass in front of them. Then she was asking Melinda about giving birth, knowing some from helping her deliver her nephew, but that wasn't the same and that day was coming soon.

"Everyone is different Katherine," Melinda told her. "You should try to stay positive. My birth with Teddy was difficult because I've lost a child before. You haven't. You have a fresh slate."

"You say that as though mother didn't die the same way," she said, sighing. "Can Ned be in the room with me?"

"If you want him to be there. I know Jim wishes he could have done so," Melinda hung a garment on the line as she looked over at her. "I do still find that most fathers-to-be can be a bit too nervous and agitated, but it's up to you."

They continued with the laundry when Ned approached; he was meant to meet Jim to head up to meet the new tenants and then go to the village as well to look for more people looking for work.

"Good afternoon ladies," Ned said with a kiss for her.

"Jim should be along in a moment," Melinda said as she turned to grab some more clothes to hang.

He took the chance to quietly ask Katherine, "Have you told your sister about the nightmares? I was thinking she may be able to help. Or at least talking about it to someone else might help." He sighed and looked away and out to the surrounding crop fields. "I fear you don't want to talk to me about it too much because you think it'll upset me and I understand that, but you should talk to someone."

Ned knew her better than she even thought.

She hated talking to him about her nightmares, seeing the pain it caused him because he still blamed himself for her rape; that if he hadn't left her alone, she would be never crossed paths with Daniel because he would have known she wasn't her sister. Though Katherine had never blamed him. It was her choice to let Daniel believe she was Melinda.

"I haven't said anything to my sister yet, but I suppose I could. I just didn't want to upset her." She said, glancing over at her nephew as he ran a bit too close to the boiling pot of linen and clothing, and Melinda shouted a warning at him. "It's not like Daniel didn't try to take her son from her too."

Her sister heard that name and she glanced over at her but decided against mentioning it right then. As Melinda rejoined them they stopped talking immediately, which caused a slightly awkward air among them.

Luckily Jim came alone to join them moments later, scooping Teddy up as he came too close to the pot again. "Hey, what did your mother tell you?" Jim tossed the boy over his shoulder as he scolded him lightly and then set Teddy back down. "Come now Ned, it's time we meet some of our new tenants and find us some more workers in the village."

"Don't forget to talk to your sister about what I said," Ned said as he kissed her cheek and headed off with Jim.

She nodded and smiled as she watched him walk away. "I just love that we are all one big family now."

"Me as well," Melinda said happily. "It's like it was all meant to be."

Katherine hoped that's true and yet wondered why her past kept haunting her. "Yes. Meant to be," she sighed.

Melinda noticed the change in her mood. "I know this will taint the conversation, but I must ask. Why were you and Ned discussing Daniel?"

"I almost forgot your dog-like hearing," she muttered and was trying to sound annoyed, but hoped her sister knew there was nothing behind it. "I've been having terrible nightmares again. I didn't want to bring it up and upset you, but Ned thought it might help to talk to someone about it…" She trailed off and looked away, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I mean I talk with him a bit but I know how much it all still hurts him and he still tries so hard. We both do."

Her sister placed a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "You don't need to explain yourself, Katherine." Melinda tried her best to comfort her "You can talk to me whenever you need to. Let me help."

She nodded and hugged her tightly, going on to describe her latest nightmares in the best details she could. She could tell that it gave Melinda goosebumps as they went on hanging up more laundry. "I just don't know why they have returned," she whispered at the end, putting up the last garment. "Ned thinks it could be because the baby is coming…"

They sat waiting for the last of the clothes in the water to cool down enough for them to hang them up, watching as Teddy ran his energy out, rolling around in the grass now with a wooden toy he was playing with.

"He could be right… did you have any other sort of dreams that have stopped?" Melinda asked.

"Well, yes. I had other nightmares…" She had definitely not told Ned about the ones that had replaced the Daniel ones. "I dreamt that Ned would reject me because he couldn't live with the idea of possibly raising another man's baby."

Melinda held her hand, squeezing it and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "The chances of that are slim… and what happened to you was a trauma which effects can last for a long time, Katherine. I think now that you and Ned are trying to settle into your new life some of those past fears are creeping in."

"But I thought after seeing him in cuffs and then dead would…" She trailed off, sighing. "I don't know… I thought it would help me move past it and for a time I thought it did."

"You should not discount the progress you have made Katherine, but you have a major life change looming over you and sometimes those things can bring up some feelings and fears that you thought were in the past." Melinda paused and then glanced over at her son as emotion started to rise in her. "When I was pregnant with Teddy I kept thinking about Jim and what he would do once he found out, but I also thought about the baby I lost before."

"Is that why you were so scared?" She asked.

"There were a lot of reasons for why I was scared and though I was so happy to be having another child, I felt the loss of my first even more. I thought I had put those feelings away, but they came back." Melinda told her and then pulled her in for a hug. "The subconscious has a way of bringing things to the forefront when you aren't really ready for them, but I also believe that once that baby arrives your mind will refocus and you'll banish that devil from your memory again."

She tried her best to stay positive, hoping that would be true. "Thank you, Melinda. I hope you're right."

As soon as their conversation ceased, her sister called a warning as Teddy ventured too near the cauldron again, then Melinda raced after him as he ignored her.

Luckily the pot had cooled quickly; the water was no more than warm.

Warning him to keep back with his mother, Katherine grasped the pot and tilted it away from the iron contrivance that held it and kept it from falling. She sprang back out of the way as the dirty water cascaded over the lip of the pot, steaming in the chilly air.

Young Teddy, now squatting beside his mother on his heels, splattered his hands joyfully in the warm mud, and black droplets flew all over himself and her skirts.

Melinda yanked him up by the collar and dealt him a small clout on the backside. "Have you no sense? Look at your shirt… it'll have to go and be washed again! And look what you've done to your auntie's skirt, you little heathen!"

"It doesn't matter. I probably would've dirtied it by the end of the day somehow," she protested, seeing the boy's lower lip quiver. "He didn't do much harm."

"Well, it matters to me, and you'll understand it when your child misbehaves," Melinda groaned, giving her offspring the benefit of a gimlet eye. "Say 'sorry' to your auntie, then get into the house and I'll give you a bit of a wash." She patted him gently this time and gave him a push in the direction of the house. "Will you be okay to finish here while I clean him up and put him down for a nap?"

"Of course. Make some lunch once you finish and I'll be in after I hang this up," she said, waving her off and then turning toward the pile of sodden clothes at the bottom of the empty pot.

* * *

"That's nice," Katherine murmured. She was laid down on their bed, eyes closed, while Ned rubbed her feet.

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked her, pressing his thumbs into her arches.

"Mm, yes, did you?" She asked. "I overheard that you found one person interested in fieldwork."

"It was a bit of a loss, but yes. Jim was able to convince a man to come back with us. Said his name was Hughes. The entire ride back to the ridge Hughes was going on about some shadow monster. Insisted he saw it while fishing the day before, flying over the river. So that was entertaining."

They both chuckled. "He didn't happen to look up, did he?" she asked teasingly, and then in comfortable silence, he continued to work on her feet and ankles as Katherine let her thoughts range. However, she couldn't dwell on anything for long. "Ned?"

"Hm?" He feigned innocence.

"That's not my feet," she told him, one eye-opening to look at her husband.

"I know," he murmured, sliding his hands up over her already bare legs and pushing her nightgown. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"You know I don't." Katherine relieved herself of it quickly, desire governing her actions.

Ned followed along, kissing up the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip as he moved closer and closer, only to skate over her center to kiss her stomach.

"Mm," she whined impatiently, hands coming to try and push him back down.

"Be patient, my love," he said, smiling against her as he kissed over the swell and back down again.

He came up level with her and smiled again, twirling one hand through the brown hair splayed all around her head. They locked gazes, and she bit her lip again, watching his eyes darken with hunger. She moved closer and kissed him, draping one leg over him as she did.

Her arms came around him, pulling them close together to encircle where she carried their child. Ned's hands slid down her back, giving her goosebumps as they made delicate patterns against her skin. Heat pooled low inside her and she felt urgency take over.

"Why are your clothes still on?" she breathed into their kiss, moving to pull his shirt over his head.

Wordlessly, he rid himself of his shirt and trousers before pulling her close again. She drew a sharp intake of breath, feeling him hard already. Placing one arm back around him, she moved them so that she straddled him.

Both gasped in this new position as his hands came to rest at her hips and she felt his cock twitch underneath her, nearly sending her anticipating body over the edge already.

Katherine raised up to grasp him before settling down over top, taking him inside her with a pleasurable shiver. Ned's eyes closed and she heard a soft moan escape his mouth as she began to move slowly, savoring every stroke in and out and in again.

"Don't stop," he breathed, his hands gripping her hips more tightly, urging her to quicken her pace.

She obliged, feeling herself get wetter as she glided along faster. One of his hands moved inward from her hips towards where they were joined.

"Oh," she cried as he slipped over her center, lightly caressing her clit in small circles so that her thighs began to tremble against his sides. "Yes.. oh, yes!"

As she moved closer to her release, she elicited more moans from Ned until she felt him shudder, hand stuttering over her clit, and spilled himself into her, calling her name.

Slowing, she went to move, but he stopped her "Wait," he said breathlessly, his hand starting back up over her core.

Trembling again, Katherine fell forward, unable to hold herself up as his ministrations continued. He caught her, laying her down so they faced each other and sliding one finger down from her center, and slipping it inside.

His thumb continued the circles as he slid the finger in and out before adding another. Beckoning her from the inside, he coaxed whimpers from her and she held him close, hips rolling and begging for release.

"It's your turn now," he whispered, kissing her as he slipped a third finger inside.

She felt herself collapse around him, shaking as she cried out in ecstasy, and stars danced in her head. He kept going, bringing her down once and then up again, beckoning her closer to the second edge. He held her as she unraveled again, forgetting even her own name as she clung to the man she loved.

Time seemed to slow as they lay there wrapped around each other. Ned lazily rubbed his hand along her belly, pausing every once in a while to feel the baby kicking. She smiled at each time his eyes widened with wonder.

"This will never not be amazing," he said, pressing a kiss to where her belly moved as their child kicked again, "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He told her, moving so that his lips brushed hers with every word as they wound around each other and became one again.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's nothing to be worried - ow - about, Melinda," Jim insisted, flinching as Katherine dabbed a cloth over his shredded side.

Her sister didn't say anything as she cleaned his wound and left Melinda to do that. She had more than enough anger to rip him apart worse than whatever animal had done it.

"It looks as though you got attacked by a bear," Melinda countered and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have been out there today. I told you it was too late in the season to hunt and that you could get hurt."

Jim's face scrunched up and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Just tangled with a fox caught in one of my traps, and it wasn't that bad. I slipped when I was taking it out of the snare and it didn't help that I landed in a rose bush—"

"And where is my husband?" Katherine cut him off, rolling her eyes. "I have yet to see him return from this so-called hunt."

"Last I saw Ned, he was tracking a bison in hopes of finishing the stock of our meat for the heavy winter months when we can't hunt," Jim said, hissing as her sister dabbed a little rougher than she needed to when putting the last bit of ointment before Katherine wrapped his wound.

In the past few months, Jim and Ned had both been building a nice stock of meat for the winter. Though they didn't more than half of what they hoped for, the two had decided to work hard before Katherine and Ned's baby was born.

The amount they had was hardy enough to withstand the four of them, let alone adding another mouth now that Teddy was beginning to wean off breast milk. Not that they'd be able to do it if Jim or Ned accidentally killed themselves, she thought harshly, though fear gripped her stomach at the thought.

So close to the end of her pregnancy, Katherine had been unable to go anywhere much past the clearing where her cabin was, and thankfully with winter beginning there weren't as many injuries, and if worse came to worst Melinda knew enough to get along until her sister would be back on her feet.

Ned had tried to stay as close to home as well but also tried to stay busy in gathering new tenants with Jim. Today that meant checking the snares on the way home from the village and risking his neck.

Progress on any work by Jim had been halted for the next week according to her sister's instructions for him to rest, however, after today.

"You should get him into bed soon and no ale or wine for the next few days. That will cause hallucinations with the ointment I put on him." Katherine told her and gave her a small jar of the salve. "You'll have to change his bandages since I won't be able to. Every six hours at least."

"No wine?" Jim complained as he was tossed his shirt. "Like not even a little?"

Melinda had to withhold the urge to slap him again.

"That's the least of your worries, Jim," she scoffed and helped her husband stand after he put his shirt back on and pulled his coat on with. "Thank you, Katherine. I will come to see you again once I get him settled."

Her sister smiled as she began to clean up the mess tending to Jim's injuries had made. "Bring Teddy, will you?" Katherine asked. "I would like to see him."

"Of course," she said, smiling at her as she helped Jim towards the door. "Teddy would love to see his auntie." Then she turned back to Jim as she pulled the hood of his coat up for him. "Now let's get you inside."

* * *

When Ned finally came home, he limped into the house but wore a prideful smile on his face. Melinda and Teddy were still there as Katherine enjoyed their company when he came through the front door. Fast as she could waddle, she had seen the blood seeping through his shirt before anything else, and ran to him. Her face was wrought with panic at the sound of him groaning when she hardly touched him.

"What happened to you? Jim was hurt and now you too?" She said, having to withhold the urge to smack him upside the head. "He said you were tracking a bison."

"Yeah, he took a run at me and my head is a little woozy, but it's just a little cut on my side. Quite a bleeder though," Ned cursed as he pulled his shirt up for her to see. "I killed the son of a bitch though."

"Language," Melinda sighed as she shook her head at him. "We have little ears listening."

"My apologies," Ned said, slightly chuckling until she whacked him over the head.

"You aren't funny and you could have died," she scolded him and sighed. "You're lucky I keep a cupboard of my ointments and such here for emergencies. Go sit down."

She found his wounds to be less severe and relaxed a bit at the sight of a few cuts and scrapes. The worst was a gash on his side that she saved to tend to last.

Katherine tried to push down the anxiety of what may have been, but it spooked her all the same and she found herself feeling angry at Ned for it. Why did he have to be reckless now? And why did he have to keep squirming when she tried to clean this?

"It's clean," she told him in a clipped tone, "Just let me wrap it up."

"Don't see why you need to if it's just covered by the shirt," he said impatiently.

She bit her tongue to hold back a reply as she turned around. She waddled through the clean house to grab the strips of clean cloth that she had stacked in a basket near the fire. They were by the foot of the bed yesterday, but she felt that a better place was by the fire.

To Ned's annoyance, this had been happening a lot in the last few days. Though they had very few possessions, all of them had been subjected to moving around the large single room cabin. Every time he walked into the house, even if he had only been outside for an hour, the inside looked different.

"How can anyone tidy this much?" he had said grumpily the day before, though he shut up once she narrowed her eyes testily.

The inside of the house felt different as well. Tension seemed to crackle in the air and she and Ned had not been able to go an hour without snapping at each other over something: Ned getting hurt with whatever he did, Katherine moving their things, "it's too hot," "it's too cold," "why can't you sit still?" "why can't you sit still?"

She was eternally restless. She felt as if she couldn't sit still (Ned was right about that, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it), but couldn't walk well either. The poor turn the weather had taken made it all the worse. Suddenly, the consistent melt of snow each day had turned to a deep freeze that made going outside like walking on glass. It either broke or resulted in whizzing across the clearing trying to balance, which was quite difficult if she was heavily pregnant and needed to relieve herself.

Therefore, she was virtually confined indoors to her cabin or her shed. She had spent the long hours pacing and rearranging both, looking outside the windows at yet another snowfall, or laying down in bed feeling tired but strangely energized and staring at the roof.

Melinda, on her daily visit the day before, told her it was completely normal to feel this way. "Like a mother bird making a nest for when she lays her eggs," her older sister had explained, "Everything has to be perfect and you're anxious to get to the laying part."

Nothing felt perfect, she thought, walking back over to where Ned sat.

Her back was killing her and her feet and ankles felt swollen and stretched. The baby kicked often and she had been finding it more discomforting and less miraculous than in the beginning. She was moving so awkwardly that she felt like a foal before it realized how its legs worked. She was helpless and frustrated, and the lower part of her stomach panged again.

She had begun having irregular contractions a few days before, but Melinda was certain Katherine wasn't going into labor just yet and more so her body preparing her for what was soon to come. Still, she found these contractions agitating and uncomfortable. Trying to breathe deeply through her nose and out through her mouth like she had been shown, she placed one cloth on her husband and went to wrap the other strip around him.

Ned flinched, squirming, and the cloth dropped away. "Ow!" He chastised, glaring at her.

"Do it yourself then!" She yelled, feeling tears prick at her eyes as a torrent of anger overtook her and she felt her temper go beyond her control. Her stomach was still clenching, she felt awkward enough as it was, and Ned wouldn't let her just put this wrapping on. How hard was that to do?

"Katherine, I'm—"

"Just leave me alone! Wrap your damn arm yourself," she shouted at him, giving up on wrapping his arm and then waddling over to sit beside her sister. "I don't want to hear it anymore, Ned!"

"I was just about to sneak out," Melinda said sheepishly, glancing between them.

Teddy was quietly sitting in his mother's lap for once and while she understood, Katherine didn't want her sister to leave just yet. "Please stay. I can't stand him right now," she said, groaning as her contraction didn't lessen.

"Why don't you come with me? I have to put Teddy down, but then we can talk more if you'd like and I'll make us some tea." Melinda said, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. "You can even stay in our cabin until you have the baby if you want. It shouldn't be much longer by the looks of it."

That was exactly what she wanted to do. Katherine didn't even want to look at her husband right now.

"The baby will likely be here by the end of the week at the latest, I think," she hissed, grabbing the side of her chair.

Melinda agreed and placed her hand out for her to grab. Katherine did until the pain lessened some and then she was able to breathe easily again.

"Let me grab a few things," she said and once her contraction finally lessened completely, she stood and went to grab her journal, another dress of two that she could carry easily before grabbing her coat and pulling her over her head as she wrenched the door open and slammed it on the way out behind her sister without another word.

* * *

Melinda came to find her later after dinner and everything, to find her settled and in bed. "Am I being ridiculous?" she asked her sister as she handed her a cup of tea.

Katherine was on the verge of tears thinking about losing Ned, about his ability to forget who he had waiting for him to come home in one piece every night.

"You want him to be safe. I feel the same way about Jim," her sister told her and she could feel her heart begin to slow, and the fear that had overtaken her moments ago seemed to dissipate. "How's the baby doing?"

"Less pain, but more kicking," she said, placing her hand on her belly as she sipped her tea. "The baby is trying to keep me from getting a good night's sleep even before it's been born."

Melinda smiled and placed her hand on top of hers, feeling the lively kicks as well. She was sitting directly next to her, close and comforting to her. "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need, and I will make a big breakfast in the morning to cheer you up."

Katherine placed the cup on the side table and engulfed her in a hug, burying her face in her sister's embrace. Melinda hugged her and soothed her like she had since they were small as she let out sobs of anger and fear.

"I can't do this, Melinda," she panicked, "I can't do this. How am I supposed to do this?" Despair gripped at her from inside and she could not shake the dark feeling that she was headed down the exact same path as before.

"Yes, you can," Melinda whispered, rubbing her back to comfort her. "You have always been able to do anything you put your mind to, Katherine." Her breathing came in short gasps and she felt her sister wipe away her tears and press a kiss to her forehead. "Just breathe, slowly, in and out. I'm not going anywhere and you know Ned isn't either. This is just an argument. It won't be the last."

Slowly, Katherine sat up to look at her sister, still breathing heavily with silent tears running down her red face.

Melinda wiped them away and smiled sadly at her as she still held her close. "I love you, Ned loves you, Jim loves you and Teddy adores you, and so will this baby. Everything is going to be okay and you will get past this." Her sister told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I promise."

So focused on Melinda and her words, she didn't notice Ned until her sister moved to leave and the floor creaked as her husband stepped inside the room. His head was bent down sheepishly to avoid looking at her directly like he came to apologize because he felt guilty, but also because he couldn't wrap his arm properly to save his life.

"I hope to have as much faith as you do in myself. Goodnight, Mel." She said, smiling in her direction before glancing at her husband. "Give Jim my regards and don't forget to check his bandages before bed."

"One day," Melinda said, pressing another kiss to her forehead before she stood. "Goodnight."

She shared a smile with her sister but regarded Ned and his solemn expression with a fixed glare. Very aware of her red face and glassy eyes, she tried to look as annoyed as possible with him. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked. "I came here because I needed to get away from you."

"Katherine, please I don't want to argue," he said, an apology etched across his face, "Can I sit down?"

She felt herself involuntarily soften at his words. "You may," she replied, her voice noticeably hoarse.

Rather than sitting on the other side, he moved to sit in front of her on the same side. Sitting in silence, both of them watched as Melinda left the room and closed the door behind her.

She motioned for him to pull his shirt off and then began to rewrap his arm. "What do you want?" She asked pointedly.

"I wanted to apologize. I am sorry, Katherine," Ned told her solemnly. "I didn't mean to make you upset or to get hurt on purpose. I won't go hunting again until the snow is cleared. We have more than enough meat now-"

"It's not that simple," she started to explain once she finished wrapping his arm and leaned back into the pillows Melinda had propped up behind her.

"No, Katherine, I mean it." He interrupted her. "I wasn't thinking about you… or myself. I was being selfish trying to track that animal alone. I was a big-"

She held her hand up to his mouth to stop him there. "It's not about the hunting," she told him, "I know you need to get that done and I"m glad that we have enough meat for the winter now. It's just…" Katherine trailed off, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she tried to find the right words. "I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how to raise a child yet and we're so close," she said, gesturing to her stomach, "I am just so scared Ned, and when you came home hurt today after I had just sewn up Jim… I was so scared."

Ned pulled her into a strong hug and she melted into him as his embrace only tightened. "You won't lose me," he whispered, "You won't be alone. I would never leave you or this family. I promise."

Katherine closed her eyes, breathing deeply and letting his scent and words wreath around her in comfort. Her stomach clenched unpleasantly again, but it was bearable. His lips pressed to her hair and she heard him give a contented sigh before the pressure left her head and he moved to look at her.

"I hope you can forgive me?" He asked. "I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you like this... or to scare you. I'm sorry."

Cocking one eyebrow, she looked at him expectantly before a small smile glimpsed across her face. "I can," she said and she looked back up at him, "but only if you can forgive me too. For snapping at you. I'm really irritable right now."

"I understand," he said, taking her hands in his and pressing a kiss to her palms, "You're creating something beautiful and preparing to bring it into the world. It's the most incredible and stressful thing I have ever seen." He teased lightly, bringing their hands to her stomach where their baby still kicked.

She returned the smile with her own, stroking her thumb over her hand. "I can't wait much longer," she said quietly. "As worried as I am, I am just as excited to meet our child."

Nodding, he bent to press a kiss to her belly. "Will you come home with me to our cabin?" He asked.

She shook her head, but there was no anger with him on her face. "Not tonight. I'm settled and not moving again," she said, laughing. "I will come back tomorrow morning." Shifting positions, he pulled his boots off and rid himself of his trousers before getting into bed with her. "What are you doing?"

"Staying with you here," he said as his arms encircled her and came around her stomach. "I made a promise."

Katherine placed her hands over his again and they laid together, feeling their child move and watching the snowfall outside the window, simply enjoying being together.

* * *

"How was your sister feeling?" Jim asked from where he was seated in bed, reading glasses on and book propped open before him with a candle by the bedside. Teddy was laying beside him fast asleep by the looks of it and tucked in beside him. "He fell asleep and I haven't had the heart to move him."

"She was distraught, but Ned finally grew some balls and came to talk to her," Melinda said, coming to sit beside him and running her hand through the soft curls on their son's head. "He is adorable, but I want to sleep in bed with you alone tonight."

"Ahh. The boy does usually own up to his mistakes with a bit of time, but your sister knows how to hold a grudge." He said, glancing up at her over the edge of his glasses. "I thought you were upset with me?"

"I was! I am. You scared me," she told him matter-of-factly as she picked their son and laid Teddy down in his cradle.

Melinda was talking to him in a hushed tone to make sure the little boy stayed asleep, but Jim could tell she meant it.

"Katherine and I seem to share more than just blood," she scoffed. "We both have dull reckless husbands who get themselves injured without thought."

"It was an accident, Melinda," he told her for the eighth time since he had gotten hurt.

"Hunting today was reckless. I just want you to admit it," she told him as she checked his bandages.

He shook his head and sighed. "I may have only brought in a fox and three squirrels, but Ned brought in the bison. It needed to be done."

"And Ned nearly lost his arm in the process, Jim," she hissed, pressing on his thigh as she rewrapped his wound. "Was it worth it?"

"We have enough meat to last us through the winter now. Yes, it was worth it." He hissed and pulled his leg away once she finished. "Just get into bed. I am tired enough as it is."

Melinda blew out the candles in the room before undressing in the dark. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching her strip down and then change into her nightgown before getting into bed, but after settling under the blankets and on her side, facing away from Jim, her husband wrapped his arm around her waist.

At first, she wanted to pull away out of anger, but he was warm and she settled into his embrace without speaking.

"Hunting today was reckless," he finally admitted, sighing, "but it needed to be done and I'm not sorry for hunting when we need the meat." Then she felt his forehead lean against her back as he pressed himself closer to her. "I am sorry for scaring you. Forgive me, Melinda."

"I forgive you," she whispered and settled more comfortably as he pressed a kiss against her skin. "You will have to make it up to me." She nearly moaned as his hands roamed beneath her nightgown and without a second thought she turned around in his arms to press a kiss against his eager lips. "We'll have to be quiet. I'm sure Ned and Katherine are staying."

He smiled against her lips. "I'm sure they will want to make up and stay warm the same as we do," he teased her as he snuck another kiss.

* * *

Even with Ned sleeping by her side, Katherine's dreams were fraught with anxiety. She dreamt that she walked into her shed to heal someone, only to see that Daniel was the injured man on her table.

She had backed up and moved away from him, but Daniel grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. He smiled as he saw her plump stomach and pressed his hands there. "I told you that you would carry my bastard. It's all you're good for." Daniel hissed.

She tried to pull free, but his grip only tightened on both her arm and her stomach. "Stop it. You'll hurt the baby."

"My baby," Daniel grinned. "Admit it."

Katherine tried to splutter that he was ridiculous for assuming that. "No. Never," was all that came out before she yanked free, and then, the scene melted away as she woke up.

"Ah, ah," she cried, shooting up in bed.

Katherine held her swollen belly, which felt hard to the touch, trying to breathe slowly in...and back out. The wave of pain began ebbing away and she kept taking organized breaths until it abated.

Outside, the wind was howling through the trees as if trying to whistle but only pushing the air harder and harder. She looked around the dim room, wondering if it was nighttime or dawn.

"Ah," she hissed again as the pain worsened, similar to what woke her up, but different to what she had been feeling over the past few days. Was this it? Was it happening? "Ned," she whispered bracingly after it had eased off again, poking at the sleeping man next to her, "Ned, wake up."

"Hmm - what - whassrong?" Ned slurred, blinking his eyes open. They stayed glazed with sleep and he yawned enormously as he tried to focus.

"I think it's the baby," she told him.

At this, her husband became fully alert, virtually springing out of the bed. "What? Our baby? Is it coming now? Right now? Are you okay? What do you need?" Ned asked these questions at a speed that matched the wind howling outside and it took her a moment to process all he had said as she watched him frantically turning in each direction. He stopped, though, when she didn't answer immediately, his face panicked.

"I - I don't know," she said, her tone unsure, "I got woken up. It just hurts...different than before. Maybe I'm just overreacting from the dreams…"

"You had another nightmare?" He asked this as he sat next to her, resting his hand on her back gently.

Her body answered her doubts, however, as another contraction started in her back and rippled through. She winced, clutching her stomach and Ned hurried forward to crouch next to her, his hand beginning to rub gentle circles on her back.

"Easy, Katherine, easy," he said in a low voice, "Just breathe."

The wind screamed again outside as they breathed together. Ned stopped rubbing circles as the contraction ceased. "I need to go get Melinda," he murmured as if the idea wouldn't sound so bad when said quietly.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, looking at him horror-struck. "It's the middle of the night. I can do this myself for a bit until it's morning and you promised you wouldn't leave me!" she insisted, "I need you here more than anyone else."

"I will be back in a moment," he told her. "I promise." He started to pull on his clothes, face set with determination.

"Ned Banks," she said savagely, "If you wake my sister up I swear to every god that watches this world I will - " She broke off abruptly as another contraction came, this one more painful than before.

Instinctively, her husband stopped what he was doing to come back to her side, his hand returning to her back again.

"Please," she said fearfully between breaths, "Please don't leave me. Even just to go to the next room. I need you."

The sight of her in pain seemed to work in her favor and Ned nodded. "Okay," he agreed, "I'm sorry. I won't leave. We can wait a little bit."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Melinda was woken by a low conversation in the room. Rolling over, she saw Ned bending over the bed, holding a candle.

"The babe's on its way," said Jim, seeing her awake. He sat up, yawning. "A bit early?"

"You never know," she said, moving out of bed. "Teddy was late and Katherine is not that early, I reckon."

Ned's smile was quick and nervous. "Melinda, can you deliver a child?" The young man asked. "Or should I go fetch the midwife?"

Both men turned to her, questioning. She didn't hesitate with her answer as she got dressed. "Get the midwife, but have Jim do it. Katherine wanted you to be there for as long as you could." She had seen only five births during her life, including her own, and she had been quite small for the others. Having seen Jim take their son with him on his way to fetch the midwife, Melinda then followed Ned.

"She wanted me to bring her to our cabin when she woke a few hours ago when the pain started." He told her.

"I understand. You don't have to apologize." She followed over to the other cabin after pulling on her wool coat and boots.

Katherine was sitting in a chair near the window, leaning comfortably back. She had put on an old nightgown, stripped the bed and spread an aged quilt over the feather mattress, and was now just sitting. Waiting.

Ned hovered nervously over her. Katherine smiled at him, but with a distracted, inward look, as though listening to something far off, which only her sister could hear. Ned, fully dressed, fidgeted about the room, picking things up and putting them down, until she, at last, ordered him to leave.

"Go make sure Jim finds Mrs. Martins and then he will stay with you and Teddy in the main cabin," Melinda said, smiling to ease the dismissal. "I'll come to get you again later. You look like you could use something to eat."

Katherine drew in her breath sharply then and put both hands on her distended abdomen. She stared, seeing her sister's belly draw up suddenly tight and round. Her belly had resumed its normal shape, a slight pendant teardrop, rounded at both ends after a bit.

Ned put a hand hesitantly on her shoulder, "No, you told me not to."

Her sister covered it with her own, smiling up at him. "I know I made you promise to stay, but you should listen to Melinda," Katherine told him in between deep breaths. "Maybe by the time you're done with breakfast, I'll be ready for a bite myself."

Ned squeezed her shoulder tightly, and kissed her, murmuring something in her ear before turning to go. He hesitated in the doorway, looking back, but she waved him firmly away and then went back to Katherine's side.

It seemed a very long time before Jim arrived with the midwife, and she grew more nervous as the contractions grew stronger. At first, her sister carried on a light conversation with her, only pausing to bend forward slightly, holding her stomach, as the contractions tightened their grip. But Katherine quickly lost the urge to talk, and lay back, resting quietly in between the increasingly powerful pains.

Finally, after one that almost bent Katherine double in her chair, Melinda rose to her feet, "You should walk a bit," she said. "I've heard it helps."

Her sister slowly rose with her help to stand upright. They made several slow circuits of the room, pausing when a contraction struck, going on when it eased. Shortly before the midwife arrived, Katherine made her way to the bed and lay down.

Mrs. Martins was a reassuring-looking person; tallish and thin, she had wide shoulders and muscular forearms, and the sort of kind, a down-to-earth expression that invited confidence. Two vertical creases between her iron-grey brows, always visible, deepened when she was concentrating. They stayed shallow as she made her preliminary examination.

Everything normal so far, then.

Melinda had produced a pile of clean sheets for their use after a few looks around the cabin and Mrs. Martins took one of these, still folded, and pushed it under Katherine. Her sister was startled to see the dark stain of blood between her thighs, as she raised herself slightly.

Seeing Katherine's look, Mrs. Martins nodded reassuringly. "Aye. The bloody show, it's called." The old woman spoke carefully. "It's alright. It's only when the blood is bright red, and a terrible lot all at once, that you need to worry. There's nothing wrong."

"There was a lot of blood when I gave birth to Teddy, remember? And I'm in one piece," Melinda told her as she held her hand, pressing a kiss to her sister's wrist.

"Yes, I remember. That was rather a hard one," Katherine said with a slight squeeze of her hand. "Thank you for being here."

They all settled down to wait. Melinda talked quietly and comfortingly to her sister, rubbing the small of her back, pressing hard during the contractions. Mrs. Martins observed and made sure everything was going along normally, and so it was for now. As the pains became more frequent, Katherine began to clamp her lips together, and often, there was a deep, faint groan as the full force of the pain came on. Her hair was soaked with perspiration by this time, and her face bright red with the strain.

Watching her, Melinda realized she was happier than she had been unconscious for most of her labor, and over the next two hours, little progress appeared to be made except that the pains grew obviously stronger. Able at first to answer questions, Katherine quit responding, lying panting at the end of each contraction, face fading from red to white in a matter of seconds.

Her sister clamped her lips through the next one, beckoning Melinda to her side as it eased. "If the child lives…" Katherine said, gasping for air, "and it's a girl… her name is Iris. Tell Ned… if he names her Petunia I'll haunt him."

"Yes, of course," she soothed but didn't want her sister to think she was going to die. "But you'll be able to tell Ned that yourself. It won't be too much longer now. Just breathe."

Katherine only shook her head in a determined notion and clenched her teeth as the next pain came.

Mrs. Martins took Melinda by the arm, steering her away as she spoke, "They always think they're goin' to die 'bout now. I'm sure you remember that feeling... Though, sometimes they do."

* * *

Katherine was tiring badly; as each pain eased, her body went slack, and she even dozed off, as though seeking escape in small intervals of sleep. Then, as the remorseless fist grasped her once again and her sister would wake up fighting and groaning with effort, writhing to the side to curl protectively over the rigid lump of the unborn child inside her.

"Could the child be… backward?" Melinda asked, in a low voice, shy about suggesting such a thing to an experienced midwife.

Mrs. Martins seemed not at all offended by the suggestion, though; the lines between her brows merely deepened as she looked at the straining woman. When the next pain eased, the old woman flung back the sheet and nightgown, and went rapidly to work, pressing here and there on the huge mound with quick, skilled fingers. It took several tries, as the probing seemed to incite the pains, and examination was impossible during the relentlessly powerful contractions.

At last, the midwife drew back, thinking, tapping one foot abstractedly as she watched Katherine writhe through two more of the spine-wrenching pains. As her sister jerked on the sheets, one of the strained linens parted suddenly with a rending tear. As though this had been a signal, Mrs. Martins started forward with the decision, beckoning to Melinda.

"Lean her back a bit," the older woman instructed her, not at all disconcerted by her sister's cries.

Though she supposed the woman had heard her share of screaming. At the next relaxation, Mrs. Martins plunged into action. Grasping the child through the momentarily flaccid walls of the womb, the midwife heaved, trying to turn it.

Katherine screamed and jerked in her arms as another contraction started. "Just breathe," she told her soothingly. "I'm right here."

Mrs. Martins tried again. And again. And again.

Unable to keep from pushing, Katherine was wearing herself far past the point of exhaustion, her body struggling past the bounds of ordinary strength as it strove to force the child into the world. Then it worked. There was a sudden strange fluid shifting, and the amorphous bulk of the child turned under the old woman's hands.

All at once, the shape of her sister's belly was altered and there was an immediate sense of getting down to business as Mrs. Martins dropped to her knees beside the bed. Apparently, the older woman saw some sign of progress as Katherine sagged into inertness while Melinda resumed her gentle massage, crooning to her, telling her everything was well, just to rest, and now to push.

During the next contraction, the midwife put her hand on top of her sister's belly and pushed down strongly. Katherine shouted, lowly, and in terrible pain but the midwife kept pushing until the contraction eased.

"Push with me on the top of your sister's stomach on the next one, Melinda," Mrs. Martins said to her. "The baby is almost here."

She put her hands on Katherine's belly and at the midwife's signal, all three of them pushed together. There was a deep, victorious grunt from a release of pain, and a slimy blob swelled suddenly between her thighs. Her sister straightened her legs against the mattress and pushed once more, and the child shot into the world.

* * *

A little later, Melinda straightened from wiping Katherine's smiling face with a damp rag and glanced out the window.

It was nearly sunset.

"I'm alright," Katherine said. The broad grin of delight with which her sister had greeted the delivery of her daughter had turned into a small, permanent smile of deep contentment. She reached up with an unsteady hand and touched her sleeve. "Go tell Ned and Jim. They'll be worried."

To Melinda's cynical eyes, they didn't look that worried. The scene in the main cabin, where Ned and Jim had taken refuge, strongly resembled a premature celebratory debauch.

An empty decanter stood on the sideboard, accompanied by several bottles, and a strong alcoholic fume hung over the room like a cloud. Teddy was tuckered out by the fireplace, toys ll around him, beside the chair where her husband sat. The proud father appeared to have passed out as well, his head resting on the table. Jim was still conscious and sitting in his chair, but bleary-eyed, leaning back against the paneling and blinking like an owl.

Outraged, she stamped over to the desk and gripped Ned by the shoulder, shaking him roughly and ignoring Jim, who pushed himself upright.

"Melinda, wait…" He warned her.

The young man was not quite unconscious and Ned's head came up reluctantly. He looked at her with a set, rigid face, eyes bleak, and pleading holes.

Melinda realized suddenly that he thought she had come to tell him that Katherine was dead. She relaxed her grip and patted him gently instead. "She is all right. You don't have to worry any longer," she said, softly, "and you have a healthy baby girl."

Ned laid his head down on his arms again, and she left him, his thin shoulders shaking as Jim patted his back. She looked up at her husband, not realizing he'd come to stand beside her. "I'll bring him and Teddy along in a bit," Jim said, smiling at her. "I'm glad Katherine is okay, and the baby."

"Me too," she sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead on her way out. "It was a hard birth."

* * *

By the time Melinda returned to Katherine, Little Iris was tidied for inspection and swaddled in a small blanket. Ned, Jim, and Teddy weren't long behind and the infant was given to her father, who received his first child with an expression of beatific reverence.

"Hello, sweet girl," Ned whispered, touching the tiny button of a nose with one fingertip. His new daughter, unimpressed by the introduction, closed her eyes in concentration, stiffened, and urinated on her father's shirt.

During the brief bustle of hilarity and repair occasioned by this lapse of good manners, little Teddy succeeded in escaping from the clutches of Mrs. Martins and flung himself over to Melinda. She grunted slightly in discomfort, but put out a hand and gathered him in her arms, waving at the midwife to let him be and she could go home.

"Mama!" Teddy declared, burrowing into her side.

"Well, who else?" Melinda asked reasonably as she pressed a kiss to the little boy's cheek and he giggled. "Look, your auntie had a baby." She hugged him and kissed the top of his head, and he relaxed, reassured, and snuggled against her. "Do you want to see?" Melinda brought him over to peer at his baby cousin in Ned's arms before Teddy laid his head gently down on her chest, stroking his hair. "Lay your head then, man," she said. "It's well past your bedtime. Lay your head."

Comforted by his mother's presence, Teddy put a thumb in his mouth and fell asleep. Given a turn to hold the baby, seeing Jim cupping the small fuzzy skull in the palm of one hand like a tennis ball softened every bit of her. He seemed reluctant to hand the child back to Katherine, who cuddled her against her breasts, crooning soft endearments.

Jim came behind her and turned his head so his mouth was just above her ear. His breath was hot against her neck. "We should give them time alone," he whispered softly. "Teddy looks ready to go to bed."

She turned to meet his kiss in reply and felt his smile against her lips. "Mmm.. he is," she told him. "I am too."

Jim's stomach grumbled loudly and she giggled. "Don't laugh, you," he grumbled. "This is your fault, starving me. It's a miracle I survived today."

"Is that why you drank the wine when you weren't supposed to?" She teased, still laughing. "I suppose I could make you something before going to bed."

"Ha," he said, in tones of deep satisfaction as he led her outside. "I knew you'd feed me."

"Only if you provide suitable inducement," she teased.

* * *

At last, they made their way to their own cabin which seemed silent and empty in contrast to the warm family scene they had just left. Jim carried Teddy and put him in his cradle, and Melinda was conscious for the first time of just how tired she was; it was nearly twenty-four hours since she had been roused. She made them both a quick and small dinner that they ate without any conversation.

Afterward, Jim closed the door quietly behind them and without speaking, he came behind her and undid the fastenings of her gown. His hands reached around her and she laid back gratefully against his chest. Then he bent his head to kiss her and she turned, putting her own arms around his neck. She felt not only very tired, but very tender, and only a little sad.

"Perhaps it's as it should be," he said slowly, as though to himself.

"What's as it should be?" She asked.

"That we only have Teddy," he said softly and he couldn't see her face, buried in his chest right, but he must have felt her stiffen. He stroked her back gently. "It seems Gordon women have rough births.. and I know that's how your mother died," he shivered slightly as he held her. "I wouldn't want you to suffer that way again."

Teddy had been a good baby and she was sure that their next would be the same. She did want more children, but she shared his worries.

Gordon women did have rough births.

"I wouldn't mind," she confessed, knowing that she should be honest about this with him after a long while, thinking of the rounded, fuzzy head and tiny fingers. "I want more children with you, but I have my worries."

He kissed the top of her head. "I saw Ned's face, and it was like his own flesh was being torn each time Katherine screamed." Her arms were around him, holding him close. "I remember that day and you didn't scream like that…" he said softly, "and I don't think I could bear to hear you scream like your sister. It would take more strength than I have."

Melinda looked up at him, teary-eyed, and nodded. "I love you."

He smiled, sadly, and wiped away a fallen tear. "I love you." He whispered and then ravaged her lips with his own, their tongues swiping at each other in a mad dance.

Jim's arms were around her in an instant, hands pressing her body flush against his. His hands were all over her back, traveling in circles and getting lower and lower, trying to find her arse through the ridiculous amount of clothing. His lips left her mouth, leaving her gasping and panting, and traveled to her neck, devouring every inch of her.

"Far…too much…clothing," she managed to get out, tugging at his shirt.

His lips left her then, causing her to groan involuntarily. "Yes," he agreed, just as breathless as she, snaking his hands from her back to her shoulders, leaving tantalizing trails with his fingers tips. "Far too much."

He dipped his head to press a kiss to the top of one of her breasts, squeezing out from the top of her dress. She gasped raggedly, her hands flying into his hair, pressing him deeper into her flesh. They were both still fully clothed, no contact had been made with any of the more sensitive parts of her starved body, and she was already burning for him.

She felt him smile against her, then felt his tongue slide between her breasts and drag a hot trail up her sternum, her throat, her jaw, until finding her lips again, briefly silencing her wanton keening.

"I cannot get your clothes off if you trap my face there, can I?" He teased her, the breath from his words tickling her lips. "Though I'd never object to being trapped with my face between your breasts for eternity." He pulled away again and brought his fingers to the laces of her bodice, working them infuriatingly slowly.

As every bit of skin was exposed, Jim kissed it, licked it, nibbled at it; her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders. By the time she was down to just her shift, Melinda was throbbing with need, aching. She waited with bated breath for him to untie her shift and begin peppering her with kisses in the places she needed most, but he wasn't moving.

"Fair's fair," he said smugly.

Before she could decipher any meaning, her husband took her hands in his and brought them to his neck. She chuckled breathily, forcing her fingers to cease their trembling so she could take off his waistcoat. She worked as slowly as he had on all of her laces and ties, and when his neck was finally exposed to her, she leaned in to kiss his throat.

She proceeded to trail kisses over every inch of new skin, nibbling at his most sensitive spots as she tossed the waistcoat over his shoulders and it fell to the ground, joining the many layers of clothing that she had already taken off him. When she locked eyes with him his pupils were blown wide, his eyes nearly entirely black as her hands came in contact with his belt.

She maintained eye contact as she undid it, breathing heavily to the point where she was nearly panting. She tossed his belt aside and slid his trousers down, and could see his cock springing free, but took his hands and brought them to the ties of her shift instead. He pulled the strings loose and pushed the fabric over her shoulders as if revealing a work of art to reverent onlookers.

The flimsy cotton pooled at her feet, and his breath hitched in his throat. "Christ… I'll never tire of this." There were tears in his eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I feel drunk at the mere sight of you."

Melinda laughed a single, airy chuckle, and swallowed her own tears. "Then do let me join you." He was only wearing his long-sleeved shirt and she gripped the bottom of it. "Let me look at you."

He obliged her, allowing her to pull the cotton shirt over his head. Her breath stuttered this time. The beautiful, hard lines of his perfectly sculpted body had always been too good to be true, impossible to replicate in any dream. Her eyes drifted lower, and her stomach flipped as it always had.

His hands immediately gravitated to her breasts, and she moaned softly as he came in contact with them, squeezing them none too gently. He rolled the nipples between his fingers, and she groaned, biting her lip. His hands roamed lower, seeking purchase in her arse, and he squeezed roughly, drawing her in for a savage kiss.

Melinda moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and plunging her tongue between his lips. The sensation of their flesh pressed together in every possible spot was almost too much.

Jim worked her pliable flesh and devoured her mouth for several long moments, and then his hands drifted lower, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down with all the care and reverence in the world. She pulled his face back to hers immediately, needing to kiss him, needing to feel his tongue fighting hers, needing to feel his solid, warm body against hers.

He did not let her get away with this for long; he trailed his kisses down her neck and chest, biting and suckling harder this time, drawing sounds from her that sounded inhuman. He teased her nipples mercilessly with his mouth and fingers until she was crying out raggedly, thrusting her hips into him.

Jim chuckled deviously at her, maintaining eye contact as he kissed lower, and lower...and lower. Melinda thought she might faint by the time he was kissing her inner thighs; the world was spinning and she couldn't even hear herself anymore, though she knew she was likely waking the whole house already.

"Christ, Mel…" he growled, a low, throaty sound that made her burn all the more.

She groaned, threading her hands in his hair. "All for you, Jim," she gasped out, her voice strained. "Please… "

Jim chuckled darkly, the breath tickling her fleshy core. He delighted in the way his breath made her squirm, so he deliberately breathed on her again, and she made the sweetest little gasping sound that had his cock pulsing.

He dragged his tongue all the way up, savoring the musky sweetness of her as he reached that beautiful nub at the apex, and savoring the throaty, drawn-out groan that seeped out of her all the while. "When I dream of this," he licked down again, teasing her entrance — causing her to squeak in a way that sent blood rushing to his erection— then back up. "I wake with the taste of you still on my tongue."

He fluttered his tongue rapidly over her swollen bundle of nerves, and she cried out loudly, bucking her hips. He groaned against her as he ran a hand up the length of her inner thigh, over her hip bone, and onto her lower abdomen, pressing down lightly to keep her still.

Her voice was hoarse, fraying at the edges as she crested once more, her dewy wetness dripping onto his tongue—he'd lost count of how many times that was now. Two? Three? He would ask her later. He wanted no distractions.

Melinda's fingers tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him up towards her stopped any further thoughts. She kissed him, her tongue laving at his with filthy abandon. Then, she flipped him onto his back and trailed yet more kisses down to his clavicle where she paused to suck at the skin there. There would be a bruise in the morning.

Not that he cared. God, he would never fight her in bed. Especially when she raised herself up on her knees, grabbed his cock in her hands, positioned him at her entrance, and slid down with a pleased whimper. She threw her head back, the heavy curtain of her hair brushing against his thighs, and began to ride him.

Any other time he may have investigated, but with her snug and slick around him, her lush breasts glistening with his own spit in the dusky light of the cabin, and her body moving above his with a hypnotizing grace as she took her pleasure—he found, he didn't much care for anything besides her.


End file.
